DigiHearts Hazards Fate
by Thechaosmaster
Summary: One year has passed since the defeat of the D-Reaper, but Takato has somehow ended up on a strange island, with no memory of how he got there. Now with new friends, he starts to feel like he's home. But, when darkness invades the home called, Destiny Islands and is lost to darkness, Takato and Sora, must work together to, not only restore their worlds, but also, save their friends.
1. Prologue Into Darkness

**A/N: Thechaosmaster: Hello everyone, and welcome to my new story, DigiHearts Hazards Fate! Now, I know that I said that I would work on The Hero and the Dragon more but, I suddenly had the urge to write more of my Key Of Hazard story. Then I got the idea to write this, just hear me out. Takato Matsuki is no longer in Shinjuku, Japan. Read this to find out more!**

 **Disclaimer means that I own nothing but what I own. If I did own Kingdom Hearts or Digimon, would I be writting this right now?**

* * *

 **Prologue: Dive into the Heart**

Darkness. That was all that he could see. Who was he? He, is fifteen year old Takato Matsuki. The Tamer of Hazard, he stood at about 5" 6' and had messy brown hair, light red eyes, a pair of yellow goggles were wrapped on his head, and he was wearing a blue hoodie with yellow wristbands, grey cargo shorts, he had a pair of green and white sneakers, and finally, he had a black necklace with four Triangles. The first one was upside down, and the other three were attached by the tip of thier points. He looked around and still, all he saw was pitch black nothingness.

He then took one step and the world around him became a sea of doves and he saw he was standing on some kind of glass platform with a picture of him and a large red and black dinosaur with bat wing like ears, three claws on his arms, and a the same symbol that was that he had on his necklace, was on its stomach.

Takato then said, "Hello? Is there anyone here?"

Then a voice said, _"So much to do, so little time."_

Takato then said, "What am I supposed to do?"

The voice spoke, just as four weapons manifested in front of Takato. The voice spoke as a sword appears, _"Your journey begins where another ends."_

Then as a shield appears, the voice says, _"You must be prepared to risk it all, for your journey won't be an easy one."_

Then when a wand appeared it said, _"But, don't let your fear get to you,"_

Then finally, when a pair of red and black claw like gauntlets appeared the voice said, _"chose the one that you want, the one you chose will become the form you will have on this journey."_

Takato went towards the gauntlets and the voice said, _"Claws as sharp as knives, claws like a vicious animal, claws of the ancient beast, the form of the dragon. Is this the form you have chosen?"_

After a moment's thought, Takato nodded, and then the glass platform he was standing on, shattered and he began to fall. Then Takato saw a new platform was approaching, he tried to steady himself so that he landed on his feet, he landed on a new platform, this one had a picture of a small white creature with four triangles that aren't connected on his head, small pointy ears, and a smile that could make the darkest days, shine brightly, this was Calamon.

As Takato looked around, the claws he had chosen, appeared on his arms and voice spoke again, _"You have gained the ability to fight."_

Takato then thought, _'What does that supposed to mean? 'I've gained the ability to fight.'_ _But more importantly, '_ Takato looked at the gauntlets on his arms and thought, _'Why do these feel so, natural? Like they are an extension of my being?'_

But, before Takato could get an answer, the spot in front of him, started to be cloaked in a strange cloak, that almost looked like, darkness, then a small imp like creature with bright yellow eyes appeared in front of him. The creature was short and shaky, like it was anxious or something. Takato thought, _'What in the name of Azulongmon is that?'_ Then the shadow dashed straight for Takato, and in an instant, the shadow slashed at Takato, but before it could land a hit on him, he felt something in the back of his mind, like a hidden instinct, and then, without a second thought, he blocked it with his own claws, and retaliated, bringing both claws downwards in an "X" formation. Destroying it.

Then the voice said, _"Good work."_

Takato just nodded dumbly and then looked at his claws and thought, _'What was up with that? That felt just like the time Guilmon became WarGrowlmon. Except, it felt more instinctive then anything eles.'_

But, because Takato was thinking about what just happened, he failed to notice three more of those strange creatures appear and surround him on three sides. Then the voice said, _"Look out!"_

Takato looked up just in time to block the first attack with his claws, then blocked and countered the second attack. But couldn't dodge the third attack. Then, something strange happened, he didn't notice it at the time but, his eyes shrank and they became slit like, almost like he was a savage animal on the hunt. Then he squatted downwards, with his knees bent, his claw gauntlets on the ground apart from the other on both sides of him, and then, he pounced!

Takato dashed at the first creature with lightning fast speed and destroyed the first dark imp, as Takato called them. Then he charged at another and delivered a violent slash with one of his claws, destroying another one, when he went after the third one, he felt something, something coming from deep inside his heart, it was a voice. The voice sounded just like the one that was just talking to him but, it felt almost like a scattered dream, or maybe, a far off memory.

The voice sounded like that of a boy's, or maybe even a teens, the voice said, _"Takato, I want you to promise me, I've told you that darkness is inside almost each and every person, and that includes you, but no matter how tempting it is, don't let it control you. Promise me that, Takato."_ After that, the memory faded and Takato didn't hear the boy's, or what he thought was a boy's voice.

Then he looked towards the dark creatures, and then he looked down at the pedestal, then he saw he reflection, he saw how he looked almost like a savage animal, then he shook his head and he started to stand up on his feat again. Then, he looked at his claws and thought, _'I can't lose myself to darkness, I made a promise to, someone, and I won't let him down!'_

Takato then had a new look in his eyes, this look was of pure determination. Then, he charged at the shadows and slashed at each and every one of them. Then, once the final creature was destroyed, a single glass stair appeared at the very end of the platform. Takato cautiously walked towards it and took a step, then another glass stair appeared, he took another step and the same thing continued to happen, while he was walking up the mysterious glass stairway, he noticed that the stairs that he already walked on were disappearing, so he started to move faster up the stairway, when he walked onto yet another platform.

This one had a picture of him standing next two people, on his right was a girl with ginger colored haired tied into a ponytail, wearing a dark green shirt with a full heart on the front, with short, button-fly blue jeans, black socks, and blueish grey and white steel-toed sneakers, with buckles around her waist and leg.

And on his left was a lightly tanned skinned boy with short blue hair and grey eyes a sleeveless orange T-shirt, brown pants that reach under his knees and a pair of green sneakers. Takato looked around to see if there is anything else when he saw a strange sight. It was a light teal almost pink colored set of double doors, but that wasn't the weirdest part, no the weirdest part was that the door was see through.

He looked around and noticed a small chest on the other side of the platform, he went to it and tried to open it but it was locked, but when he tried tapping on it with his new, "Dream Claws" as he would call them, the chest opened up and revealed a small bottle that said, "Potion." Takato feeling a little exhausted and a bit thirsty, removed the lid and drank a bit of it, then he suddenly felt a lot better. Then he noticed that the door had gone from see through, to solid. Then he went towards the door and opened it up, when he was blinded by a bright light.

When he opened his eyes, he noticed that he was on a big beach with three people standing near him, two were boys and the third was a girl. The first boy had light brown spiky hair, bright blue eyes, a red zipped up jumpsuit, a small black and white hoodie, white gloves with a metal circle on the top, a loose blue belt around his waist, big yellow and black sneakers and a silver crown necklace around his neck. And a sort of crown chain hanging from the left side of his pants.

The second boy had silver hair, wearing a yellow shirt, dark blue jeans and bright blue sweatpants with small belts over them, black gloves and wristbands, and blue, black, white, grey, and yellow sneakers.

And finally, the girl had brown hair, a small white sleeveless shirt with black outlines, a small yellow necklace, large yellow wristband on her lower left arm, a small purple wristband on her upper left arm, and small yellow and black bracelets on her right arm, a purple skirt with a blue belt around it, and white and purple shoes with yellow zippers.

Then the voice spoke up and said, _"Before you proceed further, please, tell me a little more about yourself. "_

Takato went up to the brown haired boy who asked, "What is it that you wish, Takato?"

Takato thought about it then said, "What I wish is, to be there for the ones I care for."

The brown haired boy nodded then Takato went towards the silver haired boy who asked, "What is it that you dream, Takato?"

Again, Takato thought then said, "I dream, to one day see my old friends again."

The silver haired boy nodded then Takato went towards the girl who asked, "What is it that you fear?"

Takato said, "I fear, of losing sight what's important!"

Then the voice from before said, _"You wish to be there for the ones you care for, you dream to see your old friends again, and you fear of losing sight of what's important. Your destiny will begin where another's ended, and it will start on the dead of night."_

Then the world around Takato suddenly became engulfed in light, and when he opened his eyes, he saw that the platform had the same image of the four interconnected triangles that is on his necklace, this symbol is known as, The Digital Hazard. And in the center if the platform, was a beam of light, then the voice said, _"Walk towards the light."_

Takato did so, then the voice said, _"But be careful. The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes."_

Takato stopped and asked in a surprised voice, "My, my shadow?"

He slowly looked behind him and saw that his shadow has become a larger then it was before, then it started to become a three dimensional being that looked just like himself, but was pitch black, had a giant heart shaped hole in its body, and had large black wings coming out of his back. Then Takato's dream claws appeared and the voice spoke again, though this time he could clearly tell that is was a boy's voice, what he said was, _"Though the darkness is large, just as long as you hold onto your light, and carry the strength of others in your heart, you will never fall."_

Takato then got into a fighting stance and dodged the swipe of a giant claw coming straight for him. But when he dodged the attack, he noticed that more of those smaller shadows came out of the area that the giant claw had just hit. Then, with his claws, he attacked the mysterious creatures then, after he got rid of the smaller creatures, he went after the big one, and after several swipes of his claws, the creature began to disappear into darkness. And Takato's claws vanished and then, him, being right in the middle of it all, began to be swallowed up by the darkness, when the voice spoke again, _"Don't be afraid, you have the power to open the door, all you need to do, is trust yourself, and those around you. And you will find your way."_

That was all Takato heard while he fell into the darkness, until he felt a hand grab him and then, nothing.

* * *

 **A/N: And here it is, my new story, DigiHearts Hazards Fate! It will be just like how KH1 starts off, and will practically be the same storyline, but with Takato in the mix. Just know this, it will have _NO RELATIONS WITH THE KEY OF HAZARD!_ So that means that Takato won't have the bonds of Hazard, or Kiera won't be in the story with Zero's Vaccine Reverse. But Takato will have a new Keyblade, or should I say, Keyblades. One that I made, you will see it once I finish with the cover photo. Oh! And one more thing, should it be normal KH, or should I do FinalMix? I've been thinking FM but, not sure. let me know in reviews. Bye!**

 **CHAOS CONTROL!**


	2. Destiny Islands

**A/N: Thechaosmaster: Welcome to the new chapter of DigiHearts Hazards Fate. Here we go! This is all of Destiny Islands. Now then. I don't have Final Mix but, I will right the story as normal KH, then when have time, I will watch on YouTube. Also, should I have everyone of the Tamers, besides Henry and Rika appear in Traverse Town? And, I may or may not write two other stories for this one. I want to make Rika and Henry Keybladers. Now then, I may have made Takato obtaining his Keyblade strange but. Deal with it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Destiny Islands**

Takato slowly started to open his eyes and saw that he was on a beach and he was holding his sketch pad with a drawing of the setting sun and the waves when he noticed that a brown haired girl was waking up a brown haired boy, who woke with a start. Takato couldn't help but laugh at the two. He looked around his location, it was a big tropical island, that was called "Destiny Islands" it was fairly large, and had a HUGE tree that was as big as the island itself. Takato ended up here less then a month ago, but for some reason, he couldn't remember how he got there. The last thing he remembers was that he was hanging out with his friends in Shinjuku, Japan then the next, he winds up here and meeting three new friends.

The girl, who had moved to the island a few years prior to himself, was named Kairi, she seemed to be the nicest girl that he had met, besides Selphie, another girl on the island, that is. The silver haired boy, Riku, who seemed to be like the unannounced leader of the group, he also seemed to be the more, mature one as well, he helped keep the gang together. And finally, the spiky haired boy, whose name is Sora, he was a bit of an air head, he was always competing with either him or Riku, he seemed nice, but he acted so lazy at times.

Takato couldn't help but feel a bit over protective of Kairi. Why? He really couldn't explain it but, for some reason, he just felt like he should protect her. As Takato was thinking about all of this, he failed to notice that his three new friends, Sora, Riku, and Kairi were walking up to him, then Sora said with a laugh, "Alright Goggle-Head, what's your excuse this time?"

Takato jumped out of his spot and glared at his new friends who were all laughing, then he said, "I should never have told you guys about that nickname. And sorry, I must've fallen asleep while I was drawing."

Riku shook his head and sighed then said, "Honestly, between Sora being a lazy bonehead, you and your drawings, and Kairi goofing around, it's gonna take us another month before we finish the raft!"

Takato rolled his eyes then said, "Well excuse me, but I did only show up here about a month ago with no memory of what happened or how I got here, just like Kairi."

Sora then smirked and said, "Well, aren't you worried about your friends, Takato? What about your friend, Rika?"

Takato noticed the smirk on Sora's face when he said that, but he replied with, "Sora, I've told you before, I don't have to worry about Rika, in fact, she could probably beat up, all four of us, as well as Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie, without even breaking a sweat!"

Sora just smiled and said, "Yeah yeah, you've told us all this before. But, want to know what I think? I think that you're just scared that girlfriend could kick your butt."

Takato glared at Sora the 'girlfriend' remark and said, "I've told you, Rika is a scary person when she's mad, Sora!"

Sora then rolled his eyes and said, "Sure, I'll believe that, just as soon as you admit that you have been cheating in all of our spars!"

Takato laughed and said, "I've told you, before, I don't cheat!"

Sora then said, "Yeah, you've just been lucky so far. But this time, it will end with me as the winner!"

Takato smirked then asked, "Oh, is that so? Perhaps we need a reminder about who is stronger out of the two of us?"

Sora then asked, "Is that a challenge I hear?"

Takato smirked, then went into his pocket and pulled out a pair of red and black fingerless gloves with plastic brass knuckles and puts them on smirked and then said, "You know it!"

Kairi then placed her hands on her sides, then frowned and asked, "Are you two always going to do this when one of you get into an argument with each other? "

Riku laughed and shook his head then said, "Aren't we supposed to be working on the raft together?"

Takato smiled then simply said, "To answer your question, Kairi, Sora started this when I got here one month ago, just to see who's stronger. Then after my first defeat from using swords, I found these in my pockets, I don't even remember why I have them, just, that I feel like I promised someone I would wear them one day, then we fought again, this time with me fighting in hand-to-hand combat, and I won. Then he decided to challenge me every chance he gets, and he only wins about half of them, and he says that's not good enough, and won't be enough until he beats me all the time. Besides," Everyone looks at him as he says, "Fighting him, is easy compared to what I had to fight at home!"

Riku nodded then smirked and said, "Yeah, those "Data monsters" of yours."

Takato shook his head and said, "They're called "Digital Monsters" or Digimon, for short. And yes, they are stronger then you guys. So Sora, are you ready to lose again?"

Sora just smiled and said, "I was just about to ask you the same thing!"

Riku laughed then said, "Alright you two. One round, then we will work on the raft. Got it?"

Both Sora and Takato nodded then said, "Got it!"

Takato and Sora both went to different sides of the same area, Sora was holding a wooden sword that he had hidden away in one of the bushes nearby, while Takato was making sure his gloves were on tight. Then they stared at each other, both taking a battle stance.

At first, neither Sora nor Takato moved, they just stood there, watching each other, there was no sounds except for the sound of the waves crashing against the beach. Then, as if an unspoken message was announced, the two ran off at each other. Sora slammed down his sword onto Takato, who ducked and rolled out of the way just in time to avoid getting hit in the head, then he went for some fast jabs to Sora, who tried to dodge the assault as best as he could but, he couldn't dodge all of the punches and got hit in the stomach a few times.

Then Sora backed off of Takato to catch his breath, but the young Tamer wasn't about to let the beach boy catch his breath, and ran after him and launched another punch, but just before Takato's fist landed, Sora once again dodged the punch and retaliated with his wooden sword, by swinging it at Takato's gut, sending him backwards a few feet. But before Sora can proceed to attack Takato, the Tamer charged at Sora and proceeded to punch the young boy in the gut, knocking him backwards and onto his butt.

Then Riku said, "Match! Winner, Takato!"

Takato smiled then walked over to Sora and held out his hand. Sora looked at him with disappointment, then he smiled and excepted it and Takato pulled the kid up.

Sora rubbed his arm then said, "Man Takato, me and Riku used to be the strongest ones on the island, then you come along and soon enough, it's like we're trying to keep up with you!"

Takato lightly chuckled and said, "Well, I still have trouble fighting Riku at times, you know?"

Sora looked at him in disbelief and said, "You, have trouble? Come on Takato, right now, you're the only person on the beach that could be at a standstill with Riku. Not only that but, you were able to beat Wakka on your first try! And that guy's like the best when it comes to soccer! And that guy wasn't going easy on you. You know?"

Kairi laughed a little then said, "He's right, Takato. Wakka isn't an easy guy to beat. Heck, he's even the best soccer player we've got on the islands. How were you able to beat him?"

Takato sheepishly smiled while rubbing the back of his head and said, "Well, I've told you guys, back home, I was a soccer player, and I was pretty good at it. Hey, I even became the captain of the soccer team! Now then, shall we get on the raft?"

Sora, Riku and Kairi nodded then Kairi said, "Alright then, how about we race?"

The three boys looked at each other and Takato asked, "Ugh, do we have to?"

Sora laughed and said, "What? Tired already?"

Riku then said proudly, "I could ask you the same thing, Sora. I mean, after all, Takato did just beat you once again. So, you going to quit?"

Sora and Takato looked at one another, smiled then nodded, then the two of them dashed off towards the groups hangout, all the way, everyone was laughing then Takato stopped and looked towards the horizon.

Then he thought, 'How did I end up here, on this island? On this world? And, what happened to my world, to my friends? Rika, Henry? Guilmon? Heck, I'm even beginning to miss Kauz's and Terriermon's annoying jokes right now. I just hope that they're all okay!'

The threw islanders noticed that Takato had stopped went to check up on him. Riku then approached him and asked, "Still thinking about them, Takato?"

Takato only nodded. Then Sora said, "I'm sure that you will see them again, Takato."

Takato nodded again and said, "I hope so, guys. I hope so." Takato slowly started to space out, remembering all the times he had with his friends, both the good, and the bad. And the most recent dream he's had.

Kairi smiled then asked, "The sunrise is amazing right, Takato? Takato?"

Takato snapped back to reality and said, "Oh, sorry guys. I must've spaced out again."

Riku said, "You've been doing that a lot recently, Takato. Got something on your mind?"

Takato sighed and said, "It's just, I had this weird dream."

Kairi groaned and said, "Ugh, not you too! Lazybones here, said he had a weird dream as well!"

Takato looked at Sora and asked, "You have a dream where you're falling through darkness, then take a single step and suddenly you're surrounded by doves then you notice that you're standing on a glass platform with four strange weapons, then have to do a whole lot of crazy things, then end up fighting these strange shadows, then having to fight your own shadow?"

Sora nodded his head and said, "Yeah, except, I didn't have four weapons to choose from, only three, a sword, a shield, and a wand. What was the fourth weapon you had to choose from, Takato?"

Takato said, "A pair of gauntlets, that seemed like a pair of dragon claws."

Sora then said, "Wow. Makes the sword I chose seem, less important!"

Riku then said, "Alright you two, enough discussing dreams. Let's get to building the raft!"

Everyone nodded and said, "Right!"

They reached their workplace and Kairi took out two sets of paper to Sora and Takato that had a list of things that they needed for the raft. Then she said, "Alright then, today both Sora and Takato will need to collect different items that we will need for the raft. Sora, you will need to collect items that will help with the raft. Riku, you will help me tie together the peices of wood we have collected so far. And Takato, your job, is to collect items we will need once we set sail, such as canteens for our water, a couple of fruit from the trees, maybe even a few coconuts for emergency drinks. After that, we will finish up tomorrow, and then, the day after that, we will set sail!"

The three boys nodded and went to work, Takato collected the four empty canteens and his backpack, which was red and black, with the digital hazard's symbol on the front, to store the rest of the stuff he collects. His first stop was the waterfall near the Secret Place, which was the gangs little hiding spot. On his way to the waterfall, Takato bumps into a boy that was about as tall as he was, with tall orange hair with a blue bandanna tied around it, a yellow open vest, blue wristbands and orange sweatpants that stop past his knees with two big x's at the ends, amd light green sandels ,then Takato said, "Hey, Wakka, what's up?"

The boy, now known as Wakka said in a Jamaican accent, "Huh, oh Takato, what's up mon? You an ya little group still tryin' ta sail away to anotha world, mon?"

Takato smiled and said, "You know it! So, what you've been up to?"

Wakka smiled and said, "Oh, nothin' much mon, just hanging out with Selphie and Tidus. We've been tryn' ta think of a way ta beatchya mon, an we think that together, we can beachya mon!"

Takato laughed and asked, "So, I'm guessing that you all want one last chance to beat me before you guys try to fight me, all at once then?"

The Jamaican soccer player nodded and said, "You betchya mon! So, you up for it?"

Takato frowned as he thought, 'The only reason why I'm able to beat these guys is because I have more experience then them, but even if I fight with all I've got, three against one won't be in my favor. So, I will have to even the odds.' Then Takato had an devilish grin sneak its way to his face. Then he had another thought, 'But, if we do that then, it would be dishonorable, and it won't feel right with me at all. Curse me and my knights honor! *sigh* I guess I will have to tell him that.' said, "Wakka, if we do that, then, would that be fair for everyone else?"

Wakka then asked, "Oh, and what are you talking about, my goggle headed friend?"

Takato ignored the Goggle-Head joke and said, "I mean that, we have fought each other one on one, and only one on one. And besides, it would go against my honor."

Wakka then said, "Mon, you really are a knight. Living by a code of honor, that is respectable! So, we will just do the usual and fight you one on one before you leave, kind of like a special goodbye for you guys!"

Takato smiled at this and said, "Thanks, Wakka."

Wakka smiled and said, "Don't mention it, pal. Now then, you wanna see whose stronger, mon?"

Takato smiled then nodded then pulled out his combat gloves then he said, "First to hit the ground loses. Fair enough for you, Wakka?"

Wakka nodded and held out his soccer ball and said, "Ya know it, mon!"

Takato and Wakka got into their from fighting positions and then Takato said, "Let's go!"

Wakka nodded then kicked his soccer ball at Takato, who returned it with a kick then charged at him. Wakka caught his ball just in time for Takato to appear in front of his face and punched him in the gut. Wakka was hurt, but he wasn't beaten. He regained his footing and charged behind Takato and launched his soccer ball at his back, it hit him but before he could land on his face, he extended his arms out and used his momentum to launch himself back onto his feet, then he turned towards Wakka and cracked his knuckles.

Then he charged forward again and gave Wakka a double layered knuckled sandwich to the gut. It pushed him back and made him feel dizzy, but it didn't defeat him. Wakka then launched a high speed soccer ball at Takato, who used his feet to capture it and returned it to sender's gut which stopped him in his tracks, and then Takato finished him with a final blow to his stomach.

Wakka fell onto his butt and said, "Ai mon, that hurt!" Wakka rubbed his stomach then looked up to Takato, who was heading in his direction and said, "Ai mon, still can't believe that you're able to beat me, mon. I used to be the best when it came to soccer, and then, when you came here one month ago, I started to learn a few tricks! Hahahaha!"

Takato lightly chuckled then held out his hand, Wakka looked at him and then he grabbed it. Then Takato said, "I told you Wakka, back home, I was pretty into soccer, and to tell you the truth, you're like, the best person here that could give me a run for my munny when it comes to soccer. Maybe, if we ever come back here, we could put together a soccer team and travel different worlds and become the best soccer team of them all! Wouldn't that be awesome?"

Wakka smiled and said, "Yeah mon, it would! Now then, why did ya come here, Goggle-Head? "

Takato's smile left him and he asked, "Why dose everyone call me that now?"

Wakka just laughed and said, "Well, I call ya "Goggle-Head" because you wear the goggles. I think everyone else calls you that because of the stories of Rika and everyone else."

Takato sighed then remembered the first question and said, "Shoot! I almost forgot to fill up our canteens!"

Takato then took out the four canteens and went to the waterfall and started filling them up, while he was doing that he said, "I must say Wakka, this island, it's so, peaceful and quite, it's what one can call, paradise. Right? Wakka?"

Takato looked behind him and saw that Wakka had left him and sighed then thought, 'Man, just when I start talking about this place, Wakka leaves, oh well, now then, let's see here, fill up canteens? Check! Now then, the next thing on the list is, some fruit, and some coconuts. Alright then, huh?" Takato turns around and notices a girl with light brown hair that goes out, almost like a wave on both sides, and two small peices of hair in the back, green eyes, and wearing a small yellow outfit, a blue bead bracelet on her left arm, and brown sandals, sitting on one of the docks.

Takato walks up to the girl and says, "Hey Selphie, how you've been doing, lately?"

The girl, now known as Selphie looked behind her and said in a sweet and gentle voice, "Oh, Takato! How have you been doing?"

Takato smiled and said, "Oh, not much. Wakka got beaten again."

Selphie then asked, "So, I guess he told you his plan then?"

Takato nodded then said, "As much as I would like to be able to fight you all at once, I can't. It would just go against my honor."

Selphie nodded and said with a smile, "I know."

Takato asked, "Wait! You, you know?"

Selphie nodded and said, "Me and Tidus both know that you are the only person on this island that actually has anything close to honor. And when Wakka suggested that we team up to defeat you, both me and Tidus tried to explain that doing such a thing, would be dishonorable, and wouldn't sit well with you."

Takato felt touched at this then said, "Thanks Selphie."

Selphie nodded then asked, "So, I guess this is it huh?" Takato looked at her while she continued, "You guys will be leaving soon, and then I will miss you guys. Kairi's like a sister to me. Sora, well, he's kind of like the annoying little brother that I can't get rid of. Riku is like the mature older brother that keeps everyone together."

Takato then asks, "And what am I?"

Selphie smiles and says, "You, are the kid that everyone tries to defeat but never succeeds. You're the kid that brings us together as a team."

Takato smiles then said, "Don't worry, Selphie," Selphie looks up at the goggle wearing teen who says, "no matter how far apart we may be, even if it is worlds apart, we will never forget each other. No matter how hard I try to forget about Sora!"

Selphie starts laughing at that remark then asks, "That's a nice saying you got there, Takato. Was that something that you're friends used to say back home?"

Takato nodded then said, "Yeah, something like that."

Selphie then got on her feet and asks, "So, you want to have another go?"

Takato then says, "You know I don't like hurting girls, right Selphie?"

Selphie chuckles and says, "Is that mostly because of Rika, Takato?"

The Goggle-Headed Tamer then sighed and said, "Alright, fine! And after you, I might as well as challenge Tidus as well!"

Selphie nodded then, both she and Takato took their places and Selphie took out a jump rope and got into a fighting stance.

Takato, seeing Selphie was ready, Took out and put on his battle gloves and said, "Well then, be ready Selphie, I'm coming!"

Selphie nodded and asked, "Same rule as always, Takato?"

Takato said, "First to hit the ground loses? Yes."

Selphie nodded then both she and Takato took a fighting stance and waited. Then, the wind changed direction and Takato charged at Selphie with a fist ready to be delivered, but Selphie used her jump rope and tied Takato's fists up and then launched him away, Takato recovered just before he hit the ground then he waited and watched at Selphie stopped to catch her breath, that is when Takato charged at the young girl. Before Selphie could react, Takato charged at her and delivered a punch to her stomach. But, before she hit the ground she used her jump rope as a lasso and threw it at a nearby tree and pulled herself up.

Then she threw her jump rope like a lasso again, this time at Takato, then she pulled him towards her, and kicked him in the gut, sending him backwards. Takato was dizzy for a moment, but then he recovered his bearings, then he dashed at Selphie and caught the jump rope lasso that was heading his way, and reversed it onto her, tying her up in it, then punched her in the gut, knocking her backwards, and onto the ground. Thus, making this fight, go to Takato.

Then Takato went up to her and held out his hand and said, "Sorry about that, Selphie."

Selphie took his hand and got back on her feet, then said, "It's alright, you've shown me that I need to improve my skills a bit more, until then, don't go losing to anyone but us, got that?"

Takato nodded then said, "Can do. Just don't count on me winning against all of you guys, just to lose to Sora! If I did that, I would never hear the end of it!"

Selphie and Takato shared a laugh together then Selphie frowned then asked, "So, you really sure about leaving us, huh?"

Takato frowned and said, "I'm sorry, Selphie. But, it's just something that we need to do. I need to know if there are other worlds out there, and try to find my friends. It's something that I need to do!"

Selphie nodded and said, "Well, once you do find them, and you do find new worlds, promise me that you will return here after a while, alright?"

Takato nodded and said, "I give you my word, Selphie, you guys have become like family to me, and I won't forget about you guys. So, don't worry, we will return one day, I promise!"

Selphie nodded then she smiled and said, "Well then, you better get on it, you know how Riku is, and I could only imagine what Sora would say if he was the first one done with his tasks."

Takato nodded and said, "Yeah, he's gonna say that's another win for him or something like that, then I'll never hear the end of it!"

Both Selphie and Takato laughed at that then Takato said, "Well, thanks Selphie, see ya!" Takato then headed out to take care of one final thing before he grabbed the last items on his list.

Takato then approached the top of the treehouse were a young boy who could possibly be a clone of Sora, wearing an opened white and yellow vest, and blue shorts, with one leg longer then the other, light green sandals and holding a long pole was standing there practicing his form, then Takato said, "Hey Tidus."

The boy, now known as Tidus turned around and said with a smile, "Well, if it isn't the knight of Destiny Islands. Have you already beaten the other's, Takato?"

Takato couldn't help but to chuckle and say, "I told you to stop calling me that, Tidus!"

Tidus just laughed and said, "Well, what else am I supposed to call the knight that beat everyone on the island?"

Takato smirked and said, "Well, what if I were to start calling you, the clone of Sora then? Hm? You wouldn't like it very much now would you?"

Tidus just laughed and said, "Go ahead, practically everyone here thinks we're brothers already, and besides, you know what I say is true, Sir Gallantmon of Shinjuku!" Tidus said the last part with a bow.

Takato laughed and said, "Alright, alright Tidus. I didn't come here to start our usual challenge of insults, I came here to let you know that we will be leaving the island soon, and, well, I've already beaten Sora, Wakka, and Selphie, while collecting items on a list that Kairi made. So, yeah, I'm pretty sure that you know what is happening now, right?"

Tidus smiled and asked, "You want to have a fight against me now, don't you?"

Takato nodded his head and said, "Yeah, I do, Sora almost gave me a hard time, Wakka have me a decent challenge with his soccer skills, and Selphie almost had me with her jump rope lasso. And if you give me a good challenge, I might have to test Riku out then, see if I could finally be able to beat him, without having to be almost beaten myself."

Tidus laughed and said, "Alright then, but don't forget to collect the last of the items you need, or Kairi is going to have your head!"

Takato laughed and said, "Oh yeah, then I'll tell her that it was your fault!"

Tidus laughed and said, "So, shall we get started?"

Takato nodded and got his gloves on and took a ready stance and said, "Let's do this!"

Then Tidus charged forwards and swung his sword in a spiral motion trying to hit Takato in the side but he dodged at the last moment and delivered a punch to Tidus's face. Who retaliated by swinging his sword in an upwards motion and hit Takato in the stomach, Takato gripped his stomach and glanced at Tidus, who had a smirk on his face, then Takato ran past Tidus, scaring him and then used a trick Rika taught him and started running up the treehouse wall and then jumped in front of Tidus and punched him in the gut.

Tidus quickly regained his bearings and swung his sword in a spiral motion trying to hit Takato in his sides again, the sword connected and Takato flinched, but he jumped backwards and punched Tidus in the gut once again, and this time he fell on the floor and Takato was the victor.

Tidus then said, "Man! Wakka was right! It seems like the only way we could beat was if we were to team up against you!"

Takato looked at Tidus and said, "Wakka, you know how I feel about that, right?"

Tidus looked up and asked, "Huh? Oh! Oh, yeah, sorry, it's just, well I always had Sora to practice with, and I think that Wakka and Riku used to train together, and even though Kairi doesn't really fight with us, she's always hanging out with Selphie discussing different subjects, and I bet one of them is about how to defend yourself better. That's why I think she is able to use her jump rope the way she can, because Kairi has taught her how to!"

Takato smiled and said, "Yeah, Kairi is like that, she's like a little sister to all of us. And sometimes she acts like our mother, being overprotective and scolding us when she feels like she needs to."

Tidus nodded then said, "That's true and all but, you seem to be the protective older brother to Kairi, you know?"

Takato crosses his arms and then asks, "What do you mean by that, Tidus?"

Tidus smiles and says, "We all know that Sora has a crush on Kairi, and I bet that Kairi has a crush on Sora as well. Riku is like their father at times, then he acts like their brother at other times. But you, you Takato act like an overprotective older brother to Kairi only, and act like a scolding father to Sora, and a worthy rival to Riku. But only to Kairi are you overprotective, in fact, you almost look alike, if she had red eyes just like you, then we could say that you were siblings!"

Takato laughed then said, "Yeah, sure. If that were true, then you and Sora would have to admit that you guys are related. You look just like him so much that you either have to be brothers, or one of you is a clone!"

Takato and Tidus stated laughing then Takato said, "Alright then, later Tidus, I'd better get the rest on the supplies, else Kairi is going to be mad!"

Takato then left the higher area of the treehouse and went to the location that he called, "his room" it was filled with different drawings, some of them were of Sora and the other islanders, some of them were of the island itself, and the rest were of his friends, family, and the adventures he's had, both the good, and the bad, he even has a drawing of Megidramon fighting Belezemon on his wall to remember the day that, he saw evil. Takato shook his head getting the memory out of his head and he gripped his necklace. His hazards necklace, the last thing Rika Nonaka gave him, before he ended up on Destiny Islands. And the last thing in the small room besides a bed, was his white and gold D-Ark, which remained inactive, ever since he woke up on the island. As Takato picked it up he began to think of the questions he had.

"Why?" Was the question Takato has asked himself since that day one month ago. "Why did I end up here? What happened to my home, my friends, Henry, Rika, Kazu, Kenta, Suzie, Jeri, Ryo, Terriermon, Renamon, Machinedramon, MarineAngemon, Lopmon, Cyberdramon, Calamon, and Guilmon. Where are you guys, what happened that I can't remember? And, Rika, why did you give me this, one day before the anniversary of our first date? Did you know something was gonna happen to me?"

Takato shook his head and placed his Digivice back on the table it was on, then he went back outside and towards some of the palm trees that were on the island. Takato put his fingerless gloves back on and proceeded to climb up the trees and picked the freshest coconuts. The one good thing of a month on a tropical island will teach you, is that you can tell when the fruits are ripe, and when their not. Then after he found four of the ripest coconuts, he picked them off and placed them into his backpack.

Then he went to the tool shed that was on the beach and went inside it. The inside was nothing special, it was usually used the adults that live on the other islands, to help the kids keep their island all nice and well up to date. You see, of all the islanders, Takato is the only one who actually lives on this particular island, everyone else lives on a different part of the island where their parents work and where their school is. Takato was already done with middle school before he ended up on the islands, and summer vacation only just started so Takato had no real reason to sign up for Destiny High. Not only that but, he was fifteen years old.

Now for some, that may be a bit to young to be living on an island all by yourself. But when you had to save the world from evil Digital Monsters, you kind of grow up quick. And besides, Takato was able to handle himself just fine on his own. Sure he misses his friends and family, but he's not going to wallow in pity because of it. He knows that they can handle themselves with out their "Goggle-Headed" leader with them.

Takato then decided that there was nothing he could use in the tool shed and left. Then he went towards the island that was connected to the area where the tool shed was by a bridge. On the island was Riku who noticed him and asked, "Hey, Takato. Almost done with collecting the supplies yet?"

Takato nodded and said, "Almost, just need to gather some fruit and I'll be all set!"

Riku nodded then smirked and said, "Well, I suppose I could lend you the fruit I collected, if you beat me, that is?"

Takato looked at him and said, "I've been doing a lot of fighting today!"

Riku asked, "Let me guess, you fought Tidus, Selphie and Wakka today, haven't you?"

Takato nodded and said, "Sure did. Selphie really almost had me with her jump rope. I'm telling you, she's almost scary with that thing!"

Riku nodded and said, "I think that it's because of you Takato, that she's changed a bit."

Takato asked, '"What did I do?'"

The silver haired boy smiled then answered, "The way you talked about Rika, I think that you made Selphie realize that she could be more then she is, if she just pushes herself more. You see, she used to just uses her jump rope as defense and hope to wear you out. But after hearing the stories you told us about your friends, I think that she wants to become stronger then she is."

Takato then asks, "Why would she want to do that?"

Riku answers, "Because Takato, she may not want to leave the island with us, but she wants to be able to keep up with us, so she's pushing herself to be stronger. And if you ask me, I think that everyone has changed a bit since you have arrived here Takato. You've changed us all for the better, Takato."

Takato looked at him questionably and asked, "I couldn't have changed everyone that much, could I?"

Riku looked at him and said, "Takato, before you arrived here, me and Sora always competed with each other, and Kairi used to watch us compete then proceed to scold us when we took things to far. Tidus, Wakka and Selphie used to help me and Sora out in our training, and even Kairi used to chat with Selphie for days on end, talking about school and even battle strategies on rare occasions, then you show up and everyone seems to have become more serious. When you first fought Sora and lost, we just thought that you had no experience in fighting, and you were just making an excuse when you said that you had more experience using a real sword.

Then when you found those gloves in your back pocket, you showed us just how strong you really were. And showed us that you actually had some real experience when it came to fighting, so we all decided to test your strength, you managed to beat us all and when we asked you what your world was like, and you explained it to us, we realized why you were stronger then us. So, we decided to step up our training regime and soon enough, we were able to keep up with you, and soon we were able to beat you at times, not always, but sometimes. That is what I mean Takato."

Takato was shocked at what his silver haired friend had just told him, then he asked, "So, do you want to have another go at me, Riku?"

Riku shook his head then said, "Not really, I would never admit it in front of Sora but, you are the strongest one of us on the island, no matter how hard we train, you have something that we don't."

Takato then asked, "And what may that be?"

Riku smiled lightly and said, "You have experience, Takato."

Takato thought about it then said, "I guess that's true, I mean, I guess that seeing death, destruction and being in the middle of a war between a digital counter part of your world, would give you a lot of experience after all."

Riku nodded then said, "It's true, and you are also a lot more mature then the rest of us."

Takato nodded and said, "Well, what can I say? I had to grow up quick when Digimon started to invade my home. When it all began, I was carefree and happy, that I had my own Digimon, but then, I started to realize just what being a Tamer was all about! Having to protect, not only my world, but the Digiworld as well! So yeah, I guess that I'm more mature then others my age, but so what? I mean, sure I guess that I did ask to be a Tamer but, I only thought that it was just a kids show, I had no idea that they really existed!"

Riku nodded then said, "You know," Takato looked up as Riku spoke, "ever since you got here I started to wonder," Riku shook his head then said, "never mind, just doubting my wish at the moment."

Takato saw that Riku wanted to say something but, he knew that Riku had a reason to be doubtful at the moment, then he said, "I know what you mean."

Riku looked at him sceptically and asked, "Oh, really?"

Takato nodded then said, "You have good reasons to be doubtful, Riku. I'm just a bit, worried is all, you're doubtful because we could just end up sailing to a different part of Destiny Islands and not go anywhere."

Riku nodded and said, "You're right, that is why I'm doubtful, but why are you worried, Takato?"

The Tamer replied with, "Because, I fear that something could go wrong and the raft could end up falling apart while we're sailing, and we could end up separated and washed ashore somewhere, or possibly worse!"

Riku looked at Takato and said, "I think that you're worrying to much, Takato, don't you think?"

Takato shook his head then said, "Possibly, I mean, I don't know why but, for some reason, I just have a bad feeling is all."

Riku nodded and said, "Yeah, after a year living the way you did, I would feel a bit worried as well. But I know one thing's for sure."

Takato looked up at him and asked, "Oh, and what's that?"

Riku smirked and threw Takato some fruit and said, "Kairi's going to be upset if we make her wait any longer."

Takato asks, "Wait! Wasn't I going to have to fight you to get this?"

Riku smirked and said, "You can fight me tomorrow, but today, we should head on over to Kairi, I just hope that Sora isn't done before us."

Takato then asked, "Weren't you supposed to help Kairi tie up some more logs to the raft, Riku?"

The silver haired boy smiles and said, "I did that while you and Sora were out searching for the items on your lists."

Takato smirked at him then said, "I see, well then, in that case, thanks Riku!" Takato then dashes away from Riku who smirks then runs after him.

Riku then says, "Not bad Takato. Not bad."

The two of them laughed all the way back to their meeting place, where they saw Kairi and surprisingly, Sora was there as well.

Kairi had her hands on her hips and a frown on her face then asked, "What took you two so long?"

Takato said, "Sorry, Kairi. I ended up having to fight Wakka, Selphie and Tidus, while I was collecting the supplies. But don't worry, I've got everything."

Takato put down his backpack and took out, four filled canteens, four fresh coconuts, and a basket of assorted tropical fruits.

Sora then asked, "Whoa, how did you collect all these? I mean, these coconuts are really fresh, to get these, you needed to be able to climb all the way to the top of the trees to reach them! I mean, I usually hit the trees with my sword to knock down the coconuts, but these? How?"

Takato smirked and said, "You know how I am when it comes to climbing, Sora. And besides, I want to know something important."

Sora frowned and asked, "What's that?"

Takato smirked and pointed to Sora and asked, "How did you get here before us? Did you suddenly gained the ability to fly or something?"

Everyone but Sora started laughing, then Sora asked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Riku then said, "I think that he's just a bit surprise that you managed to beat us here Sora."

Kairi then said, "Alright everyone, we've been working a lot today, so it's time to retire for the evening. Tomorrow we will gather up the rest of supplies, and then the day after, we will set sail!"

Takato then asked, "Shall we head out to our usual spot, before we head home?"

Everyone nodded and headed to the small island with three palm trees with one of them growing sideways. Then everyone took a seat and watched the sunset.

Sora then said, "So, Kairi's home is out there somewhere, right?"

Riku said, "Could be. We'll never know by staying here."

Riku nodded then Takato asked, "But, just how far would a raft take us?"

Riku shrugged his shoulders and said, "Who knows? If we have to, we'll think of something else."

Kairi then said, "So, suppose you get to another world. What would you do there?"

Riku hummed and said, "Well, I haven't really thought about it. It's just, I've always wondered why we're here on this island. If there are other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other worlds... Then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So we could have just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?"

Sora shrugged and said, "I don't know."

Takato said, "It could have had been by chance or luck that we ended up here, right?"

Riku said, "Exactly. That's why we need to go out there and find out. Just sitting here won't change a thing. It's the same old stuff. So let's go."

Kairi said, "You've been think a lot lately, haven't you?"

Riku nodded and said, "Well, I have you and Takato to thank for that. If you two hadn't come here, I would never have thought about any of this! So, Takato, Kairi, thanks."

Kairi said, "You're welcome."

Takato said, "Sure, don't mention it, but if the inter worldly police force found out about us jumping worlds, don't tell 'em that I told you!"

Everyone started laughing at this then Takato asked, "How many worlds do you think there are out there?"

Sora shrugged his shoulders and said, "I don't know but, if we do get off this island, I want to see them all!"

Sora asked Takato, "Hey Takato, what was your world, like?"

Takato smiled at Sora and saw that everyone was looking at him and he said, "Well, as I told you guys before, it was huge! A giant city in Japan, called Shinjuku. It is populated, and very noisy, compared to this place, and growing up, was very boring, well you know, at first. But then about a year ago, after playing a card game with my friends, Kazu and Kenta, I found this strange blue card in my collection. And me, wanting to know what it was, swiped it through my card reader, but when I did, it caused it to spark with electricity, and I thought that I busted it, but then it changed into a red and white device, and I knew that I had some kind of "Digivice" of my very own.

But I didn't have a partner at the time, but before I could really think about it, I had to dash off towards my school. And my teacher made me wait out in the hall way, which allowed me to do some drawing and that was when I created Guilmon, he was only a drawing at the time but, I made him. Anyways, I'll skip my explanation of my day at school, and get to when I was at home investigating my Digivice. It was weird, and after examining it, I noticed that it had a slot to swipe a card through. And I had this crazy idea to swipe my drawing of Guilmon through it.

At first it got stuck and I thought that I broke it, but then after I placed it down on my desk and went to leave to go eat, the Digivice started to scan each piece of note that I had for Guilmon, and when it was done, I noticed that I had an egg inside the device. I was so excited! I actually had my own Digimon! It was like a dream come true.

But, that was until I had to find him, you see, the next day, I woke up to find out that the egg had hatched and I missed it. I was sad that I couldn't see him, but I just didn't have time to investigate it. So, I just grabbed my D-Ark and placed it in my pocket and headed for school, after I was done with school, I decided to take another look at my D-Ark, and then it had a three dimensional arrow appear, and it started to make me go through all of Shinjuku, and in the end, it lead me to an abandoned sewer system, and then I saw it.

The area was lit up by a bright light, and then, he showed up." As Takato was telling his tale, his friends watched and listened with great interest. "When he first came through, *chuckles* he blasted a mouse for no reason, and that scared me, then he looked at me, almost, like he was curious about me. Then he started talking to me in a childish voice, and after I introduced myself, he started calling me, "Takatomon."

I guess that when I was writing the information about him, I forgot to add what to make his personality like. *chuckles* I found him funny, but I ran into a problem, like how I was going to hide him? Anyways, fast forward to the next day. I found him a hiding place, a terrible one but, it was a hiding place nonetheless. I gave him some day old bread from my parents bakery, and told him to stay hidden until I got back. Hehehe, he was like a little kid, you tell him to stay hidden and what does he do? He puts a cardboard box over himself and followed me to school! I tell you, the look on the principles face would've been priceless, if I wasn't so worried about Guilmon.

Anyways, while I was looking for Guilmon, I ran into another Tamer named, Henry and his partner, a weird dog rabbit mix, known as Terriermon. Terriermon was, and still is, really rude and highly annoying, and wasn't helping me with my situation, then I ended up finding Guilmon on top of the schools roof. Then I decided that I was going to find a new hiding place for Guilmon. And that was what I did. Well, what I was doing. I brought him to the park where I would find him a good hiding place until I met another Tamer, Rika Nonaka, who was, at the time, the notorious "Digimon Ice Queen" she was vicious and had a heart so cold, when she walked into a room, the temperature would suddenly drop.

Anyways, she, along with her partner, a tall kung fu fox named, Renamon, attacked us, and when I asked why, she said that that was what Digimon were meant to do. Let's just say that me and her, had a disagreement, and when Henry, who was, at the time a pacifist, added his two cents, she just stormed off. But, over time she ended up seeing that Digimon were just as real as we were, and soon we ended up being a team, then over the months, our little club of Tamers began to grow, of course we had our own fair share of people who disagreed with us, like Yamaki, and our little trouble maker, Impmon, we always had people who didn't like us.

But over the months, we made some very big changes in people, of course, as much as I would like to say that Rika's change in personality was because me and Henry, I believe that it was actually Calamon who changed Rika. I tell ya, the little guy's cheerfulness is contagious, you could be down in the dumps and so depressed that you literally make the mood in the room change, and Calamon could just show up, and in a few seconds, everyone would be so cheerful, you would think that you'd just found gold at the end of a rainbow.

But anyways, months have passed and our group of Tamers has grown exponentially. We also found out that Yamaki who was the head of a company called Hypnos, was trying to find a way to destroy all Digimon. All because he thought that they were all dangerous. Boy was he wrong. After his company was shut down after a failed use of his project "Juggernaut" which would send all of the Digimon back to the Digiworld and seal all of the possible portals that connect our world, he saw just how efficient the Tamers were.

And when we had to head into the Digiworld to save Calamon, it was Yamaki who sent us a com link to help us out when we need it. Anyways, while we were there, we got separated, and we each had our own crazy adventure. And soon, we reunited with each other, but we had to fight Belezemon, who was the lone wolf Impmon, who was given power if he promised to destroy us tamers, we tried to defeat him, but he was in a whole other league then us!

In the end, it was Leomon, Jeri's partner, who tried to make Belezemon understand that he was on the wrong side. But, he ended up being deleted, this caused a lot of reactions, from all of us. Jeri became depressed, the others became scared, but me and WarGrowlmon? We became angry, and all we ended up seeing, was red. We got extremely angry. And, I forced Guilmon to dark Digivolve, and turned Guilmon, into a vicious monster called, Megidramon. And with his birth, made my original Digivice, shattered. He almost deleted Belezemon, but I was snapped out of my rage by Rika, and Belezemon defeated Megidramon, but he wasn't deleted, he ended turning back into Guilmon, then I asked, no, more like begged to have another shot at being a Tamer.

And that is what I got. Both me and Guilmon's hearts started to synch with each other, started to call out to each other, then we combined together to create Gallantmon. And together, we were able to beat Belezemon. But before we were able to avenge Leomon's death, Jeri stopped us, saying that deleting him wouldn't bring Leomon back. So, we spared him, only because Jeri asked us to. Then shortly afterwards, we found out that the reason why Calamon was brought to the Digital World, was because he was the light of Digivolution, the Catalyst.

And that the guardian sovereign of the south, Zuquilamon, believed that they should use his power, to be able to give other Digimon the ability to Digivolve to beat an even bigger threat, the D-Reaper.

What that was, was part of the original program created when the monster makers made the Digiworld, it was designed to prevent the program from evolving past it's original design. But, it became corrupted and started deleting everything in the Digital World. Then the sovereigns gave us a mission, help stop the D-Reaper, who was believed to be preparing to invade the human world because it thought that humans have evolved past their original program. And so with us tamers, and Impmon, who had gone through a little soul searching, we headed home, with a new tamer, Ryo Akiyama.

And once we got back home, we returned to our relatively normal life style, then, it happened. The D-Reaper began to appear in our world, and me, Henry and Rika appeared on the scene, ready to Biomerge with our partners, but we soon realized that we were only able to Biomerge when we were in the Digiworld, was because our DNA was turned into data, and because we were back on Earth, we were once again flesh and blood. But the sovereigns saw this as a potential problem, and sent us help, Alice McCoy and her friend Dobermon, whose sacrifice allowed us to merge with our partners, and fight against the D-Reaper.

Afterwards, we found out that Jeri was trapped in the core of the D-Reaper called, "The Kernel" and while she was in there, her depression was used to power the D-Reaper, feeding on her negative emotions. And soon, with the help of a newly "reborn" Belezemon, we were able to get inside the Kernel and free Jeri. And then we were able to send the D-Reaper back to the Digital World, and use the Juggernaut that was uploaded into Terriermon, and finally defeated our true enemy. But our victory didn't come without a price, for you see, the price we had to pay for the victory, was to say goodbye to our partners for a while, but I found a portal underneath the shed we used to hide Guilmon in, and I was able to bring our partners back.

And soon, life became normal, well, normal as normal can get when we have digital monsters running through the streets of Japan, that is. And shortly after the return of our partners, me and Rika started to date, and well, it was definitely a change, that's for sure. And that was how life was for about a year, until I woke up here one month ago, with no memory of how I got here. But I'll tell you, it has been nice to hang out with you guys, and at least act like a normal kid again, it was fun, but now, now we will start a new journey!"

Sora, Riku and Kairi nodded at statement and Sora said, "You betchya! And don't worry Takato, we'll find your world one day, that's a promise!"

Riku and Kairi nodded and Riku said, "Yeah, that's for sure!"

Everyone nodded at that and Takato yawned then said, "*Yaaaaaawn* Well then, goodnight everyone. See you tomorrow."

As everyone was heading back, Riku called for Sora, "Sora."

Takato and Sora turned around just in time to see Riku toss Sora a star shaped fruit. Riku then asked, "You wanted one, didn't you?"

Sora asked, "A Paopu fruit?"

Riku then said as he walked by, "If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what. C'mon, I know you want to try it."

Sora asked, "What are you talking-"

Riku didn't answer but instead just laughed, Takato chuckled at the misery of his friend then chased after Riku and Sora.

Kairi then said, "Hey! You guys coming or what! And Takato, tomorrow you better be on time, or if we ever find her, I'm going to tell Rika!"

Takato shuddered at that then said, "Don't worry, I won't! And don't you even joke about that! She was scary enough before I started dating her! Now she's a whole new kind of scary now that I AM dating her!"

Everyone laughed at that then Takato went up to his little room on the island and got ready to sleep while Sora, Riku, and Kairi got on their small boats and headed back to the mainlands, then Sora asked, "Remind me again, why are we building a raft, when we have three working boats that we can use to head for a new world?"

Riku sighed and said, "For one, these things won't handle the rough waters of the ocean waves."

Kairi then said, "For two, Takato doesn't have one, and it wouldn't be fare if we were to leave him all alone on the island."

Riku then said, "For three, we could end up getting separated and end up losing each other during our travels."

Then both Riku and Kairi said as if they had recited this a million times, "And finally, it took us almost two months to build that raft, there is no way that we are going to use our boats after we had spent months to build the raft!"

Sora then said, "Alright, alright already, I get it I get it! Yeash!"

And so, the trio headed back to their homes, Takato was already asleep. And soon, the quartet were all in their beds, sleeping off the days exhaustion, to be able to finish the raft the next day.

Takato slowly started to open his eyes to the welcoming light of the morning sun, Takato sat up and stretched his arms, then he stood up and stretched his legs, then he grabbed his goggles, and he headed outside. When he looked around, he saw that it was still early, and none of his friends would be on the island until later today, so Takato headed for the groups Secret Place. It's a secret cavern hidden behind the bushes and the branches of the tree. And the only entrance was a small hole near the waterfall.

Takato crawled through the entrance of the Secret Place, it looked like an ordinary cave, with rocks just laying around, some small gaps in between the rocks that gave it light, and a strange surfboard shaped door, that had no handle, no lock, and no way of opening it. Takato then looked around at all the drawings that filled the walls of the place. They were drawings of Sora, Riku and Kairi, drawings Paopu Fruits, of the trees on the island, of rocket ships, castles, of different things, like Sora and Riku fighting monsters, and other crazy things kids drew ,there were all made by Sora, Riku and Kairi.

Although, there were a few made by Takato, like the drawings of himself with Guilmon, the tamers and their partners, and of him giving a Paopu fruit to Rika. The reason why is because Sora, Riku and Kairi told him that a Paopu fruit, if shared with someone, their destines would become intertwined. After he looked at all the drawings, he did what he usually did while he was there, investigated the mysterious door that can never be opened.

He looked at it several times before, ever since he was brought here the first week of him being on the island. He was even going try to break down the door once before, but before he could, he heard something in the back of his mind say that it would be a bad idea, so he just left it alone. But even if decided not to try to open it, he decided to investigate it when ever he had the time.

Takato then thought, 'Why would someone make a door with no handle, no knob, and not even any hinges on an island like this? Did the adults do it to teach their kids about how something's are just better left alone?' Takato shook his head then thought, 'No, this place is called "The Secret Place" so I doubt that the adults even know about it. Heck, the guys said that when their parents were young, they used to come here to have fun, and now that their kids are old enough, they have stopped coming to the island about three years ago, saying that it was now "their" island and was now "their" responsibility. And Sora told me that he asked his mother about the Secret Place.

When she asked, "What Secret Place?" And Sora told her about the hidden grotto near the waterfall, the one that had a strange door inside. Sora's mother told him that she knew not of such place when she was growing up, so Sora thought that he and his friends were the first ones to discover their secret place. Man, this thing just seems to give more questions then answers.'

Takato then decided to leave the Secret Place and head out to the other side of the island. It was fairly large and had something of an obstacles course with large Palm Trees, an observation tower with a zip line and a large star shaped tree at the very end of it. And at the end of the beach, was the raft that the gang was working on.

Just then Takato heard the sound of a door being opened and he turned around and saw the island trio of Sora, Riku, and Kairi. Takato waved and said, "Morning guys."

They all waved and Sora said, "You ready to finish the raft today, Takato?"

The Goggle-Headed Tamer nodded and said, "You betchya!"

Riku nodded then said, "Well then, lets head out!"

Sora, Kairi and Takato nodded then headed out to the raft, there Kairi took out three lists for the group. Then she said, "Alright then, today Sora, you will be collecting four mushrooms that grow on both sides of the island, you will also have to catch four fish on the other side of island, and also, we will need the tarp from Takato's little space, and the rope there as well. Riku, go with Sora and help him if he needs it." Sora gave Riku an angry glare while the silver haired boy just nodded. Then Kairi turned towards Takato and said, "And lastly, Takato. Your job, is to gather up everyone's packs, then bring them here, then you can wonder around for a little bit, but come back here when you're done, alright?"

Takato nodded, as did everyone else, then they all headed out. Takato headed to his room where he already saw Sora taking down the tarp he had over the window to keep the light out, and then grab the rope he had placed in the corner then Sora saw Takato and said, "Oh, hi Takato. Sorry, can't stay and chat, I gotta go!"

Before Takato could say anything, Sora was already out the door. Then Takato decided to take down all of his drawings carefully and placed them in his backpack. 'This way I will be able to have my drawings on me, and I could show them to my friends when I find them again.'

Then, after Takato finished placing his drawings in his backpack, he left his little home and headed out to get everyone else's pack's, but he saw Sora crawl into the secret place and decided to follow him. Once he was in the Secret Place, he saw Sora drawing a picture of himself giving Kairi a Paopu fruit. Then Takato said, almost scaring Sora out of his shoes, "Nice to know how much you care about her, Sora."

Sora looked up and saw, "Oh, it's only you, Takato. Why did you do that?"

Takato smiled then said, "I saw you come here and I decided to follow you to see what you were up to. Now then, does Kairi know that you like her?"

Sora blushed and with a stutter said, "Shut, shut up!"

Takato laughed and then Takato picked up a nearby rock and drew a picture of himself standing next to Rika. Then Takato felt that something was, off in the cave, he then turned around and saw, someone standing in the cave's mouth wearing a brown robe, then he asked, "Hey! Who are you?"

Sora looked to where Takato was looking and saw the same guy and asked, "Yeah, who are you?"

The figure then said in a deep man's voice, "I've come to see the door of this world."

Takato and Sora looked at each other and asked, "Door?"

The mysterious figure simply said, "This world has been connected."

Sora asked, "What are you talking about?"

The figure said, "Tied to darkness, soon to be completely eclipsed."

Sora then said, "Well, whoever you are, stop freaking me out like this. Huh? Wait a minute, where did you come from?"

The figure said, "You do not yet know what lies beyond the door."

Takato looked at Sora and said, "This guy's weird."

Sora then asked, "Door? This world? Wait! Does that mean that you're from another world then?"

Takato looked at the figure and try to see who was underneath the hood, but the cave made it to dark to tell.

Then the figure said, "There is so very much to learn. You understand so little."

Sora then replied with, "Oh yeah? Well, you'll see! I'm going get out and learn what's out there! Then we'll see!"

Takato nodded and said, "That's right! You can bet that we will learn what's out there!"

The figure then said, " A meaningless effort. One who know nothing, can understand nothing."

Then the figure said nothing, simply stared at the wall behind them, Sora and Takato looked behind them and simply saw the same door, and nothing else, then they turned back to see that the mysterious robed figure was gone.

Sora then asked, "What was that all about?"

Takato shrugged his shoulders and said, "I don't know. Well, I'm going to the toolshed to get your packs, I'll see you when you're done, Sora."

Sora nodded then said, "Yeah, you two! I just got a few more things to look for then I'll be done!"

Takato nodded then smirked and asked, "Where's Riku? Wasn't he supposed to look after you?"

Sora stuck his tongue out and said, "That was just a joke! Kairi only said that as a joke, to make sure that I don't goof off! Riku is still working with Kairi on the raft!"

Takato laughed then he said, "Alright then, I'll see you later, Sora!"

Sora waved and said, "Later, Takato!"

Takato left the Secret Place and headed into the toolshed, where he saw two different packs, a small white one with a symbol of a Paopu fruit on it, obviously Kairi's, and a medium sized light brown one, obviously belonging to Sora, but he didn't see Riku's bag. "Typical, Riku decided that he didn't want anyone touching his bag, so he grabbed it himself!"

Takato just ignored the feeling of disbelief and just grabbed Kairi and Sora's bags then headed back to the cove to deliver the bags. When he got to the cove, he saw that Sora and Riku were in a runners mark, and he asked, "You guys at it again?"

Kairi nodded then Sora said, "If I win, I'm captain, and if you win..."

Riku said, "I get to share a Paopu with Kairi."

Sora said, "What?"

Takato asked, "What are you two racing for now?"

Riku said, "We're racing to see whose captain, and to see who will share a Paopu fruit with Kairi!"

Sora glared at Riku when he said the Paopu Fruit part and Takato just shook his head then said, "Whatever, just keep me out of it!"

The two got ready as Kairi counted down, then at the sound of "go" the two were off. Sora took the zip line and Riku took the long way around but was still catching up to Sora fast. The two were neck and neck, then Riku touched the tree first, and was now on his way back. Sora was soon behind him, even if had taken the lead early on, Riku was now in first place. But then Sora managed to catch up to Riku, and the two were reaching the finish line, and then, Sora reached the end first.

Sora then cheered and said, "Yes! Now the scores 2-1!"

Riku rolled his eyes and said, "Whatever. It's just a boat."

Sora glared at him, because of that remark, it made Sora's victory, seem like a loss then a win.

Takato laughed and asked, "Does everyone have everything we need now?"

Everyone nodded then they headed out. While Takato was heading to bed, he noticed Sora and Kairi were sitting on the docks. He heard Kairi say, "You know, Riku has changed."

Sora asked, "What do you mean?"

Kairi said, "Well..." Kairi then got deep into thought.

Sora looked up at her and asked, "You okay?"

Kairi suddenly said, "Sora, let's take the raft and go- just the two of us!"

Takato had to hold back a laugh when he heard this, then he heard Sora ask, "Huh?"

Kairi then started laughing then she said, "Just kidding."

Sora then asked, "What's gotten into you? You're the one that's changed Kairi."

Then she said, "Maybe… You know, I was a little afraid at first, but now I'm ready. No matter where I go or what I see, I know I can always come back here. Right?"

Sora looked at her and said, "Yeah, of course!"

Kairi smiled and said, "That's good. Sora, don't ever change."

The brown haired beach boy asked, "Huh?"

Kairi then stood up and said, "I just can't wait. Once we set sail, it'll be great."

Sora said nothing and just watched the sunset with Kairi. Takato decided not to bother the two of them and headed to bed, while he was walking he thought, 'Those two,' He shook his head and laughed, 'they're going to be tough to watch over. Riku is the oldest, while Sora and Kairi are the same age, and I know that they have feelings for each other, that is why, I want to protect them, I know that I haven't known them for very long but, I just feel like I have to protect them.' Soon though, Takato saw Riku sitting at the usual spot. So Takato went to speak with him.

Once Takato reached the small island, Riku said, "You excited for tomorrow, Takato?"

The Goggle-Headed Tamer nodded then said, "You bet!" Takato noticed that Riku was watching Sora and Kairi, then he asked, "So Riku, do you have feelings for Kairi?"

Riku looked at him and smirked, then he said, "No, I only act like I do so that Sora would step up and be there for her. You know, challenging him to see if he has what it takes to be there for her."

Takato nodded and said, "I know what you mean, I may not have been a part of your little group for very long but, I feel like I have to protect Kairi. I mean, it could just be my knights side kicking in but, I don't think so, I feel like, like it's something else. I don't know what yet, but, I will protect her, and Sora too. You know that if he gets left alone for too long while in charge he'll get himself into trouble!"

Riku laughed and said, "I know what you mean, I mean, just yesterday he got challenged to a fight, by Tidus, and he challenged to fight, him, Selphie and Wakka, it was an interesting fight to say the least but, did Sora really have to accept the fight in the first place?"

Takato laughed and said, "Oh man! You know, Wakka tried to have me fight all three of them at once, but I declined and said that it wouldn't sit so well with my honor."

Riku smirked and asked, "Honor, or your pride? Would you fighting three people cause you to over think and lose, causing you your title?"

Takato smirked and said, "I could ask you why don't you just tell Sora that you actually respect him for being able to keep up with up to this point, so far, Riku?"

Riku looked at him sceptically and said, "I have no idea what you're talking about, Takato!"

The Goggle-Head just laughed and said, "I see the way you two act, Riku. You are better then Sora at, just everything, and you know it. And I bet Sora knows it too but if he admitted it, it would be like hurting his pride." Takato then proceeded to leave then he turned back to Riku and said, "I'm not asking you to tell Sora that you respect him right now but, I'm asking you to instead, look at the world, the way Sora see's it. He may be a bit dense, well a lot dense, but he always chooses to see the light instead of the darkness, the good before the bad. And he just thinks that you're just being a bit, mean then you're supposed to be."

Riku then asked, "I'm supposed to be?"

Takato smirked and said, "You guys act like you're rivals instead of friends. Look, I get it, you are all, technically, still kids. Maybe this journey is just what you guys need to mature a bit."

Riku looked at him and asked, "Like you did?"

Takato nodded and said, "Yes, adventures changes people. And while I hope that this journey won't be like my last one, I hope that in the end, you guys will always friends." After that, Takato left, leaving Riku with a lot to think about.

Takato then got to his little home and then, laid down and thought, "This is it, tomorrow, we set sail. But I wonder, what will the future hold?" Takato then fell asleep until tomorrow where he and his friends will be sailing off into unknown territory.

Takato was laying down in his room when he heard the sound of thunder, he looked up and saw that there a storm blowing over Destiny Islands. Then as he laid back down, he quickly shot back up and remembered the raft. Then he said, "Oh no, the raft!"

Takato got down to the beach just in time to run into Sora and said, "Sora!"

The beach boy nodded and said, "We need to get to the raft, quick!"

Sora looked down and saw two small boats and said, "These belong to Riku and Kairi!"

Takato then said, "That's not good, if they are here then, they could get hurt!" Takato then looked up at the dark sky and saw a strange dark ball hovering in the sky, and asked, "What in the world?"

Sora looked up to where Takato was looking and asked, "What is that?'"

Takato shook his head and said, "I don't know." Takato looked down on the beach and saw something and said, "No way! It's those same things from my dream!"

Sora looked and saw a small, dark, imp like creature, with two antennas, two bright yellow eyes, and was about the size of a small child. Sora then said, "Yeah, mine too!"

Takato then took out his gloves and said, "We need to find Riku and Kairi and fast!"

Sora nodded and tried to hit the creatures with his wooden sword, but it just phased right through them. He turned to Takato and said, "Takato, my sword doesn't seem to have any effect on them! Are you getting anywhere!?"

Takato dodged a side attack from one of the strange creatures and tried to punch them, the plastic on his gloves, seemed to knocked them back, but doesn't seem to do anything else. Then he said, "No! I can only knock them back, but even then, it's not for very far! We need to get away from these things and find the others, and fast!"

Sora nodded then looked over to the small island and saw someone standing there. Then he said, "Over there, at our usual hangout! I think I see someone! It looks like, Riku!"

Takato turned around and put down his goggles and saw that someone was indeed standing on the small island. Then he said, "We need to get there, now!"

Sora nodded then he and Takato started running in the direction of the figure when Takato noticed a door where the entrance of the Secret Place and Takato said, "Where did this door come from?!"

Sora then said, "Let's go find Riku first!"

Takato nodded and said, "Right!"

The two teens ran towards the figure avoiding the strange shadow creatures and when they got across the bridge Sora and Takato saw Riku and Sora asked, "Where's Kairi? We thought she was with you!"

Riku then said, "The door has opened…"

Sora asked, "What?"

Takato then said, "Not you two!"

Riku turned around and said, "The door has opened, guys! Now we can go to the outside world!"

Sora then said, "What are you talking about? We've gotta find Kairi!"

Takato nodded then said, "And what is it with everyone talking about doors? First this stranger in a brown cloak in the Secret Place was going on about a door, now you two! Riku, have you not noticed the strange creatures coming out of the shadows? Or maybe you have missed the floating dark ball in the sky!? Or maybe the fact that our world is being invaded by strange dark creatures, Kairi is missing, a door has appeared in front of the entrance of the Secret Place, and you're just sitting here talking about all this crazy stuff! We need to find Kairi and find shelter before we get swept away!"

Riku then said, "Kairi's coming with is!"

The two were taken back by this and Takato asked, "How can you be so sure, when you're just standing here doing nothing!?"

Riku then said, "Takato, Sora, once we step through, we might not be able to come back. We may never see our parents again. There's no turning back. But this may be our only chance. We can't let fear stop us! I'm not afraid of the darkness!"

Takato then said, "You should be! I know I am! I have seen what will come of darkness! I know what happens when you let dark thoughts plague your mind! Because, if you do, then, there's no turning back! You will become a different person! Do you want that, Riku!?"

Riku then said, "I know the risks, but I'm not aftraid." Riku then held out his hand.

Sora then said, "Riku." Riku then had a portal of darkness open up underneath him, and out of it, one of those strange shadow creatures appeared, and tried to jump onto Sora. Takato saw this and pushed him out of the way, and took the hit, then he started to be engulfed in a dark mist. Sora then said, "Takato!"

Sora headed for Takato when the brown haired Tamer said, "Stop! It's to late for me! Get Riku, find Kairi, and get out of here!"

Sora asked, "But, but why?"

Takato sadly said, "Because their your friends."

Sora then said, "But, but you're my friend too!"

Takato nodded and said, "I know, and it's because I'm your friend that I did this. I don't know what is going on here but, I don't want to see you get hurt."

Sora was trying to plea with Takato by saying, '"But, but, what about finding your friends? Going back home? Doesn't mean anything to you, Takato?"

Takato nodded and said, "I still want to see my friends again, but, I made it my mission to protect you and Kairi."

Sora then asked teary eyed , "Well, how can you protect us, if you give up?"

Takato sadly smiled and said, "I know, but I promise you, I will still protect you, both you, and Kairi. That I will be there to protect you guys. You are like my annoying little brother, and Kairi is like my little sister, but, I need you to get Riku and get out of here! That's an order!"

Sora looked behind him and saw that Riku was being surrounded by darkness, then he looked back to Takato and nodded then gave him a small smile then said, "And I promise you, that I will find your friends and tell them how brave you were!"

Takato smiled and said, "And I'll tell them, how annoying you were. Now go!"

Sora nodded then dashed off to Riku, the last thing Takato saw, was Sora grabbing Riku's hand, then, nothing.

Darkness, that was all that was around him, Takato looked around and saw that the world was nothing, but darkness. Then he sadly thought, 'So, this is how it ends for me, huh? I'd always thought that it would have been Rika who would've ended me. Not like this."

Takato just sadly sighed and awaited his demise while thinking, 'Well, I guess this is it. There are so many things that I wanted to do, I actually wanted to watch Suzie, Ai and Mako grow up to become strong people, and great tamers. I wanted to see Jeri take on the world in a new stride, and one day, find a way to heal that broken heart of hers, I wanted to see Henry accept that invitation to work with his father at Hypnos with the rest of the monster makers. In wanted to start to teach Guilmon about how to speak normally. I wanted to see all the crazy stunts that Impmon had in store for the city. I wanted to continue to play the Digimon card game with Kazu, Kenta, and Ryo. And maybe even enter the next card tournament. I wanted to be there for everyone, and be there for Rika whenever her mother took her to a fashion show for support.

But, I guess, that will never happen. Because now, I am being consumed by darkness once again. *sigh* If Rika would see me now, she would probably end up kicking my but all the way into the Dark Ocean for giving up.'

As Takato was thinking, a memory began to play from the back of his mind. He was back at home, and he was with Rika who gave him a small black box. Takato asked, "What is this for, Rika?"

Rika simply said, "I know that tomorrow is the anniversary of our first date but, I just wanted to give this to you today, Goggle-Head."

Takato didn't ask why she was being so weird today, for fear of being pounded by the girl, so he just opened up the box and saw a small necklace with the symbol of the Digital Hazard on it. Takato asked, "Rika, why did you give me this?"

Rika smirked and said, "Takato, you can try all you want to, but you will never be able to escape who you are. Even the sovereigns have told you that you hold the power of the Digital Hazard inside of you. But just because you are the Tamer of Hazard now, doesn't mean that you need to hide it. Because, you attract a lot of crazy and dangerous things and people. And there will be people who will always be more dangerous then the ones before "

Takato smiled and said, "People more dangerous, then the most feared female Tamer in all of Shinjuku Japan, the infamous, Rika Nonaka?"

Rika smirked and said, "If you can find someone more dangerous then me, then most likely, yes."

Takato smiled and took out the necklace and placed around his neck then turned to Rika and said, "Thank you, Rika."

Rika nodded and said, "Just remember this, Goggle-Head, no matter what happens, even if you feel like you're about to give up, just remember that that necklace ain't just from me, but it is connected to all of our friends! So remember, as long as you have your D-Ark and that necklace, you will never be truly alone."

Takato smiled and nodded. Then the memory slowly started to fade away, then Takato opened his eyes and said, "Rika's right, I have never been alone, I have had my friends with me all the time, and now, now that they need me, I am just giving up. Well, no more! Alright then, if the Digital Hazard gave me power when I was angry, maybe this time, when I need it the most, and determined, I will be able to save my friends!"

Takato then started to dig deep inside his heart looking for the power that he called upon more then a year ago. 'Come on, come on I don't care if I unleash Megidramon right now! Heck, he could be what I really need right now! Come on you stupid Hazard! You came to me when I was angry. Well now I am getting very angry, and I could use your power right now! Come on. Come on. COME ON!"

On the outside world, Sora grabbed Riku's hand just as he was being surrounded by darkness, then, in a moment, two bright lights erupted through the darkness, of a pure white, and the other, a vicious and malevolent red! Then when the light died down, standing there were Sora and Takato, except, Sora was now holding a strange Key shaped sword, with a silver center rod and crown shaped "teeth" and a golden arm guard, and a small silver mouse head Keychain.

While Takato wasn't holding any weapons, his gloves had changed to a pair of giant set of red armor attached to his arms, with a golden ring around the hand, and golden zigzag lines going up to the shoulders where they had two bat wings. The hands had five sharp claws with black tips at the end with the symbol of Hazard on the center of the hand, and as a keychain on the shoulders.

Takato opened his eyes and saw that he was standing right where he was before, but his arms felt heavier then before and he looked and saw his arms were now claws and he asked, "Woah! What in the world are these?"

Sora heard Takato's voice and turned around and saw him and said, "Takato!"

Takato looked up and saw that Sora was there, except he didn't see Riku, but he saw Sora holding a strange Key shaped sword and asked, "What happened to Riku?"

Sora shrugged his shoulders and said, "I don't know. I tried to grab his hand but I was swallowed by the darkness, and then, I was holding this." Sora held his strange sword and asked, "What about you? What kind of weapons are those?"

Takato shrugged his shoulders and said, "I have no idea."

Then a mysterious voice spoke to the two and said, "Keyblades." That's what was echoed in their minds.

Sora then asked, "Did you just hear a voice speak to you?"

Takato nodded and asked, "Yeah, did you hear the word, "Keyblade" as well?" Sora nodded then Takato said, "Well, at least I'm not losing my mind at the moment."

Sora laughed at that for a moment before he noticed that more of those strange shadows started appearing again then he said, "If they look like weapons, then maybe they act like weapons as well, right?"

Takato shrugged and said, "Only one way to find out!" Takato then pulled down his goggles and felt his new claws, they felt like they were made out of metal, but he was able to flex his arms like they were just a sleeve. Then he charged at one of the stange shadows and took a swipe at them, causing them to be destroyed!

Sora then said, "Alright!" Sora then realized that there were still some of those shadows nearby and repeated, "If it looks like a sword then, maybe it will act like one!" Sora then brought down his Key sword onto the shadow's head and destroyed it.

Takato then said, "Sora!" The beach boy looked towards the Goggle-Head who said, "We need to look for Kairi!"

Sora nodded then said, "The Secret Place! That's the one place that Kairi would hide in a time like this!"

Takato nodded then said, "Let's go! You lead and fight these things from the front, and I'll follow and swipe at the ones in the back, alright?"

Sora nodded then headed for the Secret Place, while fighting off the strange shadows in front of him, while Takato was clawing away at the ones behind him, and soon the duo made it to the Secret Place, then when Sora opened the Door and walked through with Takato, it felt, calm.

Then Takato said, "Be on your guard, we have no idea if any more of those things will be here."

Sora nodded then the duo ran towards the deeper part of the cave, in hope of finding Kairi!

Once they reached the end of the cave, they saw Kairi, standing at the front of the surfboard shaped door, and Sora and Takato said, "Kairi!"

Kairi turned around to look at them, but she had a strange look in her eyes. She simply said, "Sora." She held her arm out, but then, the strange door opened up, and a wave of dark energy came rushing out, almost blowing the two boys away. But they held strong. Kairi was then blown forwards, and Sora went to catch her, and Takato was standing behind him, ready to catch Sora. But when Kairi touched Sora, she faded from exsitince and both Sora and Takato were blown out of the Secret Place!

When the two landed outside, they found that the island was destroyed being sucked into the swirling ball of darkness in the sky!

The ground that the two were standing on started to shake, then they looked behind them. There they saw a giant shadow creature with long black hair, two bright yellow eyes. And a giant hole in it's body in the shape of a heart.

Sora and Takato looked at one another and nodded, Takato dashed off, taking his claws and slashing at the things left arm while Sora attacked it's right. Then the creature bent over, and crossed both of it's arms and started to gather dark energy into the heart shaped hole, then released it, into a ball of darkness, and it came after Sora and Takato, who used this time to attack the creature, while it was, somewhat defenseless. Then the creature got back up, and brought its right arm towards the ground, and started to gather more dark energy, then it raised it's arm up, and slammed it into the ground, summoning more of those smaller shadows which Takato and Sora attacked while attacking the giants hand. Then, after one final strike from both boys, the creature started to be sucked into the ball of darkness, along with everything else.

Then the two boys tried to hold on to what ever was left of the island. But soon the boys lost their grip and was sucked into the ball as well.

* * *

 **A/N: Thechaosmaster: Hello everybody, now then, first things first. I only have KH 1 original, what that means is this, when I write out this story, it will by from events of the original version, then when I have the time and internet, like right now, I will make it the FM version. secondly, I have decided that Sora will be able to use more then just the Kingdom Key, in fact, I decided to give him lady luck first. do you all remember in the very beginning of the game when Donald zapped Goofy? Well, that is how I did that. Secondly, and this idea has been floating around my head for a while, maybe, _MAYBE_ near the end of the story, Takato can wield both the Bonds of Hazard and Zero's Vaccine Reverse, I have not decided on it completely, but I could do it sometime after Sora become a Heartless. Oh! And, I wanted to have Takato to have a Nobody called Xakatto, pronounced (Zackato and sometimes Zack) but, I can't decide how I want to have Zack's birth happen, like could the creation of Megidramon do it? Should I turn him into a Heartless near the end of the story? Or sometime years before? There ain't really a good time to do it. So please, help an author out.**

 **CHAOS CONTROL!**


	3. Traverse Town

**A/N: Thechaosmaster: Hello everyone. I won't be doing much A/N for now on. Just enjoy the story.**

 **Disclaimer has been used for years and it's definition hasn't changed yet. So I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Digimon, I only own the Hazardous Claws.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Traverse Town**

When Takato and Sora came too, they were being licked by an orange dog wearing a green collar. Then Sora sleepily said, "What a dream..."

Then the dog jumped onto Sora making him hit the wall he was laying on, which caused Takato to wake and asked, "What in the world?"

Sora then said, "This isn't a dream!"

Takato nodded then asked, "Where are we?"

Sora said, "I don't know. I don't recognise this place." Sora then stood up and helped Takato to his feet. And they both started to look around the area they were in. Sora then said, "Oh, boy."

Takato looked down at the small dog and said, "Do you know where we are, boy?"

Then, as if the dog heard something, dashed off around the corner. Takato said, "Hey!"

Sora then said, "I think that you scared the poor thing, Takato."

Takato rolled his eyes and said, "Whatever!"

The two boys left the alleyway and saw that they weren't on the islands anymore. Sora then said, "We're in another world!"

Takato nodded then said, "Yeah, but, do you see a sign that says where we are?"

Sora shook his head then said, "No, sorry Takato."

Takato nodded sadly then said, "It's alright. Well, we should look around here for a bit. See if we can find any of our friends."

Sora nodded then said, "How about we check out the accessory store?"

Takato shrugged and said, "Why not?"

So the two headed into the accessory store and an middle aged man with yellow spiky hair, a white lab coat, blue work sorts, a brown tool belt, grey socks, and black sneakers. After the two closed the door, the man turned around and said, "Hey there, how can I... Aw, it's only a couple of kids."

Sora then said, "Hey, we're not kids! And the name's Sora!"

Takato nodded and said, "And mines Takato!"

The man said, "Okay, okay, simmer down. So, why the long faces, Sora, Takato? You lost or somethin'?"

Sora said, "No! Well, maybe. Where are we?"

The man asked, "Huh?"

Sora then asked, "Traverse Town... So gramps, is this really another world?"

Takato punched Sora in the arm and said, "Sora! Show some respect! Sorry about my friend, here mister..."

Sora then said, "Ow! Takato!"

The man said, "The name's Cid."

Takato nodded then asked, "Cid, anyways, is this another world?"

Cid said, "I'm not sure what you're talkin' about, but this sure ain't your island."

Sora said, "Hmm... Guess we'd better start looking for Riku and Kairi. Right Takato?"

Takato nodded then said, "Sure seems that way!"

Cid then said, "Well, good luck with whatever it is you're doing. If you ever run into any trouble, you come to me. I'll look out for you."

Takato and Sora said, "Thanks!"

Sora and Takato then headed back outside and investigated the area, then they went to the area behind the accessory shop and saw a set of double doors, Sora and Takato decided to check it out.

After the two entered what is called, the 2nd District, they saw a man trip in front of them. Then, all of a sudden, his heart started to glow, and then a heart left him and went up into the sky. When Sora and Takato looked back at the guy, they saw a dark portal had opened up and the heart had gotten into the dark portal, and created a strange creature that looked like some kind of knight had taken form it had a black body, red claws, a slightly golden helmet, and golden knee plates and a red heart with an "X" over it, then it disappeared into darkness.

Then when Sora and Takato ran up to where the guy was, the two of them became surrounded by the same creatures from the island.

Takato said, "We're surrounded!"

Sora then said, "It's those creatures from the island!"

Takato summoned his claws and looked at Sora and said, "We need to defend ourselves!"

Sora nodded then summoned his key shaped sword, then the two boys started to attack the strange shadow creatures. Sora would dash in and impale the creatures, then he would swing his weapon over his head, then swing it around him, destroying the strange creatures.

Takato was battling the creatures with his claws. The way he fought was like a wild animal. He would slam his left claw into the head of one of the creatures, then he would shove his other claw into the stomach and destroyed another, then he brought both of his claws down onto another creature. Then after they finished destroying all of the creatures, Takato said, "Hey, I'm getting tired, how about we rest at that hotel?"

Sora looked at the hotel then back at Takato and nodded. Then they both headed into the hotel, but they didn't see two figures enter the second district. The hotel entrance was a long hallway Takato tried to enter one of the rooms, but they were all locked. Then Sora said, "Oh, come on! I'm tired, why aren't any of these rooms open!?"

Takato sighed and said, "Come on, Sora. I'm sure that we'll be able to find a place to rest up."

Sora nodded then the duo left the hotel, then Takato said, "Hey, let's try here!"

Sora looked up and asked, "Are you sure you want to check in here, Takato?" The Tamer nodded then said, "I'm sure, I mean, if we can't find your friends, maybe we could find mine. And who knows, we might find them here!"

Sora sighed then said, "Alright, let's go." So the two boys entered the building, but didn't see the same two figures leave the hotel they were just in.

As Sora and Takato entered the Gizmo Shop, more of those strange creatures showed up, Sora summoned his key shaped sword, while Takato summoned his claws, then the two started attacking the creatures and Takato said, "Oh, come on! What are these things!?"

Sora didn't answer and just kept attacking the shadows with his key shaped sword he swung it downwards then he jumped up and upper slashed at one of the creatures that tried to jump at Sora.

Takato just kept slashing at the creatures with his claws and was destroying the shadows like crazy. But, the more shadows the boys destroy, the more they come. Takato was starting to get angry and said, "Aaaarrrrgggggh! I have had it!"

Takato then grabbed one of the shadows and squeezed it till it dispersed back into darkness, Takato then went savage and started slicing and dicing the creatures at an alarming pace. Sora saw this and he knew that Takato was going alright, he went up to him and placed his hand on Takato's shoulder and said, "Takato. Takato. Takato!" Takato shook his head then he looked up to Sora.

Takato said, "Whoa, thanks man. I don't know what happened to me, Sora. I just felt angry, and I just, wanted to unleash it on the creatures."

Sora nodded then said, "Come on, let's get out of here."

Takato nodded then they left the Gizmo Shop, then they saw that they were at an edge and Takato investigated the edge and said, "It looks like we have to jump, Sora. You want to jump?"

Sora looked at him and asked, "Are you nuts!? If we jump from this height, we'd get hurt!"

Takato ignored him then said, "Well, I've done crazier things then this, so. I'm going!" Takato then crouched down then he jumped then did a front flip and landed on his feet then he said, "See? Easy as pie!"

Sora looked at him with amazement then thought, 'This kid. He's definitely something else."

Sora and Takato entered what looked like an mansion, and saw that the entire room was filled with puppies. Sora and Takato both decided to just walk through the house, then once they got to the next room, Sora asked, "Yeash, can we just rest here for a while, Takato?"

Takato, who was beginning to breath heavily shook his head then said, "Let's head back to the accessory shop and rest there."

Sora nodded, then they headed back to the second district, while continuing to fight off the strange shadow creatures, then got back to the first district, then they ran into the accessory shop.

Once the door was closed, Cid turned to them and asked, "What are you two running from?"

Takato asked breathlessly, "Can we have a minute to rest first?"

Cid nodded then, after a few minutes, Sora said, "We have been running from these strange shadows that have appeared out of nowhere!"

Takato then asked, "What were those things, anyways?"

Cid had a strange look on him. Then he said, "Aw, kids, just telling stories."

Sora looked at him and was about to say something, when Takato said, "Come on, Sora. Let's head back out."

Sora nodded then when the two left the shop, Cid looked out the window and said, "Not here. Not now. Not… again."

Once Sora and Takato were out of the shop, they heard a man's voice say, "They'll come at you out of nowhere."

Sora and Takato turned and saw a man standing behind them, then Sora asked, "Who are you?"

The man walked up and said, "And they'll keep on coming at you," the man then lifted up his hand and pointed to the duo and said, "as long as you continue to wield the Keyblades."

Takato and Sora both looked at each other and asked, "Keyblades?"

The man didn't answer and just asked, "But why? Why would it choose a couple of kids like you two?"

Sora then asked, "Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

And Takato asked, "And, what's a "Keyblade" anyway? I've never heard of it."

The man said, "Never mind. Now, let's see those Keyblades."

The man started walking towards the kids and Sora said, "What? There's no way you're getting this!"

Takato nodded and said, "He's right! You want these? You'll have to pry them from our cold, unconscious hands!"

Then the man took out a huge gun shaped sword and said, "All right, then have it your way."

Sora and Takato looked at each other and nodded. The two boys charged at the man, but before they could even get close, the man shot a ball of fire out of his gun sword Takato swiped at the man who just swung his giant gun sword, and Takato countered with his sword, the three continued to fight until the man shot two giant balls of fire at them, Sora was knocked out while Takato was still standing then he said, "Heh, you should know something, I'm quite resistant against fire. Now then, eat claws!"

Takato then charged at the man, catching him by surprise when he used his claws to climb the building then swung both claws at the man, who was quite surprised by the kids skills, but as the claws were heading towards him, the man jumped out of the way then said, "Not bad kid. You are pretty good at combat, you must have some real experience." Takato nodded but before he could answer, the man held up his gun sword and said, "But, you're nowhere near my skills."

The man then shot a huge ball of fire at Takato who tried to block it with his claws, but he was blown away by the sheer blast of the exploding ball of fire. Takato saw some kind of smirk on the mans face who then said, "You are a strong kid, that's for sure." Then Takato was out cold.

Takato then heard people talking the first was a mans voice, "Why would two kids just show up here with Keyblades? And why now?"

Then he heard a females voice say, "I don't know Squall. But I must say, the weapons the kid with the goggles has, they look so strange, and did you see them? The way they moved, it was like armor. That was definitely awesome! And not only that but, it looked like he knew what he was doing."

Then the man said, "I told you, the name's Leon. And yeah, that other kid though, the way he swung his Keyblade, it looked like he only had training using a toy sword or something."

Takato then started to stir and the girl said, "Oh, wow! This kid has some serious recovery speed!"

Takato opened his eyes and he saw that he was in a strange room with two different people a man and a girl who looked like a teenager, wearing some kind of ninja garb. She had a short green top with blue straps, a yellow scarf wrapped around her neck, she had long brown sleeves on her arms, and orange fingerless gloves that stop at the top of her arms. She had tan colored shorts with a blue belt loosely wrapped around her waist, long white stockings, and big brown boots, she also had a silver headband of some kind on her head.

And the man had a white shirt, with a shortsleeved black jacket with a strange symbol on his left shoulder, a silver lions necklace around his neck. Black gloves, three small belts on his left arm, black combat pants with a black belt wrapped tightly on his waist. Three more belts were wrapped on him, two were brown and the third was black, they were all crisscrossing. And finally, he had black combat shoes on.

Takato looked around and saw that he was laying down in a room with green wall paper, a clock, a chandelier with three lightbulbs, a small bed where he saw that Sora was resting in, he also saw that his claws were no longer on his arms, and he saw them laying down on the table, and he also saw Sora's strange Key shaped sword was leaning against one of the walls. Then Takato looked up at the two people and asked, "Who are you?"

The man looked at Takato and asked, "You don't seem to be concerned about where you are at the moment, and you don't seem to be cautious about two people you have never met, or the fact that I had just beaten you unconscious and brought you here, why is that? And, how were you able to fight very well anyways?"

Takato shrugged and said, "I'll admit, you were quite a challenge, that's for sure but, I've had some tough people, and creatures to fight where I'm from. But nothing as near as strange as those shadow creatures, that's for sure! What were those things anyways?"

The man said, "Well, how about we wait till your friend wakes up first? Then we'll tell you about those things you fought."

The girl then said, "But, I think you have to wait for that, I think that Squall went a little overboard on the kid!"

The man, know as Squall said, "The names Leon. And I didn't go that hard on him, the kid was probably just tired."

Takato nodded and said, "You know, Leon, was it? I want you to know that you're right, me and Sora have been fighting those things since we got here. I don't even know what kind of weapons we've been using, it's just that, it's only been about an hour since we woke up here."

Leon nodded then said, "Right. I can understand that. And anyways, lets get to at least, introducing ourselves. My name is Leon."

Then the ninja girl said, "Hi there! Ninja master Yuffie, at your service!"

Takato stood up then said, "The name's Takato Matsuki." Takato then bowed then said, "I grew up in Shinjuku, Japan but I somehow ended up on Destiny Islands about a month ago, with no memory of how, and before I was quite a good sword fighter, but for some reason, I have now been good at close combat."

Leon nodded then went towards the table and picked up Takato's claws and said, "That would explain why your Keyblades would be shaped like this."

Takato then asked, "Keyblade? Is that what those things are called?"

Leon nodded then asked, "How long until sleepy head wakes up?"

Takato smiled then said, "Can't tell, could five minuets, could be five hours, who knows?"

Yuffie then said, "Well, I'm not going to wait for him." Yuffie then went towards Sora and said, "Come on, lazy bum. Wake up."

For a minute, Takato thought that he heard Kairi's voice speak up, but then he just shook his head as he watched Sora wake up.

Sora sat up and looked at Yuffie then she asked, "You okay?"

Sora said, "I guess…"

Yuffie then said, "Those creatures that attacked you are after the Keyblade."

As Yuffie was talking, Takato couldn't help but see Kairi. He rubbed his eyes and saw Yuffie he sighed then said, "I think I need more rest!"

Yuffie continued to speak, "But it's your heart they really want, because you wield the Keyblade."

Sora, who apparently didn't hear a word Yuffie had just told him said, "I'm so glade you're okay, Kairi."

Takato just chuckled when Yuffie said, "Kairi? Who are you talking about? I'm the great ninja Yuffie."

Sora asked, "Huh?"

Then he shook his head and saw Yuffie standing over him, and Takato was holding in a laugh. And Leon just laying near the door way."

Yuffie then turned towards Leon and said, "I think you might have over done it, Squall."

Leon then stepped into the room and said, "That's Leon."

Sora looked at his strange sword and said, "The Keyblade..."

Takato nodded then said, "They haven't told me much, only what it's called. Apparently that's what both of our weapons are called."

Yuffie then said, "Yeah, we had to get them away from you guys to shake off those creatures. It turns out that's how they were tracking you two."

Leon then said, "It was the only way to conceal your hearts from them. But it won't work for long. Still, hard to believe that you two, of all people, are the chosen ones."

Leon picked up Sora's Keyblade, while Yuffie picked up Takato's and put them on said, "And it's hard to believe that these are actually armor peices, as well as weapons."

Then Sora's weapon vanished from Leon's hand in a flash of white light, while Takato's vanished in a flash of red light. Then they reappeared in or on their owners hands. Then Takato rolled his eyes then said sarcastically, "Wow, and I that they were just some fancy claws."

Sora investigated his Keyblade as Leon explained, "Well, I suppose beggars can't be choosers."

Sora was getting frustrated then said, "Why don't you start making sense! What's going on here!"

Takato nodded then said, "Yeah, Leon. You said that you would explain when Sora woke up. So, how about you start explaining things already."

Leon then said, "Okay, you know there are other worlds out there besides your island, your city or this town, right?"

Sora and Takato looked at each other and Sora said, "Well, kind of."

Takato said, "I had to protect two different worlds, on my home world, so, yeah! But, why haven't we've known that there were other worlds out there?"

Yuffie then said, "Well, the reason why is because the worlds have never been connected before. Until now. When the Heartless came, everything changed."

Takato and Sora asked, "The Heartless?"

Yuffie then said, "The creatures that attacked you guys, remember?"

Leon said, "Those without hearts."

Yuffie then said, "The darkness in people's hearts- that's what attracts them."

Leon then said, "And there is darkness within every heart."

Yuffie then asked, "Hey, have either of you ever heard of someone by the name of Ansem?"

Sora shook his head and Takato asked, "Ansem?"

Leon then said, "He was studying the Heartless. He recorded all of his findings in a very detailed report."

Takato then asked, "Do you mind showing us?"

Yuffie shook her head then said, "Sorry but, its pages were scattered everywhere."

Sora asked, "Scattered?"

Leon nodded and said, "To many worlds."

Takato then said, "Well, what about explaining what our weapons are? You said that they are called, "Keyblades" right?"

Yuffie nodded then said, "That's right! The Keyblades, are literally the key to our survival."

Sora held up his Key and asked, "So… this is the key?"

Yuffie then said, "Exactly!"

Takato then asked, "Well, what about my weapons? They don't look anything like Sora's? I mean, their practically gauntlets! "

Leon then said, "Well, we believe that the Keyblades form, is decided by the Keychain attached to them, so, different keychains means different Keyblades."

Takato nodded then asked, "Well, what makes a Keyblade so special?"

Leon then said, "The Heartless have great fear of the Keyblades. That's why they'll keep coming after you guys no matter what."

Sora then said, "Well, I didn't ask for this."

Takato nodded then said, "Yeah, and I barely asked for the kind of trouble I got into back on my world, never mind this!"

Yuffie then said, "The Keyblade chooses it's master. And they choose you guys."

Leon then said, "So tough luck."

Takato rolled his eyes then asked, "But, how does it chooses people? And, what makes me so special?"

Leon then said, "We don't know how it chooses people. But, from what we do know, those who become Keyblade wielders, have a strong heart, and a bright light inside them, light that is greater then their darkness."

Takato said, "Light that is greater then darkness?" 'But, I gave into darkness once before, so why? Why would I be given a Keyblade.'

Sora then asked, "How did all this happen? I remember being in my room… Wait a minute! What happened to our home? Our island? Riku! Kairi!"

Takato then said, "Yeah! And what about my city? I don't remember much about what had happened before I arrived on Destiny Islands, so, I don't remember what happened to my neurons."

Leon then said, "You know what? I don't really know."

Takato then said, "Well, no matter what comes at us. I'll fight till the end! It's what I would do at home, and its what I will do here!"

Sora nodded then Leon asked, "So, are you two ready?" Both boys nodded then Leon said, "Yuffie, let's go join Aerith. She should be there by now with the other visitors."

Takato asked, "Others?"

Before Leon could answer, Yuffie pointed to the corner and said, "Leon!"

Everyone looked and saw a soldier Heartless appear. Leon said, "Yuffie, go!"

Yuffie barged the door open, and accidentally slamming it onto a duck that was behind the door. Then she ran passed a girl in pink who Takato could have guessed was Aerith who said, "Yuffie?"

Leon grabbed his Gunblade and Takato and Sora took battle positions and Leon said, "Sora, Takato, let's go!"

Takato nodded and Sora said, "Right!"

Leon launched the Heartless out of the window and Leon followed it, while Takato and Sora followed him. Meanwhile, a tall dog opened the door off of the duck, who had swirls in his eyes.

Outside Leon told Sora and Takato, "Don't bother with the small fry, find the leader!"

Both boys nodded and said, "Right!"

Leon ran off ahead leaving the two boys to deal with the Heartless. Then Sora asked, "Hey, want to make this a challenge?"

Takato dodged a shadow Heartless and asked, "Really, Sora? We're fighting for our lives, and you want to make a game out of this? Man! I wish I got stuck with Riku!"

Sora frowned and said, "Sorry, Takato. Let's get to the third district! "

Takato nodded and said, "It's alright, just try not to turn everything into a game."

Sora just nodded then the two destroyed Heartless on their way to the third district.

Once the two boys reached the third district, everything was quite, then Sora said, "It seems, quite."

Takato nodded then said, "Too quite. I don't like this. We need to hurry!"

Sora nodded. Then the boys ran down the stairs when they heard the sound of voices, they looked up and saw a dog and a duck falling from above, Takato and Sora didn't have enough time to move and ended up breaking the animals falls. Then Takato, in a daze said, "No mommy, I don't wanna go to school, it's Saturday."

Then the duck and the dog noticed Sora's Keyblade and said, "Oh! The Key!"

Then the whole place started to shake and Takato asked, "Hey, do you guys think that you can, oh I don't know, GET OFF OF US!"

Then the duck and the dog got off of Sora and Takato then the Goggle-Headed Tamer said, "I would like to know who you guys are but, right now, we've got bigger problems!"

And to prove Takato's point, stone columns started to rise out of the ground, preventing anyone from getting in or out. Then, more of the soldier like Heartless started to appear, and soon the quartet was surrounded, then Takato said, "We'll introduce ourselves after we take care of the Heartless. Now then, let's go!"

Sora, the duck and the dog all said, "Alright!"

While everyone was fighting, Takato noticed how the two animals fought, the duck fought with pure magic, and the dog fought with his shield. Just like how he fights with his claws and Takato fights with a sword, the four of them together makes a complete team, of long range magic users, close range sword fighters, defensive knights, and close range hand combat.

The quartet was able to clear out the Heartless with no problem, but then, a giant set of armor fell from the sky. The it had an orange and yellow head, with a blue, orange, yellow and silver body, the arms were silver with a yellow ring on the wrists and were blue around the edges, the feet were silver, blue and yellow, and the feet themselves were red. Then it put itself together and started to move around, then Takato said, "Guys, be carful! We have no idea what this thing could do! Best chance is to attack, and if we have to, take this thing down piece by piece!"

Sora nodded, the duck quacked in approval and the dog saluted then they all attacked the legs but soon the thing fell apart and every piece was attacking them separately. Then the dog said, "Gawsh! This thing's pretty tough!"

Then the duck said something untranslatable then Sora said, "Takato, give this thing everything you've got!"

Takato nodded then he put his goggles down and tried to find an opening, but soon, he felt his eyes changing then he took the stance of a wild animal then he thought, 'What's going on? This is the second time this has happened to me! Why?'

Takato then heard a deep vicious growl then he felt himself be surrounded by darkness. Then he heard the vicious growl turn into a voice that said, "He who has asked for my power, not once, not twice, but three times before, yet you know not who I am? I am disappointed. After all, I am the one you called upon when you needed to fight against the Heartless back on Destiny Islands."

Takato then started looking around then asked, "You, you're, you're the Digital Hazard!"

The voice simply said, "Yes, I am."

Takato then said, "Show yourself!"

And at that moment, a mist of red energy appeared them the mist said, "Now that I have shown myself I will explain. And if you are wondering what is going on at the moment, allow me to ask you this. Do you remember what happened before you got to the islands?"

Takato shook his head and said, "No, I have no memory of what happened that day."

The voice then said, "Yes, it was a nasty side effect, summoning a large portion of the Digital Hazard, practically begging me to find a way to save your friends."

Takato asked, "What are you talking about?"

Then the voice of hazard said, "The day you got your claws, that wasn't the first time seeing the Heartless."

Takato asked, "Wh, what? What do you mean?"

The voice simply said, "About a month ago, strange things started happening around Shinjuku. It was shortly after receiving that necklace of yours."

Takato looked down at his Hazards necklace and asked, "My, my necklace? But, but what does that have to do with what happened to my home!?"

The Hazard chuckled and said, "It was a dark day for the Tamers. A dark day indeed. You see, once you had gotten that necklace from your girlfriend, your boss, that Yamki guy, called you guys and shortly after that, you guys started searching for the strange imp like creatures, and soon enough, you encountered them at your old hideout."

Takato asked cautiously, "How, how do you know all this?"

The Hazard said, "I have been watching you, observing you, since my awakening one year ago, waiting for the moment when you call upon my power again and allow me to break free of my prison."

Takato then said, "But, nothing happened one year a, a, ago... You, you mean?"

The Hazard replied and said, "Yes, it was the day you first used my power. The day you unleashed Megidramon onto the world!"

Takato was scared and said, "But, but, but that was an accident! I didn't mean to do that! I was just angry, and at the same time, deep inside, I knew that I was scared!"

The hazard simply said, "Anger and fear. Two feelings of humans that can and will make you do crazy things."

Takato then asked, "What happened that day? The day I can't remember?"

The Hazard then said, "You and your friends, both humans and Digimon started to attack the creatures, at first you were able to destroy them with your partners, but then, they started to come together to form the same creature from your dream. You and your friends Biomerged together to try to defeat the monster, you even changed to Gallantmon:Crimson Mode. But you were all defeated. Then, I decided to call out to you, I offered my power to help defeat the monster. While you were skeptical, and it was wise to be so, it was in an act of desperation, an act of fear, that you excepted, but all you asked for return, all you said was this, "I don't care if this causes Megidramon to come back! All I want, all I want is for my friends to be safe!"

That is what you asked for. And, while I was doing this, really for myself, I decided to accept your request. Then, you unleashed my power and gave it to Guilmon, using my power, I turned Guilmon into Megidramon, then I fought the creature, but unfortunately, your world was already being destroyed, so I used what power I had left, and I opened a portal and sent your friends to a safe place. And while I tried to get Rika and Henry, they were already gone, so I tried to take you to your friends, but you ended up knocked out, and without you, I was starting to lose power. Then I saw an island world, and I decided to drop you off their, while I sent Guilmon to this world."

Takato looked up and asked, "Guilmon's here?"

The Hazard said, "Yes, but where he is, I don't know. All I know is that he has returned to an egg. But don't worry, I gave him a protective shield of Hazard, so the Heartless, as you call them, won't be able to touch him. But you should know that it is because of what you did that you can't use swords anymore."

Takato then asked, "What do you mean?"

The Hazard said, "All I'm going to tell you is, when you unleashed my power, I told you it would come at a price. That price, was that you lost your mark as a knight, and became a dragon!" Takato was scared at this then the Hazard said, "But, one day, you will be able to reclaim your mark as a knight. But when that will happen, I have no idea. Now then, I will grant you the power to be in control of your new powers. For now on, I won't interfere with you, unless you ask me to. Now then, go. Go and show the worlds, the true power, of Hazard!"

Takato opened his eyes and he felt different, he could feel the power of the Hazard flowing in him, but it felt like, when he looked around, he knew that not even a second has gone by. Then he noticed the Heartless armor and decided to attack at the Heartless's giant claws. Sora, the dog and the duck, seeing this, decided to do the same, but when they did, the claws started spinning around, making the quartet back off, then when the stopped spinning, they detached themselves from the body, then they started attacking on their own.

Sora looked at Takato who said, "Sora! It looks like this thing is able to fight us separately by detaching parts of it's body, be carful. If something like this is possible, then this guy has gotten extremely harder to beat!"

Sora nodded then proceeded to team up with the duck and fight off the arms, while Takato and the dog fought the rest of the Heartless. But soon after Sora and the duck destroyed one of the arms, the other one, reattached itself to the body. Then the quartet teamed up again and attacked to Heartless again, with Sora and the duck still aiming for the arm, while Takato and the dog started attacking the legs. But pretty soon, the creature started jumping, and the legs left the body, leaving it floating in midair.

Then Takato and the dog worked together by having the dog throw his shield at Takato, who then backhanded it with his claws, and sent it flying at the legs, then he went beast on the things and sliced and diced them, and finally they had destroyed all but the main body.

Takato then said, "Alright then, now everyone, together!"

Sora, the dog and the duck then said, "Right!"

Then the quartet attacked the giant Heartless together, but soon the body started spinning, preventing anyone from hitting it. Then, in an all out assault, the quartet, attacked together, and finally the Heartless started shaking rapidly, then the helmet fell to the ground and the body started glowing, then it released a giant heart into the sky. Then the body started to vanish into thin air.

Then the dog and the duck explained how their king left them a note explaining that there would be two boys in Traverse Town, one of them will have a key, and the other will have the power to protect anyone.

Then Sora asked, "So, you guys were looking for us?"

The dog and the duck nodded then Leon's voice came up from behind them and said, "They, too, have been seeking the wielders of the Keyblade."

The dog then said, "Hey, why don't you two come with us? We can go to other worlds on our vessel."

Sora then sadly said, "I wonder if I could ever find Riku and Kairi..."

Takato was thinking the same thing, 'Yeah, and my friends to. Rika, Henry, Guilmon, everyone, don't you guys worry, I'll find you. I promise!'

The duck then said, "Of course."

This made Sora look up then the dog quietly asked, "Are you sure?"

It was too quite for most to hear, but Takato was able to hear it just fine. Then he heard the duck say, "Who knows? But we need them to come with us to help us find the king."

Takato rolled his eyes and think, 'Figures. The duck doesn't care about our friends, he just cares about finding his king. Such a dishonorable duck!'

Leon then stepped forward and said, "Sora, Takato, go with them. Especially if you guys want to find your friends."

Sora then sadly said, "Yeah, I guess."

Takato shrugged his shoulders and said, "Whatever. My life has never been simple, so why should this time be any different."

The duck then said, "But you can't come along looking like that. Understand?"

Takato asked, "Like what?"

The duck said, "No frowning. No sad face. Okay?"

The dog then said, "Yeah, ya gotta look funny, like us!"

Takato simply smiled and said, "Oh sure, we have to smile after we learned that we have magical swords that have to power to destroy shadows, alright. Let me just file this away as my usual Monday morning routine. And to top it off, we have to look funny? Sure. Yep, this is definitely just another Monday morning for me."

The duck and the dog didn't understand what the goggle headed boy was talking about, but then he and Sora both started laughing. Then the dog asked, "Gawsh, like what's so funny?"

Takato said still laughing, "I think that we'll come with you guys! Just so I can explain what my crazy life was like for the past year!"

The duck just ignored the statement then said, "This boat runs on happy faces."

Sora looked down, and asked, "Happy?"And then he gave everyone a silly and stupid grin. The duck and the dog started laughing then they turned to Takato, who had his goggles down, and was smiling a fools smile. Then everyone started laughing and the dog said, "Those are pretty funny faces!"

Then Sora said, "Okay, why not? We'll go with you guys!"

The duck then placed his hand out and said, "Donald Duck."

The dog then placed his hand on the duck now known as Donald and said, "Name's Goofy."

Then Sora placed his hand on top of the other two and said, "I'm Sora."

Then, Takato smirked and placed his hand on top of Sora's and said, "And my name is Takato."

Goofy then said, "All for one, one for all."

Then the quartet headed out for the first district when Leon, Yuffie and Aerith met up with them and Leon said, "Make sure you guys are prepared for the journey ahead of you. We don't know how far the Heartless have spread."

Yuffie then said, "Check out the shops here. They've got some pretty neat stuff!"

Aerith then held out her hand and said, "This is from all of us." She then gave Takato and Sora 100 munny each. Then she said, "Spend it as you guys see fit. And this is from Leon" She then gave the two an Elixer.

Yuffie then said, "Good luck!"

Aerith then said, "I hope you guys find your friends."

Leon then said, "Look out for each other. Keep your spirits up."

Then the two humans went to see Donald and Goofy and Donald said, "The Gummi ship is outside that gate."

Sora and Takato looked at each other and asked, "The what?"

Donald then replied, "That's our ship."

Goofy then said, "Wait 'til you see it!"

Donald then said, "Hold on. Sora, Takato, these are for you guys."

Donald then held out his hand and two small balls of fire floated up to them Soar and Takato excepted them and then they felt their souls burn brighter.

Takato then shook his head then asked, "Whoa, what was that?"

Donald then said, "Now you guys can use magic, too. Goofy, give them the other thing."

Goofy asked, "The what?"

Donald then said, "You know?"

Goofy then said, "Oh. Here ya go."

Sora and Takato were given the ability known as dodge roll. Goofy then said, "Abilities allow you to do all sorts of things. Guess we should look for 'em along the way, huh?"

Sora nodded then asked, "Okay, is that it? Let's get going!"

Donald then said, "Not 'til we're ready!"

Then Takato and Sora noticed a small green cricket wearing a formal outfit and caring an umbrella, the cricket then said, "Well, I see big adventures coming their way. Looks like it's up to me to keep track of it all in my journal!"

So, the quartet went around Traverse Town for another half an hour, doing various things then the group went back to the third district, but they had to go the long way because the door to the third district was currently closed off. Then, once they arrived at the third district, Takato noticed a keyhole shaped button, he then went over to it, then pressed the button, causing the doors to open for a split second, then close back up again, then he said, "Well, I guess that's one way to open a door."

Sora nodded then noticed a door he didn't before. "Hey, check it out! That door has the symbol of fire on it!"

Takato then asked, "You don't think?"

Sora just said, "Only one way to find out."

Donald and Goofy nodded then Takato said, "Let me try it. I want to see how my magic works."

Takato then summoned his claws which appeared in a blaze of red energy and Goofy asks, "Gawsh, that's a scary way to summon weapons, Takato. What do you call those things?"

Takato didn't answer right away, but then a name just appeared to him and he said, "I'll call 'em, Hazardous Claws." Takato then focused the fire element into his claws, then he brought the claws together and they sparked and summoned a ball of fire, then he took a pitchers form, and threw it like a baseball, hitting the door, making it start to glow, then Takato said, "Wow."

The rest of the gang just nodded and walked through the door, and saw a giant cave with a strange looking house surrounded by water and five giant floating stones were the only way to get across. Takato then decided to go first, he tried to jump on the first stone, but it moved out of the way, then he summoned his Hazards Claws and grabbed onto the rock and pulled himself up.

Then he said, "Be carful guys. These stones will move out from underneath your feet if you're not careful."

The three nodded then after ten minutes of jumping across stones and falling into the water a couple of times, the quartet finally made it across the water, and then they headed inside the strange house, which the door was on the side.

Once they were inside, they noticed that the room was completely empty. Then Takato noticed that Sora seemed to have spaced out. It looked like he was listening and seeing someone who was not there. He heard him say Kairi's name and turned around but saw nothing. Sora reached out for nothing then Takato said, "Hey, Sora!"

Sora looked at Takato who asked, "What?"

Takato then said, "There's no one there."

Takato saw Sora look back and rub his eyes. Takato then thought, 'Was he seeing Kairi?'

Then he heard the hazards voice say, "Those who have been together for a long time, their hearts will sometimes reach out to them."

Takato thought, 'Hazard what are you talking about? And, do you actually have, I don't know, a name I could call you?'

That hazard didn't say anything but then replied with, "You can me, "Hazzado Ichicojo", or just "Hazzado" would be fine. And what I am talking about is this, even if the girl is not here, she is connected to Sora by his heart. I am not sure by how much, but it dose seem to be fairly strong."

Takato then looked at Goofy who seem to have been trying to say something to him, he then asked, "What?"

The gang then heard a voice say, "Well, well..." Everyone turned to see an old bearded wizard walk through the door and said, "You've arrived sooner then I expected."

Sora walked up to the bearded wizard and asked, "Wha... You knew we were coming?"

The bearded wizard simply said, "Of course."

Sora then asked, "Are you... a Heartless?"

Donald then said, "He doesn't look like one."

The bearded wizard said, "Oh, my. No. My name is Merlin. As you can see, I am a sorcerer. I spend much of my time travelling. It's good to be home. Your king has requested my help."

Goofy then asked, "King Mickey?"

Merlin then said, "Yes, indeed. Donald, Goofy. And who might you two be, young men?"

Sora said, "I'm Sora."

Takato then said, "And I'm Takato."

Merlin then said, "Ah. So you have found the key. And the knight."

Donald then asked, "What did the king ask you to do?"

Merlin simply said, "Just a moment..." Merlin then went to the top of the stone stairs that were in the middle of the room and waved his wand then said, "Presto!" Then Merlin's bag opened up and furniture and other things started to come out of the bag and started to grow.

Takato then said, "Wow! And I thought my world had strange things."

Then, in a flash, the entire room changes, there was now a big bed, two huge pile of books on the corners, a chalkboard, a red carpet in the middle of the room with a chair a table with a teakettle on it, a desk with some kind of bottles filled with different substances on it.

Then Merlin said, "There, now. Ahem. Your king asked me to train you in the art of magic. We can start anytime you like. Let me know when you're ready to begin your training. Oh, and one more thing."

The quintuplet turned towards a small toy carriage in another corner of the room, then blue particles started to appear over the carriage, and then in a blue flash of light, an old women wearing a blue outfit appeared. She then said, "Hello, I'm the Fairy Godmother. Your king asked me to help, too. I will assist you throughout your journey."

Merlin then said, "I do not know how much I can be of help, but do stop by anytime."

Takato went towards Sora and asked him, "Do you want to practice our magic, Sora?"

Sora nodded then said, "Yeah, it would be good to get some practice in before we leave."

Takato nodded then both boys went to Merlin who asked, "Do you boys want to practice your magic?"

Both boys nodded then Merlin pointed his wand at the ceiling and a piece of it came down and the quartet jumped on as it went back up to where it came from.

The room they were in now was quite big and spacious, the floor had a star like design on it, and so did each corner of the room, each wall had two windows and they had an ocean design with some stars and a moon on the walls. Near the walls were what looked like pieces of rocks lying around. Takato and Sora then went to Merlin who stroked his long beard and asked, "Now then, you boys ready?"

Takato and Sora nodded then Merlin asked Donald and Goofy to stand back as Merlin summoned some furniture that moved around, Takato and Sora both nodded then Sora summoned a small ball of fire from the tip of his Keyblade and destroyed a small cup.

Takato then took out his claws and brought them together and summoned a ball of fire and launched it at a floating chair. As the boys destroyed the furniture, Merlin noticed that Takato's claws were excellent with summoning fire magic. Then when Takato was destroying a nightstand, Sora fired a fire ball at a chair that moved out of the way and was heading towards Takato, Sora then yelled out, "Takato, look out!"

Takato turned around and saw the ball of fire coming at him, and on pure instinct, he summoned fire into both of his claws, and spun around, creating a wall of fire around himself. And preventing himself from being burned.

Merlin then stopped the training and everyone saw Takato breath heavily then said, "I think that's enough training for one day."

Merlin nodded then said, "I must say, that was pretty quick thinking, Takato. Using your fire magic as a shield. How did you do that?"

Takato shrugged and said, "I didn't even think, I just did it on an instinct. Call it my, "survivals instinct." From my times at home."

Merlin then said, "Ah yes, very good. Now then, I think that you guys should be heading out now, right?"

The quartet nodded then they went to the center of the room and down the floorboard went. After the gang was back in Merlin's house, Merlin said, "Remember to keep practicing your magic, even if you're not here."

Takato nodded and said, "You got it! And thanks for everything, Merlin!"

Then the quartet left Merlin's house and headed back to the third district. Then Sora asked, "Hey, Takato, how did you block my fire with your own? I mean, all I can do is use it for offensive, not defensive, so how?"

Takato just said, "I don't really know. It just happened. Let's just head out."

Then the quartet left Traverses Town and started their new journey. Sora, the beach boy chosen by a Keyblade, Takato, a city boy and knight of the Digital World, also chosen by a pair of Keyblades, Donald, a royal magician, and Goofy, a loyal knight. All searching for someone. What will the future have in store for our heroes? What villeins will try to stop them? And what ever happened to the friends of our heroes? Only time will tell for this story. For this is DigiHearts Hazards Fate!

* * *

 **A/N: And now this story has truly begun!**


	4. Wonderland

**A/N: Thechaosmaster: here we are, Wonderland, the weirdest world yet. I won't say much but, I enjoyed writing the way Takato acted in this world. R &R**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Wonderland**

The quartet had gotten on the Gummie ship and Donald said, "Welcome aboard the Gummie ship, guys! We should be prepared to encounter Heartless ships at anytime. Now then, lets get on with this adventure!"

Takato looked out the ships window and saw that they had two options then he said, "Where should we go first? Left? Or right?"

Sora said, "How about left?"

Takato nodded and Donald then took the left route, but after a short flight, they have arrived at their destination. The group left the ship and the gang appeared to be falling down some kind of hole. Then after a while Takato asked, "How long have we been falling?"

Sora answered with, "I don't know. I don't have a watch."

Donald then said, "I'd say about five minutes. What about you, Goofy? Goofy?"

Sora, Donald and Takato looked to see Goofy as taken the idea of sleeping while falling, how he did that, Takato will never know. Soon the group, besides Goofy, saw the ground and prepared to land, then they landed on their feet, while Goofy landed on his back.

Then the quartet saw a rabbit wearing a red shirt and grey shorts, holding a giant clock run by them saying, "Oh, my fur and whiskers! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear! I'm here, I should be there. I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! The queen, she'll have my head for sure!"

Takato then asked, "What do you think that guys late for?"

Sora shrugged and asked, "Did you hear the way he spoke about a queen? And, just where are we?" The quartet looked around and saw very, strange things, like a fireplace just, hanging crooked on the wall. The world looked, very Topsy-Turvy. Then the gang walked through the same way the rabbit went through, and saw a big door. Takato opened it and saw a smaller blue door. Sora opened that door and saw an even smaller brown door. Then Goofy opened that door and what did they see? A deep hallway.

The quartet then walked through the doors and saw that they were in a room with a table painted on the checkerboard styled floor, and the rabbit walking through a small opened door that closed behind him.

The quartet went to the door and Sora asked, "How did he get so small?"

Then, to everyone's surprise, the doorknob spoke, "No, you're simply too big."

Everyone was taken back and Donald said, "It talks!"

Then the doorknob yawned and asked, "Must you be so loud? You woke me up."

Goofy then said, "Good morning."

Then the doorknob said, "Good night! I need to get more sleep."

Sora then asked, "Wait, what do we have to do to grow small?"

Then the doorknob said, "Why don't you try the bottle... over there?

The gang looked back and saw the table that was painted on the floor, somehow, suddenly became three dimensional. With two bottles on it. One red and one blue. And a chair right behind it.

Takato then asked, "How did that happen?"

Sora then took the bottle and opened it up then brought it to his mouth, then Takato said, "Guys, I don't think that's..." Takato's suggestion flew right past Sora as he drank from the bottle as did Donald and Goofy, but Takato didn't and he saw that the three of them shrank to the size of the doorknob, Takato then asked, "Why did you guys do that?"

Sora asked, "What do mean?"

Takato then got down to their height and said, "I don't think the door will open for you guys. And I don't see any other way through."

Goofy then said, "Hey look! There's a hidden passageway, behind the bed!"

Takato looked and he then pushed the bed into the wall revealing the hidden passageway and thought, 'Well, if doorknobs can talk, and drinking a strange bottle can make you shrink, then, why wouldn't pushing a bed into a wall not make any sense?"

Takato then picked up the strange bottle and drank from it, then suddenly, he felt smaller. Then he looked up and saw that he was now standing on the table and was the same size as the others. Sora then said, "Lets go!"

Takato nodded then he followed the group through the passageway. But they were stopped by a new kind of Heartless. They were small and red, and looked like lanterns, and they attacked with fire magic. And thanks to Takato's recently learned ability, scan, he was able to figure out that they were called, "Red Nocturnes" and discovered that they absorb fire magic. But the quartet easily defeated them. And defeated the Shadows and Soldiers that attacked them as well.

The gang then headed through the door and soon found themselves in a courtroom. With knights that were, playing cards? And what Takato guessed must be the queen, holding a heart scepter, and wearing a big red and black outfit, and standing on the stand, was a little girl that looked no older then the age of, fourteen. She had long blond hair, a blue dress with a white ribbon tied on her back, white stockings, and small black shoes.

Then the group saw the same rabbit from before run up to the podium with a trumpet in his hands and then he played and then he took some deep breaths then said, "Court is now in session!"

Then the girl asked, "I'm on trial? But why?"

The rabbit then took some more breaths then he said, "Her Majesty, the Queen of Hearts, presiding!"

Then the Queen said in a vicious tone, that it made Takato think of Rika when she's extremely angry, said, "This girl is the culprit. There's no doubt about it. And the reason is… because I said so, that's why!"

Then the girl said, "That is so unfair!"

Then the queen asked, "Well, have you anything to say in your defense?"

Then the girl said, "Of course! I've done absolutely nothing wrong! You may be queen, but I'm afraid that doesn't give you the reason to be so… so mean!"

Then the queen yelled, "Silence!"

The room was silent for a while and Takato said quietly, "The queen reminds me a bit of Rika when she gets violent, except, she was much scarier. And also, I fear that the girl has just made things a whole lot worse!"

Sora then asked, "What do you mean, Takato?"

Takato didn't answer all he did was watch the event play out. The queen then angrily asked, "You dare defy me?"

Sora then said, "Hey, guys, we should help her out."

Donald then started to say, "Yeah, but the..."

Then Goofy said, "We're outsiders, so wouldn't that be muddling?"

Donald then said, ""Meddling"!"

Goofy then said, "Oh, yeah. And that's against the rules."

Then Takato said, "But, I don't want to sit here and watch this. I literally live by a knights code. And, I can't just watch this girl be punished for something she didn't do!"

Sora nodded in agreement. But Donald and Goofy just insisted that they just stand there and watch.

Then the queen said, "The court finds the defendant … guilty as charged! For the crimes of assault and attempted theft of my heart…" that got everyone's attention and Sora and Takato nodded and so did Donald and Goofy. Then the queen continued, "Off with her head!"

"No! No! Oh, please!" The girl begged.

Then Sora and the others decided that it was time that this courtroom got interrupted.

Sora then said, "Hold it right there!"

Then the card knights split up as Takato said, "How dare a queen rule like you? If I were your knight, I would quit at the drop of a hat!"

The queen then asked, "Who are you? How dare you interfere with my court?"

Takato then said, '"Well, excuse me. But according to the ancient code of knights, when a trial is being held, the defendant must have a jury of their peers! And seeing how these are under your rule, we must interfere!"

Then Sora said, "Yeah, and excuse us. But we know who the real culprit is!"

Goofy nodded and said, "Uh-huh. It's the Heartle-" Goofy then covered his mouth to prevent him from saying something the queen will never understand.

Sora then pointed at the girl and said, "Anyway, she's not the one you're looking for."

The queen simply said, "That's nonsense. Have you any proof?"

Sora looked at Donald and Goofy hoping to find a way to figure this out when Takato said, "We may not have proof right now. But, if you give us a chance, we will find you evidence to prove her innocence!"

The queen said, "Fine! But until you have obtained said proof, the girl shall be locked in a cage!"

Then one of the card knights took the girl and put her in a cage near the queens stand. Then the queen said, "Bring me evidence of Alice's innocence! Fail, and it's off with all of your heads! Gather as much or little evidence as you please. Report back here when you're ready."

Takato and the others went towards the cage where the girl, now known as Alice, was being kept. Alice then asked, "Who are you?"

Sora then said, "I'm Sora."

Goofy then said, "I'm Goofy, and this is Donald, and he his Takato."

Alice then said, "Pleased to meet you, though I do wish it were under better circumstances. I'm sorry you got mixed up in this nonsense."

Takato said, "Don't worry, Alice. We'll find the evidence needed to prove your innocence!"

The others nodded and Alice said, "Oh, how very nice of you."

Takato and the others then went to the way that went to Lotus Forest while in search of evidence needed to prove Alice's innocence. Once there, the gang looked around for anything that they could use in court, when out of nowhere, the head of a pink cat appeared, and only it's head. It seemed to appear and disappeared at will, freaking everyone out. Then it's body appeared on the stump next to the guys, dancing on its head.

Takato then asked the others, "Are you guys seeing what I'm seeing?" They all just nodded, unsure of how to understand what is going on. Then the cat got off his head, and put it back on it's body.

Donald then asked, "Who are you!?"

The cat then repeated, "Who, indeed? Poor Alice. Soon to lose her head, and she's not guilty of a thing!"

Sora then said, "Hey, if you know who the culprit is, tell us!"

Takato then said, "Yeah! We're trying to prove that she's Innocent but we can't without proof."

Then the cat said, "The Cheshire Cat has all the answers- but doesn't always tell. The answer, the culprit, the cat all lie in darkness."

Sora then said, "Wait!"

Then the Cheshire Cat said, "They've already left the forest. I won't tell which exit." Then the cat vanished but said, "There are four pieces of evidence in all. Three are a cinch to find. The fourth is tricky. Big reward if you find them all."

Donald then asked, "Should we trust him?"

Then the Cheshire Cat reappeared and said, "To trust, or not to trust? I trust you'll decide!" Then he vanished again.

Sora then asked, "What was that all about?"

Then they heard what sounded like a "hmm" and they turned around and saw Takato was thinking and Goofy asked, "Do you have any ideas what that was about?"

Takato then said, "Maybe, maybe not. What's sometimes cold, but can also be hot?"

Sora then asked, "What?"

Goofy then answered, "Would that be water?"

Takato nodded then Donald asked, "What was the point of that?"

Takato said, "The cat was speaking in riddles, and sometimes the best way to understand the riddles, is to ask a riddle. Did you hear what he said? He said, "the answers, the culprit, the cat all lie in darkness, four pieces of evidence, three are a cinch, and the fourth is tricky. Big reward if we find all four. I think that the only way we can prove Alice is innocent, it to play the game of cat and mouse. And at the moment, we're the mouse and we're in his house."

Sora then asked, "Why all the rhymes?"

Takato smiled and said, "I don't know, just wanted to mess with ya!" Takato started laughing as the trio face faulted. Then he said, "Come on, let's go find those pieces of evidence! "

Everyone nodded and searched for the different pieces of evidence. But they soon encountered some Heartless. Once they were defeated, Takato went to a big red flower, when he approached it, it said, "Give me a Potion and I'll make you bigger."

Sora asked, "What does that mean?"

Takato then looked up at the biggest tree and thought, 'Well, from what I've learned from this crazy world is, anything is possible.'

Takato then took out a Potion, and gave it to the flower, and in an instant, he was back to full size. Then he took the acorn from the tree and then he hit, causing it to spin then he saw a door way in the tree and then he took a bite out of the fruit and it made him shrink.

Takato then said, "I hope that this is the only world where things like this are possible."

Sora asked, "Why?"

Takato's answer was, "Because, in this world, everything is crazy! Next thing we know, we're going to be walking on the walls, and the ceiling!"

Sora then said, "Really?"

Takato then sighed and thought, 'Hazzado, are you there!'

The voice of the Hazard spoke and asked, 'Yes, I'm here. What do you seek?'

Takato then replied with, 'Have you been seeing what I've been seeing?'

Hazzado said, 'Yes, and I must say, no. This won't be the only world that acts like this, some are much more weirder.'

Takato then asked, 'How do you know about other worlds?'

Takato could have sworn that he just heard Hazzado laugh then he said, 'Because, I am a very powerful being, one that has existed far before you humans created computers, so I would know how many worlds there are. Now then, go and find the evidence needed to prove that that girl is innocent.'

Takato nodded then went around the tree and saw a pink box, he opened it and found an antenna, just like the one from the Shadow Heartless. Then he said, "One down, three to go."

Sora then said, "Let's keep looking!"

Takato nodded then the group headed into the hole in the tree and soon found themselves in a the same room as before, but now they were on the fireplace, and next to another box. Upon inspecting it Takato got a whiff and said, "This smells horrible, definitely Heartless. That's two down, two to go."

Sora then said, "We're halfway there!"

Goofy then said, "Yeah but, that cat said that the first three were easy."

Then Donald said, "And the last would be harder."

Takato nodded then said, "Yeah, I know. Now then, lets get going."

The quartet jumped off of the fire place and back onto the ground, then after fighting off more Heartless, they made their way back to Lotus Forest to search for the last pieces of evidence. After looking around, Takato finally found the third piece of evidence behind a wall of grass with a yellow flower in it. He opened the box and found small footprints that could only come from a Heartless.

Takato then said, "Just one more to go."

Sora nodded and said, "Yeah, but the last one is the hardest one."

Then after a few minutes, Takato used another potion on the flower to grow bigger, then stepped on the tree stump, making a new path available. Once they got there, Takato noticed the final pink box. He jumped to it and almost fell, had he not used his claws to grab onto the edge and pulled himself up. He then opened the final box and found claw marks.

Upon finding the last bit of evidence, the Cheshire Cat appeared and said, "Well, look what you've found. Nice going."

Sora then said, "Now we can save Alice."

Then the cat said, "Don't be so sure! She may be innocent, but what about you?"

Takato asked, "What do you mean by that?"

The cat said, "I won't tell. But I'll give you something."

The cat then had two balls of ice on his tail, with a flick, it went to Takato and Sora.

Takato then said, "Was that, ice?"

Sora nodded then said, "Come on! Now we can go and save Alice!"

And so, the quartet dashed off to the Queen's Castle, with the final piece of evidence. Once they entered the courtroom, they went to one of the card knights who asked, "Are you ready to present evidence before the queen?"

With a nod the trial began. Takato then took the stand while Sora, Donald and Goofy took the viewing post. The queen then said, "Now, show me what you have found."

Takato then placed the four pieces of evidence in front of the queen. Who said, "Well, that's certainly a lot of evidence, but I'm still not impressed. Cards! Bring forth my evidence!"

Just then, a fifth piece of evidence appeared and then they all got mixed up. Takato then thought, 'Even after all that work, and the queen puts her own piece of evidence in the mix? I think I know now what that cat meant by, are we innocent?'

Then, once the boxes were done being mixed the queen said, "Hmm, checking all five would only be a waist of time. All right, then. Choose the one you wish to present. I'll decide who's guilty based on that evidence. "

Sora and Takato then yelled, "What!? After all that trouble of collecting it!?"

The queen then yelled, "You dare object!? Then you will lose your head! Now choose! One box!"

Takato sighed and said, "Fine!"

Takato then went to one of the boxes and picked it up. Then the queen asked, "Are certain? No second chances!"

Takato nodded. Then he opened the box, and a Soldier Heartless appeared out of it.

Then the queen asked, "What in the world was that!?"

Takato then said, "There's your evidence, Alice is innocent."

The queen got very angry and said, "Rrrrrrrrgh… Silence! I'm the law here! Article 29: Anyone who defies the queen is guilty!"

Sora then said, "That's crazy!"

The queen then said, "Seize them at once!"

Then everything except the queens throne was sucked into the ground and a gear tower appeared out of the ground and a card used it and caused the cage that Alice was in quickly got covered in a red cloth, and was raised high.

Then Takato, Sora, Donald and Goofy got into fighting positions and Takato said, "And this is why I don't like people with control issues." Then all the cards attacked them.

The queen then said, "Cards! If they touch the tower, you lose your heads!"

Takato then said, "Guys! We have to destroy the tower, quickly!"

The gang nodded and while attacking the Cards, they attacked the tower, first destroying the three gears, then destroying the tower itself.

That caused the cage to drop, and everyone turned to the cage, and when the drape opened, it revealed that Alice was gone.

Donald then said, "She must've gotten kidnapped while we were fighting."

Then the queen yelled, "You fools! Find the one who's behind this! I don't care how!"

Then the cards dispersed and Takato said, "Come guys, we need to find Alice before those cards do!"

Then the guys went back to Lotus Forest just in time to see the red flower spit up a large familiar boulder. Then the Cheshire Cat appeared on top of it and Sora asked, "Have you seen Alice?"

The cat said, "Alice, no. Shadows, yes!"

Takato then asked, "Where did they go?"

The cat replied with, "This way? That way? Does it matter? Left, right, up, down! All mixed up thanks to the shadows! Step deeper into the forest to the deserted garden. You might find shadows in the upside-down room!" Then the cat vanished.

Then Takato said, "Remember what I said before? Could I take it back?"

Just then the quartet got attacked by a group of Soldier Heartless, as well as a new type of Heartless that Takato found out was called a "Large Body" attacking it from the front was impossible, so the Tamer decided to slash at the things back, and he did some damage to it, but soon it turned around and slammed at him. Takato dodged it and it landed on it's face. Takato used this time to attack the back of the Large Body. But then it got back up and started to go crazy and dashed at everyone rapidly, making it impossible for them to attack it. Then Takato blocked an attack, making the Heartless stop and try to figure out what just happened.

While the thing was confused, Takato and Sora attacked the thing from behind and finally destroyed it. Then more and more Heartless started attacking and Takato the group continued to fight off all of the Heartless. Then once the Heatless were defeated, Takato used the growing flower to make himself bigger to push the boulder into the water, making some lily pads appear, then when the group went over them, they found a strange set of plants that felt, almost like they needed a charge.

Then Takato asked Donald, "Hey, Donald, you wouldn't happen to have any thunder magic, would you? If you do, try using it on these flowers."

Donald nodded then said, "Alright. Thunder!"

Just then the flowers were struck by lightning and caused a chest appear. Sora opened it and found a strange item, it was an ace of hearts playing card attached to a chain, then Sora asked, "What is this used for?"

Takato then said, "Remember what Leon said? This could be a Keychain. Try attaching it to your Keyblade."

Sora looked at him then nodded, after he removed the silver mouse head keychain and put it in his pocket, he placed the card keychain on his weapon, then, it changed formed. It now was pink with orange and yellow cards on the swirled hilt, and had a yellow heart on the tip of the blade, and a heart with an arrow as a blade.

Takato then asked, "What kind of Keyblade is that?"

Sora said, "I think it's called, Lady Luck. And my original keychain turns it into the Kingdom Key."

Takato then said, "I think that each Keychain you get, will allow you to change your weapon into different form Keyblades, just like Leon said."

Sora smiled then said, "That's actually kind of cool! It looks kind of girly, but I like to see what it can do."

Then, Takato and then gang headed deeper into the forest, where they encountered more Heartless, only the small kinds at the moment. Like the Shadows and Knights, and even some Red Nocturnes have made a few appearances, but no sign of any Large Bodies yet.

Then the gang saw where the giant rock used to be and Takato asked, "How could something so big, just be shot out of a flower? I mean, do the rules of logic just, not exist in this world? I mean, you can walk through one door, and literary fall into another."

Sora just shrugged his shoulders and the quartet walked into the area known as the Tea Party Garden. The area seemed normal, with a house and an outside table with different kinds of chairs, the only thing that felt off was the picture of a man wearing large green top hat, a brown overcoat, and a black shirt, with a blue tie and green pants, and big black pointy shoes. And a rabbit with blond hair and was wearing a red version of the mans, and they both seemed depressed.

Takato then asked, "What in the world?"

Sora shrugged and said, "Let's hurry to the next room. We need to find Alice!"

Takato nodded and headed for the next Bizarre Room. When the gang walked into the room, everything was upsidedown, and the Cheshire Cat was there who said, "They're hiding somewhere. And the momerath's outgrabes. Want to find the shadows? Try turning on the lights." Then the cat vanished into thin air.

Takato then asked, "Okay, does anyone know how the cat can do that?"

Sora then said, "I don't know, but how about we find out what he meant by "turning on the lights" any ideas?"

Takato then said, "Well, let's look around the room, and see what we can find."

Everyone nodded and walked into the room, there they were attacked by Shadows, Soldiers, Red Nocturnes, and even Large Bodies! Takato then saw two candle like items and said, "Sora, you see those candles?"

Sora looked to the candles that were on the tables and nodded, then Takato said, "While we distract these guys, you try to light them up."

Sora nodded then said, "Got it!" Then Sora reached the lamp, but he was taken out by a group of Soldiers, then he and Takato, along with Donald and Goofy, they defeated all of the Heartless. Then Sora lit the first candle and then the mysterious Cheshire Cat appeared and said, "To dim, make it brighter."

Takato then asked, "What do we have to do now?"

The cat simply said, "Light one more, and the shadows will appear." Then the cat vanished again and Sora lit the last light, then the cat appeared again and said, "All the lights are on. You'll see the shadows soon. They'll arise in this room, but somewhere else. The shadows might go after that doorknob, too."

After the cat vanished Takato then said, "Let's hurry!"

Everyone nodded then the quartet headed for a hatch then Sora removed the lock from, and suddenly opened upwards.

Takato asked, "How is that possible? You know what? Never mind. Apparently, the rules of this world is just accept it and move on."

Takato then jumped into the door and was soon followed by everyone else. They soon found themselves back in the queens castle then when they jumped down, and headed for the door, Takato noticed a green swirling spiral of light on the ground he looks at Sora and points to the swirling thing and asks, "Hey, Sora. Do you see that thing?"

Sora nodded then said, "Yeah, I remember seeing those things around Traverse Town. I wonder what they are?"

Takato, being the curious Tamer, walked into the swirling thing and felt all of his exhaustion just disappear then he said, "Wow! I feel like a million bucks!"

Sora, seeing the way Takato was acting, decided to step into the swirling thing, then felt all of his exhaustion, vanish away. Then he said, "Wow! That's handy. We should keep an eye out for more of these. Who knows when we will need them?"

Takato nodded then the quartet headed for the Bizarre Room, in hopes of finding Alice and stopping the Heartless. Once the quartet entered the room, they saw the Cheshire Cat sitting on the table. Then he said, "You'll have a better view from higher up."

Takato looked at the others and nodded then once they got there, the cat stood up and started dancing then said, "The shadows should be here soon. Are you prepared for the worst? If not, too bad!"

Just then the two bottles disappeared and the cat pointed upwards. The gang looked up and saw a strange creature had big pointy feet, with a yellow ring, it's legs looked like some kind of interconnected legs that allowed it to bend and stretch to ridiculous proportions. A tall pink, almost violet colored body, and its arms looked like paper marche that unfolded to show large arms. Its body looked like some kind of giant folding toy with five heads, stacked one on top of the other, with a purple and pink pattern, one head purplr, and the other head pink, with the top head having two long points, almost like horns coming out of it. The entire thing was about as big as their normal sizes are, and they probably would be able to fight it easily, if they weren't so small, but, seeing how small they are, that's going to be a problem.

Takato scanned the creature to find out it was called the Trickster, and it loved to use fire magic, and as proof, it took out a pair of purple, almost maraca like weapons, and lit them on fire, then started juggling them, then Sora, Donald, Goofy and Takato got into their fighting stances, and waited for the right time to strike, then Takato said, "Guys, it looks like this thing loves to use fire, so instead of attacking with fire and burning away our chance of victory, lets use ice magic and make this thing history!."

Sora then asked, "What's with the way you have been talking, Takato?"

The Goggle-Head shook his head then said, "I think that it's this world, let's just defeat this thing, and then get out of here!"

Everyone nodded then attacked the Trickster, Takato would jump up on the table then leaped towards the Heartless and slashed at it with his claws, but soon, it knocked him back and right into Sora, the two boys looked at one another then they charged in just in time to see Donald hitting the Trickster with a Blizzard spell and making it fall to the ground, then everyone charged at it and attacked it from all angles, but then the Trickster got back up and went to the fireplace and relit its weapons, now that the Heartless had it's weapons on fire again, it made it that much harder to defeat then before.

But then Takato came up with an idea as he looked at his Hazards Claws. 'If they can fire magic as offensive and defensive from the palms, then, what would happen if I focus my magic into the claws themselves?' And that is just what Takato did, while dodging attacks left and right, he focused his ice magic into his claws, best thing about being a Tamer, it gave you a mastery in multitasking, then the claws went from standard black, to chilling blue, then Takato jumped out of the way of the Trickster's slamming attack, just in time to see it send the Table back into the floor. Then Takato jumped at the creature and brought up his icy claws and yelled, "Take this, Frozen Hazard!"

Then with the two swipes, the Creature started shaking, then it fell to the ground, unmoving, then it released the heart, and faded away into nothingness.

After all that, Takato and Sora sighed a breath of relief, then they all heard the sound of a yawn and looked back to see that the doorknob had woken up and said, "What a racket. How's a doorknob to get any sleep?"

Then he yawned a big yawn, and everyone noticed that inside the doorknobs mouth, was a glowing Keyhole, it then began to shine brighter and brighter, then the tip of Sora's Keyblade and the pointer finger of Takato's right claw, began to glow in the same light, then the two blades began to move with minds of their own, and shot two beams of light into the Keyhole, then everyone heard the sound of a lock clicking, then the glow faded and the two boy's weapons were now acting normal.

Donald then asked, "What was that?"

Sora then asked, "You hear that? Sounded like something closed."

Takato nodded then everyone saw a strange piece of something fall out of the doorknobs keyhole, it was an oval shaped lime green, yellow and blue, thing, that Takato never seen before.

Goofy then said, "This gummi ain't like the others. No, sir."

Donald then said, "Okay, I'll hold on to it."

Then the cat appeared behind the group on the table and said, "Splendid. You're quite the hero. If you're looking for Alice, she's not here. She's gone! Off with the shadows, into darkness."

Sora said, "No…"

Takato placed a hand on Sora and said, "Don't worry, we'll find her."

Donald then said, "Let's head back to our gummi ship. We might find her in another world."

Goofy nodded then said, "You guys remember those places where you felt recharged, well, we can use those to get back to the gummi ship."

The two boys nodded then headed back to where they first entered the world and saw one of those swirling energy places, then Takato said, "For now on, let's call these things, checkpoints. Because they kind of work as one, they only appear if there are no Heartless around, so we can use them to recharge.

And so, the quartet left the world known as Wonderland in search of the missing girl.

* * *

 **Because I didn't do this last time.**

 ****Obtained Navi-G Piece****

 ****Obtained Lady Luck Keychain****

 ****Obtained Blizzard Spell****

 **Now then, I know that it wasn't exactly how you get that Keyblade in the game but, I really just wanted to get this one. And also, should I do like every opponent for Olympus? That is where I am now. Near the end, and also, I have started writing a side story for this. It will focus on Rika. But, what worlds should she go to? She and Henry will be the main characters, but I am not sure how to do it. I want them to land outside the Mysterious Tower and be trained by Yen Sid. I already have their Keyblades made, and to finalize this, YES, near the end of the story, I will give Takato Bonds of Hazard and Zeros' Vaccine Reverse. Enjoy!**


	5. Olympus Coliseum

**A/N: Nope, still don't own anything!**

* * *

 **C** **hapter 4: Olympus Coliseum**

The gang had just left Wonderland and Takato said, "That place was weird. Come on, lets get onward to the next world."

Sora and the others nodded then took the right path from Traverse Town after encountering some enemy ships, the gang finally arrived at, what appeared to be a coliseum. Once the gang arrived, they saw two giant statues of gladiators standing over two giant doors with symbols of thunderbolts on them.

Takato then said, "Wow, this place actually seems, peaceful."

Sora nodded then said, "Hey, let's see what this place is all about."

Everyone nodded then they walked through the giant double doors into the lobby, and saw, what looked like some sort of creature that was part man, part goat working on some sort of sign.

The gang walked up to him, and Sora said, "Um…"

Then the creature, who didn't even turn around said, "Good timing. Give me a hand, will ya? Move that pedestal over there for me. I gotta spruce this place up for the games."

Takato and Sora looked at each other then Sora went to the big block and tried to move it. Sora didn't even make the thing budge, he said, "This things heavy!"

Takato then said, "Let me try." Takato then tried pushing the pedestal, but it didn't move, he then tried to push it with his claws, but still, he got nothing.

Then the guys went to the short guy and Sora said, "It's way too heavy!"

Then the short guy yelled, "What!? Too heavy!? Since when have you been such a little…" The short gut then turned around and was looking up, then when he looked down, saw the quartet and said, "Oh. Wrong guy. What're you doing here?" The short guy then jumped off of the stand he was on and started walking with a strut and said, "This here's the world-famous Coliseum- heroes only! And I got my hands full preparing for the games. So run along, pipsqueaks."

Takato and Sora then got angry looks on their faces and Takato was starting to think of ways he could hurt the shrimp.

Then the guy put his hands on his hips and said, "Look, it's like this. Heroes come from all over to fight ferocious monsters right here in the Coliseum."

Donald then folded his arms and said, "You've got heroes standing right in front of you."

Goofy then placed his hands on Sora's shoulders and said, "Yep. He's a real hero chosen by the Keyblade!"

Donald then said, "And we're heroes, too."

Sora nodded and then put his hands on Takato's shoulders and said, "Yeah, and Takato here has even saved his home along with his friends."

Then the short guy then asked, "Heroes? Those runts?" The short guy then started laughing like crazy.

Sora then asked, "What's so funny? We've fought a bunch of monsters!"

The short guy just kept laughing then pointed to the pedestal and said, "Hey, if you can't even move this…" Then the short guy tried, and failed to move it, as he continued, "You can't call yourself…" Everyone was starting to think that this guy was crazy, then the short guy said, "a hero!" then the guy fell to the ground breathing heavily and started coughing and looked to the guys and said, "Okay, so it takes more then brawn. Well, well, let's see what you can do."

Takato then said, "Yeah, it does take more then brawn to be a hero. And besides, what makes you so sure that we can't be heroes? And besides, I really don't care about what you say anyways!" The short guy's jaw dropped and everyone turned to Takato who said, "Heroes aren't born, their made, and sometimes, their chosen, whether they were chosen by fate or destiny, or whether they chose it themselves. Whether you were born a hero, or your life made you one, you are still a hero! I am pretty sure, that out of all of us, I should know what that means more then anything! Have you ever seen evil so great, so powerful, that it threatened to destroyed your entire world, and the only ones who stood in its way of destroying everything you knew and cared about, everyone you love, was you and your friends? Sora is starting to learn that now. But me? That was my way of life for almost two years, then everything changed. In a world of heroes, there will always be villains, and a true hero, is not measured by the strength of their muscles, but the strength of their hearts, and their will to never stop in the face of danger! That, that is what it means to be a hero!"

Everyone looked at Takato with a new light, then the short animal like guy walked up to him and said, "That was impressive! You really do know what it means to be a hero. The names Phil, and I'll tell you what, I'll give you and your friends a trial, and of you pass it, I'll let you guy's participate in the games. You ready? This will be tough." Everyone nodded and then Phil said, "Great! Let's see what you guy's got."

Phil took the gang out into the arena where there was twenty barrels and Phil said, "All you have to do is this, destroy all of the barrels under thirty seconds, fail, and you won't be able to participate. Succeed, and well, you get to participate!"

Sora and Takato nodded, Sora went first, he tried his best, and he was able to destroy all twenty barrels with five seconds to spare. Phil said, "Not bad! For a beginner. Now then, let's see what the other kid can do."

Sora got off the arena and Takato took his place as twenty more barrels and Takato summoned his Hazardous Claws and took his position. Then Phil said, "Alright kid, same rules apply to you. Thirty seconds is all you get, destroy all of the barrels and you can join. Ready, go!"

Takato then dashed forwards and swiped at the barrels in front of him, after a third swipe, the three barrels went flying into three more barrels, then Takato jumped onto the middle of the arena and did a spinning attack and sent all the barrels into the rest, destroying all twenty in under ten seconds.

Phil was surprised then he said, "Alright, we'll continue this for a while longer, once that is done, I will decide on your scores."

After a few minutes of Takato and Sora destroying barrels, Phil looked at Sora and said, "You know, you ain't bad, kid."

Sora then said, "Looks like I'm headed for the games."

Phil then said, "Afraid not."

Sora asked, "Why not?"

Phil then said, "Two words: You guys ain't heroes."

Sora said, "Come on!"

Phil then looked at Takato and said, "You though, you seem to be the hero type, but not even you are a true hero. You may know what it means to be a hero, but you're not ready yet."

Takato just rolled his eyes and said, "Whatever."

Phil then said, "Wanna become a real hero? Start by mastering this spell."

Phil then gave the two boys a small ball with the symbol of thunder on it. Takato and Sora excepted it.

***Obtained Thunder magic!***

The gang then left the arena and back into the gates. Takato then said, "Come guys, let's just forget this place."

As the gang was heading for the exit, they heard a voice say, "Rather a stubborn old goat, wouldn't you say?"

They turned around and saw a strange blue man wearing a black coat a long face, and blue hair that looked like fire.

Donald then asked, "Who are you?"

The man started walking up to the quartet and said, "Whoa, hold on there, fuzz boy. Wait, let me guess. You want to enter the games, right?"

Then he somehow ended up behind Sora and placed his hand on him, making Sora look up as the guy said, "Well, then, hey, get a load of this."

Then inna flash of fire, a piece of paper appeared and Sora asked, "A pass?"

The blue man said, "It's all yours. Good luck, kid. I'm pulling for you, little shorty."

***Obtained Entry Pass***

Once the quartet reentered the lobby, Sora showed Phil the pass who asked, "Hey, how did you get this?"

Sora asked, "Can we enter the games now?"

Phil then said, "Well… I guess so. We start with the preliminaries! You guys ready for 'em?"

Sora and Takato nodded then said, "Yeah!"

Phil then said, "Just so you know, some real weirdos signed up for the games. Better watch yourself."

Sora asked, "Whoes our first opponent?"

Takato said, "Someone called, "Shadow Scout." Any ideas?"

Just as the gang entered the arena, they saw two types of Heartless. The standard Soldiers, and a new type that looked like the Red Nocturne, but were blue, according to Takato's Scan, they were called "Blue Rhapsody" and they specialized in Ice magic. The gang defeated the first set of enemies like they were nothing.

Phil then told them, "You're no heroes yet, but you ain't doing bad. Lucky you came to me for coaching. "

Takato rolled his eyes as a tall man with light brown hair and blue eyes wearing some kind of travelers outfit walked passed the gang.

Phil then said, "Something tells me he'll be a tough one to beat. Who knows, maybe you'll end up facing him."

Then the gang started the next round against "Sinisters" which were a bit harder then the last group, but were still pretty easy to beat. Takato then said, "Who would allow Heartless to be in this tournament?"

Sora shrugged his shoulders as the quartet continued to fight the Heartless. Then once they defeated a team called "Heat & Freeze" which was comprised of Red Nocturnes and Blue Rhapsodys" Phil said, "Say, you're doing better then I thought, kids! Wish he was here to see this.

Takato asked, "Who?"

Phil said, "Hercules. He's a hero if ever there was one. Too bad he's off visiting his father."

The gang then got ready for their fourth match against, "Shadow Platoon" which comprised of Shadows, Soldiers, Red Nocturnes and Blue Rhapsodys. The enemies were getting harder as the quartet progressed through the matches, and soon they were up against their fifth set of opponents called, "Blue Revenge" which was all Blue Rhapsodys. But they were able to put them on Ice.

Then they reached their next batch of opponents, called, "Big One" which had, a Large Body, with Red Nocturnes and Blue Rhapsodys. Once the gang defeated them, they were onto their next match which was against the same guy they met before, he was called, Cloud. And he had a large wrapped up sword, and one arm looked like it had claws on it.

Once the match started, Sora and Cloud clashed blades, both trying to out match the other. Then Cloud jumped in the air and slammed his sword into the ground, Takato saw this as an opportunity to slash at him with his claws. Cloud then spun around and swiped at Sora, who was able to raise his Keyblade up just in time to block the attack.

Takato then charged up his claws with his new Thunder magic and slashed at Cloud, it stunned him just long enough for Sora to take a swing at him with Lady Luck. Then Cloud fell to the ground defeated. Then Takato and Sora relaxed seeing how they had just one the games. But, just as Sora and Takato were about to help Cloud up, he got stepped on by a huge black dog, with three heads, razor sharp teeth, and breathing smoke.

Takato then said, "Whoa! Where did this guy come from?"

Just as the dog was about to attack the gang, it was stopped by a muscular man with brown hair an orange outfit, and a blue cape.

Phil then yelled, "Herc!"

The man then said, "Phil, get them out of here!"

Everyone then retreated back into the Lobby. Once there, Phil said, "Whew, that was close! That was Cerberus, the guardian of the Underworld. Herc should be able to handle him. But then again, maybe not… This doesn't look good."

Takato looked at Sora and said, "We need to get in there and help out Hercules!"

Sora asked, "What!? Are you crazy!? We can't handle something like that! We'd be eaten alive!"

Takato then yelled, "Sora!" The brown haired Keyblader looked at the Goggle-Headed Keyblader who said, "You have to know that there is a time and a place for everything. That means there is a time for goofing off, and a time to be serious. Now is the time we stepped up to the plate. Because, this is no longer just about playing in the games, this is our time to prove that we are heroes! Now then, I'm not sure about you but, I am not going to leave those guys alone, they need us!"

Takato then ran towrds the arena when Phil asked, "Hey! Are you crazy!? What do you think you're doing!? That is Cerberus, you'll be eaten before you even raise up your sword!"

Takato weakly smiled then said, "I know. But, being a hero, it sometimes having to put your own life on the line to help others, I am not going to just sit here and hope for the best, but what we don't need wait and hope that something will go right. What we need to do is make something happen, and if that means fighting a giant three headed dog from the Underworld, then, so be it!"

Takato then ran out to the arena leaving Phil with a wide open jaw and Sora, Donald and Goofy looking at each other, then the three nodded then followed Takato. Phil, seeing this followed them and thought, 'That Goggle-Headed kid, he definitely has what it takes to be a true hero. The determination, the inner fire of his heart, a strong sense of justice, and even the experience of a hero, I will definitely make him a true hero after this whole mess blows over.'

Once Takato reached the arena, he saw Hercules holding Cloud while staring Cerberus down, then Takato jumped in front of Herc and said, "You need to get him out of here, I'll handle the dog!"

Herc asked, "Are you certain that you can handle this, kid?"

Takato summoned his claws and said, "If he takes a swipe at me, then I will swipe him back! And I'm not a kid, I'm a hero!"

Herc nodded then ran out of the arena. Takato then took a fighting stance, then the giant guard dog of the Underworld blew a huge ball of fire at Takato, he used his dodge roll to get out of the way, then launched a compressed ball of Ice at him, it hit Cerberus and made him charge at Takato, who then thought, 'That was a complete Goggle-Headed idea. Well, now I got his attention, I guess I should at least try to fight this guy.'

Cerberus then lunched another huge ball of fire at Takato, who dodged rolled away from it, then he charged at the dog and swiped at the K9's legs, then he dodged away from another attack, but he didn't expect that the hound would try to bite him, Takato jumped up into the air and blocks both the left and the right heads from biting him, but now he had no weapons left do protect himself from the middle head.

And just as it was about to take off his head, just as it was opening its mouth, a familiar looking Key shaped sword with a crown shaped blade was thrown into its maw. Then Takato used this to ignight his claws on fire, and caused the two heads to let go of him. Then he looked behind him and saw the running figures of Sora, Donald and Goofy, as well as Phil, Takato then asked, "What happend to being afraid of being eaten alive by this fido?"

Sora answered, "We may be afraid of this thing, but it's just like fighting a Heartless. And that means, that no matter what, we won't let fear get in the way of doing the right thing!"

Takato nodded then he heard Phil say, "Kids, I've got two words of advice for you: attack!"

Takato and Sora nodded then Sora said, "We need to find a way to defeat this guy before we end up as dog food!"

Takato then thought, 'This thing is the size of a house, with three heads, and that means three sets of razor sharp teeth. But, does that mean it also has three brains? If it does then that could cause trouble, and even if it didn't we'd still need to find a way to confuse it and… Wait! That's it!' Takato then turned to Sora and said, "Sora, we need to confuse this thing! And to do that we have to…"

Sora then looked at him then smiled and finished, "We have to attack him from differnet sides."

Takato nodded then said, "Correct! The two side assault. And if we have Donald and Goffy in this, then we can attack from four points! "

Everyone then dodged a fire ball coming streight for them when Goofy then asked, "Gawsh, how are we suposed to do that?"

Takato smiled then said, "Simple, I will get the things attention, and fight it from the front, Sora will attack it from behind, and Donald and Goffy, you guys will attack it from both sides, distracting the two side heads. If we can do that then, we'd be able to defeat this guy!"

Everyone nodded and Takato blasted Cerberus with a Fire fastball that hit Cerberus in the face, this caused the hound from the Underworld to chase after Takato. The Goggle-Headed Tamer saw that Sora was chasing behind Cerberus, while Donald had taken the left side of the giant dog and Goofy took the right. Takato nodded then he jumped onto Cerberus's middle head and proceeded to slash at middle head, while this was going on, the two side heads were about to attack Takato when Donald casted a fire spell at the left head, and Goofy threw his shield at the right head, both caught the heads attention and tried to move towards them, but with the middle head still focused on Takato, all it did was fall on the ground.

Sora then saw this as the perfect opportunity to attack, and so did everyone else, Sora and Takato took turns attacking the middle head, while Donald casted some spells at the left head and Goofy bashed the right head with his shield. But, just as they were starting to defeat Cerberus, the hound got back up and roared and started jumping and trying to land on top of the gang.

Takato and the others started running from Cerberus, then when he stopped jumping, Takato decided to try something else, he gathered up his thunder magic into his claws and then instead of launching it like a ball, he let the condensed form of electricity explode outwards in Cerberus's direction, then, with Cerberus temporary stunned, the quartet decided to attack with everything they got. Then Cerberus got back up, and launched fireballs at Takato and the others, Sora had managed to avoid the attacks, but Takato couldn't get away in time, then he brought his arms up to defend himself, and when he saw the attack coming straight for him, he extended his arms and launched the fireball back at Cerberus.

The three headed dog became dazed and the quartet saw this as their chance to attack. Takato, charged from the front and attacked the middle head. Donald stayed back and launched some Thunder magic, at Cerberus. Goofy, threw his shield at the right head, making the thing dizzy. And Sora, switched to Lady Luck and proceeded to attack the left head. Then, Takato jumped up and brought his claws together and started to spin in right rotation on top of the middle head, and combined with one final attack from Sora, Donald, and Goofy, the quartet managed to successfully defeat Cerberus.

The hound then fell to the ground, never to get back up again, then the quartet got back into the lobby where Phil told them, "Guys, I would like to say something." They gathered in front of a pedestal and Phil had a sheet of paper, then he said, "I would like to start out with Takato." The Goggle-Head looked up as Phil said, "By showing true strength, having nerves of steel, a strong sense of justice, a courageous heart, and the motivation, I dub thee a true hero, and allow full access to the games!"

Sora, Donald and Goofy smiled and Sora patted Takato and said, "Good job, Takato!" Takato sheepishly rubbed the back of his head then Sora asked, "Uh, what about is?"

Phil turned over the first paper to read the second piece and said, "By showing skills in the games, true teamwork, and standing by your friends till the end, you have shown marks of a hero." Sora and the others smiled, until Phil said, "Thus, I do hereby dub thee junior heroes, and confer upon thee full rights and privileges to participate in the games. Furthermore- "

Donald then asked, "Hey! What do you mean "junior heroes"?"

Phil then said, "You rookies still don't understand what it takes to be a true hero."

Goofy then asked, "So, what does it take?"

Hercules then said, "Well, that's just something you'll have to find out for yourselves. Just the way I did. I mean Takato does know what it takes, maybe you should take some tips from him."

Everyone looked at Takato who raised his hands up and said, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! I just can't give you guys tips needed to be a hero!"

Sora asked, "Well, why not?"

Takato sighed and said, "Being a hero, or learning what it takes to be a hero, doesn't come from any book, and it's not something you can be taught either."

Donald then asked, "Well, how do we learn?"

Takato repositioned his goggles and said, "Experience." Everyone looked at Takato who said, "The best way to learn how to be a hero, is through experience. That is the only way you can learn how to be a hero."

Sora placed his hand over his chest and said, "No problem. We'll start by proving ourselves in the games."

Phil then said, "There ain't gonna be any games for a while. Gotta clean up that mess from that last battle first."

Takato, with the rest of the gang headed out and Sora waved and said, "Okay, we'll be back."

***Obtained Hero License***

As the gang walked out of the lobby, Takato saw Cloud sitting on the stairs near the exit, the gang walked up to him and Sora asked, "Hey, are you all right?"

Cloud looked up and said, "Yeah."

Takato then said, "I wanted to say that, you were quite the challenger in the games."

Sora then asked, "So, why did you go along with him, anyway?"

Cloud folded his arms over his face and said, "I'm looking for someone. Hades promised to help. I tried to exploit the power of darkness, but it backfired. I fell into darkness, and I couldn't find the light."

Takato looked at him and said, "I know what you mean," Cloud looked and Takato who continued, "I gave into darkness once before and, it wasn't pretty."

Sora nodded and said, "You'll find it. We're searching, too."

Cloud asked, "For your lights?" The two boys nodded then Cloud walked up to Sora and gave him a golden coin and said, "Don't lose sight of it." Then he walked away.

Then Sora asked, "How about a rematch sometime? Fair and square, no dark powers involved."

Cloud stopped and lightly dragged his hand through his hair and said, "I think I'll pass."

Then Takato thought, 'Cloud, don't let the darkness get to you, darkness may be in every person but, your light will always be stronger.' Takato then said, "Come on guys, the next world is waiting!" Everyone nodded and left the Olympus Coliseum, heading for their next journey.

 *****Learned Sonic Blade*****

* * *

 **A/N: And here is Olympus Coliseum, and enjoy it. By the way, for the side story I'm writting, besides what I'm starting with, what worlds should I have Rika and Henry go to, and when should it converge with this one? The new story will be up, soon, anyways, after the first world, Rika and Henry will end up at The Mysterious Tower. Also, Xakatto, how will I add him into 358days/2? I want him to hang out with Axel and Roxes but , I don't know if I want to have him as a member. What should I do?**


	6. Deep Jungle

**A/N: Thechaosmaster: Hey everyone! Sorry this took so long, didn't have internet, so I couldn't FM this chapter, but now I am! Oh, and FYI, I am already done with this story, reason why it's not published is because, I want it to be FM version, and because I don't have internet. Well enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Deep Jungle**

After the gang got back on the Gummi Ship, Takato said, "Alright then, let's head off to the next world!"

And that is just what they did, and after a short flight, with almost no problems, the gang arrived at a world that looked like some kind of jungle or forest, then Goofy said, "Hey, Donald, maybe King Mickey's down there."

Donald then said, "In a backwater place like that? No way! Let's move on."

Sora then said, "Hold on. Riku and Kairi might be down there."

Takato then said, "Yeah or any of my friends."

Sora then said, "Let's just check it out."

Donald then said, "Forget it! We're on an important mission!"

Sora and Takato said, "Just land!"

Donald said, "No!"

Sora continued to tell Donald to check out the place and said, "Come on!"

Donald said, "Aw, phooey!"

Sora said, "We're landing!"

Sora then tried to take over the wheel and Donald then said, "Don't touch that! Nooo!"

Takato then said, "Sora, I don't think that that's a good…" But it was too late and the ship then dived at the world, causing the quartet to be split up in groups of two, Takato and Sora, and Donald and Goofy.

As Takato and Sora were falling, Takato saw that they were heading for some kind of treehouse, Takato looked at Sora and yelled, "Sora, for now on, don't mess with the controls!"

Before Sora could respond, they were getting closer and closer to the treehouse. Takato summoned his Hazardous Claws and gripped one of the tree branches and swung himself up to the top of the branch and stopped his fall. But Sora, wasn't so lucky. Takato then used his claws and started to slowly climb down the tree, all the while, he looked almost like an animal, then he thought, _'Just what world did we crash land in this time?'_ Before he could get an answer he heard Sora yell. Then Takato headed for Sora, but when he got there, he saw Sora sitting on his butt, staring at an older, muscular man, with long, dark brown hair, holding a large spear.

Takato then went to Sora and said, "I can't even leave you alone for one minute now, can't I?"

Sora rubbed his head and chuckled then said, "Yeah, I know. But, hey, how come you didn't land with me?"

Takato asked, "I used my claws to grab onto a branch that was in my way and swung on top of it. So, what happened to you? I thought you were in danger."

Sora looked at Takato and said, "I was, I had to fight a jaguar then I was saved by this guy, who came and knocked the jaguar back, then it ran out through the window."

Takato looked at the man, and saw how he looked, the only article of clothing he was wearing, was a brown leotard. He almost seemed, primitive, in a way.

Then the man said, in a primitive voice, "Sabor, danger."

Takato then said, "Thank you for saving my friend."

Sora nodded and said, "Thank you."

Then the jungle man repeated the words, "Thank you."

Sora then asked, "Huh? Uh, what it this place?"

Then the jungle man walked passed the two boys and said, "This place, this place."

Takato then said, "Okaaay…"

Sora then asked, "Where did the others go? Look, we got separated from our friends. Have you seen them?"

The jungle man didn't seem to understand what Sora was talking about, and then Sora said, "Friends…" trying to see if he would understand him.

The jungle man then said, "Friends."

Sora and Takato smiled then Sora said, "Right, our friends! There's two of 'em. The loud one is Dona-" Sora then stopped and Takato noticed this but before he could ask, Sora said, "You know what? Never mind. We're looking for our friends, Riku and Kairi."

Takato seemed to think that Sora didn't want to look for all of their friends, but then the jungle man said, "Look for Riku, friends?"

Sora nodded and said, "Right!"

Takato wanted to ask to find Donald and Goofy, but first he had to talk with Sora.

Then the jungle man asked, "Kairi, friends?"

Sora looked behind the man and slowly nodded and said, "Uhh… right…"

Takato saw this and looked behind the man, but saw nothing, then he thought, 'He must be seeing Kairi again. I need to ask him to make sure though.'

The jungle man then said, "Friends here."

Sora looked at him and asked, "Really?"

Then the jungle man said, something he couldn't understand. And Sora asked, "Huhh?"

The jungle man repeated the same unidentifiable words again and Takato swore that he heard the word, "friends" and the word "hearts" from the man. Takato shook it off thinking that it's all of the excitement he's had the past couple of days. Then the jungle man said, "Friends here."

Sora then said, "Not sure I understand, but show me! Take us to Riku and Kairi!"

Takato sighed and thought, _'He must have given up on Donald and Goofy. Donald, I can sort of understand. But Goofy? He didn't do anything wrong. Sora, you need to apologize, to both of them.'_

Then the man pointed to himself and said, "Tarzan. Tarzan go."

Sora then said, "And I'm… Sora."

Then Takato said, "I'm… Takato."

Sora then said, "Tarzan go, Sora go go!"

Takato then rolled his eyes and said, "And I'll go with you guys, at least then there will be one mature person with you two."

Sora looked at Takato and glared, while the jungle man, now known as Tarzan, simply nodded. Then the doors opened up and the duo saw just how high they were.

Then they saw Tarzan jump off of the netting that was surrounding the Treehouse, Sora then looked at Takato, who had his claws out and his eyes became feral and Sora said, "Takato, your eyes, there changing again."

Takato nodded and said, "I know, it's just that, this world, it seems to be doing this. I just feel like my instincts are on high alert now. I'm not sure what awaits us but, we need to tread carefully." Sora nodded, and was about to jump when Takato stopped him and asked, "Why didn't you ask about Donald and Goofy?"

Sora puffed then asked, "How come you didn't ask about your friends, Takato?"

Takato smirked and pulled out his Digivice, "Because of this. I am able to tell if one of my friends is nearby. And besides, as I said, I don't have to worry about them, I have heard from, a fateful tip, that my friends are in a safe place. Now then, come on, why didn't you ask about Donald and Goofy?"

Sora sighed and said, "I guess that I'm just upset that Donald didn't want to come here to search for our friends."

Takato sighed and said, "That is a good reason for Donald, but not for Goofy. Come on, we need to find them!" Takato then jumped off the net and into the jungle below, then Sora followed him shortly after.

Soon they met up with Tarzan who was waiting for them at a tunnel, then he jumped, and soon, Sora and Takato followed him down a slid like area, and soon they reached a campsite.

Then, once they entered the tent, they saw a young women wearing a tan shirt and brown pants. Tarzan then said, "Jane."

The women, now known as Jane turned around and said, "Tarzan!" then Jane saw Takato and Sora and asked, "Oh, and who are these?"

Sora nervously said, "Uh, hi there, I'm-"

Then Jane said, "Oh, you speak english! So then, your obviously you're not related to Tarzan... Are you two here to study the gorillas?"

Then a deep mans voice said, "Highly doubtful."

Everyone turned around to see a man wearing a hunters uniform carrying a shotgun in his hands. And walking behind him is, "Donald! Goofy!" Takato yelled then he went up to Goofy while Sora went to Donald. The two seemed happy to see each other, but then they backed away. Takato sighed then asked Goofy, "Well, it looks like they need to apologize to each other. So, Goofy, are you guys okay?"

Goofy nodded and said, "Yep, we're fine!"

Then the man said, "A circus of clowns. Not much use for hunting gorillas."

Then Jane put her hands on her hips and said, " , we're studying them, not hunting them. This is research." Jane sighed then turned towards the others and said, "Well, the more the merrier. Do make yourselves at home."

Jane saw that Sora and Donald were ignoring each other and Goofy was trying to figure out how to make them get along. Then Takato told Jane, "Sorry about those two, Jane. They had a small argument before we entered the jungle, that was the reason we got separated. Things are usually, odd with the four of us. We'll try to make sure we behave ourselves, right guys?"

Sora spoke then he said, '"Well, anyway…" Then he and Donald both said, "I'm staying."

Sora looked at Donald and asked, "Huh?"

Takato then asked, "What happened to before?"

Goofy then said, "Sora, Takato, look what we found. Look at this."

Goofy was holding a strange looking Gummi block Sora then asked, "What is that?"

Goofy said, "A Gummi block. It's the same stuff used to build our ship."

Takato looked at the strange item and asked, "Does this mean what I think it means?"

Sora then said, "So that means…"

Donald then said, "The king could be here. So, we've gotta work together to look for him. For now."

Sora then said, "Fine. We'll let you tag along. For now."

Takato sighed and said, "Guys, we're on the same side you know? And besides, I have no problem leaving you guys at the next stop, and me and Goofy can go look for our friends while you guys work out whatever problems you might have."

Sora and Donald then yelled, "WHAT!?"

Donald then said, "You don't know how to pilot the ship!"

Then Sora frowned and asked, "You would really do that, to me?"

Takato then said, "I'm sorry Sora, but yes, I would. And I'm sure that Goofy can teach me how to pilot it, and Sora, I am older then you, and besides, ancient traditions of a knights code have always talked about one thing, "cooperation" and I think that that is just what you guys need to learn. So, think you two can behave yourselves while we are here?"

Jane then asked, "Um, excuse me, but uh, what are you talking about?"

Takato looked at her and waved his hand, as if dismissing the conversation and said, "Just some, business that needs to be taken care of. By the way, what was with the way Tarzan was speaking before?"

Jane said, "Oh, well you see. Apparently Tarzan was raised in the jungle by the gorillas. Communicating with him still isn't easy, but he's learning."

Sora then asked, "So he was speaking "gorilla" back there…"

Jane then said, "Ah, that's right. You said that you two were looking for your friends? "

Sora nodded and replied with, "He said that Riku and Kairi are here. And one word I couldn't understand… what about you Takato? Did you get it?"

Takato shook his head and said, "Not really sure, I mean, my home is strange and all but… I don't know, I'll have to get back to you on that, sorry."

Sora nodded then said, "It's alright."

Jane then said, "Why don't we try this?" Jane showed the gang an old camera and said, "We'll show Tarzan some slides and see if any of them match that word. Oh, what happened to the slides?"

Takato then said, "Don't worry, we'll find them."

Then, after a few minutes, the quintuplet returned with all of the slides. Just then, an image of a castle was shown and Takato and Sora felt like they have seen it before.

Jane asked, "Takato, Sora, what's wrong?"

Sora said, "Oh, it's nothing." Sora then thought, _'This place, it seems familiar. But how? I've never been off my island.'_

Takato didn't answer, instead he felt like there was something in the back of his mind trying to tell him something. Then, it happened. Takato found himself at the age of five years old again, and he was playing with a young girl that looked just like Kairi, in an old castle, then Takato said, _"Hey Kairi, what do you think dad's been up to the past couple of days? Him, and his apprentices have been down in the lab for the past couple of days, what do you think they're up too?"_

 _Kairi chuckled and said, "I'm not sure Takato, but I think that it could have something to do with the guest that dad's been getting recently."_

 _Takato chuckled and said, "Yeah, that king. I wonder, what that has been all about?"_

 _Kairi chuckled and said, "Who knows? And besides, what are you planning to do when you get older, brother?"_

 _Takato smiled and said, "I was thinking of taking over ruling the city as it's new king! And you, Kairi, my dear sister?"_

 _Kairi laughed and said, "I would like to see if those stories grandma tells us are true!"_

 _Takato chuckled and asked, "The different worlds story?" Kairi nodded and Takato said, "Well, if that king that's been visiting dad is from another world, it might be true."_

 _Kairi nodded and said, "Yeah, I hope so."_

Then the memory faded and Takato found himself being stared at by everyone, then he asked, "What?"

Sora then said, "You kind of spaced out there for a while, Takato. What happened?"

Takato laughed and said, "Oh, you know, just lost in thought." Takato laughed it off, but thought, _'What was that? Was that, a memory? Of me and Kairi? As siblings? No, it can't be. Maybe I'll find answers one day.'_

After that, the gang continued to view the slides, and after they ended, Jane asked, "Well, Tarzan?"

Sora asked, "Where are our friends, Riku and Kairi?" Tarzan shook his head and Sora said, "Hey, I thought-"

Then Clayton said, as he was entering the tent, "That leaves just one place. Young men, we've been in this jungle for some time now. But we have yet to encounter these friends of yours. I'd wager they're with the gorillas. But Tarzan refuses to take us to them."

Jane laughed and said, "Really, . Tarzan wouldn't hide-"

Clayton walked up to Tarzan and said, "Then take us there! Take us to the gorillas. Go-ril-las."

Tarzan then looked at the two boys then he nodded. Then Jane asked, "Tarzan…are you sure?"

Tarzan said, "Tarzan go see Kerchak. "

Jane then asked, "Kerchak?"

Clayton then said, "He must be the leader. Perfect. I'll go along as an escort. After all, the jungle is a dangerous place." No one, but Takato noticed the evil smirk appear on Clayton's face.

Then, he left, and soon, the quintuplet was out the tent and then they headed for, a place called Hippo's Lagoon. Once there, the gang had to jump across the lagoon, and then they had to climbed up a nearby set of vines that led them to the nesting grounds. There they saw all of the gorillas and Tarzan said, "Kerchak, please listen to me. I know the nesting grounds are secret, but I trust them. You see, I want to help them because… because…well, they need us."

Goofy then asked, "Uhh. Did you get that?"

Donald then said, "No."

Sora shook his head saying "no" and Takato didn't say anything.

Tarzan then said, "Kerchak. Kerchak…" Kerchak then left.

Goofy then said, "He seemed sorta distracted by something."

Sora then thought, _'Was he looking towards the tree house?'_

Takato then thought, _'How was it that I was able to understand what Tarzan was saying, but not the others?'_

Then Takato heard the Hazards voice say, **"It could have something to do with me."**

Takato thought, _'Hazzado?'_

The embodiment of hazard replied, **"Yes. And no, I don't know why you had a flashback of Kairi."**

Takato was about ask what he meant when he asked, _'I'll ask about that later, as of right now, I want to know, how could I understand what Tarzan was saying?'_

Hazzado said, **"It is most likely the dragon spirit inside of you."**

Takato then asked, _'When I unleased the Hazard back home, right?'_

Hazzado said, **"Yes, what that did was, gave you true strength of a dragon, and the ability to understand what others cannot. That was why you spoke in tongues in Wonderland. Now then, go and see what the gorilla was looking at."**

Takato mentally nodded then he started to climb up the vines and straight for the tree house. And soon, everyone else followed him.

Once the gang reached the tree house, Takato saw Clayton heading inside the Tree House, and he said, "I think I know why Kerchak was acting strange. Come on!"

Once everyone caught up with Clayton they saw that he had a gun pointed at a young gorilla, Takato then said, "We have to stop him!"

Everyone nodded, then they noticed that Donald had already charged ahead. Takato was about to summon his weapons that he has decided to dub, his "ClawBlades" but decided against it and ran after Donald, and everyone else followed him, just in time to see Donald quack very loudly, scaring the hunter and caused him to misfire and scared the young gorilla away, to meet up with Kerchak.

Then the rest of the gang caught up and Donald asked Clayton, "What's the big idea!?"

Takato then folded his hands over his chest and said, "It's obvious that the gorillas don't like us as it is, now you want to make matters worse for us by shooting one of them?" Takato didn't even say anything after that, and just walked up to Tarzan and watched from the sides.

Tarzan then said, "Wait, Kerchak. Please!"

The head gorilla just walked away, with the young gorilla in tow, then Takato looked at Clayton who said,

"You don't understand. I was only trying to… Ah. A snake slithered by, you see. I saved that poor gorilla's life." Tarzan shook his head.

Then Takato yelled, "Save it!" This outburst made everyone look at Takato who said, "I hope you're happy! What you just did, just coasted us whatever trust we had with the gorillas! Next time you aim that at a gorilla, I will make sure that you wished that it was Sabor that was after you!"

Takato then left the Tree House and climbed to the hanging boat, and just sat there, leaving everyone shocked at how Takato just acted. Then Sora said to Goofy, "Remind me not to make him angry." Goofy just nodded, then the group headed back to the camp sight.

Once the gang arrived, they had a brief meeting with Sabor then they entered the tent, where they told Jane what had happened with the meeting with the gorillas and what had happened at the Tree House. Jane then became furious and turned to Clayton and said, "How could you do such a thing!"

Clayton then said, "Now Miss Porter, as I told you, I was not aiming at the gorilla."

Then Jane said, "You are not to go near the gorillas again!"

Clayton laughed and said, "All because of one mishap? Come, now…"

Clayton became shocked when Tarzan stood beside Jane glaring at him, Sora folded his arms and he two, was glaring at him, Jane, started glaring, but that was nothing compared to Takato, the way he looked when Clayton looked at him, his eyes were crimson slits, and he could've sworn that he saw a small typhoon of crimson fire circle around the boy, and an transparent dragon standing beside him. Clayton started backing away slowly, while lightly chucking, then he left the tent, but he gave Takato one last look, and he ran out the door.

Once he was gone, everyone relaxed, except for Takato, and everyone saw this, and Sora said, "Takato." The Goggle-Head looked at Sora and saw that his eyes were primal slits, and he said, "Takato, calm down, remember, you need to keep your cool, alright?"

Then Takato took a few deep breaths and said, "Sorry about that."

Jane then asked, "What happened to you?"

Takato said, "I have some, anger issues that I have been dealing with the past couple of days, I'm fine most of the time but, there will be times when I get, angry, and, well as you have seen from my eyes, I almost go into a primal rage. You have nothing to worry about. But, I will be outside, I think some, spiritual meditation,thread's would do me some good."

Then Takato left the tent and he jumped on some boxes and got into the lotus position and closed his eyes, then entered a deep trance. There he made contact with Hazzado and asked, _'Alright, Hazzado, what has been going on with me? Is this what happened to your original body?'_

Then, the voice of the Hazard spoke, **"Not quite young one."**

Takato then asked, _'Then, is this something that will happen to me?'_

The being of hazard said, **"Yes. And the reason, is this. The reason why most of the Virus Type Digimon go bad is because they couldn't handle all of the anger and rage that my being brings."**

Takato asked, _'So, the only reason why I haven't gone all Megidramon yet is because, I'm human, and I have, somewhat better control over my emotions?'_

The Hazard gave him a mental nod and said, **"In a way, yes. That is one of the reasons why, but the main reason why this is happening to you is because, your dragon soul is fighting your knights soul."**

Takato then asked, _'What do you mean by that? I thought that you said that I lost the knight part of myself?'_

Hazzado then said, **"I said you lost the mark of Knight, but, you never lost it's soul, and because of the way you have been acting in the worlds, it has caused the soul of the knight to awaken inside of you, and it is battling for control, that is why you have been acting weird as of late. Because the two parts that make up your soul, are fighting for dominance."**

Takato then asked, _'Well, is there a way for me to chose one? Do you know if I could chose to have either the dragon, or the knight?'_

Hazzado then said, **"No, I don't. This is the first time that I have actually had a vessel in the past, millennium."**

Takato then asked, _'Does that mean that you don't know what will happen to me?'_

Hazzado then said, **"The only thing that I can think of is this, if the souls of the dragon and the knight continue to fight, then it will destroy your very own soul."**

Takato asked, _'What!? There's got to be a way to stop that from happening!'_

The Hazard said, **"There is, and the only way is for both souls to be set into harmony, and the only way to do that, is for you to make the ultimate sacrifice. You must give your life, for someone else. And it not only has to be an act of sacrifice, but the ultimate sacrifice. Meaning, the person you give your life for, must be in true danger."**

Takato then asked, _'What kind of danger?'_

Hazzado then said, **"They have to be in danger of losing their lives. It has to be a true knights sacrifice, one that will cause the knights soul to become the strongest of the two, and allow it to defeat the dragon's soul. And with it's defeat, would allow both souls to become at peace with each other, and that will give you, your true power."**

Takato asked, _'What kind of power?'_

The Hazard said, **"That is something I don't know, but it is something that I also fear."**

Takato then said, _'Because, if I die, it would unleash your powers onto whatever world I'm in, wouldn't it?'_

Hazzado said, **"In a way yes."**

Takato asked, _'What do you mean by that?'_

Hazzado said, **"I don't know what would happen to me if you were to die. I could leave your body, and return to the digital world, or I could perish along with you. The only thing that I do know is, that if you die, my power would be unleashed, but in what form, I have no idea."**

Takato took a moment to let everything settle in, then he said, _'Well, in that case, if I do die, what I want is this,'_ The hazard looked towards Takato who continued saying, _'I want you to use what ever power you have, and protect Sora and Kairi. My friends can handle themselves, but I swore on my honer that I would protect them, and that is what I will do. Can you do that for me, Hazzado?'_

Hazzado looked at the kid and said, **"I will do what I can, and if that is what you wish, then I will do what I can to protect them."**

Takato smiled and said, _'Thank you, Hazzado.'_

Takato then felt himself returning to the real world and saw Sora and the others were standing in front of him, and he asked, "What's going on, guys?"

Sora then said, "We heard the sound of a gunshot and when we came out here, we found you, how are you feeling?"

Takato lightly smiled and said, "I'm feeling fine, but…" Takato stopped talking and he felt his instincts going into overdrive then he summoned his claws and moved everyone out of the way.

Donald the asked, "Hey! What's the big idea?"

Takato said, "Shush. I sense something. There has been a change in the forest."

Sora and the others looked around, then Sora saw a gorilla being surrounded by a bunch of brown and golden monkey like Heartless. Sora then said, "Heartless!"

Donald said, "Oh no. Not here!"

Takato's eyes then turned into slits and said, "Well, I needed a way to vent out my wrath. Guys, let's go!"

Sora attacked the monkey Heartless that Takato found out were called Powerwilds, they attacked in close range and were making monkeys out of the gang, but then they destroyed the Heartless.

Takato then closed his eyes and thought, _'If I do have a dragons soul in me, maybe I can use it to sense where more of these things are.'_ Takato then closed his eyes and concentrated and found a huge cluster of darkness coming from deeper in the Bamboo Thicket and said, "Guys, follow me, I can sense more of those things deeper in the bamboo!"

Sora and the others looked at him then they nodded and followed him deeper into the thicket, there they fought more Powerwilds once they defeated them, they headed for the Cliff. Once they defeated the Heartless, they headed back for the tent, once they got to the Bamboo Thicket, they fought more Powerwilds, once those were defeated, they were attacked by Shadow Heartless, and a new type of Heartless that Takato found out was called Bouncywild. It looked like a Powerwild, but it was pin, and instead launched bananas at the gang from a slingshot, and it ran around the area dropping banana peels in its wake.

Once they defeated the Heartless, they headed back to the tent, but when they got there, there were more Heartless, once they defeated them, they headed to Hippo's Lagoon. Once they got to the Climbing Trees, they encountered more Heartless, once they were defeated, they headed for the Tree House. Once they defeated all of the Powerwilds, they headed back for the camp.

Once they returned, they headed into the tent to rest up, then, once they left, they heard what sounded like something moving through the Bamboo. Then the gang headed to Bamboo Thicket and found Clayton's Pipe sitting on the rock in the middle, but before Sora could pick it up, they were attacked by Sabor. Once he was taken care of Takato picked up Clayton's pipe, then the group dashed back to the tent to show Jane what they had found, but when they got there, they found that Jane was missing.

Sora asked, "Hey, where's Jane?"

Goofy noticed that Tarzan was acting strange and asked, "What's wrong, Tarzan?"

Tarzan said, "Something coming. Jane, danger. Jane near… Near tree house."

Donald then said, "Sounds like trouble. Let's go!"

Takato nodded and said, "Guys, be ready, whatever happens, we need to get to Jane, and fast!"

Everyone nodded then they headed towards Hippos' Lagoon. Then, after climbing vines and going through the jungle, they made it to the climbing trees, and found Jane and a small gorilla was trapped behind some vines, and the whole area was surrounded by Powerwilds, then Takato saw a big black fruit and said, "Guys, you take care of the Heartless, I'll take care of that fruit!"

Everyone nodded and Takato attacked the fruit, then once he destroyed the fruit, and the vines were gone, then the gang went to Jane and asked her what happened.

Jane said, "Clayton came to the tent, and… That's the last thing I remember."

Sora and Takato asked, "Clayton!?"

Tarzan then said, "Gorillas trapped. Terk ran."

Jane then said, "We must help the gorillas!"

Takato then said, "And we will. You stay here and protect Terk. We'll go and stop Clayton!"

Jane nodded and the gang headed off to the cliff. On their way their, they encountered a Heartless that resembled Red Nocturnes, but it was black, and according to the scan, it was called a "Black Ballade" and when the gang approached it multiplied into a dozen, but they were soon taken out. Then they headed forward, and headed for the cliff. thread's

Once they got there, they saw all of the gorillas trapped by Clayton and a bunch of Powerwilds. Clayton then pointed his shotgun at one of the gorillas, and was about to fire, but Sora and Takato got there and yelled, "Noooo!"

Clayton held his fire and turned towards the new arrivals with a frown on his face. Sora then asked, "Clayton?"

Then Tarzan said, "Not Clayton!" Then something the others couldn't understand, but Takato heard what sounded like, "No Heart." Then Tarzan said, "Not Clayton!"

Then the quintuplet attacked the hunter who would shoot at them, like they were the ones he was hunting, then Takato decided to let his dragon instincts to take over and entered, what he would call, his primal form, and charged at Clayton with his ClawBlades, then Clayton would fire at Sora, but Goofy, threw his shield and Sora caught it and used it to knock it away from him, then he threw the shield at Clayton hitting him in the stomach and causing it to ricochet back to Goofy, then Tarzan attacked him with his spear, and Donald applied some thunder magic, then Sora decided that now was the time to try out his new move, Sonic Blade. Sora then dashed at Clayton with his Keyblade and he did so, several times.

Then Takato jumped up to the top of the cliff and was about to pounce, when he sensed a dark presence coming from behind the stone wall. Then after Sora attacked Clayton with his Lady Luck, the ground started to shake and Takato said, "Guys, get out of there! Something big is coming from behind that wall!"

Then, the wall was destroyed, but the gang saw nothing standing there when the wall was destroyed. Then, Tarzan dashed at Clayton, but something hit him and sent him backwards, Takato then said, "Guys, be careful, it looks like this Heartless has the power to turn invisible. Watch the shadow! "

Everyone nodded and saw that Clayton was now standing on whatever they had to attack. Then the quintuplet hit it with everything they had, then the creature revealed itself to be a giant light green, almost yellow, colored chameleon, and Takato was able to use his Scan ability to find out that it was called "Stealth Sneak" it had the ability to turn invisible and that made it even harder to defeat. Takato tried to attack the creature from behind, but it used its back feet to attack him, then it turned around and charged at him.

Thanks to Takato's animalistic instincts, he was able to get out of the way just in time then, he and the others continued to attack the Stealth Sneak, then the gang was able to knock Clayton off the Stealth Sneak, and Takato and Sora attacked the chameleon, while Donald, Goofy, and Tarzan attacked Clayton. Once both were defeated, the giant Heartless begun to disappear, but it ended up falling on top of Clayton.

Then two green balls came out of the spot where Clayton was, and Takato and Sora accepted them.

 *****Learned Cure*****

Then Takato saw Kerchak was approaching them and walked up to Sora and grabbed him, and threw him up to the top of the cliff, Takato, seeing this, decided to head up there himself, and used his claws to climb up, once he got there, he saw that Donald and Goofy were thrown as well.

The gang saw beautiful waterfalls and Tarzan said, "Tarzan, home."

Then, the gang headed to the Waterfall Cavern. Then, once they were inside, they proceeded to head higher up, then they reached a mysterious room called Cavern Of Hearts. And once they entered the mysterious room, they saw that the base of the tree was glowing bright blue, and had a bunch of butterflies around the center of it. Then Jane and Terk appeared and Tarzan said the same phrase that the others couldn't understand.

Then Sora said, "This is your home? But that means…"

Tarzan stopped him then he put his hand to his ear, almost as if he was trying to hear something.

Then the others listened and Goofy asked, "Huh?"

Jane then said, "The waterfalls… They're echoing all the way here."

Takato said, "Wow, amazing!"

Then Tarzan said, "Friends there. See friends."

Jane then said, "Oh, now I've got it. *&&X% means heart. Friends in our hearts…"

Tarzan then said, "Heart…"

Sora looked down and said, '"Oh, so that's what it meant."

Takato then said, "I had a feeling that that's what he was saying." Everyone turned to Takato and he said, "You see, recently, I've been able to understand what Tarzan had been saying, now at first, I thought that I must've just hit my head to hard or something. But then, I started to realize that I could understand him. How? I don't know, but what I do know is that, our friends, are bound to our hearts. So, as long as we keep our friends in our hearts, we will always find them. No matter what!"

Tarzan nodded then said, "Friends, same heart. Clayton, lose heart. No heart, no see friends. No heart, no friends."

Takato then looked at Sora and Donald, and Sora said, "Sorry about what I said."

Then Donald said, "I'm sorry too."

Takato smiled and then Goofy said, "Yeah. All for one, huh?"

Then everyone looked back at the tree, and Sora and Takato walked up to it and the butterflies flied away to reveal a Keyhole. Sora and Takato nodded then Sora summoned his Kingdom Key, and Takato summoned his Hazardous Claws, they both pointed them to the Keyhole, and two beams of light shot into the keyhole, making a lock sound. Then a gummi piece fell out of the hole.

And Donald said, "A gummi!"

Goofy then said, "But it's sure not the king's."

Then Terk snuggled against Donald and Jane said, "I think someone has a new admirer."

After hearing that, everyone started laughing while Donald tried to argue out of it. Then he said, "No, no, no, no! Daisy would kill me!"

Then after a long trek back to the tent, Sora said, "Well, guess we'd better get going.

Jane asked, "Where is your ship, anyway?"

Donald then said, "Well, uh… Not too far."

Tarzan then said, "Sora, Tarzan, friends." Tarzan then gave Takato a small butterfly keychain, Sora accepted it and put it in his pocket.

After that, Takato and the others got to one of the checkpoints, and warped back to the Gummi ship, once they were leaving, Sora said, "That Gummi block that came out of that glowing hole… It's not like the others. Wonder what it's used for."

Donald then said, "I dunno."

Goofy then said, "Maybe Leon'll know."

Donald then said, "He might."

Takato said, "Yeah, let's head back to Traverse Town."

Sora then said, "I wanna be pilot!"

Donald then said, "Hey stop it!"

Takato then said, "Sora! Remember what happened last time? Cut it out!"

Sora then said, "Oh, come on? I'm the Keyblade master."

Donald then said, "I don't care who you are! No!"

Then Goofy and Takato said, "Here we go again…"

Then the gang headed back to Traverse Town to visit Leon, and to find out about the mysterious Gummi piece.

 *****Obtained Jungle King*****

* * *

 **A/N: Thechaosmaster: and that ends Deep jungle. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Now then, I have decided to make KH 2 right after this, what will happen? Read and find out for yourselves! Also, I have decided to make Jeri a magic user. Why? Because, I thought it would be good for her to be able to use magic. Now, she won't have a major role in this story, but she will in the sequel. Well that's all for now.**

 **CHAOS CONTROL!**


	7. Traverse Town Revisited

**A/N:Thechaosmaster: Hey everyone! Behold, the seventh chapter of the story! Now then, just so you guys know, the outfit that Takato is going to wear in the sequel will be the same one as the Key of Hazard. Now why would I do this? Because, I think that it would be the best outfit for him, as they always say, "If it ain't broke, don't fix it." Now then, for those who thought that I forgot about the other tamers, read the first speech sentence of this chapter. Now then, just so you know, I will not be doing the Coliseum again, the reason is because, it had no plot to it, it was all just fights, fights and more fights, now then, my question is this, Jeri will make a return, and have a more major role in the sequel the reason why is because, she just seems like the girl who would be traveling with the group, now then, should I add new summons in the sequel or not? Well, just enjoy the story!**

 **Disclaimer hasn't changed in the past odd something years. So I still don't own KH or Digimon, I only own Takato's Keyblades, which I have dubbed ClawBlades, and what ever else I own**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Traverse Town revisited**

Once the gang arrived at Traverse Town, Takato saw a young brown haired girl wearing a light orange outfit, playing with a small creampuff like creature then he asked, "Jeri? Calamon?"

The girl, known as Jeri, and the creature now known as Calamon, looked up and Calamon said, "Takato! You're here!" Then the creampuffs ears became larger and then he flew towards the gang and said, "Takato, Takato, you're here, you're here!"

Jeri then got up and walked up to Takato and said, "Where have you been, Takato? And, where is Rika and Henry? Are they not with you? And, who are your new friends?"

Takato laughed and said, "Jeri, it's good to see you as well. Same with you, Calamon. As for Rika and Henry," Takato shook his head and replied, "I don't know, I haven't seen them yet. And these are my new friends, the boy is Sora, the duck is Donald, and this is Goofy. By the way, are the others here?"

Then a new females voice said from out of nowhere, "Everyone is, besides you, Rika and Henry."

Sora, Donald and Goofy all jumped when they heard the voice and Takato laughed and said, "I see that you still like to surprise new people like that, Renamon."

Then a tall yellow vixen, wearing purple gloves on her paws, and had purple yin yang like designs on her knees landed in front of the group and said, "And I see that you're just as sharp as ever."

Takato laughed and said, "So, have either of you seen Guilmon yet?"

Jeri, Calamon, and Renamon looked at each other and smiled, but didn't answer, instead, Takato was taken by surprise when a big red blur ran into him and said, "Takatomon! Takatomon, Guilmon happy to see you again!"

Takato laughed and said, "Easy there boy, it's good to see you too!"

Guilmon then got up and said, "Takatomon, Guilmon and the others have been seeing shadows appear more recently."

Takato stopped laughing and asked, "You guys have seen the Heartless?"

Jeri nodded and said, "The same things that attacked our home, yes. We've seen them."

Takato then asked, "Where are the others?"

Renamon said, "Kazu and Kenta could be anywhere right now. Ryo is probably with them same with Gaurdramon, Suzie is with Lopmon, Ai, Mako and Impmon in the Third District, trying to keep Terriermon from annoying the townsfolk. Monodramon is with MarineAngemon in the hidden area in the Third District, enjoying the water."

Takato nodded then said, "Alright then. Sora, you take Donald, Goofy, Jeri and Calamon and you guys go find Leon. Renamon, Guilmon, time to gather the tamers!"

Renamon asked, "Shouldn't you try you Digivice?"

Takato nodded and took out his golden D-Ark and tried to contact the others, but he wasn't getting a signal. Takato sighed and said, '"That would have been too easy. Alright then, Let's start in the Third District. And get most of everyone. If I know Kazu and Kenta, they are probably playing the card game in one of the Hotel rooms. Come on guys, let's go!"

Once the Takato, Renamon, and Guilmon entered the third district, they were surrounded by Shadow and Soldier type Heartless, as well as a new type that Takato found out was called "Air Soldier" once Takato saw these, he summoned his Hazardous Claws, making Renamon and Guilmon gasp then he said, "I'll explain everything once we find the others!"

The two Digimon nodded and they proceeded to attack the Heartless, once they defeated all of them, Takato said, "Most likely, they've decided to hide out in the Vacant House!"

The two nodded and then they headed for the vacant house and Takato knocked three times, then he heard an all too familiar voice ask, "Ya? Who is it? Of ya one of tose shadows, ten ya can beat it!"

Takato laughed and said, "Impmon, let me in. I'm not a shadow, I'm Takato."

He then heard more voices in there then another voice, this one was more annoying say, "Are you really Takato? How can we be so sure?"

Takato then said, "Terriermon, is Suzie still using you as a dress up doll?"

Impmon then started laughing and said, "Yep, that's Goggle-Head. "

Impmon then opened the door and said, "'Bout time ya got hea, Goggles, beginning ta think that ya got lost or somethin'. Hey ya toots, good ta see ya. And Pineapple head, you looking good."

Takato "Nice to see you too, Impmon." Takato then looked around and saw three young kids and said, "Ai, Mako, Suzie, it's good to see you again."

The three of the youngest members of the Tamers then ran up to Takato and hugged him, Suzie with tears oin her eyes then said, "Takato, those shadows, we were just playing when the shadows came to life and started attacking us! We were so scared!"

Takato rubbed her head and smiled then said, "It's alright guys, you don't have to be scared anymore, I'm here. Now then, come on, we're getting the gang together."

Suzie then asked, "Does that mean that you found my brother?"

Takato frowned and said, "I'm looking for them, him and Rika. Where they are? I don't know. But what I do know is this, they would never leave us for long unless they had something important to do. Don't you forget that. Alright? Now them, come on, let's go and get Monodramon and MarineAngemon."

Everyone nodded and they left the vacant house and Takato led them to a door with a red flame mark on it and it went inside, once the group was in the underground area, Takato saw MarineAngemon swimming under the floating rocks and Monodramon was jumping from one moving rock to the other. Takato then said, "You know, you guys are supposed to stick with your partners, not playing around."

Monodramon looked up and said, "Takato! You're alright! MarineAngemon, get up here! Takato's back!"

Then, the small pink water angle floated up and said, "Pewpew, pewpepwepewpew."

Takato said, "Hey, I'm alright, now then, come on, let's go and get everyone else."

Everyone nodded and Takato led the group to the Second District, once they got there, they were attacked by more Heartless, one was a Large body, and another, looked like another Red Nocturne, but it was yellow, and shot out thunder magic, Takato found out it was called a "Yellow Opera" Takato had to summon his claws, making the young kids step back in fear, Takato looked at them and said, "You have no need to be afraid of these, these are what lets me fight the shadows. You'll be fine, I promise."

Takato then destroyed the Heartless and the gang headed for the Hotel, and went into the green room, after fighting new heartless called Green Requiem, they entered the green room and found, Kazu, Kent, and Ryo, with Guardromon, once they entered the room, Kazu looked up and said, "Chumly? Wow! You are actually alive!"

Ryo smiled and said, "Good to see you, and Monodramon, what have I told you about staying in my sight? What would happen if those shadows attacked you?"

Takato then said, "Heartless."

Kenta turned to Takato and asked, "What did you say, Takato?"

Takato looked and him and replied, "Those creatures you have been seeing lately, they are called, Heartless, those without hearts. Come on, I'll explain when we get to the others."

Everyone nodded and followed Takato to the alleyway, where Takato saw the area that was once closed off, to be missing the bars and Takato sighed then he said, "Come, it looks like my new friends have made a new doorway."

Everyone then went through the Secret Waterway, where Takato saw Jeri, Calamon, Sora, Donald, and Goofy, relaxing in the cave and Leon was practicing his swings, and Aerith was not to far from him. Ai, Mako, and Suzie were riding on top of Guilmon so that they didn't fall to the bottom of the water. As it turned out, Kazu had to ride on Gaurdramon, because he didn't know how to swim. Once they reached the shore, Takato approached Leon and said, "Hey, guys!"

Leon looked up and said, "Good, it looks like you're all here now. And I see you found your friends, Takato."

Takato nodded and said, "Well, most of them, now then, how about we explain to them about what's going on, alright?"

Everyone nodded, and after a few minutes of explaining, Kazu said, "Wow! That's so cool! I wish I could do that! Being able to fight the way you guys do! Hey Chumly, could I borrow your weapons, please?"

Takato laughed and said, "Sorry, Kazu, but these are special weapons, and besides, I don't think that they'd work for just anybody, and besides, I think that out of all of us, you would be the worst person to have one."

Everyone but Kazu laughed then Leon said, "So, you found the Keyhole."

Sora nodded and said, "Yeah. The Keyblade locked it automatically."

Aerith then said, "Good."

Leon then said, "Every world among the stars has a Keyhole. And each one leads to the heart of that world. There must be one in this town as well."

Sora asked, "What do you mean?"

Aerith then said, "It was in Ansem's report."

Then Leon said, "The Heartless enter through the Keyhole and do something to the world's core."

Takato, having a bad feeling asked, "What happens to the world?"

Aerith then said, "In the end, disappears."

At that, everyone yelled, "WHAT!?"

Takato then said, "That's what I was afraid of."

Leon then said, '"That's why Sora's Key and Takato's claws are so important."

Aerith then said, "Please lock the Keyholes. You're the only one's who can."

Sora said, "I don't know…"

Leon then said, "Seeing other worlds would probably serve you well."

Donald then said, "Yeah!"

Goofy then said, "We gotta find your friends! And King Mickey!"

Sora said, "I guess you're right… Okay!"

Takato nodded and said, "Yeah, and don't think that you're on your own! Because I'm probably the only one that's keeping you from getting yourself killed, Sora!"

Sora yelled, "Hey!" At that, everyone started laughing.

Guilmon then said, "If Takatomon goes, then Guilmon goes as well!"

Takato looked at his best friend and asked, "You sure you want to come, Guilmon?"

The red dino of hazard nodded and Takato said, "Well, alright then!"

Suzie then said, "Yeah, we get to go on a rocket ship and travel to other worlds!"

Kazu then said, "Yeah! Look out worlds, Kazu Shiota is coming!"

Takato then said, "Hold on. I said Guilmon could come, I'm sorry to say this but, I can't bring you guys with me."

Suzie, Ai, Mako, and Kazu asked, "What!? Why not!?"

Takato said, "Look, I'm not trying to be mean here but, if I bring you guys with me, I will have to try to keep an eye on all of you guys, that is why I want you guys to stay here, with Leon and the others so they can keep you safe. Look, you guys can come with us to help search for this worlds Keyhole, but after that, you must stay here. And, while I'm gone, Ryo will be in charge, but, Renamon will be keeping an eye on everyone. Alright?"

Everyone nodded then Takato said, "Good. Now then, you must know this, if we see any Heartless, you are to immediately run for cover while me and my friends fight them off. And, if we see any big Heartless, that's about the size of MegaGargomon or Gallantmon, or whenever I say so, I want you guys to run, understand?"

Everyone nodded then Takato said, "Good, alright then, me and Sora, are just going to be practicing our magic, it won't take us long but, I want you guys to behave yourselves, alright? And get yourselves ready for the journey ahead."

Takato and Sora went up to the Magician's Study and found Merlin, Takato went up to him and said, "Hey Merlin."

The bearded magician said, "Oh, hello lads. You here to practice your magic?"

Sora and Takato nodded then Merlin said, "Splendid."

Then Merlin sent Sora and Takato up to his lab and set up for their practice.

Sora and Takato started casting their magic at the moving furniture, Takato was testing out his elemental claw attacks while Sora was launching thunder strikes from the tip of his Keyblade. This had gone on for about, fifteen minutes, then Takato and Sora agreed that it was time for them to look for the worlds Keyhole.

Once Takato and Sora returned to the cavern, they gathered up the rest of the Tamers and headed out. Kazu then asked, "So, where do you think this worlds Keyhole is located, Chumly?"

Takato sighed and said, "I don't even know. This place is big enough that it could take us days to find it. By the way, what part of the town did you guys wake up in?"

Kenta then said, "Well, we woke up in that blue room in the hotel, all of us, actually, well besides our Digimon, they ended up on top of an old clocktower."

Takato then asked, "The big one, that sits on top of the Gizmo shop in the second district? "

Ryo nodded and said, "That's the one. Why?"

Takato looked at Sora and asked, "You don't think…"

Sora shrugged and said, '"Only one way to find out. But first, we should find out more about this gummi block."

Takato nodded then they went to Leon and Sora asked, "Hey, Leon. This gummi block's different from the others. Do you know what it's for?"

Sora gave Leon the block and Leon said, "…"

Aerith then said, "Ask Cid. He should know."

Sora nodded and was about to leave when Leon said, "Wait, Sora. Take this with you." Leon then gave Sora a strange looking stone.

 *****Obtained Earthshine*****

Leon then said, "This stone holds some mysterious power. I've been carrying it around for luck. I want you to hold onto it."

Sora asked, "How do you use it?"

Leon thought about it but couldn't get an answer.

Then Takato said, "Why don't we head to Cid, and find out about the Gummi!"

Sora nodded then everyone headed for the Accessory Shop, once they got there, Cid noticed the kids and said, "Well, it looks like you found some of your friends." Takato nodded then Cid asked, "Now then, what can I help ya with?"

Sora showed Cid the Gummi Block and asked, "We were wondering if you knew what this block was used for?"

Cid said, "Well then, let me see. Well, if it ain't a gummi block."

Donald said, "Yep."

Takato asked, "What's this one for?"

Cid asked, "You're kidding me! You're flying a gummi ship and you don't know nothin' about navigation gummis? Bunch of pinheads. Interspace ain't no playground."

Sora then said, "There's a lot we don't know. So what! We have to use the gummi ship to go to other worlds. We don't have a choice."

Cid then said, "Whoa, easy. I didn't know. No hard feelings, all right? Well, I guess I could lend y'all a hand, then."

Takato then said, "Thanks."

Then Cid said, "Basically, with navigation gummis, you can go to new places. You guys want one on your ship, right?" Everyone nodded then Cid said, "I'll install it for you. But I got this thing I gotta go deliver first."

Jeri then asked, "What do you need to deliver, mister?"

Cid said, "Don't call me Mister. How'd you like it if I'd call you'd kids?"

They all got a bit upset and then Takato said, "Allow me to introduce to you, some of my friends and the other tamers. The kid that looks ready for a war, is Ryo Akiyama, and his partner is that small dino called, Monodramon. This small green rabbit is a guy with a bad habit of telling bad jokes, he's Terriermon. The kid with an arrogant smirk on his face is Kazu Shiota, and you have to be blind to miss his partner, the giant copper robot called, Gaurdramon. The only female human is Jeri Kato, she's the only one without a partner, I won't go i to details because while that is practically the entire teams story to tell, it's not one I would like to tell. Anyways.

Next we have the youngest of the bunch, the siblings, Ai and Mako Terada, and their partner, Impmon, who just like Terriermon, had a bad habit, but his was, well, he likes to cause trouble and pull pranks on people, so be wearily when he gets board. Now then, this young girl is named Suzie Wong, her brother is Henry Wong, her partner is Lopmon. Now, while she looks like Terriermon, she is just the opposite of him, in fact, out of all of us, she is probably the calmest one of us all.

Next we have Kenta Kitagawa and his partner, MarineAngemon. Don't expect MarineAngemon to say much, because he's not much of a talker, that, and he can't really talk, in the actual sense, this is my partner, Guilmon, he's really the only one of the Digimon, that was created by me, I just drew up the design, and swiped it through by Digivice, and the next day, He was born.

And lastly, we have Renamon, try not to be too surprised if she just disappears or reappears out of nowhere, that's kind of her thing, that, and she is like a ninja and would vanish before you could even blink."

Cid then said, "Well then, nice ta meet you all. Name's Cid. Just this book. It's real old. When the guy brought it in, it was practically falling apart. Too beat up to restore it to the way it was. But overall, I did a decent job puttin' it back together. Anyway, you mind deliverin' it for me? It's the old house past the Third District. Look for a big fire sign."

Just then the whole building shook and everyone heard the sound of a bell ring, then Takato asked, "What was that?"

Cid then said, "That was just the old clocktower, thing's been actin' funny for a while now. You can check it out of you want, but deliver that book for me first."

Everyone nodded then the gang headed out for the third district. Once they were there, they got to Merlin's place and Sora went to Merlin and showed him the book, the Merlin said, "Oh, that book… So, Cid asked you to bring this. Thank you. You lot wish to know what kind of book it is?" Everyone nodded and Merlin said, " I don't even know, myself."

Everyone face planted to the ground then Merlin said, "In fact, it's not mine. Somehow it found it's way into my bag one day. It was such a curious book, I asked Cid to repair it for me. Well, I guess I'll put it here somewhere, for now. This book holds a great secret. The missing pages will unlock it. I'll leave the book over there. Do look at it whenever you like. My best regards to Cid for repairing it for me. Oh, and about that stone of yours… You should ask the Fairy Godmother about that."

Then the group headed to the Fairy and Sora asked, "Do you know what this is?"

The Fairy Godmother said, "Oh, the poor thing!"

Jeri then asked, "What? What is it?"

The Fairy Godmother said, "He has turned into a summon gem."

Everyone then asked, "A summon gem?"

The Fairy nodded and said, "This little creature lived in a world that was consumed by darkness. When a world vanishes, so do its inhabitants."

Jeri frowned and said, "How sad. Poor little guy."

Then the fairy said, "But this one had such a strong heart, he became a gem instead of vanishing with his world."

Jeri asked, "Can he, can he regain himself?"

The fairy nodded and said, "Yes, but only his spirit. Now, watch! Bibbity bobbity boo!"

And in a flash, the stone turned into something that nobody saw coming, it turned into a card with a lion's face on it. Then the card went to Jeri and fell into her hands. Jeri then asked, "What, what just happened?"

The Fair Godmother said, "If I were to take a guess, I'd say that this one has chosen you, to be his summoner."

Jeri then asked, "But, why?"

The Fairy then said, "It could be, because he sees something in you that we can't."

Jeri then said, "Then, I promise to protect him!"

The Fairy nodded and said, "Whenever you call, he will help you." Jeri nodded then the Fairy said, "If you ever find more of these, bring them to me. And don't worry, when their worlds are restored, they will return there. Sora, Takato, please help save them, and Jeri, take care of that one, won't you?"

They all nodded and Jeri said, "Don't worry, I will." Then she looked down at the card and began to think.

Takato knew what Jeri was thinking and he placed his hand on her shoulder, which caused her to look up, then Takato said, "He would be proud of you, Jeri, you should know that."

Jeri nodded and said, "It's just that, I feel like I would be tarnishing Leomon's name, if I do this."

Takato nodded then said, "I know. But, do you remember what his last words to you were?"

Jeri nodded and said, "He said that, I had a true heart of a lion."

Takato nodded then said, "That's right, he did. But do you know what it means, to be a leader?" Jeri looked at Takato who said, "Being a leader, is just like being a lion, they need to be strong, to be there for their pact, for their friends, for their team. But, they must also be kind, loyal, and most of all, they have to be strong, and sometimes, they must even make noble sacrifices. Now then, my question for you is this, what are you going to do now?"

Jeri looked down at her new summons card, and saw the bright orange fur, the dark brown, almost red mane, and the image itself, was of the lion roaring, then Jeri thought, 'Leomon, I promise, I'll protect this lion, just like how you protected me. That, I swear.'

Jeri looked up to Takato and said, "Alright, let's go!"

Takato and Sora nodded but Merlin said, "Ah, just a minute, miss Jeri, I would like you to take these items with you." Merlin then gave Jeri four small glowing balls, one was red, one was blue, one was yellow, and the last one, was green, and a staff with a mouse head on it, then said, "If you are going to be using summoning, you might as well have some magic on you."

Jeri accepted the two items and said, "Thank you, sir. I'll take good care of them."

Then Takato said, "Shall we head back to Cid's place?"

Everyone nodded then they headed out to the Third District, where they were attacked by a small group of Heartless but were destroyed by a boy, a boy that Takato and Sora knew all to well, and they both said, "Riku."

Riku then smiled and asked, "There you guys are. What's going on?"

Sora said, "Riku." then he walked up to him and tried to pinch him.

Takato laughed and said, "Wow. What a weird place to run into you, Riku?"

Riku had to get Sora off him and said, "Hey, hey, cut it out. It's good to see you too, Takato, Sora."

Sora then asked, "I'm not dreaming this time, right?"

Riku laughed and said, "I hope not. Took me forever to find you guys."

Takato then asked, "Hey, Riku, what is that you're holding?"

Riku asked as he held up his weapon, "Oh, this old thing? I got it when the Heartless attacked the Island."

Then the group went towards the front of the third district, to have a chat. When Sora asked, "Wait a second, where's Kairi?"

Takato nodded and asked, "Yeah, where is that sister of mine?"

This caught everyone's attention and Sora and Riku's eyes bulged and they asked, "Kairi's your sister!?"

Takato laughed and said, "Yeah, apparently so, I found out back in the Deep Jungle, I had a flashback that showed me and Kairi in an old castle, and I guess, we're siblings."

Riku then had a strange look on his face, like he was having second thoughts about something, then Sora asked, "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

Takato then said, "Well, first of all, you and Donald were in the middle of having a fight, and besides, I just thought that it was my mind playing tricks on me."

Riku then frowned and said, "Isn't Kairi with you?"

Takato shook his head then said, "After you disappeared in a portal of darkness, we went to the secret place, we found her, but then that door opened up, she was blown towards Sora, he got ready to catch her, and I got ready to catch both of them, but Kairi vanished as soon as she touched Sora."

Riku then said, "That sounds strange, but don't worry, I'm sure she made it off the island, too. We're finally free. Hey, she might even be looking for us now. And Takato, I see you found your friends. Good for you. So, we'll all be together again soon. Don't worry. Just leave everything to me. I know this-" Riku was too busy talking to notice the Shadows coming out from behind him, Sora and Takato instantly destroyed them.

Sora then leaned his Keyblade over his shoulder and asked, "Leave it to who?"

Takato smirked and said, "We have been doing this for, what feels like months now. I think that we can take care of ourselves."

Riku then had a fake sense of surprise that Takato noticed and Riku asked, "Sora, Takato, what did you-"

Takato then said, "We've been looking for you and Kairi, too, with their help." Takato pointed towards Donald and Goofy.

Riku then asked, "Well, who are they?"

Donald then said, "Ahem. My name is-"

But Sora interrupted him, saying, "We've visited so many places and worlds, looking for you."

Riku then asked, "Really? Well, what do you know? I never would have guessed."

Goofy then said, "Oh, and guess what? Sora's the Keyblade master."

Donald then said, "Who would've thought it?"

Sora then yelled, "What's that mean!?"

Riku then had, somehow, gotten ahold of Sora's Keyblade and asked, "So, this is called a Keyblade?"

Sora then said, "What? Hey, give it back." Sora tried to take it back, but he fell on his face. While Riku observed the Kingdom Key.

Then Riku said, "Catch." Then he threw the Keyblade at Sora.

Sora then asked, "So, you're coming with us, right? We've got this awesome rocket. Wait 'til you see it!"

Donald then said, "No, he can't come!"

Sora then asked, "What?"

And while Sora and Donald argued, Takato asked, "Say, Riku, could I talk to you for a moment, in privet?" Takato's friends nodded at him.

Riku looked at him, then he nodded. The two then went up the walkway and Riku asked, "What's this about, Takato?"

Takato folded his arms over and said, "Drop the act, Riku."

Riku looked at him and said. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Takato."

The Goggle-Head then said, "I know that look in your eyes, the minute I told you guys that Kairi is my sister, you instantly had a huge wave of doubt spread across your face. What is going on with you?"

Riku sighed then said, "Look, it's just that, I was told that you guys had abandoned me and given up on Kairi."

Takato then asked, "By who? Who would tell you such things?"

Riku shook his head then said, "It doesn't matter. I want you to know this, protect Sora, find Kairi, and protect her too, no matter the cost. Alright, Takato?"

Takato nodded then asked, "Where are you going, Riku?"

Riku then said, "I've got some, things, I need to take care of, don't worry about me. Look, I'll be fine."

Takato watched as Riku left the Third District and Takato thought, _'Riku, don't fall into the darkness, or you'll never be the same.'_ Takato was completely unaware that Riku was having some thoughts of his own.

Once Riku went through the door he thought, _'Takato, and Kairi, siblings? And he's still looking for her, even after finding his friends. Why did she tell me that they had forgotten about us?'_

On the other side of the door, Takato rejoined the group and Sora asked, "Hey, where did you and Riku disappear to? And is Riku still with you?"

Takato shook his head then said, "Oh, that was nothing, I just wanted to talk with Riku, nothing too big. But after that, he left, he didn't tell me where he was going, though."

Sora then said, "Oh, well, at least he's okay. And who knows? Maybe we'll run into Kairi soon, too."

Takato nodded then said, "Yeah, we'll find her, she's my sister after all!"

Sora then said, "So, you were serious back there, weren't you?"

Takato nodded. Then he said, "Hey, I remember seeing the lights on in that house up in the entrance to the Second district. Want to go and check it out?"

Everyone nodded and Sora said, "Sure."

Once everyone was in there, they saw that Leon and the gang were there, Takato then went up to Cid who asked, "You guys ever hear of Maleficent? I hear she's in town."

Everyone shook their heads and Takato said, "No, we haven't who's that?"

Cid then said, "A witch, man, she's a witch!"

Leon then said, "She's the reason this town is full of Heartless. Don't take her lightly."

Aerith then said, "She's been using the Heartless for years."

Leon then said, "We lost our world, thanks to her."

Cid brushed his nose, then said, "One day, a swarm of Heartless took over our world!"

Leon folded his arms then said, "That was nine years ago."

Cid nodded then said, "I got out of that mess and came here with these guys."

Jeri then covered her mouth and said, "How awful!"

Leon then said, "Our ruler was a wise man named, Ansem. He dedicated his life to studying the Heartless."

Takato then thought, _'Ansem, Ansem? Could it be? No, it couldn't be. My, father?'_

Cid then said, "His report should tell us how to get rid of the Heartless."

Sora asked, "Where's this report?"

Leon then said, "We don't know. It got scattered when our world was destroyed."

Cid then said, "I'm sure that Maleficent's got most of the pages."

Cid then asked, "So, you delivered that book? That navigation gummi's installed and ready to go. You find another one, you bring it to me. I threw in a warp gummi for the heck of it. Now you can jump to worlds you've been to before. Well, better get back to my real job. What's my real job? You'll see. See me at the First District. "

Aerith then said, "I've been thinking about that bell in the Second District."

Sora then asked, "The one that rang a bit ago?"

Yuffie nodded and said, "The one above the Gizmo Shop. There's a legend about it, you know."

Aerith then said, "But it's all boarded up. Nobody can get in there."

Cid then said, "Heck, go check it out. Ring it three times to see if anything happens."

The gang nodded then they headed out to the Second District. Once there, Takato said, "Hey, Sora. How about you, Donald and Goofy, head to the top, and we'll let you know if anything changes."

Sora asked, "How?"

Ryo then said, "Do our D-Arks still work?"

Takato then tested it out and said, "Testing, testing, 1 2 3."

Then the same message came through on everyone's D-Arks and Takato said, "Ryo, go with them, that way we can keep in contact with each other. Alright?"

Ryo nodded then said, "Sure thing."

Then while Ryo, Sora, Donald and Goofy went to then top of the Gizmo Shop, Renamon asked, "So, Takato, what was that conversation you had with Riku?"

Takato looked at the ninja Vixen and sighed then said, "I fear that Riku has fallen, and has been turned to the dark side."

Kent then asked, "How could you tell?"

Takato then said, "The way Riku acted, it was strange, different even. I mean, sure, he was always talked a little like he was the best on the island, but the way he was speaking, and he told me that someone had told him that me and Sora had given up on him and Kairi."

Guilmon then said, "Takatomon thinks that Riku talked funny because the witch found him?"

Takato nodded then said, "That is what I'm afraid of."

Any more chatting was interrupted by the sound of a bell, and then Takato turned around and saw that the picture on the waterfall had changed. Then the bell rang again, and the picture had once again changed. Then the bell rang one final time and this time, the fountain went off and the picture had shown an image of a group of butterflies surrounding a single red rose.

Which then turned into the Keyhole and Kazu said, "Man, that was easy."

Takato nodded and said, "Too easy, I don't like it."

Kazu then asked, "Why do you say that, Chumly? The Keyhole has been revealed, now you can just seal it with your claws, then you can save the world."

Takato said, "I know, that is what I don't like. It's never this easy."

Then Sora appeared and said, "Well, looks like another Keyhole is about to be sealed."

Just as Sora approached the Keyhole, the Guard Armor fell in front of the group and a forcefield appeared over the Keyhole, then Takato said, "This, this is what I'm talking about! Guys, run!"

Everyone nodded then ran off, everyone, but Jeri that is. Takato then said, "Jeri, this is not the time to try to be a hero! You need to…"

But Jeri interrupted him and said, "No! I'm staying!" Jeri then summoned her staff and got into a fighting position and said, "I'm done being a scardy cat, I'm done being afraid! Now this time, this time, I'm fighting!"

Takato nodded then said, "Well, try to stay safe, alright?"

Jeri nodded then, she, Takato, Sora, Donald, and Goofy and Guilmon attacked the Guard Armor, then Takato said, "Guys, remember, it can fall apart and attack us separately, so Jeri, be safe."

Takato then summoned his Hazardous Claws and proceeded to attack the giant Heartless, then he saw Guilmon launch a Pyrosphere at the Heartless. Then Takato said, "Guilmon, you ready to go Ultimate?"

Guilmon nodded then Takato pulled out a blue card and swiped it through his D-Ark, but the strangest thing was, it didn't work. Takato then said, "Crud. Guilmon, be careful!"

Then, the gang knocked the Heartless down, then, it got back up, but it was different. When it put itself back together, it put its hands on the ground, then it did a front flip, and its feet went upwards, and folded and became like hands. Then the helmet opened up to reveal two glowing yellow eyes. Takato's scan ability told him that this was called "Opposite Armor"

Jeri attacked with her wand, then she was hit by the armors floating arm, and was knocked back into a wall, Takato ran up to her and said, "Jeri, I need you to get out of here, it's too dangerous for you now!"

Jeri then said in a voice that was filled with determination, "No! I'm not leaving, I'm not going to be a coward anymore, I'm going to show everyone just what it means to have the heart of a lion!"

Just then, Simba's card started glowing and Jeri took it out, Jeri looked at it, then she heard a voice say, "You truly do have the heart of a lion, now then, call upon me, and I will help you out."

Jeri then nodded and took out her D-Ark and took the card and swiped the card and said, "Give me courage! Now, bow to the king of the jungle! Digisummon: Simba! "

Just then, once the card was swiped, Jeri threw it in front of her, and the area became a large savanna, and a silhouette of a lion appeared, then the lion appeared and Jeri asked, "Are you the one who talked to me?"

The lion nodded and said, "I am. Are you ready?"

Jeri nodded, then the two charged at the Opposite Armor and Simba slashed at the armor, destroying an arm, while Jeri casted a Fire spell and destroyed a leg, then Sora summoned his new Keyblade, Jungle King, which looked like it was made out of bones, the handgrips were circular and red, and had sharpened bones coming out of the topside, the teeth were of four boney fangs, and it had a butterfly as a Keychain, then he and Takato destroyed another arm and a leg, then all that was left was the body, and the head.

Then Takato said, "Alright then, together!"

Then, Guilmon charged up a Pyrosphere, while Donald began charging up a Thunder, Sora was preparing a Blizzard spell, Takato was gathering up a combination of all three spells, and Jeri and Simba were charging up a final attack, then Takato said, "Now!"

Then everyone launched their attacks at the Opposite Armor, destroying it completely. Then the head fell into the body and it released a heart into the night sky, then the Heartless vanished into thin air.

Then three orbs that looked to be made of wind appeared and Takato, Sora and Jeri accepted them.

 *****Learned Aero*****

Then Sora and Takato walked up to the fountain and pointed their blades at the Keyhole, then they sealed the world.

Then the group turned towards Jeri and Simba, Jeri then said, "Thank you, Simba. If not for you, I'm not sure what would have happened."

Simba nodded and said, "No problem, glad to be of help."

Jeri then said, "I liked working with you, but, I think that you should go with Sora and his friends, they will need your help more then me."

Simba asked, "Is that what you want?" Jeri nodded then Simba smiled and said, "You really do have the heart of a lion."

Then Simba faded away and turned into a stone then headed for Sora, he accepted the stone and said, "I'll take care of him, I promise."

Jeri nodded then Takato said, "Hey, Jeri." The ex-tamer looked up and Takato said, "That was really brave of you, and if you want to continue honoring Leomon, why not train with Merlin, and become a master at using magic, that way, there will be someone here to protect the others, what do you think?"

Jeri smiled and said, "I, I would like that. Sure! I'll do it!"

Takato smiled and said, "Good, and besides, between all of us, you and Rika are the only ones that Kazu fear."

Takato and Jeri then started laughing then Jeri said, "Be safe, will you? And make sure you find Rika and Henry, and also your sister, and bring them home, alright?"

Takato simply said, "For starters, I'm, as Rika told me, the embodiment of Hazard, I'm always going to attract trouble, and that means I'm bound to run into Rika, if I see her or Henry, I'll tell them you said "hi" alright?"

Jeri nodded, then the rest of the Tamers came back and Kazu said, "What, we'd miss the battle, but Jeri got to fight!? No fair! Chumly let us come with you so we can have a fair share of Heartless to fight!"

Takato laughed and said, "Not a chance, Kazu! Well, come on, let's go and visit Cid, and see what his "real job" is."

Everyone then went to the first district and saw that Cid was just standing over the items outside his shop, when Sora said, "Hey Cid."

Cid then said, "Hey, now that was quick! Now you know. I'm in the gummi block business. Working on your gummi ship sure was great. Come again and I'll give you a discount."

 *****obtained Comet-G*****

Then Cid said, "Go ahead, take it. It's a special giveaway."

Takato said, "Hey, thanks Cid!"

Cid simply said, "Aw, don't mention it, kid."

Takato then turned to his friends and said, "Well guys, looks like this is it. I'll see ya when ever I get come back to this world. Remember what I said before, Renamon will be in charge of keeping everyone from killing each other, and or ticking off the neighbors, while Ryo will be the one in charge, seeing how Rika isn't here. Now then, I better not hear anything bad about you guys when I return, epically from you two, Kazu, Terriermon. Don't cause trouble."

Everyone gave Takato a salute and the Takato said, "Sora, Donald, Goofy, let's head out!"

Sora said, "Right!"

Then, as the gang was heading out, Guilmon said, "Takatomon!"

Takato looked at his partner and asked, "Let me guess, you still want to come with us?"

Guilmon nodded then Takato said, "Alright, boy, just behave yourself, okay?"

Guilmon nodded and said, "Guilmon promise!"

Donald then said, "Absolutely not!"

Then Takato had his claws pointed at Donald faster then anyone thought possible, then he said, "Listen here, Guilmon is my partner, and I will not leave him here without me. It's either he comes, or I stay. And if I stay, then you won't be able to find you king."

Donald then sighed and said, "Aw, phooey! Fine, he can come, but he better behave himself!"

Takato smiled and then he said, "Don't worry, he's almost like a dog, almost. Word of advice though, don't try to get between him, and his food, or else you might make it on the menu."

Donald gulped and Goofy looked at Takato thinking he was serious, then Sora laughed and said, "Oh, man, you've got to be kidding me, right?"

Takato then took out some old bread from his bag and said, "Guilmon, Sora has your food." Takato then threw the bread to Sora who caught it, then he looked up, just in time to see a pair of red slits looking right at him. The last thing he saw before Sora got tackled was a smirking Takato.

 *****Guilmon joins the team*****

Takato then said, "Hey, guys, lets head to the Accessory Shop and rest up for a bit."

Sora then got up and nodded then the quintuplet arrived at the Accessory Shop, they found that it was empty except for a small boy, trying to get something underneath the table, when Takato approached him Jiminy Cricket jumped up onto Sora's shoulder and said, "Well, well, as I live and breath! If it isn't Pinocchio!" Jiminy then jumped down and approached the small boy named Pinocchio.

Pinocchio looked up and said, "Oh. Hi, Jiminy."

Jiminy then asked the boy, "What in the world are you doing down here?"

Pinocchio said, "Um… Playing hide-and-seak."

Jiminy then said, "I just don't believe it. And here I was, up all night, just worried sick about you. Why of all the- Pinocchio!"

Everyone saw how Pinocchio's nose grew longer and Takato asked, "Um… What just happened?"

Jiminy then asked, "Pinocchio! Are you telling me the truth?"

Pinocchio then said, "Yes!"

Jiminy then asked, "Then tell me, what is this?"

Pinocchio then said, "It was a present."

Jiminy then said, "No fibbing, now! You know you're not supposed to tell lies. A lie only grows and grows, 'til you get caught! Plain as the nose on your face!"

Pinocchio then said, "But if you want something, why wait? Why not just take it?"

Jiminy then asked, "Oh, my! Who told you that? You need some advice from your conscious!"

Pinocchio then said, "That's right! You're my conscious, Jiminy! I'll never tell lies as long as you're around." Then, Pinocchio's nose shrunk down a size.

Jiminy then said, "You need to be good so you can become a real boy. You promised Geppetto you would be, right?"

Jiminy then asked, "Oh! Do you know where father is?"

Jiminy then asked, "He's not with you?"

Pinocchio then said, "Jiminy, let's go find father!"

Jiminy then said, "Now, hold on! There are all sorts of dangers and temptations out there! I'll go find Geppetto, so you just wait here. These fellows here will be helping me."

Sora asked, "We will?"

Jiminy then asked, "Well, shall we go, Sora, Takato?"

Takato then said, "You could've asked us first…"

Then, the quintuplet headed out for the main gate, and Takato saw all of his friends, then he asked, "What's this all about?"

Ryo stepped up and said, "Well, seeing as you're the leader of us Tamers, we thought that it would be good to see you off."

Kazu then said, "Yeah, and it looks like you're the leader of another gang, so we thought we would say goodbye."

Takato then said, "It was Kazu's idea, wasn't it?" The other Tamers nodded and Takato sighed and said, "Kazu, you are not going to be the leader while I'm gone. That role goes to Ryo and Renamon, because those two are the only ones that understand leadership. And Kazu, if you don't like that, I could always put Suzi in charge." Takato smirked as he saw the fear spread across Kazu's face then Takato said, "Well, we'd love to stay and chat but, we've got friends, a sister and a girlfriend to find. We'll be back to check up on you guys soon. Jeri, make sure you keep practicing your magic, because, someone needs to help protect the team."

Jeri nodded and said, "Don't worry, I will. And Merlin has already agreed to train me while you're gone."

Takato smiled and said, "That's good to hear, well bye everyone, and try not to destroy this world, would ya? Kazu, I'm talking to you!"

Kazu yelled, "Hey!"

Then everyone started laughing and Takato said, "Well, bye everyone!"

Then, Takato, his partner Guilmon, their friends, Sora, Donald and Goofy, all headed out from the big double doors, but what no one saw, were two figures standing on an observation deck, one was Riku, and the other was a girl with ginger colored haired tied into a ponytail, wearing a dark green shirt with a full heart on the front, with short, button-fly blue jeans, black socks, and blueish grey and white steel-toed sneakers, with buckles around her waist and leg. This is Rika Nonaka.

Rika then turned to Riku and said, "I told you, Riku. Takato will try his hardest to find his friends, and while I may not know the airhead, I know from observing them, that he would do that same thing. So, now let me ask you this, are you sure you are doing the right thing? Because, I have told you this before, me and Henry are only with you because we thought that it would be the right thing to do. After we found you, we both decided to do our own things, Henry has decided to stay at the castle because we don't trust your new friends, and I have decided to stick close to Takato to make sure that he doesn't do anything, too Goggle-Headed."

Riku smirked and asked, "And the fact that he's your boyfriend doesn't have anything to do with it, right?"

Rika glared at Riku and said, "You know, I am still the better fighter between the two of us. And don't forget, we promised to help you with your problem, just as long as you keep me and Henry invading your little hideout, our little secret."

Riku frowned and said, "Yeah, I know, but now, now I'm starting to wonder if I really am on the right side."

Rika then said, "I heard your conversation with Takato. I told you, he's very observant when it comes to people, especially when it comes to his friends."

Riku nodded then said, "Yeah, you're right. Well, I guess I'd better get going, Maleficent's probably wondering where I am."

Rika nodded then said, "Yeah, I'd better head back too, Henry would like to know about this."

Riku then asked Rika, "How come you didn't confront Takato?"

Rika said, "Because, it's not the right time to do so. I will confront him shortly, then I will join him, and fight against Maleficent, and her nasty group. I just hope that I don't have to fight against you, Riku."

Riku nodded, then he opened up a portal to darkness and said, "Come, we'll enter the library, this way you and Henry could chat, and I could talk with Maleficent. And you should know this, I think she already knows that you and Henry are there."

Rika nodded and said, "Most likely. But, seeing how she hasn't called for our heads must mean that she doesn't see us as threats."

Riku smirked and said, "Either that, or she just doesn't care about you."

Rika shrugged and said, "Could be, come on. Let's go."

Then Rika and Riku headed into the dark portal, three groups, one is searching for the other, one is searching for something else, and the last is plotting something for all of them. And all three groups are destined to come together in the end, Maleficent will bring destruction, Takato and his friends will bring peace, but what side are Rika, Henry and Riku on? And what side will they choose? Only time will tell.

* * *

 **A/N: Thechaosmaster: And there we go, Guilmon has joined the group, and Opposite Armor has been defeated. Let me know what you thought of this chapter everyone!**


	8. Agrabah

**A/N: Thechaosmaster: Hello everybody, sorry for not updating in a while, I've been distracted. Now then, you may have noticed my new story, Digimon New Life and yes I know it's an SIOC (Self insert Original Character) story, but it was just a story that came to me. Now then, enjoy the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Agrabah**

The gang got on board the Gummi ship and headed for a new warp portal that appeared near the Coliseum once they entered it, they arrived at a world that looked like some Arabian world. Once they landed, they found themselves on in a desert city where they were instantly attacked by new types of Heartless that Takato discovered were called "Bandits" they wore blue shirts, yellow cloaks and had bandages wrapped around their heads, The gang instantly got to work, Guilmon had proved to be an excellent addition to the team, and even though Takato couldn't call upon any blue cards, for whatever reason, but he was still able to use other modify cards.

Takato then realized, that he needed to find a way to use both his weapons, and his Digivice. But that would have to wait for another time. But the gang was able to defeat the Bandit Heartless, then they headed for Main Street, where they encountered more Bandits and even Shadow type Heartless, after they defeated them, they were attacked by a new type, called "Pot Spiders" they weren't that hard to dispose of, but they seemed to be the weirdest group that Takato has seen so far.

Then the group made their way to the Alley, where Takato saw a women hiding behind some boxes, the women had long black hair tied together by a beaded crown, a small light blue shirt, and a dress of the same color, the girl stood up and asked, "Who's there? Hello?" The women got out from behind the boxes and introduced herself, "I'm Jasmine. My father is the sultan of Agrabah."

Goofy then said, "Uh… So that makes you a princess."

Jasmin then said, "But he has been disposed by Jafar, who now controls the city."

Takato asked, "Jafar?"

Jasmin asked, "You haven't heard of him?"

Takato then said, "We're kind of, from out of town."

Jasmin then said, "He's the royal vizier. He's gained evil powers and seized Agrabah. He's desperately looking for something––something he calls the "Keyhole." Jafar caught me trying to escape, but he helped me."

Sora then asked, "Who helped you?"

Jasmin then said, "We were hiding nearby, but he left a while ago to take care of something… Oh, I hope Aladdin's all right."

Then the gang heard an old mans voice say, "Aladdin? Where might I find this street rat?"

Everyone looked up and saw a man wearing a red and black outfit, holding a large golden King Cobra scepter. Then the man said, "Jasmine, allow me to find you more suitable company, my dear princess. These little rats won't do, you see."

Sora then said, "Jasmine, run!"

Jasmin got away from the area, and everyone got into a fighting stance. Then the man, known as Jafar, said, "Ah, the boy who holds the key. And the dragon pretending to be a knight." Just then, a group of Bandit Heartless appeared, and Jafar sent sent them after the gang.

Then the gang headed back to Main Street, where they couldn't find Jasmin, then Takato found a door that had a pole and said, "Guys, I think she went up here!"

Sora then said, "Let's find out!"

Then the quintuplet climbed up the pole and when they reached the top, the guys saw, what looked like a carpet trying to get out from underneath a cabinet. Sora then moved the cabinet freeing the carpet, then, with a bow, the carpet flew away out of a giant hole in the building.

Donald then said, "The carpet flew off toward the desert. Let's follow it, guys!"

Takato and the others had decided to follow it, to see where it led. The gang jumped out the hole and back towards Main Street, then they headed out to the Plaza, then they headed for the Desert. When they got there, they saw that the whole place was nothing but sand, then Takato and the others saw the carpet, but Takato realized that they weren't going to all fit, so he decided to do something about it.

Takato took out his D-Ark and a Modify card and said, "Digimodify, Hyper Wings Activate!"

Just then, Guilmon grew six bright blue wings and Takato jumped onto Guilmon's back, and the Carpet led Takato to an empty part of the desert surrounded by mountains, and a person and a monkey sinking in quicksand. The gang was about to help the poor guys out, but they were attacked by the Heartless.

Once all the Heartless were destroyed, Takato and Sora went to the man, and with the help of Guilmon, they were able to pull the man out of the sand trap. Then they were surrounded by more Heartless.

Goofy then said, "Gawsh, not again!"

Then the man pulled out a golden lamp and rubbed it and said, "Genie, get rid of these guys!"

Then, in a blast of blue smoke, a big blue guy with golden bracelets appeared and stretched and said, "Wish number one, coming right up!"

Then, with a snap of his fingers, all of the Heartless vanished. Then the gang headed back to the city, and introduced themselves, and the man introduced himself as Aladdin, then they explained to him, what had happened, then Aladdin said, "I see… Thanks, Sora, Takato."

Sora then asked, "Aladdin, what're you doing out here?"

Aladdin then said, "Same old stuff. Hunting legendary treasure. Just paid a visit to the Cave of Wonders. I found that magic carpet, and this lamp. Legend has it that whoever holds the lamp can summon the-"

But then Aladdin was interrupted by the Genie who said, "Please, kid, leave the intros to a professional. The one and only GENIE OF THE LAMP! Rub-a-dub-dub the lamp and have your dearest wish granted. Today's winner is… Aladdin! Congratulations!"

Then, Donald asked, "Any wish?" Takato saw the wheels in Donald's head turning and knew that that, was a bad idea.

Genie then said, "Patience, my fine, feathered friend!" Genie then multiplied himself into threes then said, "Any three wishes! A one wish, a two wish, a three wish. Then I make like a banana and split! Our lucky winner made his first wish- and let me tell you, what a doozy that wish was- so he has two left. So, master, what'll you have for Wish Number Two?"

Aladdin then asked, "Hmm, how about making me a fabulously wealthy prince?"

Genie that said, "Oooh! Money! Royalty! Fame! Why didn't I think of that? Okay, you asked for it! A hundred servants and a hundred camels loaded with gold! Just say the word and I'll deliver it in 30 minutes or less, or your meal's free. Hey, I'll even throw you in a cappuccino! "

Aladdin then said, "No, thanks."

Genie then got sadden and said, "Okay."

Aladdin then said, "I think I'll put that on hold until we reach Agrabah."

Goofy then asked, "Uh, why a prince?"

Aladdin then said, "You see, there's this girl in Agrabah named Jasmine. But she's a princess, and I'm… Aw she could never fall for a guy like me."

Donald then said. "Oh. Princess?"

Goofy then asked, "Jasmine?"

Takato then remembered, "Oh, that's right!"

Sora then said, "She's in trouble, Aladdin!"

Aladdin then said, "What! Well, c'mon, let's get going!"

Takato nodded and said, "Digimodify Hyper Wings Activate!" Then Guilmon grew six glowing wings, then Takato jumped onto the red dino, and pulled down his goggles, then he said, "Come on, guys, we've got to go!"

Then Aladdin jumped on Carpet and so did the rest of the gang, and they headed back to Agrabah. On the way there, they had a hard time seeing through all the sand and Sora asked, "Hey, Takato!"

The Goggle-Headed Tamer asked, "What?"

Sora then said, "You wouldn't happen to have anymore goggles on you, would you?"

Takato laughed and said, "Sorry, Sora. I don't. Just deal with it for now!"

Sora grumbled but held on to Carpet as they headed back to the city. On the way back, Genie said, "Ah, fresh air! The great outdoors!"

Takato then patted Guilmon to tell him to move up, then they flew up to Genie and Takato asked, "I guess you don't get out much, huh?"

Genie then said, "It comes with the job. Phenomenal cosmic powers. Itty-bitty living space. It's always three wishes, then back to my portable prison. I'm lucky to see the light of day every century or two…"

Aladdin then asked, "Say, Genie, what if I used my last wish, to free you from the lamp? What do you think?"

Genie smiled and asked, "You'd do that?"

Aladdin said, "Genie, it's a promise. After we help Jasmine."

After a long flight, the gang had returned to Agrabah and more Heartless attacked, this time, a new one appeared, it looked like a Large Body, but it looked more, Arabian, and Takato discovered that it was called a "Fat Bandit" and just like the Large body, you couldn't attack it from the front, but unlike the Large Body, the Fat Bandit breathed fire, making it much more harder to defeat. But Sora was able to defeat it with no problem, he was making full use of his Jungle King Keyblade.

After a long trek, the gang made it back to Aladdin's house, where the gang informed him about what Jafar is after. Then Aladdin said, "So, Jafar is after Jasmine and this "Keyhole." "

Genie then said, "Keyhole, eh? I could swear that I've heard about that somewhere before…"

Takato asked with hope, "Really? Where?"

Genie then said, "Now, where is it? It's only been 200 years…"

Sora then said, "Well, anyway, we've got to stop Jafar before it's too late."

Takato nodded then said, "Come on, we have to find Jasmine, before Jafar does."

Once the gang left Aladdin's house, and got Main Street, they fought off a few Heatless, then they had to jump over a few rooftops to reach the Bazaar. Once they got there, they had to fight off a bunch of Heartless that looked like White Mushrooms, but were black, and Takato found out that they were called "Black Fungus" they were hard to defeat because they released some kind of poisonous gas, and would turn to stone at times, but they were able to defeat them, Sora shoved his Keyblade into a keyhole and they heard what sounded like a gate opening, then they headed off.

After awhile, the sextet arrived at the Palace Gates. Where they saw Jasmine being cornered by Jafar, Takato then said, "Come on, let's get the drop on him!"

The sextet dropped down and Jafar said, "Setting your sights a little high, aren't you, boy? Back to your hole, street rat. I will not allow you to trouble the princess any more."

Aladdin then yelled, "Jasmine!"

Jasmine then said, "I'm so sorry, Aladdin."

Aladdin then rubbed Genie's lamp behind his back and quietly said, "Genie, help Jasmine. Please!"

Jafar looked behind him and saw that Jasmine was being taken away, and Genie said, "One wish left! You're making this really easy you know."

Jafar laughed and said, "So sorry, boy. I'm afraid your second wish has been denied."

Then everyone saw a red bird holding the lamp and brought it to Jafar. And Aladdin checked and saw that the lamp was gone.

Genie then said, "I'm sorry, Al." Genie then vanished and dropped Jasmin into a pot, which then grew two spider legs.

Jafar then said, "And now, I bid you all farewell. Attack!" Then Jafar vanished and the gang looked behind them and saw that two pots broke and revealed a head, and a tail, then more pots revealed to be Pot Spiders, then they all combined and Takato scanned the new Heartless to find out, that it is called "Pot Centipede" It kept gathering more and more Pot Spiders, making itself bigger, then Takato charged at the pots, slashing at them.

Guilmon slammed his claw into the ground and yelled, "Rock Wreaker!" Then rocks appeared from under the sand and destroyed more of the Pot Spiders. Aladdin then attacked the tail end with his sword and Goofy threw his shield which bounced back and forth between Pot Spiders, Sora then grabbed the Shield then attached it to the Blade of Jungle King, then he threw it at the Pot Centipede.

Takato then jumped up to higher grounds, and then he pounced onto the head, and finally destroyed the Pot Centipede. When the Heartless was destroyed, no one could find Jasmine and Aladdin yelled, "Jasmine!"

Then everyone heard Jafar's evil laughter echo from all over Agrabah. Aladdin then said, "To the desert! Come on, let's move!"

Takato nodded and the sextet headed out to the desert. Once they got there, Carpet took Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Aladdin, while Takato got onto Guilmon with Hyper Wings, then they headed for the Cave, when they got there, everything seemed, quite.

Takato then said, "It's quite."

Guilmon nodded and said, "A little too quite."

The the group walked towards a huge mound of sand, when the ground started to shake, and the sand exploded upwards to reveal the head of a black tiger, with two glowing purple eyes. Takato then thought, 'What is that? Heartless, no. But it has to be the Heartless's doing, though.' Takato then said, "Guys! Attack the eyes! But be carful, I don't think this is going to be easy."

And just to prove Takato's point, the eyes started glowing, and fired out some strange energy at the gang. And then Bandit Heartless started jumping out of it's mouth. Then, while the gang tried to defeat the Heartless, Takato saw the head eat some sand then Takato realized what was going to happen, "Guys! Look out!"

Just then the lion head fired out a wave of sand at the group, then Takato said, "Guys, I'll handle the head, you just deal with the Heartless!"

Sora nodded and said, "Gotchya!"

Then Takato used his claws to climb the lion head, then he proceeded attack the eyes, just then, with one final attack, Takato destroyed the eyes, and the head stopped moving. Takato looked down and saw that his friends had destroyed the last of the Heartless as well.

Then he jumped down and said, "Man, that was a pain!"

Al nodded then he said, "Come on, we've got to hurry!"

Then the gang traversed through the Cave, then the gang ended up in a place called the Dark Chamber, there, Sora found a strange looking chest, when he opened it, he found what looked to be a page of an old book, Takato then said, "That must belong to the book in Merlin's!"

Sora nodded, then he put it in one of his pockets, then they swam to a place called Relic Chamber, where Takato saw a statue and said, "How are we going to reach that? I mean, I could climb that but, I'm not sure I could stay on there."

Aladdin then said, "Leave it to me!" Then Abu, Aladdin's monkey, jumped out from where ever he was hiding, and jumped at the glowing stone, which caused a giant block stairway made out of stone to be pushed into the water. Then, after a few more rooms, with strange puzzles, the gang reached the Treasure Room, which was filled to the ceiling with gold. Then, after Sora and Takato rested up at one of the checkpoints, they went into an area called, the Lamp Chamber.

Once they entered the Chamber, they saw Jafar talking to someone, then Sora asked, "Wait a second. Are you Maleficent?"

Then the witch vanished into thin air while smirking. Then Aladdin said, "Jafar, let Jasmine go!"

Then Jafar plainly said, "Not a chance. You see, she's a princess- one of seven who somehow hold the key to opening the door."

Goofy then said, "Open…"

Donald then said, "The door?"

Jafar then said, "But you fools won't live to see what lies beyond it. Genie! My second wish. Crush them!"

Aladdin gasped then said, "Genie, no!"

Genie then said, "I'm sorry, Al. The one who holds the lamp calls the shots. I don't have a choice."

Then Jafar places a wall over the Keyhole and the exit. Then he started attacking the gang, Takato and Sora attacked him, but then Jafar commanded Genie to attack, then Genie summoned a gust of wind with blocks of ice inside. Genie looked like he wasn't liking this, but Takato knew that as long as Jafar held the lamp, Genie was his to control.

Takato then attacked Jafar with his claws but then Genie said, "I'm really sorry about this, run!"

Takato managed to avoid Genie's attack, then he said, "Don't worry Genie, we'll get that lamp away from him!"

Genie nodded then Takato charged at Jafar, with Sora in tow, but Jafar was just as slippery as he was evil, and it didn't help that Genie was being used to attack the gang. Then, Guilmon launched a few Pyrospheres at Jafar, while Donald casted thunder magic. Aladdin ran at Jafar and attacked him with his sword, and Sora threw his Jungle King at Jafar, knocking him back, Takato was about to attack Jafar, but Genie knocked him into a wall.

Then Takato decided to try something different, he gathered up a Blizzard spell, then he threw the ball of ice at Jafar, knocking him backwards. Then Takato looked to Sora, who nodded, then with one final assault, Takato and Sora tag teaming, they struck at the man, and they had managed to defeat Jafar. Then two orbs of ice went to Sora and Takato, both accepted them.

 *****Blizzard upgraded to Blizzara*****

Jafar then disappeared, then the gang went to check on Jasmine when, Jafar said, "Genie! My final wish! I want you to make me an all-powerful genie!"

Genie covered his eyes and made the wish come true. Then the room started to shake and Jafar headed deeper into the cave, and Takato and the others nodded, then they all jumped into the pit and saw that Jafar had disappeared they tried searching for him, but they couldn't find him, then the room they were in, the lava exploded to reveal that Jafar had become a giant red genie. Jafar laughed then Takato saw that red bird, that Aladdin called Iago, holding a black lamp, Takato then said, "The lamp! Get Jafar's lamp!"

Everyone nodded, and the gang saw that the lamp had a forcefield around it, then the gang attacked the shielded lamp, trying to get a hold of it, but Jafar was still a problem, he went into the lava and pulled out a giant boulder, and threw it at the gang. They managed to dodge the attack, and then they continued to attack, Donald launched some magic at Jafar, Goofy would throw his shield at Iago, while Aladdin, Sora and Takato swiped and slashed at Jafar's lamp, then Iago became exhausted and laid down on one of the pedestals, that was when everyone decided to attack the lamp, then the forcefield went down.

Sora picked up the lamp and said, "Okay, Jafar! Back to your lamp!"

Then Jafar got sucked into the small lamp, never to see the light of day again. Then three things fell to the ground, two balls of fire, and a piece of paper.

 *****Fire upgraded to Fira*****  
 *****Obtained Ansem's report 1*****

Once the group got out of the pit, they noticed that Jasmine was gone, Aladdin looked for her and said, "Jasmine? Jasmine!"

Then the Keyhole started to glow, and Takato and Sora pointed their Keyblades at it, and in a flash of light, they locked the worlds Keyhole. Then the keyhole was covered up and turned to stone.

Then the ground started to shake and Goofy said, "Whoa, we'd better get out of here!"

Then Takato gave Guilmon the Hyper Wings and jumped on him while Sora and the others dragged Aladdin onto Carpet and flew out of the cave of ruins The fly out was dangerous and they had to dodge all sorts of falling rocks and other obstacles, but once they got out of there, they returned to Aladdin's house and Aladdin said, "So, Jasmine's no longer in Agrabah. Sora, Takato, let's go find her."

Takato and Sora both looked down and Sora said, "Sorry but, we can't take you with us."

Takato nodded and said, "Yeah, we're sorry, but we can't."

Aladdin then asked, "Wh-Why not?"

Goofy then said, "I sure wish we could…"

Donald then said, "But we can't. If we take him to another world, we would be…"

Goofy then said, "Muh… Mudd-"

Then Donald said, "Meddling!"

Takato then said, "Aladdin, we'll find Jasmine. I promise."

Then Genie patted Aladdin on the back and said, "Uh, earth to Al. Hello? You still have one wish left. Look, just say the word. Ask me to find Jasmine for you."

Aladdin then looked up and said, "I… I wish… …for your freedom, Genie."

This caught Genie's attention and he said, "Al!"

Then Genie lost his genie tail and instead had a pair of legs wearing dark blue pants, brown shoes and belt. He also lost the golden bands on his wrists.

Then Aladdin said, "A deal's a deal, Genie. Now you can go anywhere you want. You're your own master. But if you can, it'd be great if you could go along with them and help Sora and Takato find Jasmine."

Genie then turned his back to Aladdin and said, "Sorry, Al. I'm done taking orders from others. But… A favor, now that's entirely different. I guess I could give that a try. After all, we're pals, right, Al?"

Aladdin looked at Genie in disbelief and said, "Genie…"

Genie smiled and said, "Just leave it to me!"

Genie then gave Sora two items, one was a small lamp Keychain, and the other was a golden stone.

 *****Obtained Three Wishes*****  
 *****Obtained Summon: Genie*****

Takato and the others then said their goodbyes to Aladdin and they headed off and returned to their ship, looking deeper into the mystery of the Seven Princesses.

* * *

 **Thechaosmaster: And here we have the next chapter, see you soon. Oh, and to Ultima owner, I haven't thought about that but, next chapter, hold on to your Keyblades and Digivices. So yeah, the Heartless do work somewhat like the dark towers from 02.**


	9. Monstro

**Thechaosmaster: Hey everyone, two chapters in one day? There is only one possible explanation, CHAOS! Now then, in this chapter, everybody's favorite big red dino gets an upgrade and everybody's favorite badass female tamer shows up, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Monstro**

The gang was in route to a new world, when out of nowhere, a huge whale was heading for the gang.

Donald then asked, "What is that?"

Then Sora said, "Wow, it's huge!"

Then the whale passed by and Goofy said, "It's a giant whale?"

Jiminy then said, "It's Monstro! He's a whale of a whale, and vicious besides!"

Then Monstro came back into view and was heading straight for the ship. Then Donald said, "Sora, get us out of here!"

Sora then said, "It's too late! He's gonna swallow us!"

And that is what happened, Monstro ate the Gummi Ship, then Sora had a flashback when him and Riku were younger, then the young Sora said, "It's true! I saw it with my own eyes!"

Riku then said, "Are you sure you didn't just hear it this time?"

Sora asked, "What difference does it make? There's a huge monster in there, I tell you!"

Riku then said, "All right. Suppose there really is a monster… Think we can beat it by ourselves, Sora?"

Sora looked at Riku and said, "No problem. Let's do it! Listen! There! Can you hear it growling?"

Riku then listened in and said, '"Shh, quite. We've gotta be careful."

As the boys entered the secret place, they saw that there was nothing inside, then Riku said, "See that? It was just the wind making that noise."

Sora then said, "Aw, man. I wish it was a monster! Hold on! What's that over there?"

The boys saw a strange surfboard shaped object, Riku went to investigate it and said, "A window, or maybe a door? It won't open."

Sora then said, "Geez, is that really all there is in here?"

Riku then said, "What do you expect in a boring place like this? Hey, Sora."

Sora looked at Riku and said, "Hm?"

Riku then said, "When we grow up, let's get off this island. We'll go on real adventures, not this kid stuff!"

Sora then said, "Sure. But isn't there anything fun to do now?"

Riku then said, "Hey, you know the new girl at the mayor's house? Did you hear?"

Then the flashback ended, but at the same time, Takato was having his own flashback.

Takato was walking through the library of the great castle when he heard his fathers voice ask, "Takato, what are you doing in here?"

Takato looked up and saw a blond haired man wearing a professors outfit, then Takato said, "Dad, uh," Takato then cleared his throat and bowed, then said, "I mean, Ansem The Wise! Sorry, I was just, I was just, *sigh* I wanted to find something to do, but Kairi is visiting nanny, and Dilan, Even, Aeleus, Ienzo, and Xehanort have been down in the lab for the past couple of days, and even Lea and Isa have dissapeared." Then Takato rose and looked at his father.

The man, now known as Ansem The Wise said, "My son, I have said that you should only call me by my name, when in front of the others, and you say that Xehanort and the others have been down in the lab? What are they doing there?"

Takato shrugged his shoulders and said, "I'm not sure. But the strangest thing happened yesterday."

Ansem then asked, "Oh, and what had happened, my son?"

Takato said, "A young boy, about the age of twelve, came to the castle while you were out, he played with me, then, he pulled out a strange sword that he held in reverse, then he asked me to place my hand on it, then he said some kind of chant. What he said was, "With a strong heart, you will find your way. But a treacherous journey is what awaits for you at the start. Do not let rage consume your spirit, or else, when you call out for help, your voice, no one shall hear it. Let the winds of destiny take you by the hands, and the seas of fate will lead you to the fated lands." What that means? I don't know. But he had told me his name, before he had left. He told me his name, was Ventus."

Ansem The Wise then said, "Well, now. I'm sure that where ever Ventus might be, I'm sure that you will see him once again. Now then, here, a little gift to apologize for my absence as of late."

Ansem then went into his robes and pulled something out, then he threw Takato a wrapped up object, when Takato opened it his eyes widened and he asked, "A sketching pad?"

Ansem The Wise nodded and said, "Yes, I saw how much you love to draw on empty pieces of paper in the lab, so, I've decided to go into town and buy you one of these, think of it as, an early birthday present."

Takato smiled and said, "Thank you, father!"

Ansem simply nodded, then he walked out of the library. Then the memory started to fade away. Then Takato started to come back to reality and saw that he and the others were inside Monstro, then Takato noticed that Donald and Goofy were already up, then he decided to wake up Guilmon, "Guilmon, come on boy, wake up."

Guilmon then sleepily said, "But, Takatomon, Guilmon doesn't want to dance for the lollipop king."

Takato sweat dropped then said, "Guilmon, if you wake up, I'll give you some bread that I have."

Takato then took out a small loaf of bread and shook it in front of Guilmon's nose. Then Guilmon's eyes started to open and Guilmon said, "Bread!"

Then Guilmon started to eat the piece of bread and Takato laughed and said, "Well, that's one down and…"

Takato was interrupted when he heard Donald yell, "Knock it off!"

Then Sora started to wake up, then he said, "Morning sleepy head."

Donald and Goofy looked and saw that the two boys were up. Goofy then said, "Takato, Sora. Are you guys okay?"

Sora then asked, "What are you guys doing? Where are we, anyway?"

Sora then dodged a thrown item when Goofy said, "Uh, you know, I think that big ol' whale Monstro just swallowed us. And for today's weather: expect showers. Ugh. Heavy showers!"

Donald then yelled, "Hey! Who's there?"

Then a familiar looking face said, "It's me."

Takato then said, "Oh, it's just Pinocchio. Pinocchio!?"

Jiminy then asked, "Pinocchio? Pinocch, where are you going? Pinocch! Come on everybody! After him! Quick! "

Takato and the others then had to take a swim and Takato said, "I sure hope that this is just water."

Sora then said, "Just ignore it and you'll be fine."

Then the gang swam through, what they'd hope wasn't saliva, and they'd found a boat, where they heard a man's voice ask, "What have you got there, Pinocchio?"

Pinocchio then said, "With this, we can get out of here, Father."

The man then asked, "Really? With this big block? You think so?"

Sora then said as he and the others climbed aboard, "It's true. So, how did you end up here, Pinocchio?"

The man then said, "Oh, my. So the whale swallowed all of you, too? My goodness."

Guilmon nodded and said, "So it seams."

The man then said, "My name is Geppetto. I'm Pinocchio's father. When we got separated, I traveled all over, looking for him. Thank goodness we're together again."

Takato then saw Pinocch and it looked like someone just went deeper into the whale and the living puppet followed. Then Geppetto said, "So, you seem to know Pinocchio quite well. I hope he was a good boy in my absence. Well, we've all had quite a journey. Right, Pinocchio? Pinocchio?"

Takato then said, "He's gone deeper into the whale!"

Sora then said, "We'll go after him for you, Geppetto."

Takato and the others then headed into the first chamber of Monstro, where they saw Pinocchio was hiding from them, then Sora asked, "What are you doing? Come on, let's go back."

Goofy then said, "You know, Geppetto's awfully worried about you."

Sora then said, "Pinocchio, stop fooling around! This is no time for games!"

Takato nodded and said, "He's right, come on, let's head back."

Then the group turned around and headed back when they were stopped by a voice that said, "But, Sora, Takato, I thought you guys like games. Or are you guys too cool to play them now that you have the Keyblades?"

Sora and Takato said, "Riku!"

Then Sora said, "Wh-What are you doing here?"

Riku then said, "Just playing with Pinocchio."

Takato then said, "You know what he means! What about Kairi? Did you find her?"

Riku then said, "Maybe. Catch us and maybe I'll tell you what I know."

Sora then said, "Come on!"

Then something inside Takato just snapped. And he summoned his Claws and said in a deep voice, "Riku," The voice that spoke, was unlike anything that the others have ever heard. "Kairi's my sister. And if you hold out information about my sister, I swear to Yeggdrissil, I'll rip you in half!" At the last part, Takato looked up, and his eyes were now glowing red slits, then he entered hunting mode then said, "I warn you, if you don't tell us what you know, I'll play your little game, but it won't be hide and seek, it will just be, the hunter and the hunted, the predator and the prey, and you'll be the prey."

Riku then nervously laughed said, "Takato, come on, I just want to play a game. Why must you act like this?"

Then a new voice spoke up and yelled in a voice of fury, "Goggle-Head! If you don't knock this crud off right now, I'm going to beat you within an inch of your life, let you rest for a bit, then beat you some more!"

At this, Takato stopped in his tracks, and he asked, "R- Rika?"

Then a girl with ginger colored haired tied into a ponytail, wearing a dark green shirt with a full heart on the front, with short, button-fly blue jeans, black socks, and blueish grey and white steel-toed sneakers, with buckles around her waist and leg appeared and said, "The one and only!"

Sora then shivered and asked, "Takato, that's your girlfriend? "

Takato then said, "I've told you that she's scary, especially when she's mad, and where have you been, Rika?"

Rika didn't answer, instead, she put her arm forward, and in a flash of light, she was holding a long black and silver spiraled sword, with a yin yang blade and Keychain, with black and silver fangs or rose thorns, sticking out from the hand grip. Then she said, "Takato, listen to me, and listen good. I don't want to have to use my weapon on you, but so help me I swear, if you don't calm down, I will knock some sense back into you!"

Then, the glow faded from Takato's eyes and he asked, "Rika, is that a, a Keyblade?"

Rika nodded and said, "Yes, it is. Now then," Rika then turned towards Riku and said, "Riku, give up this game of yours, your friends need you."

Riku then said, "Well, I still want to play this game!" Riku then grabbed Pinocchio, and dashed off deeper into Monstro.

Then Sora said, "Wait!"

Rika then said, "Come on, we have to go after him!"

Takato then asked, "Rika, where were you, and where's Henry? I found the others, but they said that you weren't with them. Where were you?"

Rika then said, "Look, I'll explain everything after we get Riku, he's been acting weird for a while now and me and Henry aren't liking it!"

Takato was about to ask but Rika then said, "So, you have a sister, huh? Who'd a known?"

Takato then said, "Come on, you said that we have to find him, so, let's go, quick!"

Everyone nodded and then they headed deeper into Monstro, when the gang had to fight Heartless. Takato then noticed that, unlike him, who fought with hard and fast blows, and Sora fought with a balance between speed, magic and strength, Rika seemed to fight with speed that out matches him, and magic, then Rika said, "Goggles, tell me, is Renamon alright?"

Takato then saw a new type of Heartless called "Search Ghost" he tried to attack it, but it disappeared and reappeared in another location, after destroying it, he said, "She's fine, and so is everyone else at…"

Rika then said, "Traverse Town, I know."

Takato then asked, "Wait! You, you know?"

Rika nodded and said, "I was in Traverse Town with Riku, I watched your chat with him, very nice by the way. And I watched you fight that Opposite Armor."

Takato then asked, "But, why wait until now to show yourself? Why wait, when we could have been journeying together?"

Rika then said, "Look, Takato, the reason why I stayed away from you is, is because I needed to, well, we needed to discover who we are."

Takato asked, "What do you mean, Rika?"

Rika then said, "Look, I'll explain everything to you as soon as we find Riku and Pinocchio. But for now, just know that my Keyblade, is called, Force Of Balance."

Takato nodded then said, "My weapons are called, Hazardous Claws. I've had them for, I don't even know how long at the moment."

Rika nodded then asked, "The day you got your claws, did you remember meeting someone you didn't remember?"

Takato shook his head and said, "No, that happened a little while ago, when Monstro ate us, I was in a great castle, and my father gave me a sketching pad. And I told him about this boy I met, named… Ventus."

Rika then asked, "Wait, Mr Matsuki never told us about this. Nor did he ever mention ever living inside a castle. Did he forget?"

Takato shook his head and said, "The Matsukie's aren't my real parents, my birth father was named… Wait! Why are sitting around here, we need to find Riku!"

The gang nodded and then they headed deeper into Monstro not knowing what awaits for them there. While they were searching, Sora found another torn page inside a chest, he put it in his pocket for safe keeping, until later.

Then the gang saw Pinocchio and they chased after him. And they found Riku.

Sora then said, "Riku! What's the matter with you? What are you thinking?"

Takato then said, "Don't you realize what you're doing?"

Riku then said, "I was about to ask you guys the same thing, Sora, Takato. You guys only seemed interested in running around and showing of those Keyblades these days. Do you even want to save Kairi?"

Takato then asked, "What do you mean by, "Save Kairi?" Shouldn't you be saying, "Do you even want to find Kairi?"

Sora then said, "I do."

Takato nodded and said, "Same here. She's my sister! Of course I want to!"

Riku then asked, "And what do you mean by that, Takato?"

Takato looked up and asked, "What's that supposed to mean!?"

Riku folded his arms and said, "If she really was your sister, shouldn't you be out on your own, searching for her?"

Takato took a step back at this and asked, "What had happened to you, Riku? First the way you acted and what you told me in Traverses Town, how someone told you we gave up on you and Kairi, and now this? Whose been feeding you these lies!?"

Sora then asked, "Wait! That's what you guys talked about? Riku, what's happened to you?"

Rika then said, "Riku, don't let that witch tell you who you should listen to, she's just using you! You know that! Whatever plans she has, she'll end up tossing you a side, that's what Maleficent's like!"

At that, everyone said, "Maleficent!?"

Takato's eyes widened then he looked at Riku and said, "Riku, Maleficent, she's the reason why our island was attacked, she's behind all of the Heartless! She's the reason why mine and Kairi's world was invaded by the Heartless nine years ago. She can't be trusted! She is using the darkness to destroy other worlds! She's lying to you! Can't you see that!?"

Riku then said, "And you would know what's that like, wouldn't you, Takato?"

Everyone looked at Takato expecting him to decline, but Takato asked, "How did, how do you know about that?"

Riku then said, "Ah, so you won't play dumb about it? Well, I guess I can tell, you, she told me about, the Hazard!"

Takato then looked down and said, "It doesn't matter to me anymore!" Takato then looked up and for an instant, it looked like his eyes held the symbol of the Digital Hazard in them. Then Takato said, "And besides, the Hazard has been helpful to me on many occasions on this journey! In fact, here's something that I bet you didn't know, the Hazard is a sentinel being!"

Rika gasped and Riku stopped, then everyone heard Pinocchio scream and Sora said, '"That sounded like Pinocchio!"

Takato said, "Riku, we'll settle this later, right now, we need to find Pinocchio!"

Riku nodded and the gang headed into the Bowels of the whale where they saw Pinocchio trapped inside a giant cage like Heartless that Takato found out was called "Parasite Cage." It was huge. The body looked like it had it's own face, with the cage as its teeth, with a pink head, with two long snake like arms.

Riku turned to Sora and Takato and asked, "You guys up for this?"

Sora summoned his Three Wishes Keyblade that was golden in color, what looked like two genies for the handguard, a long base, and what looked to be a strange claw for a blade, and a small wing at the base, and said, "No problem. Let's do it!"

Takato nodded and he asked Rika, "Almost feels like our first date, doesn't it, Rika?"

Rika smirked and asked, "You mean when I had to kick your sorry behind, just to ask me out? Then it ending early because we had to fight a SkullGraymon? Sure! Love the memories. Now then, come on Goggles, airhead, Riku, Donald, Goofy, Guilmon, let's show this thing a good time!"

The Parasite Cage had a strong defense, but it didn't move, it just stayed in one place and swung its arms back and forth, Rika dodged each attack, then casted Aero around herself to keep her from being hit, then she went in for an all out assault, swinging her Force of Balance at the cage. While Takato would go in for an primal attack, crouching down and swiping at the Heartless with his claws, Riku would attack in a fast pace, and would never stay in one place for too long.

Guilmon would move from side to side, firing Pyrospheres everywhere, then Donald would cast Thunder magic at the Heartless, and Goofy would throw his shield, the group of seven tried to attack the Parasite Cage, but it had the strongest defense yet.

Takato then charged up his claws with Ice magic, then he swiped at the Heartless, and then, Takato saw Sora summon Genie and that made things a whole lot easier, and with his magic powers, they were able to take down the Heartless, but Genie's time was up, and he returned to whence he came, then Takato, Rika, Sora and Riku looked at each other, and nodded, then they charged in and raised their weapons, and brought them down onto the head of the Heartless, destroying it completely, or so they thought.

In the end, it stayed in place, but it spit Pinocchio out and dropped him into the stomach, Riku followed him, and soon, the rest of the gang did too. And soon, the entire place started to shake, and the gang landed back into the mouth of Monstro, and back onto the boat, the gang saw Geppetto who was calling out to Riku who was holding an unconscious Pinocchio.

Geppetto called, "Pinocchio! Pinocchio! Please! Give me back my son!"

Riku then said, "Sorry, old man. I have some unfinished business with this puppet."

Geppetto then said, "He's no puppet! Pinocchio is my little boy!"

Riku then said, "He is unusual! Not many puppets have hearts. I'm not sure, but maybe he can help someone who's lost theirs."

Sora then said, "Wait a minute."

Then Takato asked, "You're not talking about, Kairi, are you?"

Riku then asked, "What do you two care about her?" Riku then walked away while carrying Pinocchio.

Takato then yelled, "How about the fact that she's my sister, for starters!?"

Riku stopped for one second then said, "You want to help this puppet? Then follow me." Riku then ran off deeper into the whale.

Geppetto then gave the gang a chest and said, "I meant to save this for later but, please use it to save Pinocchio!"

The gang nodded and Sora opened the chest where they found a small glowing white ball, they accepted it, and they obtained a new ability.

***Learned High Jump***

Then, with this new ability, the sextet searched the mouth and found a chest, the same one that Pinocchio was going through earlier, and they found a strange stone.

***Obtained Watergleam ***

Then, they headed to the throat of Monstro where they found a new type of Heartless that Takato found out were called "Rare Truffles" they didn't attack, they just seemed to want to bounce, so Takato decided to see what would happen if he kept one in the air for as long as possible, he then picked one up, and he started juggling it, the others thought it was weird to be playing with a Heartless like that, but after a while, the Heartless disappeared and left behind a strange blue star shaped object that Takato discovered was called, and Orichalcum.

Then the gang went up, into the stomach. Where they had found that Riku had put Pinocchio down, when the gang caught up to him, Sora said, "Hey, let Pinocchio go, Riku."

Riku then said, "A puppet that's lost it's heart to the Heartless… Maybe it holds the key to helping Kairi. How about it, Sora, Takato? Let's join forces to save her. We can do it, together."

Sora, Rika and Takato summoned their Keyblades and Riku asked, "What? You'd rather fight me? Over a puppet that has no heart?"

Sora then started, "Heart or no heart."

Then Takato said, "At least he still has a conscious."

Rika then said, "That's more then we can say about you!"

Riku then asked, "Conscious?"

As the group was talking, Jiminy ran over to Pinocch, and Sora said, "You may not hear it, but right now it's loud and clear."

Takato nodded and said, "And you want to know what it's telling us?"

Rika then said, "It's telling us, that,"

Then the whole group said, "You're on the wrong side!"

Riku was taken back by this, but then steadied himself then he said, "Then you guys leave me no choice."

Jiminy then got to Pinocchio and said, "Pinocchio! Pinocchio!"

Pinocchio then said, "Jiminy… I'm not gonna make it." Then Pinocchio's nose grew and he said, "Oh, I guess I'm okay!"

Then the Parasite Cage came back with a vengeance and Takato said, "Riku, I want you to know this, Kairi's my sister, and as her brother, as her only guardian, I will do what it takes to find and save her! Even if it costs me…" Takato looked down at his claws, then he put his right hand over his chest and said in a voice filled with promise and determination, "Even if it costs me my very own heart and soul! Even if I turn into a Heartless, I will defend her, till the day I die!"

Riku looked away and used the powers of darkness to open a portal, and leave while the others fought the Heartless. Sora attacked first, but the Heartless used its arms to lift itself up and swing its body, hitting the group. Takato then dashed in close and swiped at the Heartless with his claws, but he was soon knocked backwards as well. Guilmon seemed to be the only one who didn't get knocked backwards, instead, he charged at the giant Heartless and knocked it back a couple of inches.

Sora, seeing this said, "Holly cow! That's one tough dino!"

Takato nodded then he saw Rika charge in with her Keyblade and slammed it into the Heartless, but then it opened up to reveal a large black sphere in its cage mouth, Takato saw this as a weak point and struck at it. Then the Parasite Cage put the sphere away and closed its mouth, then it took a bite out of Takato, then Takato got into his "feral mode" and moved from place to place avoiding what he believed to be stomach acid, and struck at the giant Heartless.

But then it used its snake like arms to knock Rika back, Takato saw that she was going to fall into the stomach acid, and rushed to save her. When he caught her, he looked down and said, "You know, I really wish that we could have a normal date, for once. Well, you know, normal for us anyway."

Rika rolled her eyes then said, "Yeah, the words, "Us" "Normal" and "Date" don't seemed to be used in the same sentence anymore. But can you please put me down so we can fight this ugly thing?"

Takato nodded and put Rika down, Rika then asked, "How come you haven't made Guilmon Digivolve yet?"

Takato replied with, "I've tried, several times before! But it never seemed to work! I'll try it one more time!" Takato then took out his Digivice and his modify cards and pulled out a normal card, then he concentrated and it turned into a blue card, then Takato swiped it through his D-Ark and said, "Now! Digimodify, Digivolution, Activate!"

When nothing happened Takato said, "See? This is what happened before. Guilmon just won't Digivolve, I mean, it's not the cards or the Digivice! I used the other modify cards, and they worked, but why won't Guilmon change?"

Rika then said, "Try focusing the Digital Hazard's power through your Digivice!" Takato looked at Rika who said, "Look! Maybe the reason why Guilmon can't change, is because you have always been unconsciously using the Hazard to make him Digivolve, now that you have full control over it, maybe you have to add it manually!"

Takato nodded then he closed his eyes and called upon the Power of the Digital Hazard, then his card changed from blue, to red and he swiped it and said, "Digimodify, Hazardous Digivolution Activate!"

Guilmon then started to glow in a bright red glow and he said, "Guilmon, Hazardous evolve to…"

Then, something happened that no one saw coming. Guilmons body became taller, his arms became longer, but, it looked like he was becoming more, human like, then his arms shrunk down, and it looked like he obtained a silver shirt with a design that looks like a combination of the Zero Unit and the Digital Hazard. Then his clawed arms, became hands, with the same mark on them as well as five fingers on each hand with sharp claws for fingernails, then his legs began to look like human legs and appeared to be wearing blue jeans, he now had blue reptilian feet with three claws on them, and a long and slim blue tail, he also had a pail white reptilian head with two hook like turfs on the back of his head. But the most interesting change, was the fact that he grew four wings, two red and two black.

Then in an almost mature like voice, he said, "Hazzardmon!"

Rika pointed her D-Ark at the new Digimon, and it said, "Hazzardmon, the Viral Dragon Digimon, although it appearance is that of a human, it's truly a dragon of unimaginable potential. Rookie level, Attacks consist of "Hazards Light", and "Pyrofist." It also says that he's a Human Dragon Hybrid, whatever that means."

Takato then asked, "Guil, Guilmon?"

The newly evolved Hazzardmon said in a new mature voice, "I'm Hazzardmon now, Takatomon. I'm still the same Digimon you created two years ago, but now, I'm more stronger!"

Takato then asked, "You, you ready, boy?"

Hazzardmon nodded, then he dashed at the Heartless with breathtaking speed, and delivered a deadly punch to the monsters face. Takato had to admit, that he never knew that Guilmon could become something like Hazzardmon. Guilmon was a little slow, but he had great strength and defense, but Hazzardmon had incredible speed, his wings would allow him to reach new speeds that he never could reach before, his strength was even more impressive, where before, when Guilmon headbutted the Heartless, it knocked it back a few inches, but when Hazzardmon punched it, you could clearly see that it moved about a couple of feet.

Takato snapped out of his shock, and joined his best and closest friend in fighting the Heartless, then Hazzadmons fist started to glow in a bright red flame then he said, "Pyrofist!"

Then Hazzardmon dived at the Parasite Cage and delivered the burning fist, which caused the Heartless to finally be defeated. Then when the Heartless vanished, it left behind three glowing orbs that looked like they had clocks in them. The spheres then went to the humans. Then the place to shake and Sora yelled, "Riku! Riku, where are you?"

Takato then said, "He's gone, Sora! And we have to get out of here, now!"

Sora said, "But, but, Riku!"

Takato then said, "Hazzardmon, get Sora, now!"

The viral dragon nodded and said, "Rodger that, Takatomon!"

Hazzardmon then swooped in and picked up Sora, and the others dashed out of the stomach!

 *****Learned magic Stop*****

Then the gang ran to their ship, just in time for Monstro to sneeze them out.

Goofy then said, "I sure hope that Pinocchio and Geppetto are okay."

Donald then said, "Yeah, hopefully they landed safely somewhere."

Sora said, "Riku…"

Takato said, "Sora, whatever happened to Riku, obviously Maleficent's to blame."

Rika nodded and said, "Goggle-Head's right. And besides, I'm sure that Henry will be waiting for us soon."

Then Hazzardmon said, "It's time for us to head off to the next world, guys."

Rika then said, "I still can't believe that this is Guilmon, now!"

Takato nodded then said, "Yeah, it's strange, but, he seems to be, mostly the same."

Everyone nodded then Takato said, "So, I guess you're staying with us for now on, huh, Rika?"

The yellow haired Tamer nodded and said, "Sure, just as long as no one has any problems with that."

As it turned out, not even Donald protested against Rika joining the group, probably because he was terrified of Rika.

 *****Guilmon evolves to Hazzardmon*****

* * *

 **Thechaosmaster: here it is. Hazzardmon is my own creation.**


	10. Atlantica

**A/N:Thechaosmaster: Hello everyone, sorry to keep you all in suspense waiting for the next chapter but, I have only just gotten internet back a couple of days ago. Now then, one thing I want to make clear that I didn't in the last chapter is this: Hazzardmon is my own creation, he may seem to be a different Digimon then Guilmon, but he is technically the same guy, just stronger, faster, smarter, and has wings. But other then that, he is still the same. Now then, as I may or may not have told you guys this before but, I am not doing the hundred acer woods. Why? Because I really don't like it. I won't say that I hate it. It's just that I can't really see how I can fit this to my story. Other then that though, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: Let's be real here for a moment. If I owned Digimon or the rights to Kingdom Hearts, would I be here? No, I would be rolling around in my money vault while planning to visit the Winchester Mystery House. Now then, I do own the Keyblades that I made and this story, other then that, all rights reserved. And now, enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Atlantica**

Once the gang got out of Monstro Takato asked Sora, "Hey, Sora, do you still have that stone you found?"

Sora said, "Yeah, I do, why?"

Takato said, "Well, we could head to Traverse Town and have the Blue Fairy turn it into am summoning gem, what do you think? And besides, I want to see my old friends again."

Sora looked at the boy and said, "Well, alright, I guess we can warp back to Town, is that fine with you, Donald?"

Donald looked up and said, "Fine!"

Hazzardmon then said, "What do you think the others would say once they see me?"

Takato thought about it, then he said, "I'm not sure, but I bet that Terriermon's going to be shocked to see you, Jeri would probably be frightened by your sudden change, but hopefully, things would go okay."

Rika nodded then said, "I hope so, and besides, I get to bring Renamon with me, and if what you said is true, Jeri would probably be more courageous then before."

Takato nodded, then Donald warped to Traverse Town, and once they entered the main doors, they saw that a new building had been built in the First District. And Takato said, "Who do you think built that? And who do you think is staying there?"

Sora said, "Leon and the others probably built that for your friends to stay in, right?"

Rika then said, "Well, let's find out!"

And so the gang walked up to the building and they went inside, where they found that, Pinocchio and Geppetto were inside, and Sora asked, "Pinocchio?"

Pinocchio said, "Hey, it's Sora and his friends!"

Geppetto looked and said, "Well, hello, Sora, Takato!"

Takato asked, "How did you guys get here?"

Geppetto said, "A man named Leon helped us out. He even got us this house to live in. I don't know how I'll ever repay his kindness. Say, I hear you six are fighting the Heartless. I thought that I might be able to help you, so I made this."

 *****Obtained Ship Geppetto*****

Sora asked, "For us?"

The old clockmaker said, "But of course! Pinocchio and I can't thank you enough! We'll do anything we can to help you."

Takato then bowed and said, "Thank you for your support, Geppetto, Pinocchio."

Sora nodded then Pinocchio walked up to Sora and gave him a star shaped Keychain and said, "Here, Sora. This is for you, it's a good luck charm, just for you."

 *****Obtained Wishing Star*****

Sora accepted the Keychain and attached it to his Keyblade, turning it into a short copper colored Keyblade with a gear for a blade, and a smaller gear on the handgrip.

Sora said, "Thanks, Pinocchio. I'll take good care of it!"

After that Geppetto said, "Come back and visit us anytime, guys. Next time, I'm sure that I'd have an even better ship for you guys!"

As the gang bid farewell, they then headed for the Third District from the shortcut in the First, Takato asked Hazzardmon, "So, Guil… I mean, Hazzardmon, how does it feel, you know, the new body?"

Hazzardmon said, "It feels, different, I'll put it that way. The human form, feels weird, but I must say, the speed and strength that I can feel flowing inside of me, is very different. And the wings is what I like the most, being able to fly at such high altitudes is amazing, and I must say, I even feel smarter!"

Rika then asked, "What do you think happened to him, you know, what caused the change?"

Takato said, "I don't really know myself."

Then Hazzardmon said, "The answer is quite simple, really," Everyone looked at the dragon in shock then he said, "Remember when Takatomon said that the Hazard is a sentinel being?" Everyone nodded at the question then Hazzardmon said, "Well, now that Takatomon has full access to his power, when he made me Digivolve while using the hazards power, it caused me to evolve, not Digivolve, but caused me to really evolve, I am now a stronger form of my old self, but, I am still only a rookie leveled Digimon."

Rika then said, "Wow. I'm impressed that you said all of that, Guilmon, I mean, Hazzardmon, I didn't think that you would be so, different."

Hazzardmon then said, "To me, this is kind of like what you humans would call, my growth from being a kid, to a teenager, except that, well, I'm a digital being and I really can't age."

Sora then asked, "Does this mean that you will never be Guilmon again?"

Hazzardmon landed and folded his wings around himself and said, "Not really. For you see, I still am Guilmon, as in, I'm still Guilmon by terms of Data, but now, my data, or to be put into terms you would understand, my DNA has begun to mutate, and change. I mean, I could possibly DeDigivolve, and return to being Guilmon, but I don't think that would happen."

Takato asked, "Why not, boy?"

Hazzardmon said, "Mostly because I actually like this form, I mean, sure I liked being Guilmon, you know, being a three foot dinosaur is kind of fun, especially when I can hit things with my head and break them, but now, now I can fly high above the city, above the clouds, and be able to truly feel free. But don't get me wrong, Takato, I still want to be with you."

Takato asked, "Really?"

Hazzardmon nodded and said, "But of course, I do. We're partners after all, right? Besides, no one can beat the Matsukie's bread! Right?"

Takato laughed and said, "You're right boy! Now come on, let's go visit Merlin!"

The gang nodded, and headed for Merlin's place, when they were attacked by Heartless, quite a few types as well, Red Nocturnes, Shadows, Soldiers, even a few Air Soldiers, which Hazzardmon was able to fight on an even ground with.

Then once they cleared the area, the gang headed for the red door, and arrived at the cave with the Mystical House, Hazzardmon then picked up Takato who said, "Whoa, boy! What are you doing?"

Hazzardmon said, "Giving you a ride. And besides," Hazzardmon then smirked and said, "if you don't like it, I could let you go for a swim, how about that?"

Takato laughed and said, "No, it's okay. And besides, I think you've been hanging out with Terriermon too much, boy!"

Hazzardmon nodded and said, "I think so as well."

Then once the duo landed, they saw that the others have caught up, and then together, they headed into Merlin's place. And the first thing they did, was asked the Blue Fairy to help with the stone.

She asked, "Oh, another summon gem?" The gang nodded and the Fairy said, "Let's help this little one. Here we go. Bibbity bobbity boo!" Then with a wave of her wand, the stone turned light grey and had a water symbol on it.

 *****Obtained Summon: Dumbo*****

The Blue Fairy said, "If you find any more of these stones, bring them to me."

The gang nodded then they asked Merlin to send them to the Cavern, and with a flick of his wand, they were heading down. But when they were in the Cavern, they saw that none of the other Tamers were there. Takato then said, "Oh, come on! Where are those guys!?"

Then an all to familiar voice said, "If you're looking for the others, their not here."

Everyone turned to see Renamon appear from thin air, then Rika ran over to her and gave her a hug and said, "Renamon! It's so good to see you!"

Renamon said, "Rika? Is that really you?"

Rika nodded and said, "Yeah, it's me, I missed you."

Renamon then asked, "I missed you too. Hey, where's Guilmon? And, who's that?" Renamon asked pointing at Hazzardmon.

Hazzardmon then said, "Renamon, it's me, Guilmon, well, not anymore, I should say, I'm Hazzardmon, now."

Renamon then said, "There's no way that could be Guilmon."

Hazzardmon nodded then said, "Okay, you're in denial, I get it. It's hard to believe that I am who I say I am, all right, I can understand that. I mean, when I was Guilmon In was a bit, dense, childish even, and I let Impmon treat me as target practice, not to mention that I let Calamon lure me into breaking into the schools soccer shed and use the field maker, to make our own crazy game of jump scotch, and I'm still trying to forget turning into Megidramon."

Then Renamon said, "Okay, okay, you made your point! So, what happened to you? Why is it that you're smarter all of a sudden?"

Takato then said, "How about we find our friends first, that way I only have to tell this story once. All right?"

Renamon nodded then she said, "They are at the Gizmo Shop, Kazu said that they needed to stretch their legs, and couldn't stand in the same place for too long."

Takato sighed and said, "I hope that they're fine."

Renamon said, "Well, since you've been gone, Jeri has been doing some training, she's even beginning act like a guardian to the group."

Takato smiled and said, "That's good to hear. Now then, come on, let's get to the Gizmo Shop."

Everyone nodded then they headed for the Second District, once they got there, they saw the other Tamers heading back to the First District and said, "Hey, guys!"

Everyone turned around and Jeri asked, "Takato? Rika? You're back!"

Takato nodded and said, "Well, it's good to see you, all again so soon."

Impmon then asked, "Hey, Goggles, where's Pineapple head? I don't see him with ya'? Where's that big lug?"

Then, Takato smiled and pointed up, and everyone looked up and saw Hazzardmon, who said, "Hey, everyone! It's me!"

Impmon then asked, "Wha? Pineapple Head? Is that you?"

Hazzardmon then said, "Kind of, name's Hazzardmon, now."

Jeri then asked in a worried tone, "What happened to you?"

Takato said, "Easy, Jeri. You see, while we were off traveling, you know, saving worlds, getting into trouble, you know, our usual routine, we had ourselves a little problem."

Suzie asked, "What kind of problem?"

Takato said, "Well, you see, for, whatever reason, Guilmon couldn't Digivolve, no matter how hard I tried, then, when we got swallowed by a whale, and yes, that did happen, we had to catch up with a friend of ours, then we ran into Riku, who was acting weird, and when we asked if he found Kairi, he said that he would tell, if we chased him, then I got angry, and almost hurt him, if not for Rika showing up at just the right time.

Then we had to fight this giant Heartless, it looked like a cage and it had a friend of ours trapped inside it, anyways, after we defeated it, it spat the friend out, then we had to chase after Riku that wanted to use him for something else, and well, when we caught up with him, he was talking about some crazy nonsense, then the Heartless returned and Riku used that distraction to get away. How? I don't know. But, while we were fighting the Heartless, Rika told me to make Guilmon Digivolve, I told her that I tried before, but it wouldn't work, then she told me to infuse the power of the Digital Hazard, I did that, and I created a red card, when I swiped the card, Guilmon evolved into Hazzardmon.

He's still the same Digimon, well, besides the obvious change, he's also smarter, stronger, faster, and as you can see, he has wings."

Hazzardmon then said, "We're sorry about this short visit but, I'm afraid that we have to go."

Everyone asked, "Go?"

Takato nodded and said, "Yeah, we only came here to check up on everyone. That, and Rika wanted to bring Renamon with her, right, Rika?"

Rika nodded then said, "Right. So, how about it, Renamon, want to come with us?"

Renamon then said, "I would like to come but, I think I would be better of keeping everyone here under control. You understand, don't you, Rika?"

Rika nodded and said, "Yeah, I know, figure one of us needs to keep everyone together. Take care of yourself, Renamon."

Renamon nodded and said, "You do the same thing, Rika."

Takato then said, "Well, sorry for the short visit, but other world's are calling."

Everyone nodded then the group of heroes headed back for the ship and then they headed for a new world.

After a long flight they arrived at a new world that looked a lot like it was underwater.

Donald then said, "Okay, guys. Prepare for landing."

Sora then said, "Land where? In the sea? We'll drown!"

Rika then said, "Airhead's right. We can't breath underwater!"

Hazzardmon then said, "I'm not even sure that I could breath underwater."

Donald then said, "Not with my magic. We won't. Just leave it to me."

Then the gang found themselves swimming and breathing underwater, except they have all changed, Donald was now an octopus, Goofy was a turtle, Hazzardmon was actually the same as before, while Sora looked like he was part dolphin, while Rika looked like a mermaid wearing seashells as a bra, then she said, "All right, duck, be prepared for me to kill you after this!" Rika had an almost yellow tail, while Sora had a blue Dolphins tail.

Sora then asked, "Hey, where's Takato?"

Then they head his voice say, "I'm right behind you guys."

The group turned around and saw that Takato was just like them, except he had a red dolphin tail and he asked, "Why is my tail red?"

Rika then said, "It could be because of the Hazard. Now then, just a warning, anyone ever mention this to the others, I will bury you alive. Got that!?"

Everyone nodded, and then the group took a while to get used to their new bodies, when suddenly, three figures swam towards them, what looked like a mermaid with a green tail, a flounder, and a crab.

Then they heard the mermaid say, "Come on Sebastian."

Then the crab said, "Arial, wait! Slowdown!" Then the crab swam in front of Donald, who was upsidedown at the moment, then the crab screamed and swam away.

Then the mermaid laughed and said, "Relax, Sebastian. They don't look like one of them. Right, Flounder?"

The yellow flounder, whose name was, apparently Flounder, said, "I don't know. There's something weird about them. Especially the one with the red tail. And that thing with the wings."

Sora awkwardly laughed while Takato and Rika folded their arms. Then Takato asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Then the mermaid swam up to Sora and said, "They do seem… a little different. And I've never seen anyone with a red tail before. Where are you from?"

Sora then said, "We're from kind of far away. And we're not really used to these waters."

The mermaid then said, "Oh, I see. In that case… Sebastian can show you guys how to swim around here."

Then the crab, now known as Sebastian said, "Ariel, King Triton will not like this!"

Then the mermaid, now known as Ariel said, "Oh, don't worry."

Sebastian then said, "Easy for you to say… Okay, it's time you learn how to swim properly."

After a quick lesson, everyone was swimming just fine. And Sebastian said, "Good job. Now let's move on to self-defense."

Then Ariel said, "Sebastian!"

Everyone turned and saw Heartless that looked like y  
jellyfish with yellow stingers, then Takato found out were called, "Sea Neon's" were swimming their way. Sebastien, Ariel, and Flounder left and Sebastian said, "Class is over. Good luck!"

Then Ariel swam to another part of the ocean, while Flounder and Sebastian hid in the giant Shell, then Takato, Rika and Sora, summoned their weapons, and attacked the Heartless, Hazzardmon then used his wings to swim faster and destroy the Heartless.

Then, once they were all destroyed, Ariel came back, and seeing how, Flounder and Sebastian didn't come out of hiding, Sora hit the big shell, opening it, then the two sea creatures swam to Ariel who said, "Those creatures chased us here."

Sebastian said, "Oh, no! Those monsters might be heading for the palace, too!"

Ariel said, "We'd better head back right away!"

Flounder then asked, "But, wh-what if we run into more on our way back?"

Ariel then asked the group, "I'm sorry, but we need your help. Please come to the palace with us. Okay, let's get going."

The gang nodded then followed Ariel to the Undersea Valley, where they encountered more Sea Neons, once they destroyed them, they headed for Calm Depths. Which was a huge current, although they managed to head in the right direction. Where they were greeted by Search Ghosts. Once they were destroyed, they headed for an Undersea Cave, where they were attacked by more Sea Neon's.

All the while, Takato noticed how each person swam, Sora swam just like a dolphin at times, he was really fast, and had a strong tail, and while he too had a dolphin tail, he wasn't really that fast, but he did swim just as easily. Rika seemed to swim with, a strong demeanor, she swam like she didn't like the tail, while Hazzardmon was pretty much the only one who didn't change, probably because of his new form, Goofy seemed to be a natural in his new form, although, his shield was on his shell, so that made it harder for him to attack, Donald, well he seemed to be a bit, grouchy, he did have six extra arms after all, but he swam just fine.

Then Takato decided to get back into the fight, and he had to admit, having his Hazardous Claws while he was underwater and with a tail, he did feel, quite, different, but he held strong, and attacked the Heartless.

Once the gang defeated the Heartless, they headed upwards, to the Undersea Gorge. Then they encountered some more Heartless, but they were taken care of, they headed for Triton's Palace. When they got there, they found a new type of Heartless, that was green, and looked like a diver, Takato discovered that it was called, a "Screwdiver" it attacked with a small three pointed scepter, but the gang easily defeated them, then they headed for Triton's Throne.

Once they got there, they found themselves being chased by a swarm of Screwdivers, that were then blasted by a strong bolt of electricity. Then a man said, "That was too close."

The man that spoke was a Merman had a large blue tail, a long white beard, and a golden crown, and held a large golden trident. Then he said, "As long as I have my trident, I will not tolerate those creatures inside this palace."

Then Ariel swam up to the man and said, "Daddy!"

The merman then yelled, "Oh, Ariel! When will you listen? It's dangerous out there!"

Ariel pouted and then the merman said, "Strange creatures lurk outside."

This caused the gang to look at each other, and nodded. Then Sebastian coughed and said, "Behold. You swim before the ruler of the seas: His Majesty, King Triton."

Takato bowed his head in honer, then Triton asked, "And who are they?"

Ariel said, "They helped us fight off those creatures."

Triton said, "They don't look familiar."

Takato said, "We're from an ocean very far away."

Triton then pointed to Hazzardmon and asked, "And what about him?"

Takato got nervous then he said, "I found him a few years ago, he was locked up inside some underwater cage, when I freed him, he swore his allegiance to me and over the years, we became best friends."

Then Goofy said, "Yep. We came to find the Keyhole."

Then Triton asked, "The what?"

Takato, Hazzardmon and Rika face palmed. And Ariel asked, "What's that?"

Goofy then said, "Well, it's a-"

Triton then said in a strict and serious voice, "There's no such thing. Certainly not here."

Ariel then said, "But, Daddy…"

Triton then said, "Ariel, not another word! You are not to leave this palace. Is that clear?"

Ariel gave her father a glare, then swam out of the throne. And soon the others followed her, all but Takato, then Triton said, "Purhaps I'm being too strict."

Takato then said, "You know something,"

Triton looked at the boy and said, "What?"

Takato said, "It's true, it seems you are being too strict. I mean, it's no wonder she acts like she does, hungry for knowledge, searching for adventure. You can't always keep things hidden."

Triton folded his arms and asked, "And what would you know?"

Takato said, "I know just what it means to be protective of someone, to know just what fear of losing someone is like. But I know that no matter what, their going to get into trouble. But, it's that kind of trouble that makes them learn valuable lesions needed in life."

Triton sighed then said, "I'm just concerned for her safety."

Takato nodded and said, "Any protective parent would be. But there's a difference between protecting a child from danger, and then there's leading them to it. You need to find out which one you want to do."

And with that, Takato left the palace and caught up with the gang and he said, "Sorry, just needed to think about something. Let's get going."

Sora then said, "Come on, let's just go."

Then the gang headed out of the palace and Ariel said, "Come to my grotto. I want to show you all something."

The gang followed Ariel to a small area that was covered by a rock and the went in one by one they all entered the grotto. Once inside they saw a bunch of items that belong on the surface and Ariel said, "Look at all the wonderful things Flounder and I've collected. I think it's all from the outside world. Someday, I'm going to see what's out there. I want to see other worlds. Does that sound strange?"

Sora said, "No. Not at all. I used to feel the same way."

Ariel then asked, "Used to?"

Takato then said, "What he means is, we still do, but after leaving our home and started traveling the ocean, it feels like we're going to new worlds."

Ariel then said, "Hey, why don't we try looking for that Keyhole you were talking about?"

Takato then said, "But your father said-"

Ariel then said, "Oh, he treats me like a little girl. He never wants to let me do anything. He just… He just doesn't understand."

Takato sighed and said, "Fine. Let's go."

Before the group left Ariel's Grotto, Sora saw a chest at the top of the grotto, when he opened it, he found another torn page, he put with the rest of the pages. Then they left the grotto, where they had to fight more ScrewDivers and a new type of Heartless that looked like Sea Neons, but were bigger and would spilt into Sea Neons when attacked enough, they were called "Sheltering Zones", they were pretty easy to defeat, really.

Then, once the gang took care of the Heartless, they headed out, in search for the Keyhole. While they were searching, they came across Heartless after Heartless. And for Takato, it was getting tiering. And he knew the others were getting tired to. Then after fighting off the Heartless, then Sora and Ariel had somehow managed to grab hold of a dolphins tail, and it dragged them to a new part of the Calm depths, Hazzardmon then grabbed Rika and Takato and followed Sora, where they found a sunken ship.

Then the gang entered the ship but no one saw a dark sinister shadow swim by them. Then they saw a chest and when Sora opened it, he found something that looked like it'd fit the hole in Ariel's Grotto, then a huge shark came busting through the ship, everyone backed up and Takato said, "Okay, that's enough adventuring, let's head back to the grotto, now!"

***Obtained Crystal Trident***

Everyone nodded then they swam as fast as they could, all the way, back to Ariel's Grotto. When they returned there, Sora placed the Crystal Trident in the empty slot, it caused it to sparkle and everyone awaited in anticipation for something to happen. Then everyone heard Triton's voice say, "Ariel, you've disobeyed me again! I told you not to leave the palace!" Then Triton saw the crystal Trident and his eyes widened, then he raised his trident and aimed it at the crystal.

Then Ariel begged, "Daddy, no!" But it was too late and then he destroyed it. Ariel then asked, "How could you…" Ariel then left the grotto.

Then once she was gone, Triton looked to the kids and said, "Young men, and young lady, you're not from another ocean. You're from another world. Aren't you?"

This caught everyone by surprise, then Triton said, "Then all three of you must be key bearers."

Sora then asked, "How did you know?"

Triton said, "You may fool Ariel, but you can't fool me. You don't know your dorsal fin from your tail. As the Keybearers, you must already know, one must not meddle in the affairs of other worlds."

Sora then said, "Of course we know that but…"

But Triton interrupted him and said, "You have all violated this principle. The Keybearer shatters peace and brings ruin."

Takato glared his eyes then said, "Who told you that? We're the one's who restores balance and brings peace, we don't cause the problems!"

Then Goofy said, "Yeah, and besides, Sora, Rika and Takato aren't like that."

Triton then said, "I thank you all for saving my daughter. But there is no room in my ocean for you or your keys." Then Triton left the grotto.

Then the Keybladers looked at their weapons, and felt like they had their prides stepped on. Rika then said, "Come on guys, let's just get out of this world."

Everyone yelled, "What!?"

Rika then said, "Oh, come on! You heard what Triton said, it's obvious that we're not needed here! And besides, I'm starting to miss my legs."

Takato then said, "Alright, guess we should at least say goodbye to Ariel, right?"

Hazzardmon then said, "I don't like this."

Takato nodded and said, "I know boy, it's hard but, that's just what some people are like."

Hazzardmon then said, "That's not what I meant."

Everyone looked at Hazzardmon and Sora asked, "What do you mean?"

Hazzardmon then said, "I mean, I smell something foul, something wretched, something, that I can't explain."

Takato then said, "We should be on our guards, who knows what could happen."

Everyone nodded then they swam out of Ariel's Grotto, where they encountered more Heartless. Then Takato said, "We should check on the palace!"

Everyone nodded then headed for the palace, only to encounter even more Heartless, then Takato said, "Guys, we need to get to the palace, hurry!"

When the gang got to the throne room, they found that, a giant purple and black octopus lady was cackling evilly and said, "The trident is mine at last! And I couldn't have done it without your help, my dear."

Ariel then said, "Ursula, no! I didn't want this!"

The sea witch, now known as Ursula asked, "Why not? Aren't you tired of following your dear daddy's orders? Oh, yes. We had a deal, didn't we? Time for a little journey- to the dark world of the Heartless!"

Then, one of the eels said, "We cannot find the Keyhole."

Then the other eel said, "The Keyhole is not here."

Ursula then said, "What?" That was when the gang arrived and the sea witch said, "Why, we have company. I'm afraid you're a little late, handsome!" Then Ursula disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

Ariel then looked to her father and said, "Daddy!"

Triton then weakly said, "The trident… We must get it back."

Sora turned to the others and said, "Come on, let's go!"

Everyone nodded and headed out of the throne when Ariel said, "Wait, I'm going with you! My father is hurt and it's all my fault. I have to stop Ursula!"

Everyone nodded and Rika said, "I hear you sister, let's go and kick that sea witch's butt!"

Hazzardmon then said, "We must be careful, Heartless could be at every corner."

Sebastian then said, "That's right. I'm right behind you, Ariel."

Then as the gang was about to leave when Triton said, "You must remember, Ursula draws power from her cauldron. To defeat her, you must strike her cauldron with magic."

The group nodded then they headed too Ursula's lair, which, according to Sebastian, was somewhere hidden near the sunken ship. When the group left the throne, they encountered a new type of Heartless that was carrying the Screwdivers, it looked like a giant angular fish with a black head and a dark red and teal colored body, it was called an, "Aquatank" it seemed docile, but when a stray Blizzara struck at it, it attacked the group. Then, once they defeated all of the Heartless, they proceeded onwards.

Then, after taking a short detour near Ariel's Grotto, the gang arrived at the Sunken Ship. But soon had to deal with a large shark, once that was taken care of, Sebastian led the group to the entrance of Ursula's lair, and with his help, he pushed a small button and opened a secret passage way. Then the group headed into deeper and darker waters. After fighting off some Search Ghosts, the group headed deeper into the den, heading straight for Ursula.

Once they reached her lair, they found that she was hiding out in a conk shell, when she came out, Donald said, "Come out! You can't run!"

Then Sebastian said, "Your time has come!"

Then when both saw her angry face, they both screamed, then Takato said, "I guess they've never seen you really ticked off yet, or else they wouldn't have screamed like that, huh, Rika?"

Rika then said, "If this sea witch thinks that she can scare us, she's got another thing coming!"

Then her two moray eels, Flotsam and Jetsam, started attacking the group, while Ursula used magic to make her cauldron shoot out magic, then when Takato used Thunder on it, it caused the cauldron to explode out a backlash wave, knocking Ursala unconscious, that was when the gang decided to attack her, they gave her everything they had, then she regained consciousness, and then she brought her eels back to consciousness as well, then she launched something into her cauldron, causing it to unleash a red glow, then with one final Fira spell, Ursala, was defeated, and Flotsam and Jetsam disappeared in a black smoke, then Ursula said, "You'll pay for this!"

Then she left. Then Ariel said, "Let's go. We must get the trident back."

 *****Learned ability: Mermaid Kick*****

Then the gang left, to find where Ursala could've gone. Then the group left the Cavern Nook, and headed for the one place where Ursula could have gone, the cave on the other side of the Calm Depths, where they had entered to reach the Sunken Ship.

Once they defeated a few Heartless, the group charged forward, ready to defeat Ursala, and reclaim Triton's trident. Once the gang reached the other side of the Calm Depths, they found Ursala, who said, "You pathetic fools! I rule the seas now!" Then Ursula used the trident, and made herself humongous.

Takato then said, "Wow, that just made her an easier target to hit."

Hazzardmon nodded then he said, "Indeed, that she did, Takatomon."

Then Ursula said, "The sea and all its spoils bow to my power!"

Then the group of seven then swam upwards to avoid being hit by one of Ursula's tentacles. The gang had to swim out of the way to avoid being hit by thunder that Ursula casted. Then she tried to eat them by sucking in a huge breath, but Takato was able to swim towards the giant sea witch and strike at her with his claws.

Then Ursula launched giant bubbles that would explode if they made contact. Then the sea witch breathed in, then launched a high powered wave of lightning at the group, then Hazzardmon brought his hands together, then two lights started to form in between them, then with a mighty voice he said, "Hazards Light!" Then Hazzardmon unleashed his attack, which was a huge wave of red and white spiraling light, and when it hit Ursula, it looked like it made her confused, that was when Takato and Rika took advantage of it and proceeded to attack the stunned sea witch.

Then, Goofy charged forward and began spinning like a top, then once he got in close to Ursula, he changed direction, so that his shield would be facing Ursula, Ariel was doing some serious damage as well, she would dash in close and start spinning like a drill at the giant sea witch, while Donald would cast some serious magic. And Sora would do something different, he would start a combo with one Keyblade, then change it with each strike, then he would finish it up with the Wishing Star.

Everyone was doing their part of fighting Ursula. Then Ursula casted a large amount of thunder around herself, that made it act like a shield. Then Hazzardmon brought up his fist, then lit it up and said, "Pyrofist!" Then Hazzardmon dashed in using his four wings to act like four tails, he dashed in so fast that it made him look like a torpedo. Then when Takato, Rika and Sora saw that Ursula was stunned, they swam forward, and brought down their Keyblades/ClawBlades onto Ursula's head, finally defeating the nasty old witch.

Then it looked like Ursula was drowning, underwater, then she fell into the the dark smoke beneath her screaming. Then in a blinding golden light, the trident was revealed to the gang. Takato then said, "Yes! We did it! Now, let's bring this back to Triton!"

Everyone nodded and Ariel grabbed her fathers trident and everyone swam back to the palace throne room. Once there, Ariel gave her father the trident and she said, "Daddy, I'm so sorry."

Sora then said, "Please don't be angry with her."

Takato nodded and said, "Yeah, it's not her fault."

Triton nodded and said, "You're right, it's mine. It's my fault. You followed Ursula because… I wouldn't let you follow your heart. And when you found that crystal, I lost my temper and destroyed it."

Then Goofy asked, "Oh, yeah, the crystal! Why did you destroy it?"

Triton said, "That crystal held the power to reveal the Keyhole. The Keyhole is dangerous. I had to keep you away from it at all cost."

Ariel then said, "Daddy…"

Triton then said, "Keybearers, I have one more request: Seal the Keyhole. My trident also holds the power to reveal the Keyhole. Will you do it?"

Takato nodded, as did Rika and Sora, then Sora said, "Of course. That's what we had in mind from the start."

Ariel then asked, "Where is the Keyhole, Daddy?"

Triton said, "You should know better then anyone. It's in your grotto."

Ariel then said, "Really… Sora, Takato, Rika, let's go."

Then Triton gave the group a gift, three small balls of electricity.

 *****Thunder Upgraded to Thundara*****  
 *****Obtained Ansem's report 3*****

Takato then said, "Thanks, sir. Come on everyone, let's go and seal the Keyhole!"

Them the group headed for the grotto and after a short swim, with no Heartless in sight, they made it to the grotto. Once inside, Ariel used the trident to reveal the Keyhole, then Sora, Takato and Rika looked at each other, and nodded, then they summoned their Keyblades and aimed them at the Keyhole, then with a small flash of light, the Keyhole was sealed, and the world restored.

Once the Keyhole was sealed, Ariel asked, "Tell me, Sora, Takato, Rika. What's your worlds like?"

Sora said, "Oh, about that… Sorry for lying to you."

Ariel chucked and said, "It's okay. Besides, if you guys can travel to other worlds, maybe I can, too. So many places I want to see… I know I'll get there someday. I'll find a way somehow. I'm sure of it."

Then Takato heard Sebastian say, "Well, if you find it, do me a favor and leave me out of it."

Ariel then took something from one of the chests and gave it to Sora and said, "This is from my collection. I want you to have it."

 *****Obtained Crabclaw*****

Sora nodded and said thanks. Come on guys, lets head out!"

Then the gang nodded and headed to a checkpoint, and then, after bidding farewell to everyone, the gang returned to the Gummi Ship, heading for their next destination.

* * *

 **Thechaosmaster: And so, this ends another world, I hope you have all enjoyed it, I'll see you all next time. And remember this, CHAOS CONTROL!**


	11. Halloween Town

**A/N: Thechaosmaster: Hello everybody, and welcome back to DigiHearts Hazards Fate. Now then here we have arrived to Halloween Town, now this chapter has a different form of Hazzardmon, this form is actually the original design I made for him, but decided to go to a different approach. Now then, enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Halloween Town**

Once the group got on the Gummi Ship, they headed for the next world that looked like it was made out of a giant pumpkin, the gang then landed and saw how dark and creepy the place was, Goofy said, "This sure is a spooky place. I'll bet the people here are scary-lookin' too."

Donald then said, "Don't worry. We look spooky, too. If they scare us, we'll scare them right back!"

Goofy asked, "You think so?"

Then they looked at their "Costumes" and saw that Goofy looked like Frankenstein's monster, Donald looked like a mummy that had his upper and lower parts of his body detached, Sora had on a Gothic version his outfit with a scary pumpkin over his right eye, and he also had a pair of fangs. Takato found out that he was wearing a helmet, when he took it off, he found out that he was wearing an outfit that looked like a costume that looked like Gallantmon then he put it back on discovered that the armor felt a little tight, mostly around his back, then he looked at everyone else.

Hazzardmon had a whole new look, instead of him having four wings, two red and two black, he instead had two large vicious looking wings that were black on the bottom, and red on top with a black striped pattern on it, his head was now green and looked more, animalistic, with blood red teeth. His body was now black, and he had a darker blue shade of "pants" on, and the horns on the back of head, have become more sharper.

Takato then turned towards Rika, who had on, what looked like a Taomon costume, then he said, "Wow, I guess that this world has some special rules about our clothing design."

Rika then said, "Well, at least it's something I can feel comfortable in. And why are you in that outfit, Takato?"

Takato shrugged and said, "Eh, I don't know, but I like it. But I must say, it feels a little tight."

The gang then decided to head out to what looked like Town Square once they arrived, they saw smoke coming from a distance, the group looked at each other, then nodded and headed out to investigate. But before they could, they soon found themselves staring at a bunch of Halloween version of Search Ghosts.

Takato then summoned his Hazardous Claws, Rika summoned her Force of Balance, and Sora summoned his new Keyblade called the Crabclaw, which had a light blue design, and a red crab for the blade, what looked to be rushing water for the handguard, and a light blue seashell as a Keychain.

Then the gang got ready to attack, when they saw that the Heartless weren't moving, then Takato approached one of the Search Ghosts and waved one of his claws in front of them then he asked, "What do you think this is about, guys?"

Sora said, "I don't know, I always thought that Heartless didn't really know anything but to attack."

Rika then said, "From what I was taught, Heartless shouldn't even be able to think about anything but hearts, so I'm out of ideas."

Takato then said, "Well, seeing how these things aren't attacking us, let's find out what that explosion was."

Everyone nodded then they headed out when, the saw a strange looking short man, with a long hat and a loudspeaker say, "And now, allow me to introduced the master of terror, the king of nightmares- Jack Skellington!"

Then the Heartless moved to reveal a fountain that started to bubble and slowly a tall man with a black outfit, and a skeleton appearance, showed up, then he struck a pose and the man, who had a pin that said "mayor" on it said, "Bravo, Jack! Bravo! Those ghosts will be a big hit at this year's Halloween! "

Then the man, now known as Jack took a bow and said, "Thank you, thank you! But their movement still needs work. It's not scary enough. I want to strike bone-chilling terror. I'm going to consult the doctor."

Then the mayor said, "Then I'll go attend to the decorations."

Then Takato said, "Let's find out what that was all about, shall we?"

Everyone nodded and then they caught up with the mayor who said, "Those are quite the costumes! Welcome to Halloween Town! In our town, Halloween means everything. Jack and the rest of us are always looking for new ways to scare people."

Takato then said to the group, "Well, let's go find Jack."

The group nodded and they headed for where Jack was seen heading. Then they got to what was called the Research Lab, when they entered it, they saw a man in a wheelchair, working on a Search Ghost, then they heard Jack say, "I don't understand. Maybe the guidance system was damaged in the explosion."

Then the man said, "Nonsense. My devices are always perfect!"

Then they saw Jack looking at an old book, then he found something and said, "Oh, I've got it! Why of course! The Heartless need a heart! Doctor, do you think we can add a heart to that device?"

Then the man, who apparently a doctor said, "Certainly. A heart's not all that complicated. Let's get to work."

Then Jack read the book and said, "To make a heart, first take a container with a lock…"

Then the doctor put a heart with a lock on the table then he inspected it then said, "We need a key to this thing first!"

Sora then had an idea, then Donald asked, "You're really gonna unlock it for them?"

Rika then said, "The duck's right, we have no idea what it is their planning on doing with the Heartless, why would you do that?"

Sora then said, "Why not? If they succeed, we won't have to fight the Heartless, right?"

Takato then folded his arms then said, "As much as I want to agree with you Sora, I've got to disagree with you here. I mean, attacking the Heartless is one thing, and having a heart is another, but making a heart? That is just something that should be impossible."

Goofy looked to the boy in a knights armor then asked, "Why's that?"

Takato then said, "Because, the heart is the most important part of the body, and as we have seen, the Heartless are drawn towards them. However it is that they have the Heartless acting like they are, it's not going to last very long, especially if they complete the heart, something could go wrong, and we could end up having to fight the Heartless."

Sora then said, "But, I want to see the Heartless dance! Don't you guys?"

Donald then said, "Not really."

Takato then said, "The heart should not be messed with, remember, we are trying to keep the peace, not destroy it."

Rika then said, "I agree with Goggle-Head, if you do that, something could go wrong."

Sora simply said, "Well, I'll take a chance." Then he summoned his Keyblade and aimed it at the lock, and with a flash of light, the heart was unlocked.

Then Jack said, "My! That was amazing! Uh, and you guys are…"

Sora then said, "Sora."

Takato then said, "Takato."

Rika then pointed at herself and said, "Name's Rika."

Then Hazzardmon said, "Name's Hazzardmon."

Donald then said, "Name's Donald."

Goofy waved and said, " And I'm Goofy."

Jack then walked up to Sora and said, "Well done, Sora! I'd like you and your friends to be a part of this year's Halloween."

Sora then asked, "What's this Heartless doing here?"

Jack said, "Oh, the Heartless came to town just recently. What's frustrating is that I can't get them to dance with me. So the doctor and I are trying to improve the guidance system. He's quite the genius! Okay doctor, let's continue! The ingredients for a heart: Pulse. Emotion."

Then the doctor said, "Terror. "

Jack then said, "Fear. Hope and despair. Mix them all together, and we have a heart!"

Then the doctor threw a switch and the Heartless was being shocked, then it sat straight up but then, it fell back down.

Then the doctor said, "It failed!"

Takato then said, "I told you." Everyone, even the doctor and Jack looked at him as he said, "You can't make a heart, it's full of more then just emotions, it's filled with the one thing that you can never create."

The doctor then asked, "Oh, and what might that be, young man?"

Takato took off his helmet and looked up and said, "The one thing that no one can copy, no one can create nor destroy, a soul. The true essence of life. That is why your heart will never succeed, because you can't just make a heart and soul."

Then the doctor said, "Oh, please, you honestly want me to believe that making a heart is impossible, sonny? I'll just prove you wrong. Maybe we're missing some ingredients. Let's try adding memory."

Takato shook his head then he said, "Well, I'm staying out of this mess. And I'm telling you, no matter how hard you try, you will never be able to replicate, are even create a heart."

And with that, Takato put his helmet back on the left the lab, once he was out, he found a nice quite rooftop to sit on, and all he did was just watch the city, and the motionless Heartless. Then after a few minutes, Rika came to him while being carried by Hazzardmon, the two sat on opposite sides of Takato, then Rika said, "What you said back there, it was kind of mean, you know, Takato."

The boy in a knight suit nodded and said, "Yeah, I know but, you know just as well as I do, that the Heartless are those who lost their hearts to the darkness."

Rika nodded then said, "I know that, Goggle-Head, but I was trained by a master, one who was wise and strong, he taught me that I shouldn't step on anyone's dreams."

Takato then asked, "How about you explain to me who taught you all of this? And more importantly, where were you for the past month?"

Rika then sighed and said, "*Sigh* You see, me and Henry were trained by a wise old man in a tower, while I won't tell you his name, I want you to promise me that you'll keep this to yourselves, understand?"

Takato asked, "Why?"

Rika then said, "Because, our teacher trained us to use our Keyblades, and he has only trained one other, one who is searching for something, and when this man trained us, he sometimes put us against each other, teaching us that while we are friends, we have to remember, that if one of us should happen to fall into darkness, we shouldn't be afraid to fight them, that is why I aimed my Keyblade at you, Takato. Because that is how I was trained."

Takato then asked, "How did you meet Riku?"

Rika looked at the sky and said, "It was shortly after the month of training, me and Henry left our masters world, and we searched for a world with an old castle, and that is what we found, and while we were there, we met Riku, who seemed to have been surprised by us, we then explained that we only came there because we were asked to, Riku then said that he should call Maleficent, then we said that we were only trying to help out a friend. That was when Riku asked us if that friend happened to have a pair of yellow goggles that he always wore on his head.

The two of us nodded then he said that he knows the boy, he asked us to follow him inside the castle, where he brought us to a library, there he explained everything that he knew, and after we explained to him our plan, he asked us if we could help him with something. We agreed, then me and Henry decided to stay in the castle. Henry would stay there all the time, reading, while I would go off to other worlds and would sometimes find you there, then I would follow you, while staying our of sight."

Takato then asked, "How have you been traveling from world to world, and for how long have you been following me?"

Rika looked at him and said, "I have learned to use the my own kind of Gummi ship, some times I would go with Riku through his Corridor of Darkness. And I have seen your work when you first woke up in Traverse Town, I was there watching you at the Coliseum, your little adventure in the jungle, and I already told you that I was there when you fought the Opposite Armor. And then we caught up in Monstro."

Takato then said, "I see that you have been following me for awhile then. But, I have to ask, how did you stay clear of me, and our friends? I mean, I have been able to sense others when I go feral, but I've never sensed you, so how?"

Rika simply said, "Well, I guess that it's because of what my master did to my clothes, they have a special kind of magic enchanted on them that prevents anyone with a good sense of smell from being able to catch a whiff of me, that, and I have been able to use Renamon's vanishing act for a while now, that's always handy."

Takato was about to say something when he and his friends heard the mayor say, "Jack! Jack! We have a major crisis! The Heartless are completely out of control! We can't stop them!"

The trio then headed down and heard Jack say, "Hmm… Maybe our experiment triggered something. Everything will be fine, Mayor. You have nothing to worry about."

That was when Takato, Rika and Hazzardmon stepped up and Takato said, "You know, I hate to say I told you something bad would happen, but, I told you something bad would happen!"

Sora then said, "Come on, it can't be Jack's fault!"

Takato then said, "Whatever, let's just deal with the Heartless problem before it gets out of hand."

The gang nodded and went to the square where they saw all of the Search Ghosts were moving around and then they attacking the group, Takato summoned his claws and started swiping at the Heartless left and right, while Rika and Sora attacked the Heartless with their Keyblades. Takato noticed that Jack attacked with magic, and only magic. Soon enough, different types of Heatless were showing up, nothing too big, only the Shadows.

After a while, the gang headed to the Graveyard, where Sora said, "Let's check this place too, once the Heartless are out of our way."

The gang walked forward, and were soon attacked by Shadows. Once they were all destroyed, they were attacked by a group of Search Ghosts, then once they were taken care of, they were attacked by a new type of Heartless, that looked like mummies, these were called "Wight Knights" and they attacked very strangely, but once they were taken care of, a ghost of a dog with a glowing red noes popped out of the ground and went to Jack, who asked, "Zero! Have you seen Sally anywhere?"

Then the ghost dog, named Zero flew off towards a grave stone and then a girl with long brown hair, and tan colored pants, and an old shirt stood up, and it looked like the only thing keeping her together, were stitches.

The girl, known as Sally asked, "Is something wrong, Jack?"

Jack said, "No, everything's going great. We're going to have the best Halloween ever. All we need now is your memory."

Sally asked, "'Memory'? You mean this?"

Then Sally held up a plant that Takato recognised as a Forget-Me-Not. She then gave it to Jack and said, "Jack, I have a bad feeling about this. Why don't you try something else? There's still time."

Jack then said, "Nothing could beat what I've got planned! Once we give the Heartless a heart, they'll dance just as I envision it. Trust me. You're going to love it!"

Takato then walked up to Sally and said, "I know how you feel, Sally."

Sally looked down and asked, "Oh, who are you?"

Takato said, "My name is Takato, and I know how you feel, no one should be messing with hearts, they're powerful and cannot be copied nor made."

Sally nodded and said, "You're right, and I fear that something bad could happen, or something could go wrong with this."

Takato nodded and said, "I told him the same thing, but he didn't listen to me either."

Sally then said, "Do make sure that Jack stays safe, all right?"

Takato nodded and said, "You have no need to worry! I'll make sure that he stays safe!"

Sally smiled and said, "Thank you."

Takato nodded then he followed his friends back to the lab. Where they encountered more Shadows and Search Ghosts, once they were defeated, the gang headed back to the lab, once they entered the lab, Sora showed Dr. Finkelstein the Forget-Me-Not, and the doctor said, "Yes. This is it. Now, just one more ingredient. We need "surprise" to complete the heart. The mayor should know where it is."

The gang then went to find the mayor and encountered more Heartless. When they found him near some tombstones, he said, "Ghosts rise from those tombstones. Check the tombstones in the order the ghosts appear. If you get it wrong, you're in for a surprise!"

After Sora did what was asked of him, the gang heard an explosion and the mayor said, "Splendid! Now go look at the pumpkin."

The gang turned around and saw that the pumpkin did indeed explode, and showed that it had a chest inside, Sora opened the chest and found a true surprise.

 *****Obtained Jack-in-the-box*****

Then, with this surprise in hand, the gang headed back to the lab. Once there, Sora showed Dr. Finkelstein the Jack-in-the-box, and he said, "Yes. This is it." Then the good doctor added the new ingredients to the heart and then he said, "There you go. This time it's sure to work."

Then Dr. Finkelstein headed to the machine and was about to attach the heart when, out of nowhere, his wheelchair was tripped over by a short boy wearing a weird looking mask. Then the heart was tossed into the air and caught by a boy wearing a long red sinister mask, then that boy, and the short boy, ran out the door followed by a girl dressed as a witch.

Sora then said, "Come on, we have to go after them!"

Everyone nodded then they dashed off after the three. Once they got outside, Sora and the others looked around, but couldn't find them, then Sora said, "We lost them!"

Jack looked around, then he tapped his knee twice, and in an instant, his ghostly pet Zero showed up. Jack then said, "Zero, after them, quick!"

The ghostly dog nodded, then he took off towards the graveyard, the others were about to follow him, but they were attacked by a new type of Heartless called "Gargoyle" it looked like a strange dragon, with lighy green wings. But the gang was able to take care of them. Then they headed straight for the graveyard. Once they got there, Zero was flying over one of the fences that showed a giant tree in front of the full moon.

Then the tree unfolded and the gang saw the three kids that stole the heart, crossing the tree, in a, walking bathtub?

Takato shook his head and asked, "Are you guys seeing that as well?" Everyone nodded and Takato said, "Oh, okay. Just making sure."

Once the gang saw that, they headed for the same place, and after fighting off some Gargoyles and Weight Knights, they made it to Moonlight Hill. Then, after Sora investigated a sign, the tree stretched out again, and the group headed for where the trio of kids were heading. Then, after crossing a small bridge, the gang arrived at their destination, Oogie's Manor.

The manor was huge, and when the gang got there, Jack said, "I knew Oogie Boogie was behind this!"

Then, the gang traveled up the manor, fighting Heartless left and right, Takato would cut them to pieces with his claws, Sora and Rika would bash them into the ground with their Keyblades, Hazzardmon would fly high and fight the Gargoyles and other Heartless in the sky, Donald and Jack would some magic at the Heartless, while Goofy would charge forwards and smash them with his shield.

Then, the group arrived at the top of the manor and they entered the room at the top, and when they did, they discovered that the three kids, that Jack called, Lock, Shock, and Barrel, they had to fight the three, once the three were taken care of, Shock said, "We were just following orders. Oogie Boogie told us to steal the heart. It's all Barrel's fault! It was his idea to tell Oogie about the heart."

Lock then said, "Yeah, that's right!"

Barrel then said, "B-But you guys said-"

Shock then told Barrel, "You should be ashamed!"

Takato rolled his eyes and then he noticed a lever, he then asked, "What's this lever do?"

Lock said nothing and Shock said, "I have no idea."

Barrel then said, "Wasn't that lever used to gain access to Oogie's lair?"

Takato smirked, then he threw the level, then everyone heard something clicking then Takato asked, "Hey, guys. You remember that green door we passed by on the way here? I think that's where Oogie is!"

Jack nodded and so did everyone else, then they headed out the door, and went back to the green door to find that it was now unlocked, they went inside it to find that it was like some kind of crazy torture chamber, game room, once they were inside, Takato and the gang saw a large, thing, standing on a platform on the other side and Jack said, "Oogie Boogie, give me back the heart!"

The creature, now known as Oogie Boogie, asked, "You want it? Well, then come on over and get it!" Then Oogie Boogie ate the heart. Then he started laughing like crazy. Then he said, "Now, let's see if I can get their attention. Oh, Heartless!"

Now, everyone expected the room to be filled with Heartless, and they would have been defeated, but what really happened was, only two Gargoyles showed up. Then Oogie asked, "This is it?" Oogie then got really angry then he said, "Nobody disrespects me! Nobody!"

The gang was then knocked into what looked like, a horrified version of spin the wheel, the gang then had to fight off the two Gargoyles, while dodging some exploding dice then, once they were destroyed, all of the buttons on the ground started glowing, Takato then saw this as a chance to attack Oogie Boogie, but he couldn't attack him for very long until Oogie threw some of his exploding dice at the Goggle-Headed Tamer, Then Hazzardmon, thought that, seeing how he was the only one with wings, he could take on Oogie by himself, but before he could even get to Oogie, he was hit by very large pair of exploding die. Hazzardmon was then sent flying into a wall and passed out.

Then when Takato saw this, his eyes widened then he got mad, he then entered his primal state, and started climbing up the room, and he attacked Oogie Boogie like it was nobodies business. Then, with one final swing, he tore a hole in Oogie Boogie, and out came a swarm of bugs, Takato shuddered and said, "Okay, that's just creepy."

Everyone nodded as they saw that all that was left of Oogie was his cloak, and the heart. Then Jack said, "So, that heart was a failure after all."

Then Takato noticed something underneath Oogie's cloak and when he picked up he saw a piece of paper.

 *****Obtained Ansem's Report 7*****

Then Takato picked up Hazzardmon and then the gang left the manor when the whole place started to shake. Jack looked up and asked, "Huh?"

The manor was now covered in smoke, and when the smoke cleared, the gang could see that Oogie Boogie had somehow merged with his manor. Sora then asked, "Whoa! How did he get so big?"

Rika then said, "Look! It's brimming with the power of darkness! Oogie Boogie must be drawing power from those dark globs!"

Sora then asked, "So we just have to destroy those things, right?"

Takato nodded, then he felt Hazzardmon regaining conciseness then he said, "Hazzardmon! Hazzardmon, are you alright?"

Hazzardmon said, "Takatomon, Hazzardmon sleepy, I'm sorry, but, I won't be able to make it to school today."

Takato laughed then he said, "He'll be fine." Takato then lowered his knights helmet and said, "Come on, we've got a creep to destroy!" Takato then jumped downwards, then he gathered, what looked to be the power of the Hazard, and then, his knights armor shattered, to reveal that he looked just like Hazzardmon does normally, except his head was the same. Then he spread his wings and took flight.

Then in a dash of speed, Takato then resummoned his Hazardous Claws and started attacking the dark globes, but he was soon being engaged by Heartless, just as he was about to be attacked from the back, Sora came swooping in and slamming the Jungle King into the Heartless, Takato looked up and saw that Sora gave him a thumbs up, Takato returned the gesture then he, along with everyone else, continued destroying the globes and the Heartless.

Then Takato destroyed the last globe and Oogie looked like he was disintegrating, and so was his manor, then the whole thing came crashing down.

Then, underneath the ruins of the manor, was the Keyhole, Sora, Takato and Rika nodded then aimed their Keyblades at the Keyhole, then they locked the world. Then three blackballs balls came out of the Keyhole and went to the gang, the three excepted them and learned a new spell.

 *****Learned Gravity*****

Then Takato picked Hazzardmon up and carried him then he and the gang then returned to the lab where Sally and the doctor was and Takato then laid Hazzardmon on the table and then Jack sadly asked, "Sally, why didn't I listen to you?"

Sally then said, "Don't feel bad, Jack. We'll come up with another plan for Halloween. Next time, we'll do it together."

Jack then said, "I guess we have no choice. We'll have to cancel the Heartless festival for now. Here Sora, I want you to have this."

 *****Obtained Pumpkinhead*****

Jack then said, "Visit us any time, Sora, Rika, Takato. Next years Halloween will be the scariest ever!"

Then the doctor said, "Emotion, memory… We put in all the necessary ingredients. What else do you need to make a heart? What is a heart anyway? I can't figure it out."

The gang then left the lab and Takato and Hazzardmon, who regained conciseness shortly after returning to the town then they both started flying around, then Rika asked, "Hey, Goggle-Head, what happened to you anyway? How did you change?"

Takato said, "I don't really know, actually. To be honest, I think that this was my real costume in the first place, and when I dived down, I gathered the power of the Digital Hazard, and sacrificed my armor for this."

Rika then said, "Well, whatever happened, lets get to the next world, one where I don't have to have a costume change."

Everyone nodded then they warped to the Gummie ship, and set sail for the next world.

* * *

 **Thechaosmaster: And BOOM! Here is Halloween Town, now truth be told, I was listening to "This Is Halloween" while writing this chapter. Now then, on to more important matters: KH Chain/ Re:Chain of memories. I have been watching a let's play of Re:Chain of Memories and, I have to say, I am not sure how I can fit Takato into it just yet. I have to watch more in order to figire it out. Well, that is al the time I have for this chapter, enjoy.**

 **CHAOS CONTROL!**


	12. Neverland

**Thechaosmaster: Hello everybody, welcome to the next chapter of DigiHearts: Hazards Fate. Now then, let me explain a few things about my plans, I have finished final mixing this story and I am currently writing the Kingdom hearts 2 version, but I will still do Re:Chain of memories and 358/2 days, but I will figure out how to do it. But in the end, I will work it out. Well, that's all for now, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Nope. Nope. Nope. And nope. I still don't own Kingdom Hearts or Digimon, but I do own Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance on the 3DS.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Neverland**

Once the group got onboard, Sora said, "I think that our magic is as good as Donald's now."

Donald then said, "No way! Not in a million years."

Goofy then said, "Why don't you guys go see Merlin? Work more on your magic."

Then, the gang then headed for Traverse Town, once they docked and entered the First District, Takato looked around and saw Ai and Mako playing with Impmon, Takato approached the trio and said, "Hey guys!"

The three looked up and Impmon said, "Yo, Goggle's, good ta see ya, you have really been comin' hea' a lot, ya know? So, whatchya doin' hea now?"

Takato then said, "Oh, you know, just thought that we'd drop by, make sure the gang is staying safe."

Rika nodded then said, "That, and we want to see Merlin, and ask him how it is we're doing in our magic skills."

Ai then said, "Well, you should know, since your last visit, Jeri's becoming more and more stronger with her magic, she's even been fighting off any shadows that come by."

Mako nodded and said, "Yeah, she's gotten incredible with her magic."

Takato smiled and said, "That's good to hear. Well, we'll see you guys later."

Ai and Mako said, "Bye Takato, bye Rika!"

Impmon then said, "Later Goggle's!"

Takato waved his hand, then the group headed for the Third District, once there, Sora and crew entered the flame emblemed door, and after crossing the lake, they made inside, then Sora talked to Merlin, and Sora asked, "Hey, Merlin! How are we doing in our magic skills?"

Merlin looked at the group, then stroked his beard, then said, "Your making excellent progress. Here's something for your effort."

 *****Obtained Spellbinder*****

Merlin then said, "Keep it up."

Takato then said, "Well, what shall we do now?"

Then everyone heard a voice call out, "Hey, Takato, Rika!"

Everyone turned around and saw Jeri running up to them, and Calamon not to far from her. Takato then said, "Hey, Jeri! How've you been? Calamon, you staying out of trouble?"

Jeri said, "I'm doing fine. Merlin's been a real help to me. He said that I might actually become a grate sorceress one day."

Takato smiled and said, "That's great to hear, Jeri!"

Rika nodded and said, "Yeah, and who knows, one day, you might be joining us on an adventurer, be a hero again."

Jeri smiled and said, "As nice as that sounds, I like the way I am at the moment, it feels like it has been months since the Heartless invaded our home, and we woke up here, while Takato ended up on an island, and everyone else got separated, now we're coming together, and soon, we will save our worlds! So, Takato, do you want a battle?"

Takato asked, "What do you mean by that, Jeri?"

Jeri pulled out her scepter which turned out to be different then before. Before it was a green staff with a blue mouse head on top, now it was red, a bit shorter then the last one, but it had the kanji for courage inscribed into the hilt, and a lions head on the top of it.

Takato then asked, "Whoa! Where did you get that, Jeri?"

Jeri smiled and said, "Merlin gave it to me shortly after your last visit. He said that my training has progressed so much, that I should have a new wand to use. I call it, "Leo's Courage." So, you want to go against me, Takato?"

Takato summoned his claws then said, "Sure, but let's not go overboard, just a friendly spar, you okay with that, Jeri?"

Jeri nodded and then the gang headed out to the Third District, when they saw that there was no Heartless in sight, Jeri and Takato took up a fighting stance, while the others got to higher view. No one moved for a minute, then Jeri made the first move. She moved fast and she even casted fast as well, proof shown when Takato didn't even see the Fira spell coming at him until it hit him. Takato shook his head, then he searched around, then he spotted Jeri, then he dashed in after her, but just as he was about to attack, Jeri casted Aerora around herself, causing Takato's attack to bounce right off.

Jeri smiled and said, "You have to do better then that, if you want to catch me off guard, Takato."

Takato smirked then said, "Well, if you say so."

Takato then got onto all fours, and his eyes became slits, then he said, "Let's see how well you do against my, animalistic fighting style, Jeri."

Then Takato dashed towards Jeri, the girl didn't move for a few seconds, then just as Takato was about to strike at her, she cartwheeled out of the way and launched a Blizzara at Takato, the Goggle-Headed Tamer became cold, and he stopped moving, then Jeri used this opportunity to hit Takato with a five hit combo, then when Jeri was going for a sixth hit, Takato moved out of the was and he said, "Not bad, Jeri, not bad at all. You want to continue?"

Jeri stood straight up and said, "No, I've already seen how strong you have become, and I must say, you truly have gotten strong, Takato."

Takato smiled then he too stood up and dismissed his claws and said, "And I have to admit, since you started training with Merlin, you've become more and more braver and stronger. I'm impressed."

Jeri smiled and said, "Well, thank you, Takato, and I have to admit, you're getting stronger yourself."

Rika and the others headed down, then Rika said, "Well, come on guys, we should head out."

Sora nodded and said, "Rika's right. We should head off."

Takato nodded then he said, "Well, Bye Jeri, tell the others we said "hello" and tell 'em we're sorry that we couldn't stay for too long."

Jeri nodded then said, "Don't worry about it, I'll tell them. Good luck on your journey everyone, be safe."

Everyone nodded then they left the Third District and got back to the ship, after warping back to Halloween Town, the gang then headed for the next world, as they were sailing, they ran into something unexpected. Goofy said, "Uh, a big ship is catching up to us."

Takato and the others looked behind them and saw a huge pirate ship Donald then said, "It's a pirate ship!"

Sora said, "It's gonna ram us!"

Takato then said, "Everyone, brace for impact!"

But it was too late, and the gang landed on the ship, Sora, Rika, and Takato were on the front of the ship, when they turned around, they heard an all too familiar voice say, "I didn't think you'd come, Sora, Takato. And I see you have decided to stay with your friend, Rika." The three humans looked up and Sora gasped, the one they saw, was Riku. Riku then said, "Good to see you all again."

Takato listened to the way that Riku was talking, and it sounded like he was, different, in a way. Sora then asked, "Where are Donald and Goody?"

Then Rika said, "Where's Hazzardmon?"

Riku then asked, "Are they that important to you guys? More important then old friends? And what about you, Takato? Is there anything you want to ask?"

Takato glared at the silver haired boy and asked, "Where is she?"

Riku smiled and moved to the side, and showed Kairi, laying down, almost, lifeless even. Takato saw that her eyes were open, but, it looked like they had no life in them.

Sora and Takato said, "Kairi!"

Riku then said, "That's right. While all of you were off goofing around, I finally found her."

Sora, Takato and Rika all charged at Riku, but they were stopped by a hook. Then they heard a voice say, "Not so fast. No shenanigans aboard my vessel, kiddies."

They looked up and saw a pirate wearing what looked like an old English outfit. And a hook on his left hand.

Sora then asked, "Riku, why are you siding with the Heartless?"

Takato then asked, "Riku, what happened to you?"

And Rika asked, "Riku, what did that witch do to you?"

Takato looked around and saw that they were surrounded by Heartless that were called "Pirates" and he also saw a short pudgy man standing next to the pirate.

Riku then said, "The Heartless obey me now, Sora. Now I have nothing to fear." Riku's words shook everyone to the core.

Sora then said, "You're stupid. Sooner or later they'll swallow your heart."

Riku then said, "Not a chance. My heart's too strong."

Rika nodded and said, "Yeah, right! No matter how strong you think you are, or how strong you think your heart is, if you stay on this dark road, you'll end up losing your heart to the Heartless!"

Takato then said, "Riku, do you remember what I told you on the islands, before the Heartless attacked us? Do you remember what it was that I told you? I told you that you should look at the world the way Sora does, and I also told you that you should admit that you actually respected him for being able to keep up with you while you were on the island! Does non of that mean anything anymore?"

Riku looked at Takato and said, "While that did make me think about how I acted to Sora back then, in fact those words kept echoing through my head every time I thought about you two, now I only see it as you trying to be the better of all of us."

Takato's eyes widened and he said, "I never said that I was better then you guys!"

Riku then said, "True, but you always had something we didn't, and you even said that. You had experience. Well, now I have experience, much more then you do. And that's not all. I've picked up a few other tricks as well. Like this, for instance."

Riku then lifted up his hand, in in front of Sora, Rika and Takato, were Heartless copies of themselves, they were led back to back, and everyone was shocked. Riku then said, "You guys can go see your friends now.

Then a trapdoor opened up beneath them, and they fell down. When they landed they ended up landing on Donald and Goofy, and Sora told them about how he saw Kairi, leaving out the parts about Riku. Goofy then asked, "You don't say."

Sora nodded then he said, "Yeah, it was definitely Kairi. We finally found her."

Goofy then said, "All right! Then let's go up and talk to her."

Sora said, "Yeah."

Donald then said, "Sounds great. Okay, but first…"

Rika then said, "CAN YOU GET OFF OF US, AIRHEAD!"

Takato nodded and said, "And do it fast before I cut you to ribbons!"

Sora jumped up and said, "Oh, sorry guys."

Once Sora was up, the gang looked around and saw that they were in some kind of holding cell. Takato then said, "Sora, I saw Kairi too, but did you forget about the fact that we're being held prisoner inside a pirate ship! I mean, pirates! Do you know how badly I want to get off this ship!? I am a knight! Knights and pirates mix just as well as water and electricity does!"

Then the gang heard a voce go, "Ahem."

Takato stopped his rant as he and everyone else turn to where they heard the voice, which again said, "How ya doin' there? Looking for a way out?"

Then someone who looked about fifteen jumped out wearing brown shoes, dark greed pants, a light green shirt and jacket, with a small dagger on his belt, with light red hair, and a green pointed hat with an orange feather. Then Goofy asked, "Who are you?"

Then the guy said, "I'm the answer to your prayers."

Donald and Rika got into the same position, with folded up arms and tapping their feet, the man then said, "Okay, then. Fine. Have it your way."

Sora then said, "But you're stuck in here too, aren't you?"

The man folded his arms and looked away then said, "No. I'm just waiting for someone."

Sora then asked, "Who?"

Then everyone was a golden glowing light dash past them and started circling around Sora and Takato.

Then the man looked at the glowing dust and said, "Tinker Bell, what took you so long?"

The glowing ball then disappeared to show a small fairy wearing a small green dress and shoes, with yellow hair.

The kid then said, "Great job. So you found Wendy?"

Tinker Bell said something that no one understood and the kid said, "Hold on. There was another girl there, too?"

Takato and the others looked at each other and nodded, then Tinker Bell said something else, and the boy said, "Are you crazy? There is no way I'm gonna leave Wendy there!"

Donald then said, "Aha. She must be pretty jealous."

Donald then started laughing, and Tinker Bell flew down towards him, and kicked him in the beak.

Rika chuckled then said, "Nice one, sister. I was just thinking of doing the same thing to him."

Then Tinker Bell flew out the hole in the door and the kid said, "Come on, Tink! Open up the door!"

Then Sora said, "Ehem."

Then the kid looked at the group, and saw that Sora, Rika and Takato all had their Keyblades and ClawBlades out.

Takato folded his arms, ClawBlades included and asked, "And just who in the world are you?"

The kid then said, "I'm Peter Pan!" Then he held out his hand.

Sora then said, "I'm Sora." Sora then reached out his hand, but Peter took his back.

Takato then said, "The name's Takato."

Rika then said, "Rika's the name, kid."

Then Peter Pan said, "Okay, we're in this together, but only 'till we find Wendy."

Takato then said, "Fine. Sora, open up the door."

Then Sora nodded and aimed his Keyblade at the Door, and unlocked it, then the group left their prison and soon found themselves being attacked by Heartless. Takato noticed that Peter Pan had the ability to fly, and only seemed to attack with his dagger. While the gang was fighting the normal Heartless, Takato soon found himself staring down the Heartless that looked just like him. He tried to find out what it was called, but all that came up was, "Shadow Takato" Takato then charged at the Heartless and was quickly destroyed.

Then the guys headed up higher, and soon found themselves in a room where they were attacked by a new type of Heartless that looked like the Pot Spiders of Agrabah, but these were barres and were called "Barrel Spiders" and while they seemed to be tough, but after being hit by a Fira, they blew up, Takato also had to fight another Heartless copy of himself.

Then he asked, "Hey, guys, what happened to Hazzardmon?"

Donald then said, "When those pirates attacked us and brought us to that cell, he flew out of the ship. I think that he's following the ship now, but staying outta sight."

Takato nodded then said, "Come on, the sooner we find our way to Kairi, the sooner we can get out of here!"

Then the gang jumped down a hole in the ship that lead to a lower level. Once there, the gang had to fight regular Shadows, Pirates and their own versions of Heartless. The only thing Takato was thankful for, was the fact that they didn't use a shadow version of their weapons.

After they defeated the Heartless, they made their way to another part of the ship, when Goofy asked, "So, uh, how come you can fly?"

"Anyone can fly." Peter Pan said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, then he asked, "You wanna try?"

Rika then said, "Us? Fly? Hah! Don't make me laugh."

Sora then said, "Ignore her, and sure."

Peter Pan then landed and whistled, and soon enough, Tinkler Bell showed up, who looked to be still a little mad. Peter Pan then asked, "Aw, haven't you cooled off yet, Tink?"

The pixie and the boy flew up and circled around the group and said, "Just a little bit of pixie dust. There. Now you can fly."

Takato looked around and he said, "I don't feel any different."

Rika then said, "Told you."

But Donald tried to fly by jumping, only to land on his face. Causing Tink to laugh at the fallen duck.

Takato then said, "That had to hurt. Hey, what happened?"

Then the group heard Tinker Bell acting funny, and Peter Pan said, "What is it, Tink?"

Then the group heard a women's voice ask, "Peter? Peter Pan?"

Then a girl in a blue dress ran up to the netting and Peter said, "Wendy!"

The girl, now known as Wendy said, "Please hurry! The pirates are coming!"

Peter then said, "What! I'll be right up there! Just hold on!"

Sora then asked, '"Wendy?"

Wendy then said, "Yes?"

Sora then asked hopefully, "Is there another girl in there with you?"

Wendy looked up and said, "Oh, why, yes. But she seems to be asleep. She hasn't budged an inch."

Sora then said, "Kairi? Kairi!"

Takato looked up and said, "Kairi? Kairi! Kairi, can you here me, sis?"

The only response she gave, was just her moving her hand. Sora and Takato tried to reach for her, and Sora thought that she was asleep, but her hand twitched ever so slightly, making Sora smile. But then the gang heard a door open, and they saw Kairi being dragged away.

Sora and Takato said, "No!"

Then they heard Wendy scream, and Peter Pan said, "Wendy!" He then looked at the others and said, "Hey, let's get up there!"

Takato and the others nodded, then they saw a hole on the other side of the room, and they went up, once they were in the room, they saw that it was not the same one, but they saw a ladder on the ceiling, and after Sora, Donald and Goofy jumped one each other, they were able to bring it down, then they headed up, once they were in the next room, Sora and the others saw Riku holding Kairi, and Sora said, "Riku, wait!"

Takato then said, "Kairi! Sister!"

But a shadow version of the humans showed up, this time, they were holding Keyblades and ClawBlades. Takato and his copy were evenly matched, and they seemed to be countering each other, claw for claw, then he said, "Man, this is the worst!"

Rika seemed to be having even less luck, her copy seemed to be just as skilled as she was, she then said, "How in the worlds is this thing just as good as I am?"

The only thing Sora had over his copy, was the fact that he could use different Keychains, while the copy, only had the Kingdom Key, then Sora said, "Riku." Sora then proceeded to use his Sonic Blade attack and rapidly attack the Heartless, but soon, all three went into the ground, and swapped opponents, soon, Sora was fighting Rika, Rika was fighting Takato, and Takato was fighting Sora.

Then to make things worse, the shadows would create copies of themselves, and only one would be the real one, the others were just distractions. But soon they were able to defeat their copies.

When they defeated their copies, they began floating while releasing tons of darkness. Then they fell into the darkness. Then the others nodded, then they headed below deck, where they found Wendy unconscious.

Peter Pan went to Wendy, and picked her up and said, "Wendy!" Tinker Bell then started flying around and Peter said, "Come on, Tink! Not now!" Tink then flew off, and Peter picked up Wendy and said, "Well, this is as far as I can go. I've gotta help Wendy."

Then, just like that, Peter Pan left. Then the gang decided to head out as well, when they left the room, they were attacked by more Heartless, once they were defeated, they went back to the higher part of the ship, and they went outside, where they encountered Captain Hook, who said, "Quite the codfish that Riku- running off with that girl without even saying goodbye."

Sora then asked, "Run off where?"

Takato then aimed his claws at the pirate and said, "Tell us, where did he go?"

Captain Hook then said, "To the ruins of Hollow Bastion, where Maleficent resides."

Takato then said, "Hollow, Bastion?"

Rika then asked, "You heard of it, Goggles?"

Takato shook his head and said, "I'm, I'm not sure."

Captain Hook then said, "But you won't be going there." Captain Hook then held up a lantern that had Tinker Bell inside making everyone gasp and said, "Unless you intend to leave your little pixie friend behind?"

Sora let out a disappointed groan, Rika gave the Capitan an evil glare, and Takato looked angry, not at the captain, but at himself, the the three dismissed their Keyblades, and soon the Heartless were surrounding them, then Hook said, "Hand over those Keyblades and I'll spare your lives. Be glad I'm merciful, unlike the Heartless. So, which will it be? The Keyblade, or the plank?" Then everyone heard the sound of a ticking clock. Then Hook looked overboard and saw a crocodile and said, "It's him! The crocodile that took me hand! Oh, Smee! He's after me other hand! I can't stay here! Go away! Oh, I can't stand the sight of him!"

Takato looked at the others and saw that they were just as confused as he was, then Captain Hook got on top and said, "Smee, you take care of them!"

Then Takato was led to the edge of the plank, with Heartless surrounding him, he then took a step back, and almost took a swan dive. Then he heard Peter's voice say, "Fly Takato! Just believe, and you can do it!"

Takato then put his goggles over his head, then he looked at Rika, who had a worried look on her face, he then winked a smile at her and mouthed the words, "I love you" then he closed his eyes, then he jumped off the plank, and just before he hit the water, he opened his eyes, and he started to fly, the others looked at him and he said, "Just believe! That's all it takes!"

Then he saw Peter Pan swoop in and snag the jail Tink was in, and let her go.

Takato then said, "Thanks, Peter."

Peter then said, "Hey, don't mention it. You didn't think that I'd leave you, your friends and Tink behind, did you?"

Smee, seeing this, ran away. Leaving behind three glowing green balls, that floated to Sora, Takato and Rika.

 *****Cure upgraded to Cura*****

Then, Sora, Takato, and Rika started flying around fighting the Heartless. Takato seemed to be enjoying the flying and he looked at Rika, who seemed to have a smile on her face when she was fighting the Heartless, then he flew up to her and said, "And you said that this was dumb."

Rika looked at Takato and said, "That's not what I said, but that is what I meant, but now, seeing how you want to talk while we're fighting, let's talk about Hollow Bastion. What was the deal about that?"

Takato dodged an attack from a new type of Heartless that looked like a pirate with wings called an "Air Pirate" then he said, "I think that it was once mine and Kairi's old home, but, I can't really remember much about it."

Rika and Takato then dodged a cannonball being launched at them from a Heartless that looked like a pirate ship, that was called, "Pirate Ship", then Rika said, "Well, you can go off on memory lane later. Right now you should be more focused on fighting the Heartless."

Once Takato and the others finished defeating the Heartless, Peter Pan and the others went to the captains door, and Peter knocked and Hook asked, "Is that you, Smee? Did you finish them off?"

Peter then used his fingers to hold his nose and in a voice that sounded like Smee's, he said, "Aye, Captain, they walked the plank, every last one of them."

Then Hook ran out of the cabin and looked around, then Peter saw this as an opportunity to use his dagger to poke the pirate in the back. The captain yelled, and turned around and said, "P-Peter Pa-blast you!"

Peter Pan then asked, "Ready to make a splash, you codfish? Now it's your turn to walk the plank!"

Takato, Rika and Sora cornered the old pirate and then they proceeded to attack the pirate, who would then throw bombs at the gang, while they were being attacked by the Heartless. Takato had to admit, he would never believe that he would be fighting a pirate, but he had to admit, it felt funny, then he had to barrel roll out of being hit, then he unleashed his claws, then he saw the Pirate Ship charging at him, but just before it hit him, he heard a now all to familiar voice yell out, "Hazards Light!"

Then in a wave of red and white spiralling energy, the Heartless was destroyed, Takato flew up and saw Hazzardmon flying his way, then Takato flew towards his best friend and said, "Hazzardmon!"

Hazzardmon smiled and said, "Takatomon, since when can you fly?"

Takato laughed and said, "Since five minutes ago. And you really do have the best timing, you know that?"

Hazzardmon nodded then asked, "So, pirates, huh?"

Takato nodded while chuckling then said, "Yeah, I know, right? Want to help out?"

Hazzardmon nodded then the duo returned to the fight, with Hazzardmon fighting the Heartless, and Takato came back and delivered a fiery claw to Hooks back and said, "Hey, you miss me?"

Hook then said, "Like that blasted Peter Pan!"

Rika then said, "Good to see that Hazzardmon still has perfect timing."

Takato nodded then, he dashed at Hook at incredible speeds slicing and dicing at the pirate, then finally, knocking him into the sea, right at the crocodile, Hook and the Crocodile locked eyes for a minute, then Hook started running on the water, with the crocodile right on his tail. Rika saw this and said, "Wow. I guess that crocodile had a taste of him, and liked it." Takato nodded.

 *****Sora learned Ars Arcanum*****

 *****Obtained Ansem Report 9*****

Sora and Takato then got to the edge of the ship and began thinking, the gang thought that they were upset about Riku, then Goofy said, "Uh, Kairi couldn't wake up, so maybe she's really lost her-"

Donald then said, "Shh!"

Peter Pan then said, "Sora, Takato."

Sora then said, "I still can't believe it. We really flew. Wait 'til we tell Kairi. Wonder if she'll believe us. Probably not."

Peter Pan then said, "You can bring her to Neverland sometime. Then she can try it herself."

Takato then said, "Yeah, but first we have to get to her back."

Sora nodded then said, "If you believe, you can do anything, right? We'll find Kairi. I know we will. There's so much I want to tell her- about flying, the pirates, and everything else that's happened."

Takato nodded then said, "Indeed, we can tell her together."

Tinker Bell then flew to the group and spoke with Peter, who asked, "What's that, Tink? What about the clock tower? You say there's something there?"

The group then flew to the clock tower, where they saw Wendy, then the gang flew to one of the clock faces, which was on the wrong time, so Sora decided to hit the clock, making all four sides tell the time of midnight. Then the time in between two and three on the clock face turned into a Keyhole, then Sora, Takato and Rika aimed their Keyblades at the Keyhole, then sealed it.

While Peter spoke with Wendy, Takato was speaking with his friends, "All right, as I have told you guys, me and Kairi are siblings, and while I don't remember everything, but our world, I remember some of it, but for some reason, the name "Hollow Bastion" sounded almost, familiar."

Sora then asked, "Why's that?"

Takato shook his head and said, "I don't know. But it could be that, it was once my home." Takato then looked down and Rika put a hand on his shoulder.

Rika then said, "Hey, we'll find her, and a way to give her back her heart. That's a promise."

Sora nodded and said, "Yeah, we will, so don't worry, Goggle-Head."

Takato laughed then said, "You're lucky we can fly now, Sora, else I would have knocked you off of the clock tower for calling me that."

Rika laughed then said, "Well at least that's got you smiling. Huh?"

Rika and the others saw Tinker Bell flying around them and Rika asked, "Hey, what's up?"

Peter Pan then said, "Oh, boy. She's gettin' steamed again. Do me a favor. Look after her for me, will ya?"

Tinker Bell flew up to Sora's face and Sora asked, "What?"

Then the gang left Neverland, ready to head off to the next world.

 *****Obtained Summon: Tinker Bell*****

 *****Sora obtained Fairy Harp*****

 *****Learned ability: Glide*****

* * *

 **Thechaosmaster: This is it, we're reaching the final part of the story, for those of you who have played Kingdom Hearts, be ready for the most important part of this story, well, enjoy.**

 **CHAOS CONTROL!**


	13. Hollow Bastion

**A/N: Thechaosmaster: Welcome boys and girls, here is chapter thirteen, of DigiHearts: Hazards Fate! Now then, here we reach one of the most well known parts of KH, now then. Here is where, oops, don't want to spoil anything. Now then. I have made the Prologue for Rika's side if the story, and part of chapter one, but, I don't know how to write it. If someone wants to help me out. Please, give me a PM, or a review, of you want to write it out, go right ahead, but I'll still send you what I've got so far, just to get you started , anyways, roll film, and… ACTION!**

 _ **Disclaimer means, I don't own anything, but the custom Keyblades, and the ClawBlades, that is all.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Hollow Bastion**

Once the gang returned to the Ship, Donald said, "Well, we found the Navi-Gummi piece. Let's go back to town."

Sora then said, "Cid'll install it on the ship once we bring it to him."

Takato nodded then said, "Let's head back to Traverse Town then."

Then they headed for Traverse Town, then when they arrived at the First District, Takato and Rika saw Ryo and Cyberdramon, Takato ran up to the Legendary Tamer and said, "Ryo, I see you managed to get away from Kazu and Kenta, whatchya doing?"

Ryo smiled and said, "Oh, you know, just same old same old. What about you?"

Rika smiled and said, "Oh, you know, just flying around, saving worlds, same old same old."

Takato said, "We actually came here because we thought that Cid would like to know that we found another Navi-Gummi piece."

Ryo said, "Well, go and show it to him. I'm sure that you guys need it."

Takato nodded then asked, "You want to come with us?"

Ryo shook his head and said, "Nah, I'm fine, go, you have worlds to save."

The gang nodded then they headed up where Cid was who said, "Looks like you found the other one. Let me see it."

Sora gave Cid the piece to Cid who said, "Okay, wait here. I'll get it installed right now." Cid then left to install the piece onto the Gummi Ship.

But, Sora was still down about Kairi, Donald then said, "Sora!"

Goofy then said, "Now, just remember what Donald said to ya: no frowning, no sad faces."

Then Takato said, "Their right, you know?"

Sora then yelled, "How could you be so cheerful? There's still no sign of your king. Aren't you worried? And you! She's your sister! Aren't you worried about her!?"

Takato folded his arms and said, "Of course I am! You think I'm not!? Look, yes, I'm worried, but what do you expect me to do? Take the Gummi Ship by myself and fly to Hollow Bastion? Hello! It was once my home, yes! But now it's Maleficent's base of operations! I just can't go off and take care of her all by myself! This is not like the Olympus Games we won! This is real!"

Then Donald said, "Aw, phooey."

Then Goofy said, "The king told us to go out and find the keybearer and the knight, and we found you and Takato. So, as long as we stick together, it'll all work out okay. Ya just gotta believe in yourself, that's all."

Sora then said, "Just believe…"

Sora closed his eyes, as did Takato to catch his breath, then they heard Kairi's voice say, "I believe in you."

Then Takato and Sora were sent to a place back in time. They soon found themselves floating in a library where they saw a younger version of Takato, wearing a yellow shirt and blue shorts, and red shoes, and a younger version of Kairi, wearing a white and pink dress, run up to an old lady.

Sora then asked, "Where are we?"

Takato was wide eyed then said, "I, I remember this place, and this day. This is the castle that my father owned, and this is the day that our nanny told us about an ancient legend. You should listen."

Then the nanny said, "Long ago, people lived in peace, bathed in the warmth of light. Everyone loved the light. Then, people began to fight over it. They wanted to keep it for themselves. And darkness was born in their hearts. The darkness spread, swallowing the light and many people's hearts. It covered everything and the world disappeared. But small fragments of light survived… in the hearts of children. With these fragments of light, children rebuilt the lost world. It's the world we live on now. But the true light sleeps deep within the darkness. That's why the worlds are still scattered, divided from each other. But someday, a door to the innermost darkness will open. And the true light will return. So, listen, children. Even in the deepest darkness, there will always be a light to guide you. Believe in the light, and the darkness will never defeat you. Your hearts will shine with their power and push the darkness away. Do you understand, Kairi, Takato?"

Sora looked around and asked, "Kairi? Kairi?"

Then Sora tried to reach for the young Kairi, while Takato went to his younger self and he suddenly remembered hearing a voice speak to him on this day, then he recited the same speech that he had heard, then he said, "Though the darkness will try to consume you, don't lose sight of your light, you may not understand now, but one day, you will. Trust me Takato, one day, you will find your destiny, and while it may not make sense to you, you must always, always remember to follow the knights path. And while the path may seem hazardous, you will see that one day, not even Hazard can defeat you, remember that, Takato."

Then the younger version of Takato looked up, and for a moment, it looked like he was staring right at his older self, then both he and Kairi vanished, and the two Keybladers returned to the present.

When Sora and Takato opened their eyes, Sora asked, "Huh?"

Goofy asked, "What's the matter?"

Sora said, "Um, nothing. Kairi… Did you call us?"

Takato said, "I think so."

That was when Cid returned and said, "I installed that navigation gummi. But, ya know? That place is crawling with Heartless. Don't say I didn't warn you."

Sora asked, "?"

Cid then said, "Here, take this along."

 *****Obtained Transform-G*****

Takato then said, "Thanks, Cid."

The gang then headed out, and returned to the Gummi ship, then Donald said, "All right! Let's head on to the new world!"

Goofy said, "Hold on, Donald. We don't know what's out there."

Takato then said, "I'll tell you what's out there, my sister is out there, and I need to find her."

Rika nodded and said, "Yeah, and Henry's there, too. I'm sure that he would be able to explain to us what's been going on since I left."

Everyone nodded then, they headed out for Hollow Bastion, after a long ride, the gang arrived at an old castle that had the symbol of the Heartless on it, then Takato said, "This is it, this is my home."

Sora then said, "Come on, lets go down and see it."

Everyone nodded then they landed, and when they did, Goofy said, "Gawrsh, look at that!"

Sora then said, "I know this place…"

Then Takato said, "Yeah, same here."

Hazzardmon said, "Takatomon, home?"

Takato smiled then nodded and said, "Yeah, Takatomon home."

Goofy then said, "Hmm, that's strange."

Sora then said as he held his chest, "I wonder why… I feel this warmth inside, right here."

Donald then said, "Aw, your just hungry."

Sora then yelled, "Hey, I'm serious!"

Takato said, "This is my home, but Maleficent has destroyed this place. I swear, I'm gonna…" Takato's fists started shaking with fury.

Rika then did the only thing she thought of that could calm down her boyfriend, and punched him upside the head and said, "Easy there, Goggle-Head, right now we should get to the top of the castle and find Henry, then we can make that…" Then the group heard a loud roar, shacking the whole castle.

Sora looked to everyone and they all nodded, then he said, "Let's go!"

The gang then starting to jump up the floating stones when Sora asked, "Hey, Takato?"

The Goggle-Head looked at the brown haired Keyblader and asked, "Yes? What is it, Sora?"

Sora then asked, "How much of this place do you remember?"

Takato looked at the castle, and at the place around them and said, "Not as much as I would like to admit. But I do know that the place we're in, is called the 'Rising Falls' mostly because of the fact that the water is flowing upwards, and the castle itself is like a maze to those who don't know where their going, mostly because of all the Lift Stops. Look, let's just find out what made that sound already."

Everyone nodded then continued to head higher, until they saw two beings, one was a creature that resembled several wild animals wearing a purple cape, and the other, was Riku.

Sora wanted to rush to him, but Takato put his hand on his shoulder and said, "Wait. Remember, even though this is my home, well it was my home, it is Maleficent's fortress now, let's see what is going on before we rush at him."

Sora and the others nodded then they herd Riku say, "No vessel, no help from the Heartless… So tell me, how'd you get here?"

Then the creature growled, then put both of his arms over his chest, then he said, "I simply believed. Nothing more to it. When our world fell into darkness, Belle was taken from me. I vowed I would find her again no matter what the cost. I believed I would find her. So, here I am. She must be here. I will have her back!" The creature roared the last phrase.

Then Riku said, "Take her if you can."

Then the creature roared, then he pounced at Riku, who had summoned his sword, then he did a back flip, and dodged the beast's attack. Then he charged in, and took a swing at the beast. Knocking him onto his stomach.

That was when Sora and the others arrived and Sora yelled, "Stop!" Takato and Rika then when to the creature, to keep him from doing something that he might regret, while also using Cura on him to heal any wounds he might have.

Riku then looked only at Sora and said, "So, you guys have finally made it. About time. I've been waiting for you. We've always been rivals, haven't we? You've always pushed me as I've pushed you."

Sora then said, "Riku…"

Riku then said, "But it all ends here. There can't be two Keyblade masters."

Sora then asked, "What are you talking about?"

Rika then said, "Yeah! What are you talking about? In case you've forgotten, Takato has a Keyblade, I have a Keyblade, even Henry has a Keyblade!"

Takato was shocked to hear how both of his friends have Keyblades, then he shook his head and said, "Yeah, so that means that there are five Keyblade masters!"

Riku then looked at the two and said, "Your Keyblades are worthless, Rika. Same with Henry's. While yours can't even be called Keyblades, Takato. Simply put, you are an animal trying to act like a human."

Takato wanted to go and tear Riku in half, while Rika just wanted to beat him into a bloody pulp. But then Riku said, "Let the Keyblade choose… it's true master." Then Riku raised his hand up, and Sora's Kingdom Key suddenly appeared in Sora's hand. Then it started shaking, then it vanished out of Sora's hands, and appeared in Riku's.

This earned gasps from everyone, then Riku said, "Maleficent was right. You guys don't have what it takes to save Kairi. It's up to me. Only the Keyblade master can open the secret door… and change the world."

Sora looked at his hand where the Keyblade just was, then said, "But that's impossible. How did this happen? I'm the one who fought my way here with the Keyblade!"

Riku then said, "You were just the delivery boy." Riku then dismissed the Keyblade, then took out a wooden sword then said, "Sorry, your part's over now. Here, go play hero with this."

Riku then threw the toy sword at Sora, which landed by his feet. Sora fell to his hands and knees, then Riku walked away. Then Donald said, "Goofy. Let's go. We have to remember our mission."

Goofy then said, "Oh! Well, I know the king told us to follow the key and all… But… what about Takato? Weren't we also supposed to stand by the knight as well?"

Donald looked at Takato and said, "That may be true, but the king told us to follow the key, he said that the knight would be the one protecting the key, so, that was why we traveled with Takato, but now, we have to remember our mission. Let's go."

Donald then walked away and Goofy said, "I'm sorry guys, but we have a mission to take care of."

Rika nodded and said, "We know, just wished the duck would've been more nicer then that."

Takato nodded and said, "You guys go. We'll catch up with you in a little bit, you know after we settle this."

Goofy nodded then he walked up to the castle with Donald, leaving Sora, Rika and Takato behind, Donald looked behind him and said, "Sora, sorry." Then he continued to walk to where Riku went.

Then the beast started moving again, and the four looked up at him as he tried to make his way to the entrance of the castle, but he fell down and began painting, Sora and the others went to him and Rika said, "Hey, take it easy, you still need some rest before you can continue moving."

Sora nodded and said, "Yeah, don't move. You're hurt."

Then the beast asked, "Why… Why did you… you all come here? I came to fight for Belle." Then the beast got up and he said, "And though I am on my own, I will fight. I won't leave without her. That's why I'm here."

Then the beast started walking away, and Sora turned to the toy sword, and even though he knew it wouldn't do anything, he picked it up and followed the beast, with Takato and the others behind them.

Then Sora said, "Me too. I'm not gonna give up now."

Takato nodded and said, "Same with me, I'll be dead and gone before I stop fighting, and even if I die, I'm sure Rika will just find a way to bring be back just so she could have the honor of killing me herself."

Rika smirked and said, "You know me too well, Goggle-Head. And if any of you thinks that I'm gonna just lie down, you would believe that as much as I would believe that Terriermon's not annoying."

 **«Meanwhile somewhere in Traverse Town»**

Ryo and the other Tamers and the Digimon were underground when Terriermon sneezed. Suzie then said, "Terriermon, you're not getting sick, are you?"

Terriermon rubbed his nose and said, "No, but for some reason, I feel like I should be complaining about Rika for something right about now."

 **«Back with the others»**

Hazzardmon nodded and said, "Yeah, and I would rather be deleted then to quit now."

Takato nodded and said, "All right then, it seems we're going. Now, if I remember correctly, this castle is fitted with the best scientific advancements around, that and we won't be able to just waltz in through the front door."

Rika then said, "No, 'cause that would have been too easy."

Takato shook his head then said, "No, because knowing that Maleficent knows that we're here, she would have locked the main doors of the castle."

The beast then asked, "So, I guess that this was once your castle, then?"

Takato nodded and said, "It was my fathers."

Rika then asked, "How do you know all of this?"

Takato said, "My father had me memorize the entire structure of the castle, and while I did forget some of the location, being back here, brings back some memories."

Hazzardmon then asked, "Well, how are we going to get across this thing? Do we have to swim?"

Takato shook his head but said nothing, then he walked to the archway and he saw a small stone button on the side of it, he pushed it, and a large circular thing appeared, Takato turned around and said, "This is a lift, there is a whole network of these things throughout the castle, we can use these to travel around. Now, come on."

Everyone nodded then they got onto the lift, and they were brought right to the castle gates, where they were attacked by the Heartless. Shadows, and a new type called "Darkball" it was able to vanish and appear at random, and while most of the gang had an easy time fighting, Sora didn't even seemed to be able to take out a simple Shadow, but he held on, and the group checked out the castle doors, where they were attacked by another new type of Heartless called "Defender" it looked like a knight with a shield that had a three eyed dog on it, it attacked with only its shield. While they were fighting, Takato noticed that the Beast would fight just like he looked, like a savage animal.

Then once the Heartless was destroyed, the gang tried to open the doors, but they wouldn't budge, then Takato then said, "See? The gates are shut and locked. We need to get to the base level to open them."

The group went back and found that the iron barred doors opened up when Takato approached it, then the gang saw two weird star shaped glowing stones, one was glowing red, and the other was glowing blue. Takato approached the red one, and just by simply touching it, it stopped glowing, then he turned around, as did everyone else, and saw that one of the lifts floating above them has started moving, then he said, "These are how the lifts are used, all you have to do is touch them, and they will respond." Then Takato touched the second one, and another lift appeared, this one came from below the castle. Takato then said "Come on, this way leads to a second control for the castle doors."

Rika then asked, "Why was this built?"

Takato said, "My father built this whole castle, and he knew that sometimes he would end up forgetting to keep me and Kairi from accidentally locking him out, or if we ended up locked outside ourselves, he built two ways of unlocking the doors, and this way leads to the one he built underground. Now come on, let's go."

Everyone got on the lift and they went down to a lower level, where they had to fight more Darkballs with their unpredictable movements, while they were fighting, Takato noticed how Sora couldn't destroy them with his toy sword, he still had his magic to use, then when all the Heartless were destroyed, Sora looked down to catch his breath and panicked and said, "Yikes! How are we standing above water!?"

Takato laughed and said, "Sorry, family secret. Now then, you see those bubbles floating around? Those are used to travel under the water, and gain access to different parts of the castle."

Rika then said, "You seem to be remembering more and more about this place by the minute, aren't you?"

Takato rubbed the back of his head and laughed then said, "Well, dad had me memorize the castle from top to bottom since the age of four. At five I could travel the entire castle without getting lost. So, yeah. Now, let's go!"

Takato then jumped in the bubble, and soon he and the gang found themselves in an underground water system. Then Takato noticed that there was no way out, he then saw the Beast look at an worn down celled wall, then he punched it, destroying it. Takato then said, "Well, I guess that's one way to get through."

The gang then went through another magic bubble, where they saw another worn down wall, that beast destroyed. It turned out to be the dungeon, and it was full of Heartless.

As Takato was swiping at the Heartless, he said, "Man, I really hope that the library is clean of any Heartless."

Rika then asked, "Why?"

Takato said, "It was once the only place in the castle that I could get some quite time."

Once the gang cleared out the dungeon, Takato led the others out and shown them what looked like a giant puzzle or something.

Rika then said, "Yeash, all this work, just to open a door? Why not make it easy?"

Takato chuckled then said, "Well, my dad built it, and he thought that if he was locked out, he would want to be tested of his knowledge, planing, and skill with puzzles, all right, now then, if I remember correctly, there are four buttons that we have to push in a certain order, the one on this wall, right here." Takato then pushed a glowing blue button, and in an instant, one of the metal walls moved.

Rika then said, "Well, okay then. I've got to admit Takato, your father had to have been a genius to make this."

Takato smiled then said, "He was. All right then, now then you see that button, that one's next."

He got into position, and everyone followed him, then he pushed the button, and soon the metal wall behind them closed and another one opened. Rika then asked, "Are you trying to lock us in here?"

Takato laughed and said, "That's how dad made it, he would make it seem like you're trapped, but look." Everyone saw another button on a wall then he said, "We're almost done." He then pressed that button and the wall on the left side of the gang opened up to reveal another button, then he said, "That is the last one, then we will take the bubble to head up and open the gates."

Takato then pressed the button and the wall moved. Then he and the others jumped into the bubble and saw another button, he then looked at his friends and said, "Stand there." He pointed to a part of the floor that looked like a rhombus over a rectangle with a smaller rectangle inside it. He then said, "It's another lift."

Then the group nodded and they stepped on the lift, Takato then pressed the button then he ran to the area, and the lift started to rise, then the group found themselves looking at what looks to be a gear system, then Takato walked up to the last button, but he encountered a Defender, once defeated, he pressed the button, and then the gears started moving, then they heard what sounded like a door opening.

Takato then said, "All right! Now then, let's go and get inside!"

Once Takato and the others got out of the Waterway, they headed for the castle gates, which was guarded by Shadow and Darkball type Heartless. Once they were destroyed, they walked to the doors and Takato then said, "Tread with caution, we have no idea what awaits for us on the other side of the door."

Everyone nodded, then Takato opened up the doors and they all headed inside the castle. Once inside, they were in what looked to be a hall, then Beast said, "Be on your guards. They're close, I can feel it. Are you ready for them?"

Sora and the others walked forwards while the beast turned around and asked, "Belle?" Takato looked behind him and saw a women with brown hair, wearing a golden colored dress. Then the women turned into a Shadow, and beast became enraged, and dashed at the Heartless, and Takato yelled, "Beast!"

Rika then said, "Stay on your guard!"

Then the gang heard a voice say, "Quit while you can."

Everyone turned to see Riku, standing with Donald and Goofy. Sora then said, "No. Not without Kairi."

Takato nodded then summoned his ClawBlades and said, "And not before I teach you some manners!"

Rika then cracked her knuckles then summoned her Keyblade and said, "And definitely not before I crack your skull open!"

Then Riku's outfit changed, he was now wearing a black and purple armor with a white cape around his waist, and the symbol of the Heartless on his chest, then he said, "The darkness will destroy you."

Sora then said, "You're wrong, Riku. The darkness may destroy my body, but it can't touch my heart."

Rika nodded and said, "Same here!"

Takato then said, "I have seen darkness before, I have used it's destructive power as well, but now, now it can no longer touch me! You may think that I am using it's dark powers, but instead, I am using, only my own!"

Hazzardmon nodded but said nothing, he only just growled. Then Sora said, "My heart will stay with my friends. It'll never die!"

Riku then said, "Really… Well, we'll just see about that!" Riku then launched a pulse of dark energy at Sora, so fast that no one could move to block it.

And Sora got ready to accept his fate, when Goofy showed up and blocked the attack with his shield and said, "Sora ain't gonna go anywhere!"

Riku then asked, "You'd betray your king?"

Goofy then said, "Not on your life! But I'm not gonna betray Sora or Takato, either. 'cause they've become two of my best buddies after all we've been through together! See ya later, Donald. Could ya tell the king I'm really sorry?"

Donald then said, "Hold on, Goofy! We'll tell him together." Donald then ran up to Sora and the others and said, "Well, you know… All for one and one for all."

Goofy then said, "I guess you're all stuck with us, Sora, Takato."

Sora then said, "Thank's a lot… Donald, Goofy, Takato, Rika, Hazzardmon."

Riku then asked, "How will you fight without a weapon?"

Sora then said, "I know now I don't need the Keyblade. I've got a better weapon. My heart!"

Riku scoffed at that then asked, "Your heart? What good will that weak little thing do for you?" Riku then summoned the Kingdom Key.

Then Sora said, "Although my heart may be weak, it's not alone. It's grown with each new experience, and it's found a home with all the friends I've made. I've become a part of their heart just as they've become a part of mine. And if they think of me now and then… of they don't forget me… then our hearts will be one. I don't need a weapon. My friends are my power!" Sora then pulled out his sword.

Takato nodded and said, "Mine too!"

Rika smirked and said, "I may find them annoying, but their my power as well!"

Hazzardmon nodded and said, "Takatomon created me, and he and I share a bound that cannot be destroyed. He is my power, just as I am his!"

Then the Keyblade disappeared out of Riku's hands in a flash of light, and it returned to Sora, then Riku summoned his sword called "Soul Eater", and he started attacking the gang. Riku's attacks were ferocious, and were infused with the powers of darkness, the gang had a hard time fighting him, he would clash blades with Sora, then with Rika, then Takato would get into his primal form, and dash at Riku while running on all fours, then Riku said, "And you said that you don't use the powers of darkness. Hah, what a lie!"

Takato then charged up his claws with lightning and said, "And I'm not! I'm using the powers of the Digital Hazard! And that is nothing like your dark powers! Now then eat this! Hya!"

Takato then struck at Riku with his claws and Riku became paralyzed, then Takato said, "You know, I've always wanted to find out if I could use these things for more then just claws, now then, eat fist!"

Takato then closed his claws, and punched Riku, and finally defeated him with a final blow. Then Riku's dark cloths disappeared, and he was left breathing heavily. Then he ran away. Then Takato saw that Beast had returned and said, "So, your hearts won this battle."

Everyone nodded then Rika said, "Come on, let's head to the library, I'm sure Brainac's been waiting to see us."

Takato then asked, "How is it that you guys were able to stay hidden for so long?"

Rika then said, "Oh, I'm sure that Maleficent has known that we have been here for a while, but just ignored us, probably because we never got in the way. Now you should know, the library has been weird."

Sora asked, "What do you mean?"

Takato then said, "Let me guess, you guys found it and the bookshelves were blocking different parts of the library, right? And you decided against investigating it, and instead used it for your own needs, right?"

Rika nodded and said, "That's right."

Takato then said, "That was kind of my idea, come on, let's go."

The gang then walked into the library where Takato said, "All right, you see, originally, this was a standard library, but I thought that it would be fun if we had to solve puzzles in order to get to a specific book."

Goofy then asked, "Gawrsh, why would you want that?"

Takato then chuckled and said, "I was five years old and I wanted to make a game out of having to read a book. And that's what my dad did, now then, to solve this puzzle, all we have to do is put the right volumes in their proper place."

Sora then asked, "How can the shelf tell the difference between books?"

Takato smirked and said, "That was my idea as well, ah, here we are, Khama volume 8. Now then, even as a little kid, I loved to draw, so I had the idea to use different symbols for the different shelves, the red books which are the different volumes of Khama, use the Kanji for fire, yellow is lightning, green is nature, like the grass, blue is water, and so on. Now then, watch this."

Takato then put the red book into the empty slot on the shelf, and it moved, Takato then said, "Come on, let's get going."

Soon the gang gathered the books that were called, "Azal volume 6, Mava volume 6, and Theon volume 6." Takato then went upstairs and placed Theon volume 6 into it's spot on the shelf, then the shelf moved to reveal a red button Takato pushed the button and unlocked the door. Takato then jumped down to a blocked off part of the library and said, "To get the next couple of books, dad made us climb up and down the shelves to find the books, ah, here we are, Salegg volume 6. And there we have where it's supposed to go."

Takato then placed the blue book in the slot, and the bookshelf moved. Takato then said with a smile, "And now, time to place Mava volume 6 here. Now then, time to put Azal volume 3 in it's place."

As Takato was doing this, Rika said, "You are really enjoying yourself, you know?"

Takato laughed and said, "Yeah, maybe, but come on, this was my childhood form of fun!"

Donald then said, "It would be more fun, if not for the fact that we have Heartless to take care of and worlds to save!"

Takato rubbed the back of his head, and laughed then said, "Sorry, just kind of got lost in the memories." Takato then placed the book on it's shelf, and the shelf moved, then Takato looked around and saw a yellow book on it's side and Takato said, "Aha, there you are! Nahara volume 5!"

Takato then went upstairs and placed the book in it's spot, when the shelf moved to reveal another shelf, with a green book with purple books are.

Takato then said, "And here is Mava volume 3. Just have to put this one back, and get the last book."

Takato then went down to the bookshelf and placed Mava volume 3 in it's place then the bookshelf moved to reveal the last book, Takato picked it up and said, "And here it is, Hafet volume 4."

Rika then asked, "So, now we can move on, right?"

Takato nodded and said, "Yep. Now then, let's put you away."

Once Takato did that, the shelf moved, but before they went through Takato said, "Now then, we'll go this way later, first, we have to open up the gate out side."

Then out of nowhere, a new voice spoke, and said, "Wow, I wasn't expecting you guys to get here so fast."

Everyone turned behind them and was a lightly tanned skinned boy with short blue hair and grey eyes a sleeveless orange T-shirt, brown pants that reach under his knees and a pair of green sneakers.

Takato then said, "Henry?"

The boy, now known as Henry nodded and said, "Yep, good to see you guys, and who are your new friends and, is that, Guilmon?"

Hazzardmon nodded and said, "The name's Hazzardmon, now."

Henry said, "Whoa, he seems, different."

Takato nodded and said, "Yeah, a lot's happened."

Then Takato and the gang explained what's been going on then Henry said, "Well, I guess that means that all three of us can use Keyblades, then."

Everyone but Rika said, "You too!?"

Henry held out his hand, and in a green flash, was a short green Keyblade, with an ax like blade, light green hand guards, a grey handle and a small green shield Keychain, then he said, "Mine's the Soul's Guardian. It's virtually the best when it comes to defense."

Takato then said, "Well, then, would you like to come with us? That way we can finish this journey like our last one?"

Henry then asked, "Together?"

Takato nodded and said, "Together."

Rika then said, "Well then, Goggle-Head, Brainiac, Airhead, duck, Beast, Goofy, shall we head out?"

Everyone nodded then they left through the door that Takato had unlocked earlier, then he noticed that it was yet another puzzle. After figuring it out, Takato was now holding four puzzle pieces, then he took them to the door that had the Heartless emblem on it, he then placed the four pieces in the slots, and once they were in place, the door opened up, once the gang went through the door, they arrived at what looked to be an elevator room.

Takato then said, "This is one of the lift stops, as I said before, the castle is filled with them."

Henry then said, "I still can't believe that your father built this place. But, shouldn't we find out where Kairi is?"

Takato nodded and said, "Yeah, let's go and find my sister!"

Everyone nodded then they used the lift to reach a higher part of the castle, then they walked outside and encountered new types of Heartless that looked like dragons that were called, "Wyverns" the swooped in from the sky, then they would attack by spinning, but they were quickly destroyed. Then Takato went to another lift activator and used it, calling the lift down to them, then they took a ride up.

Sora then asked, "Hey, how do these things work, Takato?"

Takato thought about it, then said, "Well, you see those purple energy beams? Well, the main source of those is actually at the top of the castle, and it comes from an old generator, well anyways, at different parts of the castle, there would be reflectors where it would allow the beams to be bent into the direction that it's needed to go. To tell you the truth, I really don't know how it works, just the theory of how it works, now come on, this lift will take us to where we need to go."

Rika then asked, "Well, how come they warp us onto the lifts, then?"

Takato thought about it then said, "I really don't know, to be honest."

Sora then asked, "Well, how come the Heartless crest is on this here castle, Takato?"

Takato looked at the chest and said, "I'm not sure, when I have the time, and when we have them all, I'll look through my dad's notes, see if they can explain anything. Now then, let's go." The gang used the activator and got onto the lift, where they saw the full size of the Great Crest.

Henry then said, "So, Takato, how long have you had memories of this place?"

Takato was about to speak, but the lift suddenly stopped, then Takato said, "That's strange. This is not supposed to happen."

Then Heartless showed up, these were new ones looked like sorcerers, and they were called, "Wizards" and they specialized in magic, and if you did use magic against them, it would just make them stronger to beat, not to mention that they could teleport at any given time. But they were soon defeated, but the lift didn't move, but Takato saw one of the activators and used it, causing the lift to continue moving.

Once they reached the other side, Takato said, "Come on, if we keep going, we will reach Riku."

Beast then asked, "How is it that you know where it is that Riku might be, Takato?"

Takato looked up to the top of the castle and said, "I'm not sure, but something in my heart is telling me that Riku is up there. Along with Kairi. Now then, let's go!"

Takato then ran into another lift shop and the others followed him, as they made their way higher and higher, Takato couldn't help but to wonder if he would be able to live in his old home again. Then the gang used another lift shop and went higher.

Then they encountered tons of Heartless, such as Wyverns, Darkballs and Wizards. After those were destroyed, they were soon surrounded by Shadow Heartless and Defenders, Beast was able to get behind the Defender and destroyed it, Hazzardmon was able to send the Shadows a Pyrofist or two, and sent them back to the darkness whence they came.

After defeating the Heartless, the gang finally made it to where Takato said that he said that he believed to be their destination, an area called Castle Chapel. Once inside, they found it to be a bit dark, and it had an ominous vibe to it, then Takato said, "Careful, we have no idea what is waiting for us."

Sora and the others nodded and they walked to the center of the room, where they soon saw a blast of green fire erupt and Maleficent emerged, then she said, "I'm afraid you're too late. Any moment now, the final Keyhole will be unsealed. This world will be plunged into darkness. It is unstoppable. "

Sora then summoned his Spellbinder and said, "We'll stop it! After coming this far, there's no way we're gonna let that happen!"

Takato and the others nodded and summoned their weapons as well, then Takato said, "Even if it's the last thing we do! We'll stop you, and save the worlds!"

Maleficent then said, "You poor, simple fools. You think you can defeat me? Me, the mistress of all evil!"

Then the platform that Maleficent was standing on began to rise up, then Rika said, "You know something? If we had a dollar for every time someone said something like that, we'd be millionaires."

Takato nodded then everyone took a battle stance. Takato soon found out that the platform the witch was standing on had to been encased in some sort of magic, he then attacked the piece of stone, and then it collapsed and Takato and the others started to attack her, but she soon disappeared and Heartless started showing up, then Takato noticed that Maleficent was on the other side of the room, he saw that the others were distracted by the Heartless, and he charged forward, and started attacking the evil witch.

But soon The platform started spinning, and it tossed Takato off of it. Then more Defenders showed up and Takato couldn't keep up with everything, then he saw Sora summon Dumbo, who was a giant elephant with huge ears, then the elephant started flying around shooting water out of it's trunk. He saw Rika throwing her Keyblade at a Defender then having the Keyblade return to her then she threw it again, then the pattern repeated over and over again until the Heartless was destroyed. He also saw Henry blocking an attack coming at him from a Darkball, he saw Donald and Goofy working with the Beast to destroy the Heartless, he saw Hazzardmon attacking Maleficent from the air, but he knew that it wasn't doing very much.

Takato then used Griavira on the stone, bringing down, then he went berserk on Maleficent, he attacked her left and right, then with a final double claw strike, he defeated the evil witch, who then opened up a dark portal, and disappeared into it, Takato and the others rested at a checkpoint, and to catch their breaths.

 *****Obtained Ansem's Report 5*****

Then Takato said, "Come on, we have to go after her!"

Sora nodded and then they dashed off into the portal. When they made it through, they saw Maleficent panting heavily, and they saw Riku in his Heartless outfit, holding a strange looking Keyblade.

Donald then asked, "Is that-"

Riku then said, "Yes. A Keyblade. But unlike any of yours, this Keyblade has the power to unlock people's hearts. Allow me to demonstrate… Behold!" Riku then stabbed Maleficent in the chest with his Keyblade.

Maleficent then said, "Wha-"

Riku then said, in what Takato thought to be two voices speaking, "Now, open your heart, surrender it to the darkness! Become darkness itself!"

Riku then removed his Keyblade and then vanished into a Corridor of Darkness. While Maleficent started to glow in a violent green glow, then said, "This is it! This power! Darkness… The true darkness!"

Maleficent then erupted in green flames, and turned into a pitch black dragon. Then Takato and the others went to work, Hazzardmon would fight her from the skies, while everyone else fought on the ground, Takato would then gather up a ball of ice in his claws, then, he compressed it, and started to spin it, then in his claws, were three shurikens made out of ice.

Takato then threw the ice throwing stars, and all they did, was make the dragon angry, Takato then dashed out of the way to avoid being fricasseed, then he saw Rika and Henry dash forwards at the same time, then they used Strike Raid, and threw their Keyblades at the large dragon, which only made her flinch.

Takato then saw Sora change his Keyblade into Metal Chocobo and started swinging the large Keyblade at the dragon, then he casted Stopra, and froze Maleficent for a short amount of time. Then Takato dashed forward, and delivered a double whammy, while Hazzardmon unleashed Hazard's Light, blinding the dragon for only a moment, then the Beast jumped in and started to swing at Maleficent, who then unleashed another wave of green flames at the group, then she summoned ten balls of green fire, which then went after everyone.

Takato then put his ClawBlades away for a split second, and pulled out his D-Ark and a Modify card and said, "Digimodify: Power activate!"

Hazzardmon then began to glow in a bright red glow, then he attacked Maleficent at high speeds, then Takato resummoned his ClawBlades, and then he used them on the dragon, then he decided to try out something he learned from fighting Leon back in the Olympus games, he charged up his claws with the power of Digital Hazard, then they began to grow longer, then he dashed at Maleficent at high speed, then he jumped in the air, and started spinning, then he attacked the dragons head, then with a final blow, Takato, Rika and Henry, struck at the dragon together, finally defeating Maleficent.

The dragon then collapsed to the ground, and the thorns around the room disappeared in a green flame. Nothing was left of Maleficent, other then her torn up cloak.

Riku then shown up and walked over the cloak and said, "How Ironic. She was just another puppet after all."

Donald then quacked, "What?"

Riku then said, "The Heartless were using Maleficent from the beginning. She failed to notice the darkness in her heart eating away at her. A fitting end for such a fool."

Riku then stepped back into a portal of darkness. Leaving behind nothing, but a glowing red stone.

 *****Obtained Fireglow*****

Takato then said, "Come on, let's get out of here."

Everyone nodded then they left through the dark portal once again. Once they returned to the Chapel, a wall of the right hand side of the entrance disappeared, revealing a hidden pathway. Takato and the others walked through it, and ended up in another Lift Stop, after fighting some small shadows, the gang made their way to the next room, which was called the Grand Hall. Once inside, they were met by two huge double doors, Takato and the others nodded, then they opened the doors, to reveal a huge room, with six women sleeping in different chambers, the gang only knew of three of them, Jasmin, Alice, and Belle, according to the Beast.

Then the gang walked up the stairs, and Takato and Sora saw a familiar girl resting in the room, Sora and Takato then dashed to the girl's side and said, "Kairi!" Donald then caught up with them, but Goofy hit an invisible force field.

Sora and Takato ran up to the sleeping girl and Sora said, "Kairi!" Sora then lifted her body up and said, "Kairi! Kairi! Open your eyes!"

Then the gang heard the sound of a voice say, "It's no use." Everyone looked up and saw Riku sitting on top of what looked like a dark portal in the shape of the Heartless insignia, he then said, "That girl has lost her heart. She cannot waken up."

Sora then said, "What? You… You're not Riku."

Then the one who is not Riku said, "The Keyhole cannot be completed so long as the last princess of heart still sleeps."

Takato's eyes widened and Sora asked, "The princess…? Kairi's a princess?"

Then the not Riku said, "Yes, and without her power, the Keyhole will remain incomplete. It is time she awakened."

Sora then said, "Whoever you are, let Riku go! Give him back his heart!"

Riku then said, "But first, you must give the princess back her heart."

Takato and Sora's eyes widened and said, "What!?"

Takato then asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Then, the not Riku then pointed his Keyblade at Sora, then Sora's heart started glowing, and Sora felt like he was on fire, and Takato thought that he saw Kairi, desperatly trying to hold on to Sora's heart.

Then Sora fell to the ground and Donald said, "Sora!"

Takato growled and said, "What did you just do to him!?"

Sora then asked, "What's-"

Then Riku asked, "Don't you see yet? The princess's heart is responding. It has been there all along. Kairi's heart rests within you!"

Sora then said, "Kairi… Kairi's inside of me?"

Takato's eyes then widened then he said, "When the islands were being destroyed! When we were at the secret place, Kairi was acting strange, then the door opened up, and Kairi was blown into Sora, but then she vanished. She didn't just disappear, Sora did catch her, he caught her heart!"

Then Riku said, "I know all that there is to know."

Then Takato asked, "Tell us, who are you?"

Then not Riku said, "It is I, Ansem, the seeker of darkness."

Takato's eye's bulged and he said, "Im- impossible!"

Then the one now known as Ansem walked up to Sora and Donald then charged at him, but was knocked back and out of the forcefield said, "So, I shall release you now, Princess."

Ansem then brought he Keyblade down, and it struck, but it wasn't Sora that was hit, it was, "TAKATO!" Rika yelled. Yes, Takato took the hit that was meant for Sora.

Ansem then asked in a curious tone, "Why? Why did you sacrifice yourself? Why does the life of this boy, mean anything to you?"

Takato said in a weak voice, "Be- because, Kairi's my sister, and th- that makes me a prince, and n- not on- only am I a- a prince, bu- but I am also a knight, and the vessel of the Digital Hazard. A- and as a knight, it is m- my duty to protect anyone, and as the prince, it- it is m- my du- duty to protect the princess!"

Sora then weakly said "Takato."

Takato then turned to Sora and said, "Sora, p- please, protect my sister's heart, at all c- costs."

Rika then quietly said, "Goggle-Head."

Takato gave her a weak smile then said, "I'm sorry, Rika. But, I want you to know, that I- I love you, and I will never forget you."

Rika then looked like she was about to cry then said, "I love you too, you Goggle-Head. But why did you sacrifice yourself, you could have lived longer then this!"

Takato then said, "I know. But, I'm sorry, it's like I said back in Monstro, "even if it costs me my very own heart and soul, I will protect Kairi. Even if I turn into a Heartless, I will defend her, til the day I die." And that is the choice I made. And that means that I will protect Sora as well."

Ansem curiously then asked, "How are you still fighting the darkness? No one could hold it off as long as you have."

Takato then said, "Because, I have experience with darkness, now then, everyone, goodbye. Hazzardmon, I'm sorry, but I won't be able to make you any more bread. Rika, I'm sorry, please know, that I actually thought that it would have been you who ended my life, not like this. Kairi, I'm sorry that I have to say goodbye without even telling you we were related. Sora, I'm sorry that I didn't get to see you tell Kairi that you love her." Takato then turned to Riku/Ansem and said, "And Riku, I'm sorry that I wasn't able to save you from the darkness inside your heart." Takato's body then started to flicker out of life, then, with his last words he said, "Everyone… please… forgive… me…"

Takato then disappeared completely. Then Ansem said, "Well then, that was an interesting speech, now then, let's try this again. So, I shall release you now, Princess. Complete the Keyhole with your power. Open the door, lead me onto everlasting darkness!"

That was all that Takato saw, before time for him, froze, then the world around him turned to darkness, then he said, "I guess, this is it for me. I'm going to turn into a Heartless any second now, I guess that this what my destiny was truly meant to be."

Then a voice that Takato hadn't heard in a long time say, **"You did the honorable thing, Takato."**

Takato's eyes widened then he asked, "Ha- Hazzado?"

Then, in a flash of red light, was a boy, who looked exactly like himself, was standing in front of Takato, the only difference was, the fact that his eyes were a much darker shade of red, then the figure said, **_"Yes, it's been a while since we've last spoken, but I figured that now would be a good time to speak with you, face to face, well, in a way."_**

Takato then asked, "So, I am being turned into a Heartless, huh? Really didn't actually see myself doing this."

Hazzado nodded then said, ** _"Yes, but because of my power running through you that you were able to hold off being turned into a Heartless, it's even is in your heart. But because you had an experience with it before, it never truly touched your heart, just created a shield around it, while also trying to influence your heart."_**

Takato then asked, "Why are you telling me this, I'm soon going to lose myself, my being, and become a Heartless. So, what's the point of me knowing all of this?"

Hazzado then asked, _**"Do you remember when you first tried to use my powers?"**_

Takato nodded and said, "Yes. Back then you were a bit of a pain, and I almost created Megidramon because of it. But, why did you become more respectable to me?"

Hazzado said, **_"Because, you were able to handle my powers for awhile before losing control back then, and that did not settle with me. I was an arrogent being, I'll admidt that. But when you willingly gave into my offer, I realized that I had truly found a perfict host, and when you started fighting Guard Armor back in Traverse Town, I decided that I would help you whenever I can."_**

Takato then asked sorrowly, "But, why tell me all of this?"

Hazzado said, _ **" Because. while you may be a Heartless, because you have me, you won't lose your sense of self."**_

Takato's eyes widened and said, "Really? Does that mean that I'll be able to probably regain my body?"

Hazzado then said, _**"I'm not sure, but you should know, this will be the last time that I speak to you for a while."**_

Takato then asked, "What do you mean by that, Hazzado?"

The being of hazard said, _**"What I mean is this, your sacrifice was so noble, so just, that the knight and dragon souls have realized what they were doing, they then left your soul, while leaving their power, they have finally merged with your soul, I am all that's left, but because you were able to keep the darkness from entering your heart for a long time, I realized that you no longer need me to be your guide, I will return to you one day, but I won't see you for a while, now this is goodbye, you truly were, a worthy vessel, goodbye, Takato Matsuki."** _ Then Hazzado began to vanish, and then turn to a red mist, then he left the dark void.

Takato nodded and said, "Goodbye, Hazzado Ichicojo."

Takato then looked back to where he saw Ansem and Sora and he realized that he was no longer seeing it through darkness, he then felt, different, and he also saw that he was not in the same place as before, he then turned around and saw that he was on the ledge, and he saw his reflection, he was now a Heartless, he was now, a Wyvern. Then he looked back to Sora, and time seemed to have return to normal. And Ansem brought his Keyblade down, but just before it hit Sora, Takato tried to call out to Sora, but he realized that he had no voice, then he saw Sora raise his Keyblade up and blocked the attack.

Then Sora said, "Forget it! There's no way you're taking Kairi's heart!"

Takato then decided to watch Sora's battle, Ansem was a tough opponent he would dash from area to area, like he was using a darker version of Sonic Blade, but Sora matched him blade for blade. Then with a final Sonic Blade, Sora beat Ansem.

 *****Learned Ragnarok*****

Then Riku dropped his Keyblade and he vanished, then Sora said, "Riku!"

Then Donald said, "Sora! Sora, look!"

Goofy then said, "The… The Keyhole!"

Sora then took out his Keyblade and aimed at at the Keyhole ready to seal it up, and end the madness, then he said, "This is for you, Takato."

Rika and Henry then walked up and aimed their Keyblades as well and said, "We're doing this for Takato as well!"

Then all three aimed their Keyblades at the Keyhole, but it did nothing. Then Goofy said, "It won't work! The Keyholes not finished yet!"

Sora and the others then put their Keyblades away and Sora asked, "What can we do?"

Goofy then said, "Maybe we've gotta go wake Kairi up."

Everyone turned around and Sora said, "I think you're right. If we can free her heart… But… But how?"

Sora then looked at Riku's Keyblade and got an idea, he then said, "A Keyblade that unlocks people's hearts… I wonder. "

Rika noticed this and asked, "Sora, you're not going to do something Goggle-Headed are you?"

Sora then walked up to the fallen Keyblade, and picked it up, then said, "I need to do this, for Kairi… and for… Takato."

Goofy then said, "Sora, hold on!"

Hazzardmon then said, "No, let him make this sacrifice."

Rika then said, "Are you nuts, Hazzardmon!? You want him to use that thing on his heart!? Just after Takato took a hit for him!? That would make his sacrifice meaningless!"

Hazzardmon then said, "No, he wants to do this, not to tarnish Takato's sacrifice, but to honor it. He wants to do this to let Kairi wake up, this just goes to shown you, how much Sora truly loves Kairi. Let him make this sacrifice of love."

Everyone watched as Sora grabbed the blade of the weapon, then shoved it into his heart. Then the Keyblade flew out of Sora's heart, and both his heart, and the Keyblade began to glow in a bright light. Then the Keyblade was destroyed and released six glowing lights, and each one returned to one of the princesses. Then two lights came out of Sora, one went towards Kairi, and the other flew out of the castle. Kairi's eyes then opened and everyone saw a smile appear on Sora's face, then the Keyhole began to glow.

Donald then ran towards Sora yelling, "Sora… Sora!"

Then Kairi got up, and ran to the falling boy, and she yelled, "Sora!" She then tried to catch him, but he turned into light, and disappeared.

Donald then said, "Sora! Come back, Sora!"

Everyone was looking up hoping that Sora and Takato would return, then Kairi said, "Sora, are you really-"

Rika then began to shed a few tears and said, "Oh, Takato. You big stupid, dumb Goggle-Headed idiot. Why? Why did you leave me?"

Kairi then said, "No. He can't be! I won't let him go!"

Then everyone heard a voice say, "So, you have awakened at last, Princess." Everyone then saw a tall, dark skinned man, with white hair, light teal jeans, and a black and gold jacket, with white gloves on, then he said, "The Keyhole is now complete. You have served your purpose. But now it's over."

Then everyone summoned their weapons and Donald said, "Don't make another move!"

Rika then whipped the tears out of her eyes and said, "Yeah, you take another step, and I'll kill you where you stand!"

Then the man started walking when it looked like his body was fighting him. Then a ghostly image of Riku appeared, and the man said, "Impossible."

Riku then said, "No. You won't use me for this!"

Kairi then said, "Riku!"

Then Riku said, "You all have to run! The Heartless are coming!"

Then everyone was surrounded by Shadow Heartless, and then they heard the sound of wings flapping, they all looked behind them, and saw a Wyvern, this one was different, instead of the usual deep black color, it was red, and had black wings, and the brightest red eyes ever, and on it's chest, was a mark that everyone knew.

Henry then said, "That's… that's the mark of the Digital Hazard!"

Rika then asked, "Goggle-Head?"

The Wyvern slowly nodded, then it did what no one was expecting, it spoke, what it said was, "R- Rika. K- Kairi, r- run. N- Now!"

Rika nodded then she grabbed Kairi's hand and said, "Move it, sister!"

Henry said, "Yeah, let's get out of here!"

Then Kairi nodded and everyone ran away from the Heartless. Then Takato flew after them, and Goofy asked, "What about the Keyhole?"

Takato said, "Run now. Keyhole later."

Rika then said, "Kairi, get on your brothers back. That way you can be safer."

Kairi looked at the red Wyvern and asked, "My, my brother?"

The red Wyvern nodded then in a strained voice said, "Kairi, me Takato, brother. Remember?"

Kairi looked at the red Wyvern and for a second, she saw a young boy wearing a yellow shirt and blue shorts, and red shoes, Kairi's eyes widened, then she asked, "Brother?"

The Wyvern nodded and said, "Takato, gave life, to save Sora, me turn into Heartless of high level because of great darkness in heart."

Rika then asked while she helped Kairi onto Takato's back, "Goggle-Head, how is it that you can speak?"

Then they arrived at the Entrance Hall when Takato struggled to say, "Through sheer willpower. It's not easy as it seems, but… hold on, we're being followed."

Rika then asked, "Heartless?"

Takato then said, "Yes, but seems different, like it still has trace of heart."

Rika then said, "Be ready, we have no idea what could happen."

Then the gang saw the Heartless and Donald said, "I'll take care of him!"

The Heartless then approached the group, and Donald tried to take it out with his wand, then Takato moved him with his wing and Kairi jumped down, then Takato said, "Sora? That you?"

The Shadow nodded his head and Kairi said, "Sora."

Then the gang was surrounded by Heartless, Rika then said, "Goggle-Head, this would be a good time to be human right now!"

Takato then said, "I can't be human, I lost my heart, I'm now only Heartless."

Hazzardmon then said, "No, you still have your heart, because I'm here with you!"

Kairi then looked at the two boys turned Heartless and said, "This time, I'll protect both of you."

Then the Heartless attacked Kairi, Sora and Takato, then Sora jumped onto Takato's back, then Kairi ran towards them and gave them a big hug. And said, "Sora, Takato!" With that hug, a huge burst of light erupted from the three of them.

Then Rika asked, "Goggle-Head?"

When the light died down, revealed Kairi holding two boys, the first boy then said, "Kairi, thank you."

Then the second boy said, "Thanks, sister."

Kairi looked up and said, "Sora, Takato…"

Everyone then said, "Sora! Takato!"

Then more Heartless appeared and Sora said, "We're surrounded!"

Takato then placed his goggles over his eyes, and asked, "What, you scared or something?"

Sora then summoned his Metal Chocobo and said, "I could ask you the same thing, Takato."

Then Takato did something different, he went into his left and right pockets, and pulled out two red Keyblades, then he spun them in his hands and brought them together in an "X" formation, and then he brought the Keyblades in fighting positions, in his right hand, was a Keyblade that looked like Guilmon's arm and claw, the hilt was what seemed like his hand and had black chains wrapped around the center of the staff, and the blade itself was that of Guilmons claws, with a fourth bright orange claw on the top, and on the base of the Keyblade was the mark of the Digital Hazard and it also had a keychain in the same shape of the Digital Hazard, but was black.

In his left hand, was a war hammer battle ax like combination type Keyblade, it had four large front claws and one long back claw and it had a blue handle and the staff was pure red and had a black zigzag line going down the middle, and for a Keychain was the Zero Unit.

Takato then said, "Think you can keep up?"

Goofy then said, "Two Keyblades?"

Sora smirked, then took a battle stance and got ready to attack, when they heard the roar of the Beast, who then jumped down and said, "Go! Now!"

Sora then said, "Come with us!"

Beast then said, "I told you before, I'm not leaving without Belle. Now, go! The Heartless are coming!"

Takato nodded then said, "All right. Let's get out of here." Then the whole group dashed off out of the castle, where the Gummi Ship was waiting, Takato then said, "Kairi, let's go!"

The young princess nodded then jumped in then held out her hand for Takato, the Goggle-Headed prince then jumped and grabbed her hand, and was pulled into the ship. Then the group headed to Traverse Town to inform Leon and the gang.

 *****Takato Obtained Bonds of Hazard*****

 *****Takato Obtained Zero's Vaccine Reverse*****

* * *

 **Thechaosmaster: And here we are, we have reached the epic climax of this story, but I still have one chapter left plus a secret chapter later on. Well for now, I bid you all adue.**

 **CHAOS CONTROL!**


	14. End Of The World

**Thechaosmaster: Hello everybody, and welcome to the final chapter of DigiHearts: Hazards Fate! In this chapter, Takato, the Tamers, Sora, Donald, and Goofy will be taking on Ansem Seeker of Darkness, so hold on to your seats, 'cause this chapter is, as a song from Thousand Foot Krutch said, The end is where we begin. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I have to say this. I own… Nothing but the plot, the ClawBlades, and any other Keyblades that I made! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: End of the world**

Once the gang warped to Traverse Town, the Tamers gathered their friends, then entered the Small House where Leon said, "Tell me what happened."

Takato and Sora explained everything then Leon said, "So the darkness is flowing out of that Keyhole…"

Aerith then said, "No wonder there are more and more Heartless everywhere. The only way to stop them is-"

Sora then held up his Keyblade and said, "Seal the Keyhole, right?"

Takato then summoned both of his Keyblades and said, "We can handle that."

Yuffie then asked, "Whoa! Where did you get those?"

Takato then said, "When I gave my life for Sora, it was an act of true courage, a true knights sacrifice, and when Kairi's light turned me back to normal, I pulled out these two Keyblades. And with these, we'll be able to seal that Keyhole!"

Leon then said, "Maybe. But no one knows what will happen once it's sealed."

Jeri then asked, "What do you mean, Leon?"

Sora then said, "Well, we can't just stay here. We have to do something. We've got a friend back there."

Leon then said, "That's right. You have one more friend to worry about. Riku's Keyblade must have been born of the captive princess's hearts- just like that Keyhole you saw. Of course, without Kairi's heart, it remained incomplete. Once that Keyblade was destroyed, the princess's hearts should have been freed. Don't worry, Sora. If anyone can save your friend, you can."

Takato nodded then he said, "Yeah, and you can guarantee that I'll cut them all down to size!"

Yuffie then asked, "So, what are your new Keyblades called, Takato."

Takato looked at both of his Keyblades, and closed his eyes, then he opened them up and held up the Keyblade in his right arm and said, "This one, is called, "The Bonds of Hazard" and the other one is called, "Zero's Vaccine Reverse" these two Keyblades are the literal weapons of the Digital World."

Kairi then asked, "What do you mean by that, brother?"

Takato looked towards his little sister and said, "The world I grew up in, I had to protect it and another world, a digital world. In this Digiworld, there exists two powerful forces, the ultimate virus, and the ultimate vaccine. These two forces are called the Digital Hazard, the most destructive and dangerous force in the Digiworld, it's existence alone is a major threat to the Digiworld. We should know, we've seen it for ourselves. And while I haven't really seen what power the Zero Unit has, I know for a fact that it is the exact opposite of the hazard, where the hazard corrupts, the Zero Unit heals."

Rika then said, "In truth, we don't know much about the Zero Unit, just that its power is the only thing that can destroy the Digital Hazard."

Yuffie then asked, "Wait! Takato, you said that Kairi's your sister, does that make you a…"

Takato asked, "A Prince? Yes. I am the prince of Hollow Bastion. Next in line to become the king of the great world. But…"

Leon then said, "But you first have to take care of your father, right?"

Takato shook his head and said, "I know my father, he was a wise and powerful, yet respectable man. But…"

Yuffie looked him and asked, "But…?"

Takato looked up and said, "But that man, he may be calling himself "Ansem" but he is not the same as my father. Sora, could you let me see the first of Ansem's notes, please."

Sora handed Takato the first note and then he read it out loud, _"Most of my life has been dedicated to the pursuit of knowledge. That knowledge has guarded this world well. Not a soul doubts that. I am blessed with my people's smiles and respect._

 _But though I am called a sage, there are things I do not understand. I believe darkness sleeps in every heart, no matter how pure. Given the chance, the smallest drop can spread and swallow the heart. I have witnessed it many times. Darkness… Darkness in every heart. How is it born? How does it come to affect us so? As ruler of this world, I must find the answers._

 _I must find them before the world is lost to those taken by the darkness."_

Everyone was silent for a moment while Takato returned the note to Sora, after a moment of silence, Takato said, "I don't know what is going on, but somehow, I think that, no, I know that my father and this "Ansem seeker of darkness" are two different people."

Sora then asked, "How can you be so sure, Takato?"

Takato looked at the ceiling and said, "Because, I knew my father, and I knew him well, maybe even better then his people knew him. Kairi, you remember him too, don't you?"

Kairi shook her head and said, "Not everything, no. My memories are a bit, fuzzy, to say the least."

Sora then asked, "How's that possible?"

Ryo then said, "Most likely, it's because Takato's older then Kairi, and while he didn't remember anything when he was living in Shinjuku, he slowly regained his memories on his journey, and being in the castle, he regained all of his old memories, and because he is older then Kairi, it allowed him to remember more because he had longer time to memorize his past."

Takato nodded and said, "Right. But now, now we have this "Ansem" to deal with, my father was a great man, and he knew that darkness was a dangerous thing, but now…"

Rika then said, "Now it's time to take out the seeker of darkness."

Takato nodded but Leon said, "If you guys are going back, you should make sure that you go and see Cid, he should know of a way to help you guys."

Takato nodded then he remembered, "Right, thanks everyone. Sora, let's head to the Fairy Godmother, and get the summon stone taken care of."

Sora nodded and said, "The two of us will be right back, we won't be gone long."

Everyone nodded then the two boys left the small house, they were soon attacked by four Darkballs and a Guardian, Takato then decided to fight with only his Bonds of Hazard, the thing packed a real punch, it was like using his ClawBlades, but with faster movements, he was also able to use some of the moves that the others could use as well, like Strike Raid, Ars Arcanum, Sonic Blade, and all those other moves.

It felt good to be able to fight like a knight again. Then after a few short minutes, the two boys defeated all of the Heartless, then they headed to Merlin's place, once there, the two boys showed the Blue Fairy the Fireglow, and she asked, "Oh, another summon gem? Let's help this little one. Here we go! Bibbity bobbity boo!"

 *****Obtained Summon Mushu*****

The boys thanked the fairy for her help, then the two boys returned to the small house and Takato said, "Alright, time to go and see Cid."

Kazu then said, "Oh, yeah! Looks like it's time for The Tamers to head off!"

Takato then said, "No. Just no, Kazu. Only me, Hazzardmon, Rika, Henry, Sora, Donald and Goofy will be going. The rest of you stay here with Leon and the others and protect the town, and my sister, and Kazu, don't even think about trying anything, or else I'll have Rika remind you of why she is still referred to as the most feared tamer of all of us."

All of the Tamers, besides Takato, Rika and Henry, shivered and Kazu said, "You wouldn't really do that, would you?"

Takato didn't say anything, but everyone heard the sound of knuckles cracking, everyone then turned to Rika and saw that she was the one cracking her knuckles, while she had a devilish smirk on her face, then she said, "Oh, don't worry, he wouldn't, but that doesn't mean I have to listen."

Kazu then started to back up, then he turned to Takato and said, "Hey, Chumly, think you can control your girlfriend, please?"

Suzie then walked to her brother and said, "Henry, how have you been doing, big brother?"

Henry looked at his little sister and said, "I've been doing all right. I still can't believe that Takato and Kairi are siblings."

Then Terriermon said, "And I can't believe that Takato's a prince! Think he would get some massive amounts of gold and jewelry, that he would share with me?"

Then Takato said, "Not a chance, Terriermon. Besides, I'm not going to be taking up the crown until after we defeat Ansem."

Sora nodded and said, "He's right. Now then, Donald, Goofy, Henry, Rika, Hazzardmon, Takato, let's go and see Cid."

Everyone nodded then Takato led them to the First District. Once there, they made their way to where Cid was waiting. Takato then approached Cid and said, "Cid, we need to go back to Hollow Bastion."

Cid then said, "I don't think I can let you do that, kids. The Heartless there are multiplying by the minute. They'd eat your ship up."

Sora then asked, "Then what can we do?"

Takato then said, "Yeah, we can't just sit here and do nothing! So, what can we do?"

Cid then said, "Simple. Go around 'em instead of through. Install a new navigation gummi and take a new route."

Sora then asked, "A new gummi? From where?"

Cid then said, "The secret waterway. When I came here 9 years ago, I stored it there in case I ever needed it. Never thought a couple of kids would be the ones to use it!"

Takato then said, "Thanks, Cid, for everything. Come on guys, lets go get it!"

Sora and the others nodded, then they headed down to alleyway and after fighting off a couple of Wizards, that were in their way, they made it to the secret water way. Once inside, they saw that Kairi had gotten down there, when they approached her, she said, "What a mysterious mural… It's almost hypnotising."

Everyone looked at the mural and saw that it was of a rising sun then Takato asked, "Hey, Sora, wasn't that a picture of a crescent moon before?"

Sora nodded and then he approached the mural, and when he did, the Navi-Gummi floated out of the mural, turning it back into a moon. It then floated down into Sora's hands.

 *****Obtained Navi-Gummi*****

Sora then returned to Kairi and said, "Let's go back and join the others. We should rest up."

Kairi nodded and said, "Okay."

The gang then started to leave the waterway, the only one's that didn't move, were Sora, Kairi, and Takato. Kairi then said, "The light at the end of the tunnel…"

Sora then said, "Oh, your grandma's story, right?"

Takato and Kairi nodded and Kairi said, "That's right. We were together."

Sora then asked, "You know what's funny? We've looked everywhere for you, but you were with us all along. Finally, we're together, Kairi."

Takato nodded and said, "That's right, and no matter what, I will always be there, for the both of you, no matter what."

Sora nodded and said, "Now, it's time to get Riku back."

Kairi then asked, "You think it'll ever be the same again between us? Riku's lost his…"

Sora then said, "When we turned into Heartless, you saved us, remember? I was lost in the darkness. I couldn't find my way. As I stumbled through the darkness, I started forgetting things- my friends, who I was. The darkness almost swallowed me. But then, I heard a voice-your voice. You brought me back."

Takato nodded and said, "And while I seemed to be more like me, I wasn't losing my memories, but, instead I was losing what made me human, I was becoming a dragon, but I refused to fall deep into darkness, because you willingly lost your heart Sora, you didn't try to keep your sense of self, but because I gave my life to save both of you, I refused to lose anything, but I knew, that I would lose my being, and remain as a Heartless, but it was you, Kairi, your light, it helped me regain myself."

Kairi then said, "I didn't want to just forget about you, Sora, Takato. I couldn't."

Sora then said, "That's it! Our hearts are connected. And the light from our hearts broke through the darkness. I saw that light. I think that's what saved me."

Takato nodded and said, "Me too. No matter how deep the darkness, a light shines within."

Sora then said, "I guess it's more then just a fairy tale."

Kairi then said, "Well, let's go."

Then Takato and Sora said, "You can't go."

Kairi then asked, "Why not?"

Sora then said, "Because, it's way too dangerous."

Takato then said, "For another thing, you're my sister. And I won't let you run off into danger without being able to defend yourself."

Kairi then said, "Come on, Sora. We made it this far by sticking together. You can't go alone."

Takato then said, "He won't be alone, I'll be there, standing by his side, I'll make sure that he won't lose."

Sora then said, "Kairi, even if we're apart. We're not alone anymore. Right?"

Kairi then said, "I can't help?"

Sora then joked, "You'd kind of be in our way."

Takato then said, "And we don't want to see you get hurt."

Kairi laughed then said, "Okay. You guys win." Kairi then took Sora's hand and placed a star shaped object in his hand, then she said in a demanding voice, "Take this. It's my lucky charm. Be sure to bring it back to me."

Sora said, "Don't worry. I will."

Kairi then asked, "Promise?"

Sora nodded and said, "Promise."

Kairi then said, "Don't ever forget. Wherever you guys go, I'm always with you." Takato and Sora nodded.

 *****Sora Obtained Oathkeeper*****

Takato then said, "Come on, let's go and see Cid."

Then, Sora, Rika, Henry, Takato, Hazzardmon, Donald and Goofy returned to the First District and showed the Gummi piece to Cid who said, "You found it? All right, I'll go fix up your ship." Then Cid walked away, a short time later, he came back and said, "All set! You guys can get going any time. Kids, I gotta say, I wish you lot didn't have to face all this danger."

Takato nodded and said, "Come on, let's go!"

Soon everyone arrived at the main exit of the world, where all of Takato's friends were there, as well as Kairi. Then Kairi said, "You two take care now, you hear me? Be safe, and bring Riku back."

Sora and Takato both nodded, then Kazu begged, "Come on, Chumly! Please let me come! Please?"

Takato then said, "No. You're not coming. You are to stay here and protect my sister. Jeri, if he misbehaves, try to keep him in check, all right?"

Jeri nodded then pulled out her Leo's Courage and said, "Don't worry, everyone will be in good hands, Takato."

Takato laughed and said, "Rika, have you been teaching Jeri how to be like you?"

Rika smirked and said, "Not completely like me, no. Just showing her how to be more, brave."

Takato nodded then said, "Well, this is it, guys. I hope that all of you remain safe and secure, when we return, we'll hopefully have defeated Ansem. Now then, let's go! Bye everyone, take care!"

Then the gang of seven left Traverse Town and arrived on the gummi ship. Once outside, one of the chipmunks said, "There's a new warp hole near Traverse Town."

Then the other one said, "I wonder where it leads…"

The gang then headed inside the warp hole, and after a long flight, and having to shoot down enemy ships, the gang finally arrived at Hollow Bastion, then Takato said, "Let's go."

Everyone nodded then they disembarked, and landed right back were they started last time, where they saw the Beast, Sora then walked up to him and asked, "Where's Belle?"

The Beast said, "Still in the castle."

Goofy worriedly asked, "Against her will?"

Beast then said, "No, I think she stayed for a reason. The other princesses are inside as well."

Donald said, "I wonder why?"

Sora then said, "Let's go ask them."

Beast then said, "You may need my strength. I'll go with you."

Takato nodded then said, "Come on, let's go."

Then the group of eight headed for the castle. Once they arrived at the lift calling station, Takato pressed the button hidden on the wall, and it called the lift, once they got on, they were brought to the castle gates. They then headed for the gates, but their path was blocked by Red Nocturnes and Wizards. After defeating the Heartless, the group of eight headed inside the castle.

Then Takato said, "Come on, if we're lucky, we'll find them in the library. Let's go!" And that is what the eight did, when they got into the library, they climbed the stairs, and found Belle looking through the books.

Beast then confronted Belle, and said, "Belle!" The two then hugged.

Then the others got up the stairs and Belle said, "You've all come to seal the Keyhole, right? Please be careful. The darkness is raging deep inside. We've been holding it back, but we can't hold out much longer."

Sora then said, "We'll take care of it."

Then Belle said, "This is for you, use it to face the darkness, as Beast has."

 *****Sora obtained Divine Rose*****

Sora nodded, then the group went back to the entrance hall and made their way throughout the castle, and made their way to the chapel, fighting Heartless all the way through. But soon enough, they arrived at the chapel, where they saw the princesses, Takato and the others approached them and one who introduced herself as Cinderella said, "We have been waiting for you, Keyblade masters."

Takato asked, "Where's Ansem?"

Then Cinderella said, "Gone."

Then the other Princess, who was known as, Aurora said, "When the Keyhole appeared, darkness poured out of it. It swallowed Ansem, and he disappeared."

Cinderella said, "Though Ansem is gone, the flood of darkness hasn't stopped. We're working together to hold it back."

Aurora then said, "I cannot forget the look on his face. As the darkness engulfed him, he was smiling."

Then the group went to see the other three princesses who were, Alice, Jasmine, and Snow White. Jasmine then said, "Sora, Takato, please hurry! Darkness is pouring from the Keyhole."

Alice then said, "It's all we can do just to hold back the darkness."

Snow White then said, "I don't even know how long we can manage even that."

Rika then said, "Don't worry."

Sora then said, "We're on our way."

Snow White then said, "We're counting on you, Keyblade masters. In the mean time, we'll do what we can, too."

Takato nodded then he and the others headed deeper into the castle, and they entered the grand hall. Then Takato said, "Hey, Sora."

The brown haired Keyblade wielder said, "Yes?"

Takato then said, "I remember seeing a chest, up where that glowing casket is, back when I turned into a Heartless, shall we see what's in it?"

Sora nodded then he ran up to where the chest was, and he opened it, inside he found a black crown Keychain, he put it on his Keyblade, and it turned into a black Keyblade with the kanji for darkness as the teeth, and two bat wings as the handguard, and a blue diamond right at the tip of the handguard.

 *****Sora Obtained Oblivion*****

Sora then said, "Whoa. That's cool!"

Takato nodded then said, "Come on, we've waisted enough time, let's go and seal that Keyhole!"

Everyone nodded, then they approached the dark heart and Takato said, "Come on, we have to go inside."

Everyone nodded, then they went inside, there they saw a ghostly image of a giant Heartless walk towards them, then it became solid, thanks to Takato's Scan, he found out it was called a "Behemoth" and he also found out that it's weakness was it's horn. Takato then pulled out his Zero's Vaccine Reverse and said, "Guys, attack the horn, that's it's weakness!"

Everyone nodded then Takato jumped up on the Behemoth's back, and slammed his Keyblade onto the horn, after enough times, the Heartless fell to the ground, Takato then switched to his Bonds of Hazard and started swinging at the horn, soon he saw Sora, Rika and Henry throwing their Keyblades using Strike Raid at the monster of a Heartless. Hazzardmon then flew around and started hitting the thing with Pyrofists, then Takato summoned Zero's Vaccine Reverse in his left hand, and held the Bonds of Hazard in his right, then he changed the way he held them, for just a moment, then he ran up the things back, and then he crossed his arms, then he dashed at the horn, and with a single movement, he brought both Keyblades across, and cut the horn clean off.

Once the Heartless was destroyed, the gang walked up to the glowing Heartless emblem, and Goofy said, "Now let's go and seal that big Keyhole!"

Then everyone heard Leon's voice say, "Sora, Takato, you guys did it."

Everyone walked out of the portal and found Yuffie, Aerith, Leon, and all of the Tamers were hanging out.

Sora asked Leon and his friends while Takato asked his friends, "What are you guys doing here?"

Yuffie said, "We came in Cid's ship."

Aerith then said, "This is our childhood home. We wanted to see it again."

Takato nodded then pointed to his friends then said, "I can understand that, but what about them?"

Jeri said, "We wanted to visit this place as well."

Kazu nodded and said, "Yeah, we wanted to see the land that our best friend and leader comes from!"

Then Kairi showed up and said, "And don't forget, brother, this is my home as well."

Takato then said, "Let me guess, you at least wanted to be here, right?"

Kairi nodded and said, "You're not mad, are you?"

Takato sighed and said, "No, I'm not mad, just, I'd wish that we'd didn't have to do all of this, you know, just to have our home back."

Kairi nodded and said, "I know. But with you and your friends, you guys should, and will be able to put a stop to Ansem!"

Takato nodded then Leon said, "It's in worse shape then I feared. It used to be so peaceful…"

Aerith then said, "Don't worry. If we defeat Ansem, all should be restored. Including your island and city."

Sora, Kairi and all of the Tamers asked, "Really?"

Yuffie then said, "But, it also means goodbye."

Everyone had curious looks on their faces, then Aerith said, "Once the worlds are restored, they'll be separate again."

Yuffie said, "Everyone will go back to where they came from."

Sora said, "Then we'll visit you guys with the Gummi Ship."

Leon then said, "It's not that simple."

Yuffie then turned to the group and asked, "Before all this, you guys didn't know about the other worlds, right?"

Aerith said, "Because every world was isolated. Impassable walls divided them."

Yuffie then said, "The Heartless destroyed those walls. But if the worlds return, so will the walls."

Leon then said, "Which means gummi ships will be useless."

Takato then asked, "So you're saying we'll never…?" The three nodded and everyone looked down, feeling sad.

Then Leon said, "We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other."

Then Aerith said, "No matter where we are, our hearts will bring us together again."

Yuffie then said, "Besides, I couldn't forget about any of you guys even if I wanted to."

The Tamers then said, "Hey!"

Then Sora asked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Donald then said, "Sora, Rika, Henry, Takato!"

Then Goofy said, "Hurry! Come and close the Keyhole!"

Leon then said, "Sora, Takato, good luck."

Kairi then walked up to the two boys and said, "Good luck. Now go and save Riku!"

Both boys nodded and Sora, Takato, Rika, and Henry reentered the portal, then aimed their Keyblades at the emblem, then in a pulse of light, they locked the worlds Keyhole.

Once the gang locked the Keyhole, they went back to the chapel and met up with the Princesses, Alice then said, "Thank you, Sora, Takato, everyone. I think the darkness has begun to weaken."

Jasmine nodded then said, "But I can feel a powerful darkness growing somewhere far away."

Aurora then said, "It's the heart of darkness. It must be where Ansem went."

Sora then said, "Then we'll take the gummi ship and deal with both Ansem and the Heartless."

Everyone nodded and Cinderella said, "A worthy answer, Keyblade masters. We offer you this power to aid you in your battle."

The princesses then gave the four small red balls and the heroes excepted them.

 *****Fira upgraded to Firaga*****

Snow White then said, "Sora, Takato, your courage can bring back our worlds."

Aurora then said, "Once the darkness is gone, all should return to its original state."

Sora then asked, "Kairi will be back on the island?"

Takato asked, "And our friends, will they return to Shinjuku?"

Cinderella nodded and said, "Most certainly. And you guys should be, too."

Sora then said, "I can't go home 'til I find Riku and the king."

Takato nodded and said, "Yeah, and I'm not going home until this airhead gets home safely."

Rika then said, "Well, I'm not going with out this Goggle-Head. What about you, Henry?"

Henry folded his arms and said, "I'm sorry, but someone has to protect our home, but… " Then a smile appeared on Henry's face as he said, "but it seems that Jeri will handle it just fine, so I guess I'll help out."

Then the gang went to the checkpoint, and warped to the Gummi ship, but before they did, Takato said, "Remember to take care of my sister, everyone! Or else you will find out how hard these Keyblades are! Kazu, I'm talking to you!"

Everyone nodded as the gang got onto the Ship and proceeded to the spot of their final battle. Then the gang headed to their final destination, and after a long flight they arrived at a world that looked to be absorbing small stars, and from what Donald had said, each star represents a world. The gang then landed on the world they found themselves in a cave. When they left the cave, they saw that the world looked to be, utterly destroyed, and Goofy asked, "Gawrsh, is that all that's left of the worlds taken by the Heartless?"

Sora then said, "Those worlds will be restored if we beat Ansem, right?"

Donald and said, "You betcha."

Takato nodded then said, "But, if we do beat him and all these worlds become restored and disconnected, what's gonna happen to this place? And to us?"

Donald said, "Well, uh…"

Goofy then said, "This is a Heartless world, so maybe it'll just disappear."

Everyone turned to Goofy and said, "WHAT!?"

Hazzardmon said, "No, he's right."

Goofy then said, "But no worries. Even if this place goes poof, our hearts ain't goin' nowhere. I'm sure we'll find our pals again. Yup, I just know that we will."

Everyone nodded and Sora said, "Yeah, you're right." Sora then looked at Kairi's good luck charm and smiled as he thought, _'I'll return this, I promise.'_

Takato then said, "Come on, let's go. Ansem's not going to defeat himself."

Sora then said, "Wait! Can we even walk without falling?"

Takato then placed one foot on the water, and he didn't sink, then he said, "Come, it's just like Hollow Bastion, we can walk on the water."

Everyone followed the Goggle-Headed prince, then they all saw a shadow cast over them, they looked up, and saw a giant ball of darkness drop on them, everyone braced for impact, but it never came, they looked up and saw that they were now in a different area, and they were attacked by new types of Heartless, these looked like Shadows, but were taller, and had more of a humanoid form. And they were also holding strange swords, these things were called "Invisible" and they attacked with their swords, and then they would vanish, and reappear at random. But the gang was able to handle them.

The gang continued to proceed through the dark void, fighting new Heartless that looked like the most purest type of Heartless ever, these things looked like angels mixed with a beaker, and they were called "Angel Stars" and they attacked with magic only. But they would block with their wings, but the gang quickly defeated them.

The gang proceeded through the final dimension until they had to fight one more Behemoth, once that was taken care of, they ended up warped to a new location that looked like a crystal cavern. Goofy then said, "I wonder where that Ansem feller went?"

Rika then said, "If we want Ansem, we'll most likely have to traverse to the deepest, darkest, and most dangerous part of this place, then we'll find him."

Everyone then headed down deeper into the Giant Crevasse, until they found what looked to be a glowing thing, Takato looked at his friends and said, "In the end, we have to make a jump, ready to go?"

Rika didn't need to be asked, while everyone looked nervous, she just jumped down, Takato laughed then he too, jumped, and soon, everyone followed them. When they soon found themselves in a weird place called World Terminus.

Takato then walked through a glowing blue ball, and found himself all the way on another platform, he waved for his friends to move, then when they were all on the same platform, they walked through a dark portal that led them to Traverse Town.

Rika then asked, "Wait, how'd we end up back in Traverse Town?"

Takato looked around and said, "This ain't Traverse Town. It's a copy of it."

Rika asked, "How do you know this?"

Takato answered with, "Well, look around you, this is the Third District, yet those columns were only there when me and Sora first met Donald and Goofy, so that means that this is almost like a memory."

Sora then said, "Oh, man. We're not going to have to fight the Guard Armor again, are we?"

Takato took a few steps forward and soon he was attacked by soldiers, the others were going to help him, but an invisible wall suddenly went up, preventing them from helping him. Takato then pulled out Zero's Vaccine Reverse and started slamming it onto the heads of the soldiers. Then when all of the Soldiers were destroyed, Large Bodies started to show up, then Takato switched to the Bonds of Hazard. Then he started charging left and right at the Heartless. But he didn't see a Soldier appear behind him until Rika said, "Takato, behind you!"

Takato heard Rika and turned around, then he did something strange with his Keyblade, he switched his grip on it, making him hold it in reverse, then he summoned his other Keyblade in his other hand, which too appeared in reverse grip position, then he started dashing left and right, destroying Heartless after Heartless, until they stopped showing up. Then the field went down and everyone ran up to Takato, who was breathing heavily.

Rika approached him first and casted Curaga on him then she said, "Goggle-Head, how did you do that? How did you use your Keyblade like that?"

Takato took a few breaths and said, "Because, I remember seeing a boy use his Keyblade like that. If I remember correctly, his name was, Ventus. Now then, let's move."

Everyone nodded then they headed to the next portal, where they ended up in Wonderland and Takato said, "Oh, no. Not this world again!"

Rika then asked, "What's so bad about this world, Takato?"

Takato said, "You try to figure out which end's up after an hour in this world, that and the fact that last time we were here, I ended up speaking in tongues! It was horrible!"

Just then the group were sounded by Red Requiems, Wizards, and Green Rhapsodys. Rika then asked, "What would you say about this, then?"

Takato then said, "A way to ease my pain."

Then Takato started attacking Heartless left and right with Zero's Vaccine Reverse. Then once all the Heartless were gone, Takato said, "Let's go before I start to feel slow. Aw, man! It's starting again!"

The gang then left the strange world and proceeded on to the next worlds. Which was the Coliseum, then the Deep Jungle, then Agrabah, then Atlantica, then Halloween Town, where they found out that Takato still looked like Hazzardmon, and Hazzardmon looked evil, and Henry now looked like Rapidmon. Then they arrived onboard of Hooks ship. Then they arrived at a peaceful location that Sora said was from Pooh's story book.

Then they arrived at the last stop, which seemed to to have fire coming out of it, Takato then said, "This is it, the last one. Let's see where this one leads."

The gang then walked through the flames and found themselves in a place that no one recognised, then Takato's eyes widened and he said, "Wait a minute! I know this place! It's my dad's old lab."

Then they were attacked by Invisibles, and after they were defeated, a new door opened up, then they went inside, and Takato investigated the computer, and he found an old note that said, _"Ones born of the heart and darkness, devoid of hearts, ravage all worlds and bring desolation. Seize all hearts and consummate the great heart. All hearts to be one, one heart to encompass all. Realize the destiny: the realm of Kingdom Hearts. The great darkness sealed within the great heart. Progeny of darkness, come back to the eternal darkness._

 _For the heart of light shall unseal the path. Seven hearts, one keyhole, one key to the door. The door of darkness, tied by two keys. The door of darkness to seal light. None shall pass but shadows, returning to the darkness. Ones born of the heart and darkness, hunger for every heart until the dark door opens."_

Rika then asked, "What was that all about?"

Takato was about to answer, when they were attacked by Invisibles, once they were destroyed, Takato said, "That was talking about an ancient legend, the birth place of all hearts, though the stories are different, but the name stays the same: Kingdom Hearts. The heart of all worlds. But from the story I know, and from what this story tells, it's completely different."

Sora then asked, "How different?"

Takato said, "Well, the story I was told, was that Kingdom Hearts was the birthplace of all light. Not darkness, but people fought over it's light, and Kingdom Hearts faded into the darkness."

Sora and the others said, "Wow."

Rika then said, "Well, we should get going now, don't you think?"

Takato nodded then everyone left the lab through the portal. And saw that the flaming portal became a dark pit. Takato and the others nodded, then jumped into the dark pit. And they soon found themselves flying, just as if they were in Neverland, in a huge domain, where they saw a sleeping statue, then it awakened to reveal, what Takato scanned to be called, "Chernabog" it attacked with it's huge bat like wings, blowing everyone away, but Hazzardmon used his wings to fight the wind blast, then he dashed forward and derived a Pyrofist to the gargoyle's face.

Then Takato summoned his Zero's Vaccine Reverse and dashed at the giant statue and thought, _'These Keyblades, they represent strength and defense, as well as speed and magic. The Bonds of Hazard has the greatest attack, while this one has the best in magic.'_

Takato then launched a Blizzaga spell at the giant gargoyle, then the thing called upon the volcano it was in, and made it erupt, everyone then flew out of the way, and Takato switched to Bonds of Hazard and flew to his friends. Sora, Rika, and Henry nodded, then Takato summoned his other Keyblade and everyone got in a circle surrounding the creature, and started throwing their Keyblades at it, using Strike Raid, then after everyone threw their Keyblades with one final strike, Chernabog was defeated, and all that was left was an empty crater.

 *****Learned Superglide*****

Once the path was cleared, everyone dived down into the volcanic crater, after making their way through the crater, they found themselves starring at a Heatless shaped door, then a Behemoth dropped out of nowhere, Takato then realized that, the only way to pass through, was to defeat the Heartless. Everyone shared a knowing look, then nodded, Hazzardmon flew up to the horn of the creature and started swinging at it with his claws and wings.

Takato switched to his Bonds Of Hazard and dashed at the Heartless, Sora did the same thing with his Oblivion, Rika did too with her Force of Balance, and Henry did as well with his Soul's Guardian. Once the Heartless was destroyed, the top left part of the sigel disappeared and revealed a glowing doorway. Takato then said, "Be ready, we'll have to fight three more waves of Heartless to be able to proceed to the next room."

Soon, the gang defeated each wave, and another part of the door, fell. Sora had decided to summon Mushu, who told them he was a guardian dragon, he then jumped on top of Sora's head, then he started firing a barrage of fire bullets at the Heartless, then after a few minutes, Mushu went back, and the gang destroyed the last of the Heartless, opening up the portal. Once they stepped through, the gang saw a light teal almost pink door, when Sora approached it, both he and Takato heard a voice.

Sora and Takato then said, "Huh?"

Donald and Rika asked, "What's wrong?"

Sora said, "Listen."

Then Takato asked, "Don't you guys hear something? There!"

Then a voice said, _"Careful. This is the last haven you'll find here. Beyond, there is no light to protect you. But don't be afraid. Your hearts are the mightiest weapons of all. Remember, you are the one who will open the door to the light. And you will be the one who will help guard it."_

Donald said, "I don't hear anything."

Sora then said, "Strange… That voice was so familiar. Maybe it's just my imagination."

Takato shook his head then said, "No. There was a voice, but whose it belonged to? I can't tell, it was almost like it was coming from static."

Rika then said, "Maybe you two should rest."

Takato and Sora shook their heads, and Takato said, "No. We're fine. Let's do this. It's time to end Ansem, once and for all!"

Sora nodded then he asked, "Are you guys ready? This is it. Once we step through this final door, there's no turning back. Are you ready?"

Everyone nodded then Takato opened the final door and in a bright light, everyone walked through it. When the light faded and everyone stopped walking, they felt themselves standing on sand.

Rika then asked, "Great, now where are we?"

Once Takato's eyes adjusted, he opened them and found himself standing on a familiar beach, then Sora asked, "Is this… Is this my island?"

Takato looked around and said, "It looks like it, but… It can't be."

Rika then asked, "This is where you ended up for a month? Your own island? Wow, I'd hate to say it but, I'm jealous."

Takato nodded and said, "Yeah, it is. But this can't be real."

Sora asked, "Why not?"

Then Henry said, "Remember those other places we've been to while at this world? They were memories of places that we've been to. And the lab was a memory of Takato's past. So that must mean that this is one of your memories."

Takato nodded then said, "Sora, the secret place."

The spiky haired boy nodded then said, "Let's go!"

Takato and Sora ran off to the hidden cave near the base of the tree. When they got there, they all heard a voice that Sora and Takato both recognised. The voice said, "This world has been connected."

Goofy then asked, "What was that?"

As the voice spoke, the island began to disappear and become more distorted. Then the voice said, "Tied to the darkness…"

Rika then said, "This world, it's changing!"

Takato then said, "That voice, it's Ansem's! The Seeker of Darkness!"

Henry asked, "Are you sure?"

Takato nodded then the voice said, "Soon to be completely eclipsed. There is so very much to learn. You understand so little. A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing."

Then the island flashed, and it looked like walls made of darkness was stretching out from the tree. And the water was completely gone. Then everyone saw Riku, who was wearing his Heartless outfit, standing on the edge of the world. Takato said, "It looks like he's Riku again."

Rika then said, "But, is it really Riku, or is he still Ansem?"

Takato then said, "Lets go and find out!"

Everyone nodded, then the group of seven dashed down to where they saw Riku/Ansem and when they approached him, he said in Ansem's voice, "Take a look at this tiny place. To the heart seeking freedom this island is a prison surrounded by water. And so this boy sought out to escape from his prison. He sought a way to cross over into other worlds. And he opened his heart to darkness." Then Riku turned around, and he once again became Ansem.

Sora and Takato then reached out their hands and said, "Riku!" But they felt a wave of energy push them back.

Then Ansem said, "Don't bother. Your voices can no longer reach him where he is. His heart belongs again to darkness. All worlds begin in darkness, and all so end. The heart is no different. Darkness sprouts within it, it grows, consumes it." Ansem then somehow ended up floating behind the gang and he said causing everyone to turn around and look up, "Such is it's nature. In the end, every heart returns to the darkness whence it came. You see, darkness is the heart's true essence."

Then everyone said, "That's not true!"

Then Sora said, "The heart maybe weak. And sometimes it may even given in."

Takato then said, "But we've learned that deep down,"

Rika then said, "That deep down, there's a light that never goes out!"

Ansem then folded his arms and said, "So, you have all come this far and still you all understand nothing. Every light must fade, every heart return to darkness!"

Then a Heartless came out of Ansem's shadow and Takato discovered that it was called "Dark Guardian". Then Takato summoned his Bonds of Hazard and Zero's Vaccine Reverse, Henry summoned his Soul's Guardian, Rika summoned her Force of Balance and Sora summoned his Oblivion. Then Hazzardmon took flight and got ready to fight, same with Donald and Goofy.

Then everyone charged in for what may be, their final battle. Then the Dark Guardian launched several blades of dark energy at the gang, they all dashed out of the way and Takato switched his Keyblades to reverse grip, then he dashed forward and used Sonic Blade, and with him using two Keyblades, it made the attack twice as powerful, then Henry threw his Keyblade at Ansem, using Strike Raid, he had managed to hit the seeker of darkness five times then he dashed out of the way.

Rika then used Ars Arcanum and struck at Ansem with her Keyblade with such force, such strength, that it looked like she was hitting him with a brick wall. Goofy was jumping in the air and spinning like a top with his shield, Sora used Ragnarok, and he struck with his Keyblade five times, then he unleashed a wave of bullets at Ansem, hurting him a lot.

Then Hazzardmon gathered up red and white lights in his hands and unleashed a wave of energy at Ansem while saying, "Hazard's Light!"

Then Takato changed to just his Zero's Vaccine Reverse, then he jumped up to Ansem and said, "Eat this, Zero's Grand Slam!"

Then Takato slammed his Keyblade at Ansem, knocking him backwards, into the tree on the island, then the whole island started to shake, and the tree split in half, revealing a massive open dome, with Ansem floating in the middle of it.

Then Takato, Sora and the others dashed towards the dome, but only Takato and Sora managed to enter it. Everyone else hit a wall, then Rika yelled, "Takato, Sora!"

Hazzardmon yelled, "Takatomon!"

Takato and Sora looked behind them then Takato said, "Guys!"

Then the ground started shaking again, and Takato turned behind him and he saw a haunting sight, for the third time, he stared at this Heartless, only now, he knew what it was called, "Darkside" and it was just like how Sora and Takato first fought the Heartless.

Sora then turned to Takato and said, "Is it me, or does this feel like déjà vu, Takato?"

Takato shook his head then said, "No, it's not just you, I'm seeing this as well."

Sora then asked, "You ready for this?"

The Goggle-Headed Keyblader nodded then he summoned his Bonds of Hazard and said, "Let's do this!"

Sora nodded then the two boys dashed at the Heartless, but it shoved it's whole left arm into the ground and caused a shockwave and knocked the boys back, then Sora said, "What the… It didn't do that last time!"

Then Takato saw how it pulled out a large glowing ball of darkness then it put its right arm on it's left, then it stood up, and released the darkness into the sky, Takato and Sora charged at the Darkside, but it started to rain down dark energy balls, then the Darkside gathered energy in its right hand, then it shoved it into the ground, creating an army of new Heartless, ones that looked like Shadows, but were taller, and it's antennas looked like bent horns.

Takato found out that these were called "Neo Shadows" and unlike their weak counterpart, these things were tough, and they would dive into the ground, then it would appear that they had left, but then they would come back by appearing from underneath the boys, and attacking them that way. By jumping out from underneath their shadows, and catching them by surprise.

Takato then jumped out of the way to avoid being hit, then he casted Aeroga around himself, then he charged in forwards and attacked with his Bonds Of Hazard. Then Sora switched to his newest and most powerful weapon called the "Ultima Weapon" and started casting lightning spells, then he and Takato both looked at each other, then nodded, Takato then summoned his Zero's Vaccine Keyblade in his other hand, then both he and Sora used Strike Raid on the Darkside, then with one final strike, they threw all three Keyblades at the Heartless, and the Ultima Weapon struck it in the head, and the Bonds of Hazard struck at its left arm, while Zero's Vaccine Reverse struck at its right, finally defeating the giant Heartless, then Takato and Sora took care of the remaining Neo Shadows.

Then, once they were all gone, Ansem returned, and he looked ready to defeat the boys. He then started dashing everywhere in a spiral of swirling energy, then as he was approaching Sora, Takato charged in and blocked the attack, making Ansem stop in his tracks, this gave the two Keybladers the opportunity to attack Ansem, but then Ansem floated out of their reach and the Dark Guardian unleashed two waves of Dark Thundaga at the boys, they were able to dodge roll out of the way, then Sora and Takato both used Sonic Blade and dashed back and fourth at Ansem.

Then Ansem yelled, "Submit!" Then his dark Guardian tried to attack the boys, Takato managed to get out of the way, but Sora was hit, but when he was hit, the Dark Guardian disappeared, then Ansem said, "Come, open your heart." Then he created a sphere of energy around him, and just as Sora was about to block him, the Dark Guardian appeared from his shadow and held him in place while Ansem attacked him.

Takato then charged forward and struck at the Heartless, getting it off of Sora, who said, "Thanks."

Takato gave him a thumbs up, then he threw his Keyblades at Ansem, using a double Strike Raid, then Sora used Ragnarok, and Takato unleashed Ars Arcanum, and then Ansem started glowing, and soon his Dark Guardian dived into the ground, then Sora and Takato started running and jumping to avoid being hit, then Ansem asked, "What do you hope to accomplish?" Then he unleashed a dark pulse of energy. Which Sora and Takato avoided.

Then Sora and Takato used a triple Strike Raid, and defeated Ansem once and for all, or so they thought, soon the world around them became a dark empty void, and they also noticed that all of their friends were there, and it was then that they noticed that there was nothing. Then they heard Ansem's voice say, "Behold the endless abyss! Within it lies the heart of all worlds: Kingdom Hearts!" They saw it. A heart shaped shadow with two large doors in front of it. Ansem then said, "Look as hard as you are able. You'll not find even the smallest glimmer of light. From those dark depths are all hearts born. Even yours."

Then they all looked below them and saw a huge monstrous ship, and they saw that Ansem was huge, and was attached to what Takato could have guessed to be Dark Guardian, but now Ansem was holding a large double sided version of the weapon Riku used. Then Ansem said, "Darkness conquers all worlds!"

Then everyone fell, and Donald, Goofy, Henry, Rika and Hazzardmon were sucked into a dark portal, while Sora and Takato fell. Then they both heard Riku's voice say, "Giving up already? Come on, Sora, Takato. I thought you guys were stronger than that?"

Then the two boys fell into the darkness, only for them to fly up a second later, both with a serious look on their faces. Then Sora summoned the Ultima Weapon, while Takato had Bonds Of Hazard out and was ready to go.

The two boys noticed that Ansem seemed to be in a highly vulnerable position, and he could only move to a certain degree, then the boys proceeded to attack Ansem, until they were hit by some strange beam of light wave, Takato and Sora then casted Aeroga around them and then continued to attack Ansem, then Takato summoned his other Keyblade and proceeded to attack Ansem like he entered some sort of berserk mode, then Ansem blasted the two boys away, and dismissed his weapon, then folded up his arms and his Dark Guardian had him in, what one would call a protective coffin. Then a dark portal opened up and Sora and Takato dashed into it.

There they found Hazzardmon fighting off a bunch of Shadows and Neo Shadows, then Takato dashed in with his Keyblades and destroyed the Heartless. Hazzardmon then said, "Takatomon! Sora! You guys are all right!"

The two boys nodded then Takato said, "Let's clean up in here!"

Sora and Hazzardmon nodded then they proceeded to destroy the Heartless left and right. Then when the Heartless were destroyed, a strange floating red ball appeared, Takato saw this as a power source and destroyed it. Then the three managed to escape out of the dark room.

Then when they got out, weird tentacle like things appeared on the ship, they started to fire of energy blasts at the trio, then Takato, Sora and Hazzardmon destroyed them, and another Portal of Darkness opened up, and the three flew in, there they found Rika and Goofy fighting a bunch of Darkballs, Rika then said, "Goggle-Head! Good to see you decided to join this little party, these Darkballs have been showing up like crazy, if we destroyed one of them, three more take it's place. Now help us get rid of these things!"

Takato nodded then he, Sora, Rika, Goofy, and Hazzardmon destroyed the Heartless, once they were all destroyed, another glowing red ball showed up, Takato destroyed it, and it revealed the portal out of there. The quintuplet then flew out of the portal, where they noticed the weird head like thing on the front of the ship came to life, the gang then proceeded to attack it, then afterwards, it fell apart and opened up another portal, once inside, they found Donald and Henry fighting off a bunch of Invisibles.

Once those things were destroyed, the next power source appeared, then Rika, Henry and Takato jumped forward and delivered a triple threat from their Keyblades.

Then once they were out of the dark room, the head like thing on the ship blew up, and the force field surrounding the core of the ship came down, and the gang charged at it and gave it everything that they had.

Once the core was destroyed, Ansem then was released from his protective coffin, then the group of seven charged at him, and attacked him with everything they had, and they dodged almost every attack, but couldn't avoid being blown back from him, but they just charged back at him and attacked him with everything. Takato was using both of his Keyblades, but soon everyone was blown back again, and Ansem said, "You really think that you can beat me? No power you have could ever stand up to be a match against me!"

Takato then said, "It doesn't matter what you think! As long as we stand together,"

Then everyone said, "Nothing can stand against us!"

Then everyone dashed at Ansem and with one final combination attack, they defeated Ansem, and the giant ship blew up and went to kingdom come. But then Ansem weakly said, "It is futile. The Keyblade alone cannot seal the door to darkness. Kingdom Hearts! Fill me with the power of darkness…" Then the doors to Kingdom Hearts began to open up, and darkness started pouring out of it. Then Ansem said, "Supreme darkness…"

But then Sora said, " You're wrong."

Then Takato said, "We know now, without a doubt."

Then Rika said, "That Kingdom Hearts…"

Then everyone said, "Is light!"

Then a light of unbelievable proportions blasted out of the doors. Then Ansem asked weakly, "Light? But why?" Then he vanished in a blast of light.

Then everyone ran towards the doors and Sora said, "Come on!" Then everyone tried to close them.

But then Goofy looked inside the doors and gasped, then Donald said, "Stop staring and keep pushing! Huh?" Then he looked inside, and soon everyone else did, then they said, "The Heartless!?"

Donald then yelled, "Hurry!"

But it was futile, no matter how hard they tried, they couldn't close the doors. Sora then said, "I can't…"

Takato then said, "It's too heavy…"

Then a familiar hand shot out and said, "Don't give up!" Everyone looked and there they saw Riku. Then he said, "Come on, everyone! Together, we can do it!"

Everyone nodded then Sora said, "Okay!"

Then everyone started pushing the doors shut, but they weren't closing fast enough, then the Darksides started rising and Donald said, "It's hopeless!"

Then something started destroying the Heartless, everyone looked in and saw a mouse wearing red pants holding a golden version of Sora's Kingdom Key. Then Donald, Goofy, Rika and Henry said, "Your Majesty!"

Then King Mickey said, "Now, Sora! Takato, Rika Henry! Let's close this door for good!"

Donald then said, "Close it, quick!"

Rika and Henry looked at each other, then nodded, then in an instant, they were on the other side of the doors with Riku, then Takato asked, "What are you guys doing!?"

Rika sadly smiled and said, "Sorry, Takato. But just like how you made a sacrifice in Hollow Bastion to save Sora, we must make a sacrifice to save everyone. "

Takato tearfully asked, "But, but why?"

Henry sadly said, "Because, we don't want to see the one's we love, become lost to the darkness."

Rika then walked up to Takato and kissed him on the lips and said, "Sorry, Goggle-Head, but this is goodbye. You understand, don't you?"

Takato nodded and said, "Yeah, I, I understand, but what about you guys? What will happen to you?"

Mickey, seeing Takato's hesitation said, "Don't worry. There will always be a door to the light."

Rika then said, "Come on, guys! Let's close this door!"

Goofy then said, "Sora, Takato, you guys can trust King Mickey."

Then Riku turned and said, "Now! There coming!"

Mickey then said, "Donald, Goofy, thank you."

Then everyone gave it their all then the doors started closing and Riku told Takato and Sora, "Take care of her guys."

Rika then said, "I love you, Goggle-Head. Take care now."

Then Henry said, "And tell Suzie, that I'm sorry for this."

Rika then said, "And don't forget about Renamon."

Henry nodded and said, "Or Terriermon, even if he can get a bit, annoying."

Sora and Takato nodded and said, "Don't worry, we will."

Then the giant Doors shut and Sora summoned his Kingdome Key, while Takato summoned his Bonds of Hazard, while Rika and Henry summoned their Keyblades. Then with five beams of light, the doors were locked and disappeared. Then Takato quietly said, "Goodbye, Rika. I love you too."

Then Sora turned around and saw Kairi then he yelled, "Kairi!"

Takato heard Sora and ran up to his sister. The three of them were staring at each other, but then Kairi started moving away from the two boys, then they grabbed her and Sora said, "Kairi! Remember what you said before?"

Then Takato said, "We're always with you too! We'll come back to you, we promise!"

Kairi said, "I know you will!"

 **(A/N: Play Simple and Clean)**

Then the two boys lost their grip and Kairi was drifted away on floating which soon turned into Destiny Islands. Then everyone else was whisked away to a long and narrow road, while they were walking Donald asked, "Well, now what'll we do?"

Sora said, "We've got to find Riku and King Mickey."

Takato nodded and said, "As well as Rika and Henry."

Then Goofy asked, "But, where do we start lookin' for that there door to the light?"

Everyone sighed and looked down, then Goofy saw an orange dog and he asked, "Pluto? Where have you been, boy?"

Then Takato noticed that Pluto had something in his mouth and Goofy said, "Hey that's the Kings seal!"

Takato then asked, "Have you seen King Mickey?"

Then Pluto ran off and then everyone smiled then Sora said, "Come on guys!"

Then everyone ran and or flew after Pluto, then a voice said, _"Remember Sora. You are the one who will open the door to the light. And Takato, you are the one who will guard the light."_

The End… or is it?

* * *

 **Thechaosmaster: And there we have it! The final chapter of DigiHearts Hazards Fate. This was by far the greatest story I have written, and I would like to thank you guys for reading this story, well give me time and I will upload the secret chapter in a few minutes, thank you all for readin and as always,**

 **CHAOS CONTROL!**


	15. The Secret Chapter

**Thechaosmaster: Here it is, the secret chapter, I won't say much, seeing as this chapter is so short, so… enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: Look at the other Disclaimers to see a review.**

* * *

 **Secret Chapter: Another side, another story**

Somewhere in a large rainy city, two teens, wearing black coats, were walking down the streets, when they saw another teen with silver hair and a blindfold was seen on a sky scraper. Then the first boy asked, "Where's Sora?"

And the second boy asked, "Where's… Takato?" Then the two teens were surrounded by Neo Shadows, then the first boy pulled out two Keyblades, one was white and had two angle wings as the handguard and had the kanji for "Hikari" which means light, for teeth, while the other was black with the kanji for "Yami" which means darkness, for teeth and two bat wings as the handguard.

Then the second boy pulled out two Keyblades that had a red and black patterns on them, the first looked like some sort of hammer and the other looked like a reptilian claw.

Then the teen on top of the sky scraper took off his blindfold and the rainy skies cleared to reveal the starry night sky.

Then a voice said, "We'll go together."

* * *

 **Thechaosmaster: All I have to say is, The End.**


	16. Sequel's up

**Thechaosmaster: Hey people, this ain't a chap, just letting ya know, the sequels up. Hope you enjoy the prolog. Very long prolog, that is. Thats all for now!**

 **CHAS CONTROL!**


End file.
